Miss B
by AsianBunny
Summary: Two singing groups compete for the spotlight. But through it all, will there be something more between the group leaders? Is it real love, or just a publicity stunt? However a dark secret is hidden beneath the melody. Who's controlling who?
1. Fighting for the Spotlight

**Me: Hey! This is my second bakugan Fanfic, and for this one I'm making the chapters longer and the characters might act a little OOC at times**

**Julie: Yay! I get to be in another story! (Squeal)**

**Me: Yep, and this time it has absolutely nothing to do with the game of bakugan**

**Dan: Aaawwww... so no brawling?**

**Me: Yeah sorry, but it will feature some characters from the second season**

**Runo: Really! **

**Me: Yes, and I should stop taking now and explain some things... well, a lot of things. ****These are my 'Keys' **

**A line= Time skip**

***= Start and end of flash backs **

**{~X~}= Swap locations**

**Bold= Emphasis on words**

_Italics_**= Speaking their thoughts to themselves **

**[]= Titles of songs and who's playing who (The characters will perform some real life songs I will choose later on, so if you check out the music videos or songs, pretend that they are them, along with the costumes they wear)**

**And here is the characters description and the clothing they usually wear, but sometimes I will change their outfits. The roles in their singing groups are in the story, but their personality is basically the same as the original seasons. For extras I'll give a brief description**

**Main Characters**

**Alice Gehabich- Age: Sixteen**

**Clothes: From season one. A yellow outer dress with white shorts, green halter top and white boots with the bottom coloured in green**

**Runo Misaki- Age: Fifteen**

**Clothes: From season two. A yellow boat neck inner dress, a white zip up overcoat with pink zips, orange knee high socks and some brown cross strapped low heels**

**Julie Makimoto- Age: Fifteen **

**Clothes: From season two. Hot pink shorts and a gold heart belt with matching earrings, necklace and hair clip, along with a tight baby pink tank top that has a light blue horizontal stripe in the middle and some heels that matched it (Added shoes by me)**

**Mira Clay- Age: Sixteen**

**Clothes: From season four. A white track jacket with blue stripes over a blue dress, as well as a black collar**

**Shun Kazami- Age: Sixteen **

**Clothes: From season four in the second arc. A long dark green and black coat with a matching shirt, white pants, burgundy gloves and belt with black shoes**

**Dan Kuso- Age: Fifteen**

**Clothes: From season three. A red and white jacket with rolled up sleeves, black pants and navy blue goggles, shirt and shoes **

**Billy Gilbert- Age Fifteen**

**Clothes: From season two. An orange short sleeved jacket with black stripes, dark grey pants, black gloves and belt, brown sneakers and a white baseball cap with a red lightning bolt**

**Ace Grit- Age: Sixteen**

**Clothes: From season two. A purple long sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, grey pants and black boots**

**Extra Characters**

**Baron Letloy- Age: Eighteen**

**Clothes: From season two. A red headband with a yellow lightning bolt, blue boots and gloves, a sleeveless yellow and white button up shirt with white pants**

**Description: A young television host **

**Kato- Age: Seventy**

**Clothes: From season one. Black butler jacket with matching shoes, grey pants, white button up shirt and a red bow tie**

**Description: Chauffer **

**Mylene Farrow- Age: Twenty**

**Clothes: Business type clothing. A black knee length skirt with matching suit jacket, a white button up shirt and black flats, also wearing silver rimmed round glasses**

**Description: The receptionist **

**Sorry, I know it was so long and you probably already know this stuff, I just wanted the trivial stuff to be clear. Check my profile for better details. There are more characters, but I will add them once they are in the story **

**Julie: By the way, AsianBunny owns nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Fighting for the Spotlight<strong>

**No one's POV**

"Welcome to a brand new season of S.T.A.R.Z.! And I'm your host Baron Letloy!" The applause of the audience was drowning his voice, but that only emphasised the excitement in everyone, since this was Japans most top rated show on air.

"Tonight we introduce two new singing groups, both from JYP Entertainment!" The groups entered from opposite sides of the brightly illuminated stage.

"To my right is upcoming sensation, Miss B!" The girls shot winning smiles and waved to the camera "And to my left are rising stars, the B. Brawlers!" The guys were less charismatic as the girls. Only two out of the four were excited to be there. The groups sat in the four red leather seats placed on each side of their host.

"Let's introduce the members shall we?" Baron was waiting for the cheers of the crowd before continuing, and that's exactly what he got "First of all, we have Miss B's leader and main vocalist, give it up for Alice Gehabich!" She smiled sweetly at the audience that seemed to make all the guys in it blush "Beside her is Runo Misaki, vocalist and rapper of the group!" She crossed her legs and winked with a small sailor salute only using two of her fingers "Lead dancer, vocalist and apparently their stylist, Julie Makimoto!" Due to her charisma she had no problem getting off her seat and start roaming the stage blowing kisses to everyone. When she returned to her chair the host concluded the final member "Last but not least, main dancer and vocalist Mira Clay!" She waved to the camera and crowd.

"Now onto the B. Brawlers, leader, main vocalist and guitarist, Shun Kazami!" He was one of the groups less interested guys. All he did was look up with not even a smile and all the girls in the audience started squealing "Next up, lead guitarist and vocalist Dan Kuso!" He, like Julie had a confidence like none of the others. He got up and waved with both of his hands to the crowd, earning more fan girls for B. Brawlers by the minute "On drums and main dancer we have Billy Gilbert!" With a tip of his cap he gestured he was glad to be there "The final member plays base and is also a vocalist, let's give a round of applause to Ace Grit!" Even though he was the other person who wasn't so keen on being on camera, he still gave the audience a slight grin.

Baron moved up closer to the centre of the stage "Now, tune into the next twelve weeks to see who will be the next S.T.A.R.Z. of Japan! But remember only one group can win and get the five hundred thousand dollar recording contract!" The crowd was getting pumped though all the suspense "Will it be Miss B?" Baron gestured to the group on his right who all waved in response "Or will it be the B. Brawlers?" He then moved his arm to the left, but only Dan and Billy were hyped up ready to play the game "Only you can decide Japan..."

The host's words were cut short as the T.V. blacked out from someone sitting on the couch opposite of it, pushing the off button on the remote.

"Hey Runo I was watching that!" Screeched Julie sitting on the far end of the same, circular white leather couch she was on "It doesn't matter we were actually there a couple hours ago!" The two were about to start a cat fight when Mira came from the back of the couch and separated them with both her hands "Guys, remember what happened the last time? Do you know **why** the agency had to renovate our old apartment?" The two ceased fighting and reminisced about their old home.

_*Flashback*_

_Runo and Julie were standing outside their twenty five storey apartment building with the police on their right and the fire department on their left, using the extended hose to water down the remaining sparks from their floor on the tenth._

"_I told you to turn off the stove! The one time you cook and in bursts into flames... literally!" Runo yelled at the Australian who shrunk down three sizes from her bluenette friends constant yelling and was scratching her head in embarrassment "He...he... it was a simple mistake" She said trying to make her soon to be punishment less worse. Runo crossed her arms in anger and looked away from her "Humph, tell that to Alice and Mira when they come back"_

_Then almost as if on cue, the said girls came running down from the sidewalk with appalled expressions "What happened here!" They exclaimed in unison. Runo made serious eye contact with them "Julie+ Cooking+ Fire" That equation made it all clear. The three gave the silver haired girl 'OH MY GOD' looks on their faces. Mira snapped out of it "You cooked?" Alice and Runo dropped to the floor anime style._

_*Flashback ended*_

Julie shook her head from side to side to get out of her memory-like state and started flapping her right hand up and down "That's all in the past, now we have **this** beautiful loft, and its **way** better than the last one!" She said while getting up and twirling around the room.

Their new apartment was the penthouse on one of the tallest and most modern buildings in Tokyo. Everything was spacious, completely white and was decorated in different shades of purple, courtesy of Julie. It had glass windows surrounding the entire top floor and was separated into two wings. The east was where Alice's and Runo's rooms were, and on the west was Julie's and Mira's. The rest was basically the kitchen, living area, pool room, music room and dance studio. Like all good luxury suites right?

The sound of the elevator dinged as a sign someone was entering. The loft didn't have a door, so there was only an elevator at the centre of it "Must be Alice. Good thing she didn't see you about to tear this place apart again" Mira sighed in relief. The two girls laughed nervously.

Alice emerged from the double steel doors with a pair of headphones in her ears and some sheets of papers in her hands. She took the right one out so that she could hear and left it dangling in the air "Hey guys, I just got the first mission for S.T.A.R.Z."

S.T.A.R.Z. didn't just have singing and dancing competitions. It was so much more than that. They challenge you to be the best in the biz, from getting killer photos for music covers to the popularity you bring from your fans. They are all attained through the tough missions given from the show.

"What is it for the first week?" Mira asked. They all knew that there were twelve weeks until they can officially debut, but it wasn't about how many challenges they win. It was about how the audience and all the people of Japan react to their performances. Alice skimmed through the sheets "We are to write an original song along with a dance accompaniment, and we have till Friday" She finished as she averted her eyes back to her group members.

They all had their mouths on the floor. Julie regained consciousness fast "But that's only seven days away! We can't make it!" She panicked. Alice turned back to the elevator with her head held down. Her fringe covered her face, but her expression was grave "We have to..." The seriousness in her voice made the rest of them a little worried. Alice put on a smile and turned to her friends "I'll see you guys at the studio in an hour ok. I'm heading there now" With that, she pushed the button, entered the elevator and her figure disappeared behind those two doors.

The others had their eyes concentrated on them for a while with a sympathetic face "We have to do this, for Alice right?" Mira said determinedly while gripping her left hand tightly to the girls on the couch. They nodded in agreement "We owe it to her after all" Runo added with a grateful smile.

**{~X~}**

Alice was in their private van on her way to the JYP Entertainment studio. They did not ride in limos as it was too conspicuous, but there was a chauffeur driving them wherever and whenever they wanted. It was black and had a small T.V. manually installed on the roof, with six tan leather seats, two in front for the driver and an extra person, while the remaining four were separated for each of the members. They had their own designated seats, Alice was on the front left with Runo beside her. Behind the blunette was Julie and the last was Mira's.

She was still on her purple iPod. Alice seemed to be so engrossed to what she was listening to she didn't hear the car stop. That was until the driver opened the door for her to get out "Oh, we're here? Thanks Kato. Can you pick up the other girls in an hour?" He nodded in response and returned to the wheel.

As he drove off, Alice walked up the wide, grey stone pathway in front of her that was beside a long rectangular pond on her left, up the steps and through the automatic glass doors. The studio was like an atrium and had ecofriendly qualities. The outer walls were completely made of glass and the building was three storeys high and took up huge amounts of land. The stairs were planks of hard oak wood with metal railings that didn't have bars, but square sheets of glass. The reception was on Alice's left and had a wide stone wall acting out as a waterfall with some tropic greenery at the bottom. To her right was a modern waiting area for guests.

Alice walked up the stairs to the second floor. The clicking of her heels could be heard on the white marble tiles. She turned to her left down a hallway and bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Her earphones got pulled out and glided to the end of the hall. She rubbed her head and looked at the person she knocked into, who was standing up perfectly fine.

He had short raven black hair and amber gold eyes "Sorry" He was the one to apologize. Alice stood up on her feet and dusted herself off "Me too. Hey, you're Shun from B. Brawlers right?" He nodded "And you are?" Alice was a little surprised he didn't know her despite having been on the same show the a few hours before. She gave him a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic filled smile "No one you need to know" Alice answered playfully.

She then remembered her iPod was gone, as her hands moved to both sides of her ears "Oh no! Where did it go?" She was frantically twisting here and there searching for it. Shun turned around and grabbed it off the floor "Are you looking for this?" He said with showing it off in the air. Alice sighed in relief and ran to him and snatched it out from his hands "Yes that's it!"

"Don't I even get a thank you?" His voice was emotionless when he housed his question "It was implied" She simply said. Alice then turned around, put on her earphones and walked from the hallway to a different part of the studio, leaving behind the clueless singer in the dust.

* * *

><p>The remaining Miss B members were now escorted by Kato, on their way to JYP Entertainment.<p>

"Knowing Alice, she's already has a song planned" Runo stated while daydreaming out the car window on the right side. Behind her, Julie clutched the sides of the blunette's seat and pulled herself closer "Are you kidding me? She has a whole songbook big enough to release five albums!" On Julie's left Mira sat quietly thinking deeply about their leader. She turned her attention to the empty seat in front of her with half closed eyes. She sighed then looked back at the traffic surrounding them.

They soon arrived at the studio and entered inside. Julie turned to the receptionist "Hey Mylene! Do you know where Alice is?" The Vestal looked at the computer on the desk, scrolling down the screen "She's at recording room 2B" Julie thanked her and caught up with the other group members.

When they entered, Alice was singing a couple of bars inside the large booth that was filled with various musical instruments with a pair of professional black headphones on her neck, she only covered up her right ear while warming up her vocal cords. Mira went up to the sound board, sat on one of the swirly seats while Julie took the other and pressed a button to let Alice hear them from the outside "Hey, sounding good. We're here ready to rehearse the song even though we have no idea what it is yet" She said sarcastically.

Alice cracked a smile, removed the headphones and placed in on the rack. She got off the stool and exited out of the red soundproof room "Let's write it now then" The orange head then plopped on the modern burgundy couch that was shaped like an L on the right side of the room beside Runo.

Julie twirled around the chair gave her a quizzical look "Alice, don't you have like, a ton of songs already?" She nodded honestly "Yeah, but the mission was to compose a **brand new** one" Julie continued to get even more confused "But no one has even **heard** of them yet!" Alice pondered for a while as she crossed her legs and held her chin in a thinking way "Hhhhhhmmm... Perhaps you're right. We could use one of mine and edit it together" Everyone nodded happily.

**{~X~}**

Meanwhile in another recording booth, the B. Brawlers were racking their brains for a new song.

"UUUUUUUuuuurrrrrrrrggggggggg!" Dan yelled while staring at the ceiling, pumping his fists in the air. Billy pulled him back down onto the black leather chair. Their room was the same as the girls, only it was in tones of blue.

"Chill out Dan. We just got the mission an hour ago and your already freaking out" He said to the overactive brunette. The goggled headed guy faced him with wide eyes and grabbed the collar with both of his hands "We have to write a song in a week dude! How can you be so calm!" He half asked and half stated, but all the while still yelling.

Ace, who was tuning his base the end of the couch answered for him "Because he's level headed unlike you... well, more or less" Dan released the near choking Billy and sat on the wheeled chair and started playing with the mixing console "We can't make a song with such little time" His voiced sounded so depressed and unmotivated unlike his usual energetic attitude, he was probably just too lazy to do any actual work.

They heard a click by the door and saw their leader walking in with his signature silent aura around him "Yes we can" He said calmly, not the least bit worried about composing a song in under a week. Dan was a little suspicions, for some reason Shun seemed different today "Ok, what happened?" He straight up questioned "What do you mean?"

Dan rolled his eyes "Dude, I've known you since I was three. And you never act this subtle" Ace and Billy looked at each other, and then to the two childhood friends "He's subtle now?" They said at the same time in disbelief "I know hard to believe right? So anyway what happened?" Dan repeated his previous inquiry "Nothing" Shun was still playing hardball with him.

Dan eyed him curiously, and then gave up "Fine don't tell me" But he will get it out of him later. Shun was slightly annoyed at his so called best friend, but then went back to the mission at hand "Don't go insane Dan, we already written a song a couple of weeks ago, we just need to add the dance moves. Billy can you do the choreography?" The capped drummer nodded in agreement "Then let's start recording" Shun concluded before entering the booth as the rest followed him in.

* * *

><p>It has been more than six hours, and both groups have been relentlessly rehearsing their routines, the guys with their song and the girls with their dance moves. But what they didn't know was that the entire building was rigged with video cameras watching their every move.<p>

Runo and the girls were in the dance studio practising their moves while wearing outfits that Julie made in the costume department not long ago to get used to the fabric for the actual performance. Even though their song was not yet composed they decided to work on the choreography first. Runo couldn't find the energy drink in her dancer bag so she had to leave to go to the vending machine down the hall. However some else was already there, and who but none other was there, the lead guitarist of B. Brawlers.

He turned to Runo and looked at her up and down. She, not realising that her costume was still on, thought otherwise "Don't check me out!" Runo snapped as she held both sides of her hips. Dan was taken back and had a judging expression on his face "Nice hair" He half complemented and half made fun of in a flirty way. Dan walked back to his recording room with a drink in his hands, leaving Runo utterly speechless.

When she returned to the dancing studio Runo still had the wide open mouth she made before "What happened, where's your drink?" Mira wondered who was now stretching her legs on the long wooden rail. Runo was rethinking the events that happened in the last few minutes, and then a light bulb lit up over her head "Alice..." She began deviously. And the red head knew it wasn't something good "Yes Runo?" Alice waited for her to continue as she was now on the floor pulling her legs back to normal from the forward split position she had just done. Runo walked over and knelt beside her as she whispered something into Alice's ear. She nodded in response "Yeah that could work, but why?" Runo stood up straight with crossed arms and closed eyes. Her posture was filled with pride and determination "It will teach **him** to judge me!"

Julie who had her hands on her hips and legs shoulder with the part while stretching from left to right asked "Who?"

**Runo's POV**

I can't believe him! I just met him this morning and he has the guts to mess with my hair! Argh... Hhhhmmmm... Maybe I got the best payback to use as our advantage.

I knew I had a smirk on as I thought of my plan "Alice..." I could see the suspiciousness on her face "Yes Runo?" The idea in my head was just perfect. All I needed was for all of us to edit a **certain** song.

I went up to her and whispered "Alice, can we use your **very** first song? You know the one you wrote when we first joined as a group? We can fix the small bits up after the choreography, is that ok?"

She pulled away from me with a sort of confused yet, accepting expression and nodded "Yeah that could work, but why?" I stood up tall and folded my arms "It will teach **him** to judge me!" Julie, on my right, questioned me on who it was. It wouldn't matter anyway, at least not until we beat them in our first mission.

**{~X~}**

**No one's POV**

Dan returned to his own group with a satisfied smirk "What's with you?" Ace asked the usually more hypoed brunette "Saw this dancer or something in the hall that had blue hair" The base player gave him a disapproving glare "Hey. No criticising hair colours" He joked seriously, considering he himself had mint green hair. Dan took a sip of his red energy drink before continuing "No man, she was kind of cute" Ace sighed as he slumped lower from the sound board chair "This is no time to be hitting on a girl Dan" He ignored his comment "Yeah, yeah whatever"

"Shun can you do a re-run?" Billy asked who was standing at the mixing console, pushing the button and speaking to him through the microphone. Shun nodded then put the headphones back on and began singing the main vocals of their song.

* * *

><p>The two groups have been going at it nonstop for the past three days, not leaving the studio once, and have been sleeping in different places throughout the night.<p>

At the moment Miss B have just added the finishing touches to their song, all they have to do now is record. But with all of them asleep, it will have to wait.

Mira and Runo were head to head laid out on the couch in the recording room while Julie was on the carpeted floor which had a round furry carmine pink rug that kept her warm. Alice on the other hand was on one of the black wheeled seats and had her arms spread on the sounding board as her head was resting on her left arm and her right hand was hanging onto a dial.

Her position was probably wasn't the best one considering she began to toss and turn while accidentally pushing the volume slider up to high, causing a loud screech to emit from the speakers, making everyone shoot up awake, covering their ears.

**{~X~}**

On the other side of the studio the guys were asleep as well. Inside the booth, Dan was hugging onto his metallic red guitar on the ground as if it was a teddy bear while Billy was draped over the drum kit, still holding onto his sticks. The other two were on the outside. Ace was sitting upright on one of the leather chairs by the sound board as he rested his legs on the other. Shun was sleeping on the middle of couch facing the ceiling with crossed arms.

All of a sudden they heard a loud ear piercing sound coming from outside that woke all of them up.

Yes, the speakers from the girl's side were loud enough to echo through the halls of the JYP Entertainment building. It was a good thing it was empty since it **was** six in the morning.

**{~X~}**

"ALICE TURN IT OFF!" Yelled Runo who still had her ears covered. The said red head had her eyes shut in pain because of the noise. She slowly used her hand to try and find the volume slider. When Alice did, she pulled it all the way down to zero.

They all sighed in relief and plopped down on their knees due to the nostalgic state they were in.

Runo held onto the couch to find her balance as she got up, and then fell down on it out of exhaustion. Mira was too tired to get off the floor so she just stayed there. It was the same with Julie too. Alice was now wide awake and began pulling herself up from the music console, she blinked a couple of times before fully regaining consciousness "Um... I think I'm going to get some tea. Do you guys want...?" She was about to ask if the girls wanted breakfast, but they were sound asleep again, the Russian was glad that she was whispering as she didn't want to wake them up. Alice smiled unknowingly to the others then left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

As she made her way down the hallway to the café on the left side of the building to make herself something to eat, she was tackled to the ground by three shadows.

One was covering her mouth to stop her from talking "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked in a threating tone. Alice couldn't see her attackers as it was still too early for the sun to rise. She was mumbling through his hand, somehow not scared by the situation at all. And then suddenly a bright light shone in front of her and revealed the three mysterious figures. Through her blocked lips she managed to say "B. Brawlers?"

The person who was covering her mouth was Dan. The person around her waist was Ace, and finally, Billy was holding both of her legs. Dan released her and had a blush cross his face as did the rest of them. The three let her go and moved away from her still on the floor, a little embarrassed from their misunderstanding.

"Why would you guys ambush someone in the dark?" Asked Shun who was holding onto a lit flashlight. Alice was still confused as to what just happened. She used her hands to elevate her body from the ground "Why did you guys just tackle me?" The three guys on the floor scratched their heads nervously. Billy answered for all of them "Well we heard this weird noise coming from down here, so we came to check it out" Alice nodded, slowly digesting the information given to her.

She got up from the floor and patted the dust off herself. Alice smiled and pointed to her right "You guys must be hungry right? I'm headed to the company café now" With that she walked away with the three following behind her shortly. Shun, still holding onto the torch sighed, switched it off and went on with the rest of his group.

Alice was taking the lead, with Dan on her left and Ace and Billy on her right, while Shun stayed a few feet behind her. Dan held both of his hands behind his head and started walking backwards "So why are you here so early? Do you work here or something?" Alice was slightly taken back_. I guess all of the members are pretty self-centred if they didn't know who __**I**__ was, considering I've already met them._ She thought. Then, almost instantly and idea popped into her head. _Maybe I should have some fun with them for a while._ Alice grinned, but to the guys they thought it was just an innocent smile "Yes I do actually. I'm the producer of S.T.A.R.Z." She lied convincingly.

Dan looked at her, believing every word she spoke "Oh, no wonder you looked so familiar" Alice stifled a laugh "U-huh" She agreed while giving a single nod towards him. Ace and Billy watched her curiously "But what are you doing here so early in the morning?" The drummer asked repeating Dan's first question.

Alice turned her attention to the two, closed her eyes and gave them her 'Oh so sweet' smile that caused them to blush. It worked on every guy since Alice has practiced for so long just to be in this business "Oh, I like the tea they have here" She said it sarcastically but in a believable way. They were all buying her story, well, except for the leader of their group.

They all soon arrived at the café that centred at the edge on the second floor beside a glass bridge that leads to the greenhouse balcony. The guys sat on four of the eight woven chairs that hanged from the roof and each had a lime green cushion. It surrounded a small, round wooden coffee table.

Alice was going behind the counter and turned on the espresso machine and put on a black apron that was by a hook "Do you guys want something to eat?" Alice asked as she tied a bow behind her and turned on the lights beside the wall.

The guys took a couple of minutes to adjust to it. Ace covered his eyes with his right hand "No thanks, I'll just have a coffee" Billy ordered the same while Shun asked for a latte. Dan however was starving "Can I have bacon and eggs with an orange juice" Ace nudged him with his left elbow "What?" Dan was confused "Don't cause trouble for her" He answered sternly. Alice giggled "Oh it's no problem" She then walked in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all of them, even if they didn't want it in the first place.

A couple of minutes later she exited out of the door carrying four plates of Dan's order at the same time. Alice placed them on the coffee table then returned to fetch the drinks. After she gave it to them, she went back into the kitchen to take off the apron and to get her own food, a cheese and tomato croissant sandwich and a milk black tea with two teaspoons of sugar.

When she sat in the middle of one of the four remaining chairs opposite the guys they began eating. Dan was eating like there was no tomorrow, and Alice was slightly scared that he might choke "Don't worry about him. He like a bottomless pit of no return" Ace stated calmly as he continued eating. Alice slowly nodded "If you say so" And with that she took a bite into her own breakfast.

After they were nearly done it was about seven thirty and Alice wanted to see if they were as dense as she thought "So, speaking of which, why are you guys up so early?" She questioned while wiping her mouth with a serviette.

Billy, who was banging the knife and fork on the table answered, but was to into his drumming to look up at her "We're recording and choreographing a new song for your show" Alice put on a fake impressed smile "You're very dedicated to this aren't you? I mean, to be up **this** early in the morning" Ace groaned "We have been basically living here for the past three days, so we'd **better** win the first mission" Alice's smile grew more sly "So are you saying you deserve to win? What about your competitors?" Dan choked a laugh and looked at her nonchalantly "Please. We didn't even see them here the entire time. They clearly don't want to win this"

Alice's lips soon grew into a frown, filled with anger, hatred and for some reason determination. Determination so strong that it seemed like it was something more to her than just a plain T.V. show. There was something beyond that.

"Alice!"

The yell could be heard rebounding from the glass windows of the building. The guys looked forward at the corner of the hallway, listening to the three pairs of footsteps running down the path. Alice was not the least bit surprised to who was calling for her, so she just closed her eyes and continued to finish her tea.

Soon enough the people emerged from the corner were none other than Miss B's remaining members "Alice there you ar..." Runo stopped midsentence as her green orbs laid on a certain guitarist she saw at the vending machine days ago. Dan shot up from his chair and they both pointed at each other "YOU!" They said in unison.

Billy began scratching his head as if he had a hard time remembering something "Alice, Alice, where have I heard that name before...?" While the drummer was busy figuring things out, the other two were in an all-out staring contest, losing all the hydration from their tongues due to their dangling mouths. The rest were swapping glances at each other in silence while Alice was still drinking her tea and Shun had his arms folded across his chest with closed eyes, uninterested in the situation.

"Oh!" Billy clicked his fingers and was wide eyed at his realisation "You're Alice, the leader from Miss B right?" He asked in disbelief while getting up slowly from his seat, pointing at the red head.

Alice opened her left eye slightly the shut it again only to view all the stares she was getting from the guys. When she finished her tea and placed the cup on the table she finally spoke "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, well, for the second time" She answered while smiling. The B. Brawlers were so confused right now including Shun, but he soon went back to his silent posterior. Ace narrowed his eyebrows and started going through his memories, but soon gave up "What do you mean by 'for the second time'? And you said you were the producer of S.T.A.R.Z.!" Alice turned towards the clueless bassist "I was kidding. I was trying to see if you guys actually didn't know who I was, I guess I was right. And by 'second time' I meant that **both** of our groups appeared on air at the same time, on the same show. But you guys were either too self-centred or just uninterested to actually pay attention to our host"

They guys felt really guilty about not knowing their rivals, despite having met them days before. Ace was about to finish off his eggs, but then had a thought. _What if they tried to sabotage us by giving us food poisoning? She __**did**__ know who we were after all_. He had the food on the fork place right in front of his face and eyed it suspiciously. Then Dan and Billy had gotten the same thought and gave a scared glare at their competitor's leader, while Shun remained unfazed.

She raised her eyebrow while giving a smile. She then sighed realising that the guys must have thought of a ridiculous idea. Alice, to prove herself went to Ace, and held his right wrist with her left hand. She closed her eyes and ate the last of his eggs, this caused him to blush a visible shade of crimson.

When Alice was done, she covered her mouth with her right hand and swallowed the remaining bits of Ace's breakfast "I wouldn't give you food poisoning if that's what you were thinking" The guys went back to their guilty state, but before they could apologize, Alice twirled around and made her way to the girls, who were now smirking with their hands on their hips, watching how foolish their rivals seemed.

Alice stopped halfway to her group "By the way, we have been here for days as well. So don't say that we don't want this as much as you do... perhaps even more" She said seriously, but they couldn't hear her last words as she whispered it and was barely audible to them. Well, except for their silent leader, who could hear her as clearly as day.

She then continued to walk down the hallway with her team members following behind her. Runo caught up with Alice and had a worried expression on her face "Alice, are you sure about intimidating them? I mean really, they're just boys"

She closed her eyes and thought deeply about something. And Runo, Julie and Mira knew exactly what it was "We have to win this... we just have to" Alice answered. But that sentence felt painful to say to her, she almost had to force them out.

Alice looked forward determinedly and picked up her pace, back to the recording booth ready to sing for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OOOooooooo... is there a mystery in this story?<strong>

**Dan: You should know, you're writing this story**

**Me: I was being sarcastic... and making sure the readers hang onto it later on **

**Alice: Why?**

**Me: (Grins mischievously) Well you'll have to wait and see! **

**Julie: Cool, we're going to be famous singers!**

**Me: Well, it depends on who gets the contract**

**Julie: (Flaps right hand up and down) Technicalities **

**Me: Anyway for this story I update depending if I want to, because my mind has the last half of the story planned, but the beginning half a bit jumbled, argh, too many ideas. Yeah I know, if you liked this story you're going to kill me, but I promise I will update... within a month or so (Laughs uncomfortably) And I know, there's not really any AliceXShun in here, but don't worry, it will develop within the progression of the story**

**Runo: So please review if you want to, or for the sake of reviewing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B! <strong>


	2. Bad but Good

**Me: As promised, I updated within the month... well week, but whatever**

**Dan: Why? I thought you wanted to make this a 'If I want to I'll update' story**

**Me: Yeah, I was, but I really wanted to even though my plot is jumbled**

**Alice: So what songs are we performing?**

**Me: Read and you'll see :) Argh, do you know how long it took me to find songs that sort of didn't involve love or breakup? Why is there never a simple party song?**

**Runo: I want to read! I want to read!**

**Me: Calm down! What's the rush?**

**Runo: After my POV in the last chapter, I want to see the outcome, and Dan, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR!**

**Dan: It wasn't me!**

**Me: (Distant sound of bickering in the background) Well anyway, thank you to my first reviewers on this story! Ava Kaiba, oh I'm so sorry you can't see all of it! Maybe you can sneak a peek on your school computer, that's what I did on my laptop one time XD! RockyBlue DanxRuno thanks for the PM, and for being a new reviewer for me! As always, InnocentDiamond thank you for going through this story and my other one along with shadowwing1994 :). And last but not least, cream pie, you've given me one of my sweetest reviews from a pen name dessert I have never eaten XP I probably should try it one day...**

**Alice: This author owns nothing in the story, only the storyline**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Bad but Good <strong>

**No one's POV **

It's now Thursday, and both groups have been working tirelessly trying to complete their songs and choreography.

Miss B has already planned out their costumes, music and dance moves, so they were now finally able to return home back to their loft.

Just as the four were about to exit the building, three members from the B. Brawlers stopped them in their tracks. Ace, Dan and Billy exchanged uncomfortable stares before they started bowing "We're very sorry" They said in unison. Runo, Julie and Mira were shocked that they would actually apologize, but Alice remained the same "Why are you apologizing to your competitors?" She asked. Dan, still in a bowed stance shot up his head "Well, we didn't actually know you were our rivals, OUCH!" Ace had just hit the back of Dan's head with his left hand, then stood up straight once again "We are also sorry for misunderstanding you about sabotaging us"

Alice closed her eyes "That I accept, but just know this... I will do **anything** to win this, so please don't get in our way" She said in a stern yet polite way. Then the orange headed leader and the other girls moved passed them towards the glass doors, but once again something stopped them.

"'**Anything**'?"

They all turned accept for Alice and saw Shun at the far end of the reception area with his hands in his pockets "Why is winning this so important to you?"

She slightly twisted her head to the right, only getting a glimpse of the raven haired singer "Why is it to you?" Alice counteracted with a fake smile plastered on, and then proceeded to walk out the doors with her members following behind.

As they approached the van, Kato opened the sliding door for them and they entered inside. They whole ride was surprisingly quiet, until Mira broke the awkwardness "Alice, have you met Shun before? I mean, besides on air" She was staring out the window as her left elbow was on the arm of the seat with her head resting in her palm. She looked behind at the Vestal "Hmmm? Oh yeah, I bumped into him in the hallway one time, but he didn't know who I was so it wasn't that big of an encounter" She answered then returned to view the scenery outside.

**{~X~}**

Just as the girls left, the guys were still staring at the entrance. Dan swapped his attention to Shun "Dude, have you met her before or something, did you know she was from Miss B, and why didn't you come and apologize with us?" He questioned all at once.

"I saw her in the hallway one time, she said I didn't need to know who she was, but I did have a hunch. And I didn't come because I have nothing to apologize for" And with that he went up the stairs on his right, leaving his speechless group in the dust.

Dan was thinking for a while then had an epiphany. He started running up the steps yelling out to Shun who was halfway to the recording room "Hey was that why you were so defensive on Monday! Because of a girl!"

Ace and Billy looked at each other "He was defensive?" They said at the same time unbelievably.

**Shun's POV**

Dan soon gave up pressing me for details and just left me in peace in the recording room. I was editing the last bits of the song so that the beat will match the rhythm of the dance. But I couldn't concentrate as well as I did before.

I stopped trying and slumped back in the chair. _Why is she on my mind? It's not like I was a fan of hers. But there was something strange about her. Why did she want to win this competition so badly?_

I stared up at the ceiling, going through my thoughts as if they were pieces of an incomplete puzzle and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

It was early Friday morning at nine, and the show was about to start filming.

The applause sign lit up and the audience responded. The host came from the right side of the stage with a microphone in his hands.

"S.T.A.R.Z. is proud to present the beginning of the rise and fall of two singing groups. I wonder if our contestants have completed the first mission. Today, they will have to perform a song and dance that they only had one week to produce! So let's welcome our first performance by the B. Brawlers!"

As the crowd started cheering the music was already blasting through the speakers. The set was now flashing with neon lights in every colour imaginable, and emerging from the platform below the stage was the said group themselves, being elevated up to the spotlight.

**[Gara Gara Go! By Big Bang]**

**[Roles**

**Shun: Taeyang/ (Secondary role) Seungri**

**Dan: TOP**

**Billy: G Dragon**

**Ace: Daesung]**

**[Billy:**

Hah Hah

You know I gotta do it again, right?

Aooooh Yeah

**B, B, B. Brawlers**

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**Billy:**

Yeah

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**Billy:**

Take the party down! Oh!

**Ace:**

Hot summer sun

It's about time, let's start

Time to party here fo' sho'

**Billy:**

Take the party down! Oh!

**Shun:**

Let's go chill with everyone

Come on with us let's go!

It's summer! It's party time! Oh! Oh!

Then we're on the dance floor

We're movin' and groovin'

Using our body

**All:**

Say** B, B, B to the Brawlers**

Make noise till the morning

Just dance!

Gara Gara Go our way!

La, La, La, La, La

Dance now my sexy lady

Everybody get excited

Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!

Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**All:**

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Billy:**

Take the party down!

**Ace:**

My heart seems to burst

Let's go ride the sounds

Let's go to the living dance floor

**Billy:**

Take the party down! Oh!

S**hun:**

Come to me, give me some more

Let's forget everything

Come on and feel the rhythm in my flow

Then here the two of us are

Really bumpin' shakin'

Let's dance honey!

**All:**

Say **B, B, B to the Brawlers**

We're not done yet

Just bang!

Gara Gara Go!

Stay with us

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na

Raise your hands my sexy baby

Everybody shout

Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!

Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**All:**

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**Dan:**

(**D.A.N.**)

「Dan's rap

**D.A.N.** (Hey)

My style, my stage

So fresh, so clean

Never falling, just ke-ke-keep it jumping

See her, get low

long fall fo' sho'

She gon' make it go bump, bump, bump

So let's go ya'll

We goin' let it all out tonight girl

See the name **D.A.N.** up in lights girl

Everybody knows we up, they down

So let me see you shake shake that around

**Billy:**

「Billy's rap

It's on. Feel the beat pump through the speakers

Man then meet the heart of the picture

**Billy** is neat in the flesh top to bottom so freshly dressed

I am here to get down

Lose control take hold of the sound

Bring it o-o-o-off the ground

**B. Brawlers** no doubt

We gon' turn it out for sure

**All:**

Say **B, B, B to the Brawlers**

Make noise till the morning

Just dance!

Gara Gara Go our way!

La, La, La, La, La

Dance now my sexy lady

Everybody get excited

Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!

Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**All:**

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**All:**

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh

**All:**

**B. Brawlers** rocks the night!

**Shun:**

Oh Eh Oh**]**

They guys were given a great hand by the audience, most of which were screaming girls, then soon made their way off stage on the left. Only Dan and Billy began showing off to the camera. Baron chuckled at the amusing two "Thank you for giving us a great opening to our show you guys, I didn't even know that Dan and Billy could rap! Now, onto our next group, let's give it up for Miss B!"

The girls entered differently from the guys. Runo and Mira were walking down the two, separated flights of stairs in the audience while Alice and Julie came out from opposite sides of the stage. As the music was playing they came together at the centre, ready for their cue.

**[Bad Girl, Good Girl by Miss A]**

**[Roles**

**Alice: Suzy**

**Runo: Jia**

**Julie: Fei**

**Mira: Min]**

**[All:**

You Don't Know Me, You Don't Know Me

You Don't Know Me, You Don't Know Me, So, Shut Up, Boy

So, Shut Up, Boy

So, Shut Up Boy, So Shut Up, Shut Up

**Mira:**

You couldn't say a thing in front of me, but you could talk badly about me behind my back. I'm dumbfounded

**Alice:**

Hello, Hello, Hello

It seems like the first time, time, time you've seen a girl like me

Why do you judge me?

Are you afraid of me, perhaps?

**All:**

On the outside, I'm a Bad Girl

On the inside, I'm a Good Girl

**Runo:**

You don't even know me well, you only look at me from the outside

I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl

**All:**

When I dance, I'm a Bad Girl

When I love, I'm a Good Girl

**Julie:**

When you watch me dance, you become mesmerized, but are you done after you watch?

I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me

**Mira:**

These kinds of clothes, this kind of hair, a girl who does these kinds of dances is obvious

You're even more obvious

**Alice:**

Hello, Hello, Hello

If you don't have any confidence, go to the back, back, back

You just need to step back

Why do you keep making noise?

Don't you know that your heart can clearly be seen?

**All:**

On the outside, I'm a Bad Girl

On the inside, I'm a Good Girl

**Runo:**

You don't even know me well, you only look at me from the outside

I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl

**All:**

When I dance, I'm a Bad Girl

When I love, I'm a Good Girl

**Julie:**

When you watch me dance, you become mesmerized, but are you done after you watch?

I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me

**Alice:**

I'm looking for a man who can handle me

**Mira:**

I'm looking for a real man, not a man who acts like one through words

**Julie:**

Isn't there a man who won't make me anxious because he overflows with confidence?

So that I can be me, so** that I can watch him freely from afar?**

**All:**

On the outside, I'm a Bad Girl

On the inside, I'm a Good Girl

**Alice:**

You don't even know me well, you only look at me from the outside

**Runo:**

I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl

**All:**

When I dance, I'm a Bad Girl

When I love, I'm a Good Girl

**Julie:**

When you watch me dance, you become mesmerized, but are you done after you watch?

**Mira:**

I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me

**All:**

You Don't Know Me, You Don't Know Me

You Don't Know Me, You Don't Know Me, So, Shut Up, Boy

So, Shut Up, Boy

So, Shut Up Boy, So Shut Up, Shut Up**]**

As the melody disappeared, so was the audience's cheer. It was silent for a few seconds before they were given a standing ovation "Wow that was an amazing song to debut on our show!" The girls stood up straight from their last position, waved and smiled to the camera before exiting to the left side of the stage "Now call in to vote for your favourite performance tonight. And we'll see who will get the head start on being this seasons, brand new S.T.A.R.Z..."

As the members of Miss B left the spotlight, and their host's voice was blurred from the distance, they passed by the previous group, but paid no attention to them and kept on walking.

Runo, who was at the end of the line, stopped beside Dan and looked at him with cold eyes and a devious smile "That will teach you to mess with **my** hair, humph!" With the flip of her hand, her blue locks slapped Dan's face. She then followed her group to their dressing room to get changed.

Shun who was leaning on the wall at the far end of the stage watched as the girls passed him, eyeing the orange headed leader, who pulled out her iPod from a hidden pocket from her skirt and put on her earphones to listen to something. Shun watched as she played what he assumed was a song, wondering how important it must be if she was overreacting the other day when she thought it was missing.

**{~X~}**

The girls were in their dressing room, changing out of their costumes and makeup. Runo was tying up her hair in her signature pigtails while Mira was wiping the foundation off her face in front of the lit up mirror vanity. Julie on the other hand was completely fine with keeping her makeup on and she was just about to change into her last outfit for the show. Alice came out of the changing stall with her costume draped over her left arm and was now wearing a long sleeve yellow top that had a rounded neckline and was tight around her waist and arms. With a black skirt that had blue roses covering it as the design and reached halfway to her thigh, with a pair of ankle strapped shoes that had a short heel matching the colour of her shirt. Her hair was moved from a high ponytail to a low one and removed all the makeup she had on before.

"You look nice" Julie said smugly with a sly smirk. Alice walked over to the rack and put her costume on the hanger "Of course, it's all about the publicity right? Besides, I have somewhere important to go to later on" She said with a smile. The others nodded and continued to get ready for the after show talk.

**{~X~} **

The B. Brawlers were in their own room getting relaxing. They didn't get changed as they thought what they were wearing was perfectly fine.

"So **she** was the girl you were hitting on in the hallway?" Ace asked Dan who was now laid out on the couch staring at the roof "Yeah, but I didn't know who she was until three days later" The mint haired boy leaned on the wall beside the door with folded arms "You know that song they performed sounded like it was directed at you" He pointed out. Dan looked down to his right and eyed the bassist confusingly "Really? Nah can't be" Ace shrugged and got off the wall "I don't know, but if it is, then you're responsible for giving them the idea for that hit song"

Dan thought about for a while then moved on the couch away from his group members and took a little nap.

Shun was on a chair beside the vanity, resting his right elbow on it as he laid his head on his fist, thinking deeply about something. It took him a while to realise that someone was calling at him, waving their palm in front of his face.

"Shun, Shun, wake up dude, you've been spaced out for five minutes" Billy said while resting his left hand on the bench "Is something wrong? You're never out of the loop **this** bad before" The drummer was worried for their leader as were the rest of them. Shun sighed and got up off the seat and made his way to the door with his hands stuffed deep within his pockets "Nothing"

**{~X~}**

"Let's give a congratulatory applause to our first performance by our two contestants!" Baron introduced the groups once again. The B. Brawlers entered from the left side of their host and sat on the seats, Shun first, then Dan, Billy and lastly Ace. The girls did the same on the opposite side, Alice, Runo, Julie then Mira. They had all changed into different outfits. Runo wore a white flowing blouse and pair of black skinny jeans with a matching leather jacket and strappy wedges, and had orange hair ties on her pigtails. Julie was wearing a baby pink diagonal stripped blazer that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a azure button up shirt that had its collar over the jacket, white shorts with matching heels and had her hair tied in a side ponytail adorned with a crystal clip on the side of her fringe in the shape of a star. Mira had sleek sleeveless brown dress that was cut up to her knees, a black ribbon choker on her neck and a pair of green diamond shaped earrings, with a matching bangle on her left wrist, and some black round toe, kitten heel flats. All in all both groups looked amazing.

"Tonight the viewers have already voted, so let's see which team earns the first point!" Their host pointed to two large stars off stage "The stars will fill up depending on how many calls we get during each mission, and just to be precise, the number of people voting will be shown underneath them. The guys star is blue and the girls are red, now let's see which group will get the audiences vote!" The suspense was building in everyone. They were all staring at the two stars intently, waiting for which one will light up.

The red one grew up to one twelfth of the star while the blue remained empty. It clearly shown that Miss B has won the first tournament as their numbers reached sixty nine million three hundred and twenty four, while the guys were only forty three million seven hundred thousand and two.

The girls squealed in enjoyment, happy that they have one the first contest. While on the other side, Dan and Billy groaned in disappointment. Ace was sad as well but didn't show it, and Shun looked as if he couldn't care less.

"So that was your first mission completed. How did you guys feel about that?" Baron asked. Alice answered first "It was an indescribable feeling performing in front of an audience for the first time" All the while she was smiling sweetly "That's great. We want to make the start of your career an amazing one. What about you guys?" Their host turned over his attention to the B. Brawlers. Dan hopped out of his seat in excitement "I'm still pumped, so I could do another song!" Runo snorted out of disgust and turned away with her eyes shut, and this did not go unnoticed by the guitarist "What's your damage?" He said angrily at Runo. She slightly opened her orbs to reveal a slight tinge of green while crossing her legs "**My** damage?" She somewhat spat back uninterestingly "YEAH!" This was soon going to turn into a war on air, and the host was going to have to get into the middle of it "Guys, guys, save it for later, because tonight we are about give the audience a behind the scenes look on the making of your songs!" They crowed clapped louder, drowning out the yelling they heard next.

"WHAT!" The two groups shouted in unison excluding Shun and Alice "Yes. We have put hidden cameras around the JYP Entertainment building to view the process of your final performance outcome. Now let's see what's happening between Dan and Runo this past week" Baron gestured to the large flat screen descending from above him to show the said two by the vending machine on the first night. They were both shocked. Runo jumped out of her seat while their host grinned mischievously "OOOooooo, what's happening here? Care to explain?"

Dan and Runo looked at the host, then to each other, and then back to Baron, utterly speechless. The blunette took her head out of the clouds long enough to speak "Wait a second, isn't it illegal to have someone on camera without their permission? And I **clearly** don't remember ever saying a yes!" Baron was slightly confused "But you're on air now" Runo rolled her eyes and had her hands on her hips "I meant off stage" Their host finally understood and nodded "Well actually, your manager already gave us your permission" Julie shot up from her own chair "Wait! Joe said yes and he never told us!" The tanned skinned girl screeched in disbelief. Billy realising something got out of his seat as well "Joe is **your** manager as well?" He questioned while pointing at the girls. The Miss B members looked at each other then back at the drummer "'As well'?" They all said in unison.

The host clearly had a very interesting season going on. He smiled then stared into the camera "Look at all the drama we have tonight! Toon in next week for a brand new episode of S.T.A.R.Z.! And we'll see what will be the outcome of this revelation" And with that, the lights dimmed out and the stage went silent. Only the footsteps of exiting visitors could be heard going through the doors.

Baron was satisfied with the end of the show "Good work guys, see you next Friday. Your new mission will be given to you shortly" He then left the stage the same way as the audience did, leaving the eight confused group members still in the same shocked positions, like frozen statues.

Alice then clapped her hands and stood up from her seat "Your song was amazing you guys" She complemented sweetly. Ace, as was the rest of them were slightly confused "Why are you congratulating us?" Alice tilted her head "Am I not allowed to?" She said innocently. They all slightly blushed, including Shun, but his was barely noticeable.

Alice smiled with a raised eyebrow, and then turned to her girls "I have some business to take care of in the city, so I'll see you guys back at the loft" They all nodded then exited on the right side of the stage. The B. Brawlers were still there along with Alice. She was about to leave when Dan stopped her "You're going to the city? We're headed there too, do you need a lift?" The Russian beauty eyed him curiously "Why are you helping your rivals?" Her tone was very sly. Dan smirked "'Am I not allowed to'?" He said repeating Alice's comeback from before. She giggled then smiled "I'll take you up on that offer"

* * *

><p>Before the left, the boys changed into their regular clothes. The guys and Alice were now in the B. Brawlers own personal van. It was very much like the girls one only it was metallic midnight blue and had a black leather interior. Alice was in the passenger's seat beside the driver, listening to her iPod once again. She was so into it that she didn't realise Shun was staring at her from behind. He sat on the front right at the back of the chauffer, with Dan on the other side, Ace was at the back left and Billy had the remaining one.<p>

The burgundy eyed guitarist grinned at his best friend, leaned in and nudged him with his elbow "Dude, what's the big deal? Getting a little crush on our competition" It was a good thing Alice couldn't hear through her blocked ears. Shun, who had his arms crossed gave him a death glare, then returned to the orange head "No. It's just that something seems strange about her" Dan rolled his eyes and plopped back into his seat "Whatever you say" He said sarcastically, not believing his words. The usually silent leader smirked deviously "What about you? Getting owned by that blue haired rapper" Dan shot up and bumped his head on the roof, then slowly sat back down rubbing his head "W-what are you talking about?" He said unconvincingly as he stuttered a bit. Shun closed his eyes, but his smug grin remained the same "The camera tells all" He answered, referring to the ending of S.T.A.R.Z. that happened just moments ago.

The van pulled in to the curb, right in front of a fancy restaurant named D&H written in gold curly letters surrounding the entirely white building, and a red carpet rolling out from the inside of the tall glass doors. It was known as a hot spot for upcoming and present celebrities, including Miss B and the B. Brawlers.

Alice stared at the familiar building for a while as she stepped out onto the asphalt road and held on to the top of the door. As she slammed it gently, the others emerged from the inside. She walked up to the sidewalk and turned to face them with a smile "Thank you for taking me into the city" She said gratefully as she bowed. Alice was about to leave when Ace moved right in front of her. She took a step back out of shock with her right hand clutching onto the centre of her chest "Ace you scared me. Is there something else you need?" She asked nonchalantly. The bassist stuffed his left hand into his pocket "We're having lunch with our manager. Do you want to join us?" Alice blinked a couple of times wide eyed before smiling "That would be nice..." She paused to check the time on her mobile in her left pocket "... I think I have some time before my appointment. Besides, I wanted to ask Joe... a couple of things as well" Ace grinned then gestured her inside. When Alice went through the doors, Dan and Billy passed him, who was still in the same position "Smooth" The brunette said, pulling the entire word. Ace made a face then followed his group members inside. Shun remained on the red carpet, staring at the doorway. He sighed then continued forward, listening to their van exit back into the streets.

The guys and Alice were now in a private oval shaped room with bistre coloured carpeting that had gold embellishments on the outlines, overlooking Tokyo city. Half of it was made of glass windows while the other half was a white wall which had the door they entered from, there was a Victorian styled rounded table at the centre with six matching seats around it with deep green velvet patting and the place settings was already made, including a silver three candle stand in the middle. There was a small crystal chandelier above it and had an old grandfather clock at the centre of the glass parting.

"Oh, so I see you booked the European styled room" Alice observed. Billy nodded then chose seat "Yeah, they said this was the last one left" Dan groaned at what the drummer had just said, then walked and sat on the opposite of him "I wanted the Wave room. You see this is why we should have reserved earlier" He complained. D&H was known for their themed dining experiences, from the Valentine's room, to the Jungle room, it had an amazing variety of life like atmospheres. The Wave room, which was the one Dan wanted, is a beach environment, including sand literally everywhere, palm trees by the bar shack and a wave pool, that gave it its name.

Alice sat at the end behind the grandfather clock, with Ace on her right and Shun on her left. Dan was next to their leader and Billy was beside the mint haired boy, and the reaming chair was saved for their last party.

"So when did Joe become your manager?" Alice asked the four as she was still astonished that they had the same one. Billy pondered as her held his chin with his right hand in a thinking state "Um... about five months ago I think" She was shocked once again "That was about the time the company assigned **us** to him"

"Well it's not that common to find a manager that has more than one client" Ace stated as he looked through a black leather book that had the corners and the word 'Menu" at the centre in gold. Alice nodded understandingly "I know that, but I'm just wondering why he never told us that we were competing against his **own** clients" She explained calmly.

Then the said person of the conversation came through the doors almost as if on cue "Hey guys, sorry I'm lat..." The brownish blond stopped mid-sentence as he saw a certain familiar head of fiery orange hair, smiling straight at him "Hello Joe. I haven't seen you in a while" She greeted sweetly, with a bit of annoyance in her tone. He had **a lot** of explaining to do.

He slowly closed the door and leaned at the back of it, all the while laughing uncomfortably "Alice...ha, ha... why are you here?" He questioned nervously while scratching his head with his left hand. She looked at him as if nothing was wrong "Joe... did you think I was mad when we found out that our manager also had our rival group as his clients?" He frowned slightly guilty "It was not my intention to hide it from you. I just thought it was better to keep you two at a safe distance, so that neither group would not interfere with each other" The blond concluded as he sat in his own seat. Alice sighed at her manager "That's understandable. I just wanted to know how long did you expect for this charade to keep up, considering we're competing on the same show" He smiled sheepishly "I was just hoping it wouldn't come up" Everyone shared a laugh, while Shun stayed silent. Joe stopped then turned to the female vocalist "So Alice, what are you doing here with your competition, isn't this a bad for your image" She had a cool attitude on while answering "Why would it be? I'm just accepting an offer to come have lunch, that's all. Besides since we're only **just** getting recognized, so I still have some time to myself away from the paparazzi" Joe nodded as he rested his elbows on the table, entwining his fingers together and laying his head on top "Just be careful when you become well noticed. It's a hard life trying to sustain falsified articles by the press and media" Alice looked at him seriously, understanding what he was trying to say.

He lifted his arms then clapped once to gain everyone's attention "Well, since both groups have already found out about each other, I guess I could use this to my advantage to boost all of your popularity. I'll give you the details later once I consult with your publicist"

They all nodded in agreement excluding the raven haired leader, still in his normal composure. Alice eyed him curiously, and then leaned in closer to Ace "Is he always like this? I thought it was all a part of his image" She whispered. He smirked "It depends what mood he's in. Dan knows him better than anybody, so try asking him"

"I'm right here you know" Shun said coldly, finally speaking his first words since they entered the restaurant. Ace's smirk grew wider "I know, that was what I was going for" He just glared at him as Alice giggled on the side.

They ordered their food and it soon arrived, but when Alice was about to take a sip of her raspberry iced tea, the clock behind her stuck three in the afternoon. She placed the drink down a little too fast as she had spilt some of its contents while turning around her to view the time "Oh no! I'm late!" Dan was stuffing his face into a red wine simmered steak "Late for what?" He asked with his mouth full. Alice stood up and pushed away her chair "I'm sorry I have some business to take care of" She explained unclearly, not giving them a specific answer while hurrying out the door. But Joe stopped her before she left "Wait, Alice! Here take this!" He began taking a sheet of paper from his cream satchel that was draped over his chair "This is the second mission. I was going to have some else send it to you like last time, but I might as well give it to you now" She ran over to her manager and snatched the sheet out of his hands "Thanks Joe" She said with a smile as she continued running out the door, down the stairs and out the building.

They all watched the leader of their rivals leave in a flash as the door closed to a shut. Billy looked across to Joe "So what's the new task they'd given us?" Their manager took out the same piece of paper he handed to Alice from his bag and started reading "It seems you will be..."

**{~X~} **

"... singing with them!" Runo yelled through her mobile. Alice on the other end held the phone away from her ear as she closed her right eye from her now busted eardrum. She was walking through the streets of Tokyo, with the sheet of paper she got from Joe in her left hand and her cell in the other. Once Runo stopped shouting, Alice returned it to her ear, hoping she wouldn't scream again "That's what it says for our new mission" Julie grabbed the mobile from her as she and Mira could hear everything since it was on speakerphone "What song are we performing together?" Their stylist questioned as she laid the cell back down on the glass table, a far distance away from Runo. Alice simply answered "Actually, we each have our own partners. We'll be singing in duets" There was a short silence, and the orange head knew it wasn't a good one. On instinct she pulled away her mobile just in time before the girls on the other line shouted in unison "WHAT!" Again, she slowly put the cell phone back to her ear "Guys, can you please stop doing that? I know it's a little out there, but the producer makes these types of contests up to boost ratings. I'll tell you who you're paired with when I come back to the apartment okay" The girls groaned loudly, but not one that could give Alice another hearing problem "Okay..." They said drearily before ending the call.

Alice smiled, then folded the mission sheet and placed it into the hidden pocket on the left side of her skirt along with her mobile. She continued to walk through the crowded streets of the city, heading towards... a hidden alleyway.

She glanced at the shadow of the wall on the floor, the only thing that separated it, and the light. Alice sighed deeply, looked up with a powerful yet emotionless face, and then walked over to the dark side, letting herself disappear in the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yep, I edited the B. Brawlers song to their name instead of Big Bang. I just couldn't find a song that was just about fun. Researching is hard. And everytime I save, it messes up the way I set up the lyrics. I hope you can still understand them even if they are tightly squeezed<strong>

**Julie: I love the song we did!**

**Me: Yeah I love the song too! You readers should check it out to get a clear picture, because my characters are wearing what the actual singers wear, so I won't have to explain costume references... well, when their performing. Off set I might give them different outfits**

**Alice: I didn't know Joe was our manager**

**Me: I did, it's for a... secret reason why I chose him for that role**

**Alice: What for?**

**Me: It will be a while before you'll know +:)(Glint of mischievousness in eyes) Anyway here is the link for the music videos of the songs they performed. Remember to add YouTube at the beginning**

**B. Brawlers - ****.com/watch?v=fkwPTz67sgI**

**Miss B - ****.com/watch?v=8TeeJvcBdLA **

**Extra Characters**

**Joe Brown- Age: Twenty Two **

**Clothes: From season one. An orange inner tee with a white opened short sleeved shirt over, blue denim jeans held by a black, silver buckled belt, brown shoes and a small rectangular silver pendant held by a black string**

**Description: Manager of the B. Brawlers and Miss B**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	3. Partners

**Me: I'm back with another chapter and its slowly coming together... well in my perspective**

**Alice: So what's going to happen? Who are our partners?**

**Me: Read on and you'll see**

**Runo: I can't believe we have to pair up with the enemy!**

**Dan: Who are you calling 'The enemy'!**

**Runo: You duh! **

**Baron: Geez, can't you fightflirt when were on T.V. I'd get killer ratings**

**Me: Or a murder case in your hands **

**Baron: (Gulp)**

**Me: But before that will ever happen, thanks to my wonderful reviewers, RockyBlue DanxRuno thanks for loving the song and for chatting with me! DeadlyDarkAngel, I hope this chapter answers your question :)** **shadowwing1994 as always, thank you for always reading! And you'll just have to wait...for a _long_ while to know ;) Ava Kaiba, I'm glad you could read a little more of this story! I updated! So please don't kill me cream pie XD And anonymous reviewer, don't panic, I'm just saying if they seem a little OOC in the future, there will be a good reason for it, so you'll have to finish reading this story to know why, hehe X)**

**Julie: Come on! Let's see our partners!**

**Mira: Calm down Julie. I know you just want to pick matching outfits for your performance. They're not your Barbie dolls remember**

**Julie: I know, I know. Geez just one time!**

**Mira: At least **_**that**_** time it was just a mannequin at the front window of a store**

**Julie: I can't believe they've banned me from there! I wasn't **_**questioning**_** how the saleswoman dressed them, well maybe, those match ups were horrible! (Shivers in disgust) **

**Me: Um... I thought you wanted to find out who your partners were, not to rant**

**Julie: (Grabs computer and power reads) **

**Me: (Takes back while trying to push away a grabby Julie) Mira... hurry, do the disclaimer! (Throws computer to Mira then holding down the fidgety singer)**

**Mira: (Just barely managed to catch laptop) The story is AsianBunny's but nothing else**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Partners<strong>

Alice returned to her apartment with the same pair of headphones on her ears, awaited by three pissed off girls standing by the elevator who were now in their regular clothes.

Their leader removed her earphones and made a light laugh at the whole situation. Runo glared at the orange head and tapped her right foot incessantly "So Alice, can you please elaborate on our **new** mission" She asked in an emphasised way. The main vocalist nodded while wrapping her headphones around her iPod and placing them in the right pocket of her skirt. She then took out the sheet their manager gave her earlier, and then made her way to the kitchen with them following behind.

Their kitchen was very spacious and white, with steel cooking appliances. It viewed the south side of Tokyo through the wide windows, which had a large balcony. On the outside it had a small rounded lunch table with four stools, and there were all kinds of flora and fauna by the glass railing. At the centre of it was a stone fountain surrounded by green luscious grass, emitting crystal clear water at the tip of it. On the inside there was a glass rectangular table beside the marble counter, on top of a deep violet rug with four modern looking chairs, two on each side.

Alice and Runo sat on the left with Julie and Mira opposite them. The silver headed Australian spoke first "So **who** are we paired up with?" Alice placed the sheet on the table and slid it over to her. She picked it up and skimmed it, then shot up and slammed the table with her left hand "WHAT!" The rapper and dancer looked at her with concerned eyes. Mira put a hand on Julie's arm "What's wrong?" She was in a state of shock, as her wide open mouth quivered in confusion and her eyes were still laid on the piece of paper in her hand. Alice looked at the two, leaving their stylist to reanimate later on "I think it's the people who we're paired with that scared her" Runo scrunched her forehead "And... **who** exactly are they?" She asked nervously. The Russian was about to answer when Julie came to "THEM!" She screamed while shoving the sheet in front of them. The rapper and dancer leaned in closer to the table and read the letters in black. They then made the same actions as Julie and jumped up from their seats "WHAT!" The two grabbed the sheet away from her together to get a closer look. Their eyes were darting from left to right, over and over again. Alice sighed at them then smiled "You do know that no matter how many times you read it, the words won't change" She joked.

**{~X~}**

The B. Brawlers were in their own loft on the other side of the city.

They lived in a penthouse just like the girls, only the décor was different. Theirs was entirely made from different types of wood and had incorporated that with modern designs. The interior were shades of green and there were different types of plants everywhere. It was as if they were living in the outdoors, only it was more luxurious. But they too had a music room and dance studio, along with their own personal gym, pool and indoor greenhouse.

The guys were in their living room, it had a fire circle, which you would usually find outside and was lower on the ground so you had to walk down a few steps to take a seat on the pale green cushions that took up the space on the wooden frame.

Dan was upside down with his legs over the head of the couch, touching the main floor above him, while Billy was sitting beside him with his elbows resting on his knees. Shun just sat normally, his legs and arms were crossed. They all stared into the lit fire in front of them, the guitarist and drummer sighed, their leader stayed quiet though, not showing much sign that he was as unhappy as they were. Ace came out from the kitchen carrying a tall glass filled with grape soda "What's biting you guys?" He said out of boredom, not really caring what their answer was. Dan looked up at him away from the burning flames "It's the new mission. I can't **believe** the partners we have!" The bassist took a sip of his drink "I'm cool with who I got paired with" The brunette raised an eyebrow and frowned "Humph, yeah of course **you** would be. That's because **you're** with **her**" He teased. Ace turned away and walked to his room "Whatever"

Shun watched him leave, then turned back to the fire and closed his eyes. He somewhat felt a little... uneasy.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, the day after they received their second task, and both groups were on their way to the JYP Entertainment building to rehearse with their new partners.<p>

The girls were already there in private, separated rooms, waiting for the guys to show up.

The B. Brawlers soon arrived through the reception area, but they didn't know where to go. Dan went up to Mylene and asked "Hey, do you know which rooms we've been assigned to?" She flipped the papers on a black clipboard beside the computer "Let's see... Shun is in studio 1D, Dan, you're on the other side of the building in 1S. Billy is up on 2G, and Ace, you're at the top floor in 3A" The blue head answered all at once. Dan thanked her for all of them, and then they each went off in different directions. Shun walked forward down the hall, since he was on the ground floor. Dan was on the same level, but made his way left to another part of the building. And Billy and Ace climbed the stairs. The drummer broke from him up to the second floor while the bassist continued going up to the third.

**Billy's POV **

I really didn't mind who I got paired with... but, I did want a **certain** person.

My sigh could be heard when I walked down the hallway to studio 2G. As I knocked on the door, no one answered, so I opened it myself. The room was orange and looked just like the recording room we had before. I saw my partner on one of the black leather seats, with a pair of black professional headphones on her ears and some papers in her hands, probably listening to the song we were given to. She turned and realised I was there, her hand pulled down the volume slider on the sounding board which made the music stop, then took off the headphones "I see you've made it" She greeted.

"Yeah... you're Mira right?"

**Dan's POV**

Aw man. I don't get why we can't switch our pairs. All of us wanted to... well most of us, but Joe said that the producer wouldn't allow it. Damn that pesky, money hungry, popularity rating jerk. Well, I've never actually met them, but I'm still ticked.

I made my way past the indoor park that was at the centre of JYP. It was filled with tall trees and a massive pond somewhere behind all that green, it was nice as there wasn't a roof over it, so you could see the sky, whether rain or shine. I turned right and found the room I was assigned to, but when I opened the door, a humongous pile of costumes were falling on me like an avalanche. When I opened my eyes it was dark, and through a small ray of light from some of the parted clothing, I saw, and vaguely heard someone.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?" She screeched while attempting to dig me out.

Once I was free and able to breathe again, I turned to the person who nearly caused my death by suffocation. _I knew scarfs were dangerous_. I thought while ripping a yellow one off my neck, which wasn't a good idea since I almost choked myself. I held my neck with my right hand to try and catch some air. I looked straight at the girl with one of my eyes, since the other one was closed out of pain "What was that for!" I managed to say, well yell actually.

"Oh hey! You're my partner right?" She said surprisingly cheerfully "Yeah..." I slowly replied. Then suddenly I was being hauled to the ground once again in a tight hug. When she released me she sat on her legs and smiled "Nice to meet you, again. And I bet you probably don't remember my name. It's Julie" She introduced while she extended her hand. And that was right. I never did learn her name, even on the **first** show. I took it and shook.

**Shun's POV**

To be honest I wasn't really interested in singing a duet. So unlike Dan and Billy, I sucked it up and just went along with it.

I found that the studio I was sent to had its door open. I pushed my head inside and saw a misty white fog swirling around the recording room. I coughed a couple of times and tried to direct the smoke away from my face with my right hand.

"Is someone there?" A girlish voice questioned, however I couldn't see through the thickness of the fog. Once it cleared up it revealed a purple room and a person holding onto a fire extinguisher "Um, hi partner" She said as if nothing was wrong "Oh, you're probably wondering what happened. Well, um... I may have **accidentally** tripped on a cable and it ripped out of the speaker... causing it to spark and um... create a, **tiny** fire" She squinted her fingers on the last part with her left hand to show how small she wants me to believe it was.

I sighed deeply and walked all the way inside. I took the extinguisher away from her and set it down beside the control panel. I then found some music sheets on the table. I took them then sat on the couch observing the melody, while she plopped on the black wheeled chair across from me out of exhaustion.

"So do you know this song?" She asked. I kept my eyes on the papers in my hands "No, but I can learn it within a week... there's a basic rhythm in here. You can sing at an alto level right Runo?" The blue haired girl sat up straight in her seat and folded her arms while giving me a sly smirk "So you **do** know who I am"

**Ace's POV**

I was up on the top floor of the building, but this was where most of the dance studios and music rooms were, which I found confusing since we were singing, not playing the song.

I found the double wooden doors that had the sign 3A written on a square glass sheet by the side of it. I was about to open in when I heard the sound of a piano playing.

_It's beautiful. _

I quietly pushed the door and peered inside. I saw the morning sun shine through the body length windows on an orange headed girl by a white grand piano embellished with gold lining. Her eyes were closed, but she played it perfectly. When I walked forwards the door clicked shut and the music stopped. She looked up at me then smiled her smile "Hi Ace you're finally here. Sorry, they moved the piano in one of the dancing rooms so I had to change the booking on the clipboard. The show said that they couldn't get the instrumental for our song until Monday, so I'm afraid we'll have to make do with my horrible piano playing" She went from apologetic to modest when she spoke. I sat beside her on the white bench "No problem Alice, don't worry you're playing just fine" I teased. _I can't believe she thinks it was bad._

**No one's POV**

Each pairs were busy at work, learning their songs, understanding the rhythm, but more importantly, being compatible with their partners through this mission. It was to see whether they were able to collaborate with different people, as they will find this more common along their career path in the near future.

At the moment, all... well, most of them were getting along.

**Pair One**

"So we just bring more energy into the opening of the song, and then BAM! We will absolutely win this!" Billy said, really pumped as they had a killer hook and beat in their song.

_Oh no, he's just like Julie. I don't need __**another**__ over active partner._ Mira thought as she held her hand to her forehead.

**Pair Two **

The lead guitarist and stylist were in a white recording room, discussing how to guarantee their chances of winning.

"What if we like, wore matching outfits during our performance! Then we'll totally grab the viewer's attention!" Julie suggested excitedly.

Dan sweat dropped at the tanned girl "Um, I don't think I want to talk about clothes right now, considering what happened before" She laughed guiltily while scratching her head slightly embarrassed. The brunette sighed, and then re-read the lyrics "Let's just concentrate on the song first. This one is pretty good cause it's fast and upbeat, my type of music. Even if it does have a sad genre" Julie jumped up from her seat "Like, mine too!" She cheered while pumping her right fist up "Although I would rather have a happy song" The Australian shrugged, then went back to the song.

**Pair Three**

"Argh, why do **we** get the depressing and sad breakup song? It so... well, sad and depressing" Runo complained while staring at the pieces of paper scattered on the table.

Shun leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes "It doesn't matter, it's just for one mission, let's just get it over with" The rapper eyed him closer, getting the feeling of suspicion for some reason. She became wide eyed at the sudden realisation, and her open mouth became a devious smirk. The lead vocalist looked up to see a pair of green orbs, staring at him, with a glint of mischievous in them "What?" He questioned confused. Runo crossed her legs and put a hand to her chin in an all knowing stance "You're not happy that I'm paired up with you correct?" Shun slowly answered "Well working with your rival isn't the best idea in my book" The bluenette's shook her head from side to side and crossed her arms "No, that's not what I meant. I'm talking about that **you** wanted a different girl rather than me, am I right?" She asked while unfolding her arms and moved them to her sides in shrug. He sat there silent, not speaking a word or showing any sign of a flinch. Runo made a 'Humph' sound "You know that she's out of reach right? You can't get her... the way she is now" She unknowingly whispered the last part in a grim tone, but Shun heard it and got curious "What do you mean 'The way she is now'?" Runo covered her mouth with her hands, realising that it slipped out "Did I say that? I must have been thinking of something else, hehe... anyway let's get back to it" She sounded really nervous, giving him an even stronger reason to find out more about Miss B's leader.

**Pair Four**

"Hhhhmmmm... Maybe if we try to convey the feelings in the song realistically, people will really believe it" Alice suggested while viewing the music sheets on the piano stand. Ace nodded, a little stifled though "But how do we do that?" The orange head faced him "We don't have to **actually** do anything. We just have to captivate the audience. Kind of like acting you know" He understood what she meant, considering they had a love song assigned to them.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and everyone was asleep in the company quarters. The JYP building had separated dorms at the back for when singers and other clients are too busy to return home.<p>

The guys were fast asleep in their own private room, which had four bedrooms and a single bed for each of them. However the girls were up and at the reception area in their pyjamas. Alice was wearing her long red and white horizontal stripped loose jumper and black leggings that had a lace trim at the bottom with purple ankle length uggs. Runo wore a white peasant sleeping shirt that has yellow ruffles on the sleeves that reached her wrists and a pair of matching pants that reached just below her knees along with some slippers, and had her hair in two low ponytails tied by some yellow scrunchies. Julie had a silk pink nightgown cut to her knees, was barefoot and had her hair down as she was too tired to tie it up at that time, while Mira had a tight, long sleeved brown top with a rounded neckline and some diagonal stripped white and cream pants with some slippers on the floor. They were doing what all teenagers hated, homework.

"Ok, **why** do we still have to do this? We're basically famous now!" Julie complained while sitting crossed legged on the floor beside the small glass, wooden table, with her left elbow on it, twirling a pencil in boredom. Runo nodded in absolute agreement on the opposite of her. Alice, who was placed on the modern, grey couch between them with a book in her lap, looked at the two with a smile "We've only been on television twice, that's not enough publicity to make us instantly noticeable, and even then we would still have homework" Mira, on the other side, sitting in a single seat that matched Alice's, leaned forward and rested her arms on her legs with a ruler in her grip "And **why** is that exactly?" Their leader held her hand to her chin "Our schools **did** give us special permission to leave if we completed the work they handed to us" Runo folded her arms and shut her eyes "Well **I** say it's unnecessary" All the girls laughed at the truth.

A trail of footsteps could be heard echoing around the walls. They turned to the hallway in the direction of the receptionist desk and saw four guys walking towards them lazily, still in their pyjamas just like they were. Shun had a dark green singlet and black pants. Dan wore an entirely red button up sleeping shirt and pants, Billy was in a yellow and brown jersey had the number eight on it with white bottoms, and Ace was wearing a plain black T-shirt and grey pants.

Dan yawned tiringly when he approached them "What are you guys doing up so early in the morning?" The girls raised an eyebrow at him. Runo cleared her throat to get some attention to answer "It's only ten Dan, and we're doing... argh, homework" The guitarist seemed like he was about to burst out laughing, and he did "You guys have to do homework!" He held onto his sides as a few tears jerked away from his eyes. Ace looked at him coolly "Dan, we have it too" The bassist said plainly. The brunette stopped and had a frozen expression "We do...? How come no one ever told me!" The three remaining members of the B. Brawlers slapped their faces. Billy, through his covered his mouth and eyes answered his idiotic question "Yes we do. Don't you remember? Joe explained to us that we had to complete our studies even if we're debuting"

Dan stood there, silent for a while before running like a maniac back to their dorm. The drummer raised his right hand to the side of his mouth and called out to him "Dude, where are you going?" Through his fading voice, he still could be heard "I have a cram session to go to!"

Everyone laughed uncomfortably and sweat dropped at the forgetful, hot-headed boy. Ace then turned to his singing partner "Alice, do you want to head to practice?" She closed her book and placed it on the table, then stood up "Sure. I think had enough of studying for one day" Alice's tone was relieved that there was something else to do that didn't involve math.

As she got up from the couch and was about to leave, Julie outstretched her arm in Alice's direction "Wait! Aren't you going to change?" The orange head turned and looked at her, she blinked a couple of times before answering "There's no point really. I mean the last time we were here for the entire week and didn't leave right?" The Australian crossed her arms and pouted, a little angry since she **was** their stylist. Alice giggled a little before walking with Ace to the stairs. As she held the rail and looked back behind her "Don't worry Julie, I promise that next time I'll dress properly" Alice joked before she and her partner disappeared to the third floor.

Julie sighed, then got up and dusted both her hands together "Well, **I'm** going to change and then drag the naïve guitarist to the recording room, so I'll see you guys later!" She waved before going off to the dorm building. Runo watched as her friend left "Will she be able to pull Dan away from his studies?" She asked no one in particular. Billy chuckled a bit at her question "Let's see, it's been about ten minutes since he's left to hit the books. So I bet he's already fallen asleep with a book as his pillow" The bluenette cocked an eyebrow "Is he **that** lazy?" The drummer had a grin plastered on his face "You'd be surprised"

Runo giggled before getting up herself "Come on Shun. We'd better get going too" With that, she led the way to their studio from the day before. Shun made no complaints. He just closed his eyes and followed behind her. The two remaining pair looked at each other and sighed "I guess that leaves us" Mira stated as she placed her ruler on the table and got out of her seat "We may as well do what they're doing right" She suggested. Billy nodded and they made their way to the second level.

* * *

><p>It was late at night about eleven, and all of the pairs were getting stressful from all this overworking. They have now returned back to their quarters, well, except for one person next to a grand white piano.<p>

Alice was standing beside it, staring at it dreamingly. It was dark, except for the dimly lit lights at the side of the dance studio, and the brightly illuminated city.

Alice sighed as she sat on the bench and caressed her hand lightly over the keys. Reminiscing about something... something important to her, but what?

She took a deep breath and began playing.

**Alice's POV**

I was by the piano all alone. And before I knew it... I was hitting the keys... and singing that song.

**[Wedding dress By Taeyang] **

**[Roles **

**Alice: Taeyang] **

**[**Some say it's not over till it's over

Guess this is really over now

There's something I gotta say before I let you go

Listen

When you have a fight with him

Sometimes you cry

And feel sad and blue

I become hopeful

My heart aches secretly

Then just a hint of your smile

Can make me feel fine again

To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you

Coz then we would drift apart

I hold my breath, bite my lips

Oh, please leave him and come to me

Baby, please don't take his hand

Coz you should be my lady

I've been waiting for you for so long

Please look at me now

When the music starts

You will vow to spend

The rest of your life with him

How I prayed every night

This day would never come

The wedding dress you're wearing

It's not me (next to you)

I can see you in your wedding dress

I see you walking down in your wedding dress

Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no

You never knew how I felt about you

And I hated you so

Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy

Now I have no more tears left to cry

When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here

I've felt so restless every night

Maybe I've known all along this would happen

I close my eyes and dream an endless dream

Please leave him and come to me

Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you

Coz you should be my lady

I've been waiting for you for so long

Look at me now

When the music starts

You will vow to spend

The rest of your life with him

How I prayed every night

This day would never come

The wedding dress you're wearing

It's not me (next to you)

I can see you in your wedding dress

I see you walking down in your wedding dress

Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no

Please be happy with him

So that I can forget you

Please forget how miserable I looked

It's going to be unbearably hard for me

For a long while to come

The wedding dress you're wearing

It's not me (next to you)

I can see you in your wedding dress

I see you walking down in your wedding dress

Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no**]**

I stopped, realising how slow I was singing, and started to think clearly "Mama... what are you trying tell me?"

I felt like my head was about to explode, but I heard a click by the door. _Was someone there? _I looked at them for a while before getting up, and returning to the dorms, leaving behind my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

After five days of work, it was now Thursday. And everyone was getting giddy over their final performance.

Alice and Ace had gotten their instrumental CD on Monday, and so far they were the only ones getting progress. Mira and Billy were getting along well, but they had trouble with joining their voices together. Julie and Dan were surprisingly satisfied with their song, but they had a wide range of arguments, only revolving around clothes. Runo and Shun was a one sided pair. Either the blunette got her way, or the raven haired got his, but they will work it out by Friday... probably.

**Pair One**

"We have one day to finish this, and so far we got the words, but not the melody" Mira deduced from their past week of rehearsing. Billy plopped on the tangerine coloured couch with the music sheets in his hands and sighed "I don't get it, we just can't combine our voices this into a duet. It's like were singing solo at the same time" The drummer slummed further down. Mira, out of boredom started tapping her fingers on the sound board, soon after Billy began doing the same thing on the leather skinned seat while bobbing his head, both of them where playing the rhythm of their song. The two soon realised this then began singing their assigned song. It was rough, but better than what they had before.

**Pair Two**

"Look! I will **not** wear that!" Dan yelled in the costume department that was filled with different outfits on the many racks that were placed here and there. Julie put the bedazzled red blazer back on the hanger with a pouty face "But Dan, we've already finished our song, **now** all we have to do is pick out outfits" Dan crossed his arms in annoyance "I'm not wearing that! Sparkles are **not** my thing. I don't want to **blind** the audience" The stylist began going through more clothes, not really paying attention to the brunette guitarist. She gasped as a wide smile appeared on her face. Julie pulled out two costumes that didn't match, but complemented each other by its individuality "What about these?" She asked. Dan examined it for a while before sighing "I guess they will do" The silver haired girl squealed and jumped in enjoyment, hugging the outfits in her arms.

**Pair Three**

The third pair of partners was neck in neck in an unwinnable argument. Runo was pacing left and right in the company café while Shun was in a white seat by the window drinking some water and thinking about how they were going to get along with their song. Runo stopped and faced him with her hands on her hips "So **why** can't we add a rap into the song?" Shun put the glass on the table on his left "For the last time, we can't alter the lyrics. We just do the song as it is" The bluenette sat on the chair opposite of him, a little annoyed. Runo turned to him with an emotionless bargaining face "Ok, if we do the song your way, I get to decide how to plan the way we do it on stage" Shun glanced at her for a second before closing his eyes "Whatever" With that he walked to the hallway and down the stairs to the ground floor. Runo spread her arms with a scrunched up forehead "So I take that as a yes!" She yelled out sarcastically but in a serious way to him.

**Pair Four**

"Ok, I think we're done rehearsing" Alice concluded in the green recording studio on one of the black seats by the music console. Ace who was behind her the couch sighed in relief "I'm glad we're done, I'm absolutely beat" The orange head giggled, then went back to editing the vocals on their track. Ace stared at her for a while before speaking once again "So how are we going to set this out when we perform?" He questioned. Alice kept her attention on the board "Well, I guess we should check with the stage designer for any props or outfits that we need, do you mind asking them?" The bassist nodded then made his way to the costume department, where one of the other pairs was. As Ace left the room, Alice received a text on her phone. She pulled it out from the left pocket of her shorts and read it. The singer's eyes soon lost its glow as she finished the quick message. Alice then turned off the sound system and left the room, and the building to their van.

**Ace's POV**

I made my way to the west side of the studio, searching for the clothing department.

As I found the door and opened it, something was thrown on my face. I pulled it off and realised it was a zebra print jumper._ How tacky._ I threw it to the side and looked for the person who attacked me. And of course it was him "Oh, hey Ace. What do you need?" _Dan, does he really need chuck out dated clothes at me?_ "I have to find the stage designer or something" There was a pile of costumes bedside him that began moving, and out popped his own partner "Oh, Ace! You need the stage designer! You're in luck, you're looking at her" She praised herself as she got up and gestured her hands up and down her entire body.

"Since when did the company assign you this department" I questioned curiously. She tapped her index finger on her chin and looked upwards trying to remember "Since I voluntarily let myself in here. And besides I'm basically here all the time, so people come to **me** with their clothes and makeup problems, I'm practically the 'Assistant' stage designer" I got slightly confused "Then where's the **real** one?"

"I'm right here!"

I turned left and right, but couldn't find the location of the voice "Down here genius" I looked to the floor and saw a little girl with orange hair tied into three short ponytails and purple eyes. Julie smiled and presented her hand forward and introduced her "Ace, this is Nene, our **actual** stage designer"

**No one's POV**

Ace stood there dumbfounded for a while before blurting out "This kid manages this department!" The short girl had a vein popping out of her head and some teeth grinding against each other. She stomped on Ace's right foot, hard. The mint haired boy held onto it and began jumping up and down in pain "What was that for!" Nene crossed her arms and turned away "Humph, for calling me kid duh!" The two that were not part of their conversation laughed lightly. Dan scratched his head with shut eyes "Yeah, I know, that happened to me too" Ace, who was still hopping on one foot stared at him with one eye open as the other was shut in agony, a bit left in the dark about a few things. The Australian pretended to cough to get him to look at her "Nene is twenty, she's just... a little shorter than us" The bassist went wide eyed. And he, unaware of where he was landing, slipped on a silk sash and fell into a box filled with feathers, causing them to fly everywhere.

When he finally got out of the box and stood up, he dusted the feathers off he responded "She's twenty?" He managed to say as a few feathers flew out of his mouth. Julie and Dan nodded, while glancing over to Nene "She may be older than us, but she definitely looks younger right" Julie complemented. The orange head smiled and unfolded her arms while holding her head up high "I guess that's **one** good thing about being this size!" She said proudly. Nene then turned over to Ace with an annoyed face "So what so you want?" He was unsure of what he actually needed "Um well, Alice and I are in a duet and we need some costumes for our performance" Her expression became softer "Alice wants an outfit? Well of course! I know her style just tell me what song you're singing and I'll make something up for you two" Ace was taken back with her sudden change in attitude, but made no complaints and just told Nene the name of the song.

Julie turned away, hoping that the two boys won't get too suspicious of Alice.

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

Another one. I guess I should've seen this coming. What is it this time?

I made my way back to the van with Kato waiting beside it "Miss Alice is everything alright?" He asked as he slid open the door. I smiled a little, not wanting him to worry "Everything's perfectly fine" I answered as I sat inside. Kato made his way to the wheel and we drove back to JYP. I put on my earphones and took a deep breath, then pressed play.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: Wow, I wasn't expecting<em> those<em> partners**

**Me: Ha! Did I fool all of you? And for my reviewers, tell me if you thought that you knew who I was going to pair them with, but was wrong**

**Ace: I can't believe the stage manager is a little kid**

**Nene: (Stomps on Ace's foot again while a vein popped on her forehead)**

**Ace: (Grabs hold of foot) OOOoooowwwwwwww... what are you doing here! This is the ending cut!**

**Nene: I knew you were going to insult me again. So I followed you here**

**Me: (Slight sound of bickering in the background) Right... well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you would please and I promise things will get even **_**more**_** interesting later on **

**Everyone: OOOOOooooohhhhh...**

**Me: Yep, anyway, no link for the song, I know it's sung by a guy but I love this song! And Alice is alone with the piano so no dance sequence**

**Extra Characters**

**Nene- Age: Twenty **

**Clothes: From season one. A white boat neck top that has a big pink bow at the centre and a blue skirt that has pockets on each side, her shoes are grey flats and wears them with knee high white coloured socks adorned with a pink bow on each **

**Description: Stage designer for JYP Entertainment**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	4. Duets

**Me: Ok, here it is straight up. Just to be clear, even though that the groups may sing some Korean songs think that they are singing in Japanese in their case... I hope you understand... It took me 'forever' to find duet songs in Korean and Japanese, I'm just glad I found four that I like, and hopefully you guys will too!  
><strong>

**Runo: Argh! Two more days, just two more days!**

**Me: Yep, two more days until you come back! I hope I can watch it because my internet sucks right now**

**Runo: You'd better watch**

**Me: I will somehow. Anyway you reviewers are great, I got a lot saying they like it so far so I'm happy :) InnocentDiamond, I'm so sorry for forgetting to thank you in the last chapter! And to answer your question I'm not going to put the Romanization for the song because it's better for you guys to read them in English for storyline reasons, which is why I put a link to the songs, for you guys to see the dance, or just to listen to the actual sound. I know the translations were stuffy, it took me a while to find ones that were good, and for some I had to edit them, but you know how some people rearrange the lyrics because it wouldn't make sense if they translated it the same way it is said as it becomes different and confusing... I hope you got that, I barely did. You can find the Romanization on the internet if you really want :) I've also read your new story, a Halloween one seems perfect for this time of year X) Hey RockyBlue DanXRuno, ooooohhhh your suspicious just like everyone else XD flippy17 thank you for being a new reviewer, I'm glad you like my story just like I am with yours! rena472 my gratitude's towards you as well for being new and I read your stories as well! Hikari1127, another reviewer! Thank you so much! Give it up to yet another brand new reader, Laura B! And of course lastly, Cream pie, Ava Kaiba, shadowwing1994 and DeadlyDarkAngel you guys are awesome too!**

**Dan: Such a long thank you speech**

**Me: Oh, you do your job and sing and I'll do mine and write  
><strong>

**Billy: This writer has the right to the plot, but not all the things mentioned within the story**

**Me: Oh, and by the way I hope you guys checked out the music video links I gave you, there will be more at the ending cut :) Please do so you get a better picture of the emotions they are carrying out, along with the background scenery  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Duets<strong>

It was Friday, and each pair was fully prepared to sing.

Nene constructed the props and costumes for everyone, she may have been small, but she worked fast.

The two groups were in different places backstage, waiting for their cue. The girls were getting into their outfits for their performance, while the guys were already at the left side of the stage waiting for Baron to introduce them.

**{~X~}**

"Good luck you guys, I can't wait to see which one of us will win" Alice excitedly encouraged as she finished putting on her costume. They all smiled in return, but Julie was a bit curious with a single matter "Hey Alice? How are we going to get votes if we're in pairs? How will our points add up?" Their leader was by the door, ready to leave "The voting for this mission will be different from the last one... I guess we'll have to wait and see. I'll be by the stage ok. Hurry, we don't want to be late" With a quick smile she made her way to the set of the show.

* * *

><p>The music was blasting through the speakers as the theme music came on, with the roar of the crowd and the bright lights welcoming their host.<p>

"Welcome everyone to this week's episode of S.T.A.R.Z. Let's bring out our teams shall we?" Both groups came in and sat in their regular places "Now, continuing onto last week's topic, what exactly happened between Dan and Runo?" Baron questioned with a sly grin. The said two rolled their eyes, not really caring about that scene at the vending machine anymore. Runo went to speak first "Look, we **could** give you a detailed version of what happened, **or** we could sing" The blunette gave him her choices and waited for an answer "I pick number one" Their host chose. Dan sighed "We accidentally met at the vending machine, and I never realised that she was our rival, that's basically it" Baron raised an eyebrow "I introduced you to each other two weeks ago and you weren't paying attention?" He said unbelievably. The guitarist felt a pang of guilt hit inside of him "Look I just... we were only... argh, forget it never mind" He couldn't find the words he was looking for, so he hanged his head defeated. Runo leaned in closer to Baron and whispered "He was a total flirt" She sat back in her own chair with a self-satisfied smirk. Everyone heard the rapper's little comment, all except Dan. The host then looked at the audience who were still laughing with hilarity over the brunette's mishap "Now we got **that** incident cleared up, let's see if our two groups prepared for mission two!" The audience cheered as their excitement grew "This time, the teams were paired up together to sing in a duet, which were randomly picked by our producer! The songs were also chosen by him! Now let's see our first performance, right after the break!" The lights dimmed down and everyone made their way off stage while the crew came on and set up the props for the first pair.

* * *

><p>After the commercials were done, the stage was still darkened.<p>

Baron was now standing on a flight of stairs by the crowed "Give it up for our first duet for the night, Mira and Billy!" The camera moved to get a full shot of the stage. The cheers of the crowed were combined with the music that was coming from the surround sound speakers.

There were an immense number of lights flashing on and off the stage. The television descended down to create a backdrop of bright colours matching the beat of the melody. Mira was already at the centre, surrounded by the backup dancers, starting off the song, and waiting for Billy to enter from her left later on.

**[My Ear's Candy by Baek Ji Young ft. Taecyeon]**

**[Roles**

**Mira: Baek Ji **

**Billy: Taecyeon]**

**[Mira:**

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala

**Billy:**

What's the word you want to hear?

Tell me

**Mira:**

No matter what you say to me

I'll fly

**Billy:**

If you want to hear that sweetest word

Then look at me

**Mira:**

Even if it's embarrassing, i want that word

You know it too.

**Billy:**

Saranghae

**Mira:**

(Saranghae)

**Billy:**

I love you

**Mira:**

(I love you)

**Billy:**

No matter what you want me to say, I'll give it to you

**Mira:**

Woh ai ni

**Billy:**

(Woh ai ni)

**Mira:**

Te quiero

**Billy:**

(Te quiero)

**Mira:**

It's so sweet that it doesn't feel like words

**Billy:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

**Mira:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala

**Billy:**

With your lips that feel like

A strawberry dipped in sweetness

**Mira:**

With your lips that feel like

A strawberry dipped in sweetness

**Billy:**

Tell me, softly tell me, hurry

To my ears

**Mira:**

Tell me, softly tell me, hurry

To my ears

**Billy:**

Saranghae

**Mira:**

(Saranghae)

**Billy:**

I love you

**Mira:**

(I love you)

**Billy:**

No matter what you want me to say, I'll give it to you

**Mira:**

Woh ai ni

**Billy:**

(Woh ai ni)

**Mira:**

Te quiero

**Billy:**

(Te quiero)

**Mira:**

It's so sweet that it doesn't feel like words

**Billy:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

**Mira:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala

**Billy:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

**Mira:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

**Billy:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

**Mira:**

They are candy to my ears

It's as sweet as honey

Melt me away softly

With your voice

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala

La, la, lala, lalalala, lalala, lalala**]**

"Wow, what an upbeat and spicy song, just what we needed for the beginning our show! But, I wouldn't expect anything less from the main dancers of both groups, totally professional!" The pair bowed to the clapping audience. Billy put the microphone to his mouth again "Well it may have been professional, but these outfits are really... loud, not my style" He stated while pushing his black sunglasses on top of his head. Mira giggled at his comment "I agree, but Julie **was** our stylist after all" The crowd laughed at the comedic pair. From backstage they could slightly hear the words 'I heard that!' from a certain silver haired girl. The two turned around and chuckled, unbeknownst be her. Mira then turned back to the audience "I'm just glad she didn't give me that feather boa, now **that** was over the top" She joked once again. Baron grinned at them "Guys, this is a singing show, not a comedy talk show" The crowd laughed once again, probably because it was one of those forced laughs that were made to make sure the host didn't look embarrassed. Mira and Billy bowed once more before walking together off to the right side of the stage.

The lights were soon dimming out, but they were able to see shadows, removing and adding the props they had. The camera turned to their host once again "Now for our second pair, Julie and Dan!"

The stage was lit by multiple lights on the bottom outline of it, revealing a rooftop scene. With a wooden rail at the front and tall a criss-cross pattern sign frame behind it, leaving the centre stage wide open. The background was a view of the cloudy, grey Tokyo sky, creating a somewhat depressing aura around the scene.

Julie was elevated up on stage at the middle, while Dan was sitting on the propped metal stairs connected to a brick building set to the right of her that was beside a small skylight on the ground. It wasn't really visible, but the two had black coloured microphones around their ears.

Julie walked up and held onto the railing, staring at the floor waiting for her cue.

**[I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better by ft. JunHyung] **

**[Roles**

**Julie: **

**Dan: JunHyung]**

**[Julie:**

I'll back off so you can live better

Say it directly

Looking at me

Say it looking into my eyes

Did you just say you wanted to break up?

Did you want to end it with me?

(I know) You probably got a lady

(I know) You probably got sick of me

Even though the tears are rushing to me

I'll back off so you can live better

That is all I can say

I'll forget you so you can live better

I'll back off so you can live better

So that you will be happy without me

The love you tossed away

You can take it

Don't leave even a trace behind and take it all

Don't even say you are sorry

Don't worry about me

**Dan:**

Sorry My Sweetie

Your lips that told me that you were going to leave

Why does it give me a reason to be angry today?

I need to stop you

The words don't go out

And you are already moving far apart

**Julie:**

(I know) You will forget me

(I know) I will really hate you

Even though you know everything

I'll back off so you can live better

That is all i can say

I'll forget you so you can live better

I'll back off so you can live better

So that you will be happy without me

The love you tossed away

You can take it

Don't leave even a trace behind and take it all

Don't even say you are sorry

Don't worry about me

(You) The reason I lived

(You) You were all I wanted

You~

It was me who only looked at you

(Why) Why are you leaving?

(Why) Why are you tossing me away?

If you were going to be like this

Why did you love me in the first place?

Do you happen to remember that day?

That day when we first met

I still remember it

The promise you made to me

That you will only care for me

That you will only protect me

That you will only love me

I believed your lies

I believed it

(Oh) Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Did you really love me?

(Oh) Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

No, No, No, No

(Oh) Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

I'll forget so you can live better**]**

The crowd clapped and cheered as the sign lit up allowing them to "Thanks you two! That was a great power ballad! These types of songs are getting our audience pumped with excitement! But, Dan, you're not really showing your work here today buddy" The guitarist took a defensive tone "Hey! I only had one verse! **She** basically had the whole song!" He stated angrily while pointing at the silver haired girl on his right. Julie giggled before patting his back "Now now Dan, no need to get testy, I'm glad we got this song" She said cheerfully. Dan raised an eyebrow "Why?" The Australian smirked as the rim of her black jazz hat had covered her darkened eyes. She shot up with a wide smile "Because, I found you to rehearse one day you were drooling in your text book asleep, so it was better to leave you with a simple part. And because I feel this song was directed to... a **certain **someone" The brunette was somewhat insulted and then confused. Baron stifled a laugh as Dan glared at him. Their host swallowed the chuckles and continued "So I'm guessing the lead guitarist of the B. Brawlers isn't the most... attentive person? But, Julie you're moves along with the co-dancers were impressive, and **who** were you referring to in your previous statement?" All eyes were planted on her as the audience leaned in closer. The stylist giggled once again "Well, let's just say, lover boy over here was flirting with one of my friends, **as** seen before on the last episode, so I'll bet he'd rather choose her over me!" She explained pretending to be angry while crossing her arms. Dan let out a groan "We're **still** on this topic?" He said in an annoyed tone as he stomped off the stage. Julie shrugged playfully, and then gave a couple of air kisses to the crowd before leaving as well.

Baron waited for the camera to move its lens on him "That sure was interesting. But now, let's give a hand to our second last performance with Runo and Shun!" As the host said the last word, fan girls were screaming his name.

The entire studio became dark. It was silent before the soft music came on, along with gentle lights illuminating the stage, there was a wall of glass at the back emitting droplets of water creating a stream like rain falling on a windowpane. There was also a white wall separating the stage in two. The only thing on it was two cut up squares at the centre of it, so you were able to see only through those openings if you were on either side of it. The pair was already there, leaning on the set wall, Runo on the right and Shun on the left by the audiences view. The two had their microphones beside their ears, just like Julie and Dan. They had black costumes had caught the crowd's attention on the plain canvas set.

**[Possibility duet with Daichi Miura by BoA] **

**[Roles**

**Runo: Kwon Boa**

**Shun: Daichi Miura]**

**[Runo:**

Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why?

Why did we say goodbye?

Every time you smiled I thought that

It was something beautiful and though I thought that

Even though I want to laugh at those easy jokes you made before but I can't

So each night and day I always felt uneasy

To throw away what we made it seems much too easy

I know that tomorrow, we'll be better strangers

I want these memories gone yeah

**Both:**

The pendulum that times our love is gone

A last thread of hope that keeps our love in place is gone

Why did it break in half and snap away? Don't know...

Now I know that you really did love...

You understood we did it cause for us and the time it took to say

All the words I thought of, still I don't know

Was all of this okay, was it still alright?

Suddenly a possibility...

**Shun:**

Yeah

When you give me your hand

I wanna hold your face closer here and

I feel our heat getting forty

I remember the day, the hour we met

This feeling we both had but I felt it changing

Instead you told me secrets, secrets hidden in the blackest parts of your damned heart

Though we had so much more

You walked away when I needed you the most yeah

**Both:**

The pendulum that times our love is gone

A last thread of hope that keeps our love in place is gone

Why did it break in half and snap away? Don't know...

Now I know that you really did love...

You understood we did it cause for us and the time it took to say

All the words I thought of, still I don't know

Was all of this okay, was it still alright?

Suddenly a possibility...

**Shun:**

You were someone that I couldn't handle with all my might

**Runo:**

(Yeah)

**Shun:**

Then this misunderstanding that we had wouldn't have separated us apart

But your words, your habits made it hopeless for me

**Runo:**

I want to see it as a postcard scenery scene

**Both:**

I only had one choice and I

Thought that it would make me look strong

I chose for both of us

Yeah

**Runo:**

So become a stronger man that I

**Shun:**

(Don't cry, don't cry)

**Both:**

Will want to love again

If I told you that I'm nothing without your love

If you're not the one then I don't want it no more

The pendulum that times our love is gone

A last thread of hope that keeps our love in place is gone

Why did it break in half and snap away? Don't know...

Now I know that you really did love...

You understood we did it cause for us and the time it took to say

All the words I thought of, still I don't know

Was all of this okay, was it still alright?

Suddenly a possibility...

Did you know the next day I dreamt a dream of you?

And it was your birthday

When I woke, I cried so much for you

Baby, for you, this is my gift

Never gonna change my love

Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why?**]**

The two stopped singing and was met with a round of applause. Runo waved while Shun reverted back to his old self, not showing an ounce of care. Baron sat on one of the steps as the camera closed up on him "That was certainly a different melody than the others, but it was still amazing! And Shun, be careful when exiting the studio, a hoard of girls will be coming your way soon" He joked while the fans cheered out to him, as they saw a different side to their celebrity crush. The leader of the B. Brawlers gave him a glare before walking off the once again darkened stage, soon followed by Runo.

Their host lightly laughed at the pair, well mostly at the male vocalist, then went back to job at hand "Finally our last pair of the night, you guessed it, the reaming members Alice and Ace!"

The two were met with a double spotlight shining on them at the centre of the stage, one pink and one white that crossed each other. They were sitting on tall black stools facing slightly to the crowed and to their partner with a silver microphone in their hands. Alice was on the left wearing a satin, misty rose coloured dress that had a slightly darker sash wrapped around her waist forming a bow on the right side of her hip, flowed just above her knees and had thin spaghetti straps. Her shoes were white bow heels that were resting on the frame of her seat, and she wore a matching lace marterial headband that tied into another bow sitting just above her ear. Ace, on the right, had a shirt that matched Alice's dress and was rolled up to his elbows, wore a light grey buttoned vest that had thin diagonal stripes, along with white pants and a black loose tie that matched his formal shoes as well as his belt. He had his left leg on the metal rim of the stool and the other planted firmly on the ground.

With the beautiful piano opening creating a romantic atmosphere, by the musician on the side of the stage, the audience became quiet, and listened to the pair.

**[It's My First Love by IU ft. Na Yoon Kwon]**

**[Roles**

**Alice: IU**

**Ace: Na Yoon Kwon]**

**[Ace:**

How is it that we, how is it that now

How is it that the two of us ended up here?

Time passes by like the stars inside many people

Inside my heart

**Alice:**

(My heart)

**Ace:**

Filling my eyes

**Alice:**

(Filling)

**Ace:**

Is all of you

**Alice:**

(You)

**Both:**

Piling up

It seems that without any sound

Even our cold fingertips become warmer

Even if we don't speak

We're filled in each other's eyes

Now when you're sick

I will feel your forehead

Let us not be afraid

It's an exciting first love like honey

Carefully, day by day again

I will always love you

**Ace:**

Your face

**Alice:**

(When I)

**Ace:**

That voice

**Alice:**

(Remember)

**Ace:**

When I remember them

**Alice:**

(You)

**Both:**

My heart becomes flushed

The cold day, frozen in white

Seems to be melting away

Even if we can't see

The hands we gave each other are pretty warm

On the nights that you can't sleep

I will hold onto your hands

We trust each other

It's a first love that twinkles like a star

Even if our hearts are pounding

Step by step again, I will get a little closer

**Ace:**

Like the delightful first snow

I want to have my first kiss

**Both:**

With you, who came to me

I can hear your heart

It seems like the two of us

Are the only ones in the world

Even if we don't speak

We're filled in each other's eyes

Now when you're sick

I will feel your forehead

Let us not be afraid

It's an exciting first love like honey

Carefully, day by day again

I will always love you

You're my first love**]**

As the melody finished, the crowd's eyes were staring at the couple intently. The silence was unbearable, until they stood up, and gave them cheers full of admiration. Baron walked down the stairs and onto the stage "That was simply beautiful, so heartfelt and meaningful. Is there a deeper meaning to the song?" He housed the question with an inquiring intention, along with another one of his smirks.

Ace blushed unnoticeably while Alice remained calm and smiled. She held the mike to her lips "What other deeper meaning could there be? The producer gave us this song and we sang it, there nothing more to it" As she said those words her singing partner lost a little bit of hope inside of himself. Alice then continued "But Ace, you are a great person to sing with and I hope everyone else enjoyed our song" The audience applauded them once again before leaving the stage.

Their host made his way to the centre "That was this week's mission! Tune in for the after show talk, right after the these messages" The cameras red light soon dulled out, leaving the crew to take over and make up the set as it was originally.

**{~X~}**

Backstage, Alice and Ace were making their way to the dressing rooms. The orange head was taking the lead with him catching up to her pace behind "That was a good performance don't you think? I guess all that practice paid off" The bassist stated happily, relieved that their final act was successful. Alice had her eyes closed and showed no sign of emotion "Our work is over, so there's no need to have any more association with each other" Ace was confused by her sudden change in character "What are you talking about?" He questioned as if he was scared of her answer. She stopped abruptly, opened her eyes and faced him with a serious expression "I mean that that we've reverted back to rivals, so from this moment forward I have no reason to act friendly towards you or to any other Brawler" With that, she shut her orbs once again and walked off, leaving Ace with a mind flooded with unanswerable questions to why her personality was different than the times they've spent before.

"Don't take it to heart"

A voice from behind him told. Ace turned to find its owner, and was met with short red head. It was Mira. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed. She slightly opened them and stared at the floor beneath her "This business to Alice is important to her. So don't blame her for the way she acts from time to time" The mint haired boy looked at her for a while before responding "What do you mean?" Mira got up from the wall and began walking in the same direction as her leader "Just know that... you don't know the real Alice. So please don't judge her"

As she disappeared down the hallway, Ace stood there, taking the words she gave him a chance. He stuffed his hands deep within his pockets and walked to his group's dressing room, in total silence.

**{~X~}**

In the girl's room, they all sighed in exhaustion. Runo was lazily slumped on the seat by the vanity while Julie was laid out sideways on the couch resting on her right arm, and Alice was in the stall behind a white curtain, changing into a cream lace sleeveless dress, that had a V neck and the lower half was separated by a symmetrical vanilla V line stich going from behind, coming down to the front by the waist, and was cut above her knees. It had a small heliotrope purple coloured floral design all over it accentuated with tiny dots of green leaves. Her shoes were a pair of thin nude heels that elongated her legs, creating the illusion of height for her.

As she pulled back the drapes and placed her dress on a rack, Mira walked in unnoticed by the two on the seats. Alice smiled at the three "Come on guys, get changed, we're on in ten minutes. The girls let out a grown and slowly made their way to their final costumes of the night that was hanging in the remaining separated dressing rooms.

**{~X~}**

With the guys they have already changed into their last outfits for the night too. Shun had a white V neck T-shirt along with a hunter green leather jacket, black pants and matching sneakers, Dan was wearing a red open blazer rolled up to his wrists with a black shirt that had fluro paint splatters on it, with some denim blue jeans and a his regular navy goggles and shoes. Billy wore a short sleeved yellow and orange buttoned up, flannelette shirt along with brown pants, matching high tops and of course his signature baseball cap. Ace had a purple sweater that had long sleeves that held tightly onto his skin and had a V shaped neckline, with a pair of white khakis held by a taupe grey coloured buckle belt and black formal shoes. He, unlike the rest of them was staring off into space as he rested his right elbow on the arm of the couch, thinking about what Mira told him. Dan and Billy were examining him for a while, and he didn't seem to notice.

The bassist grunted "How long are you going to keep staring at me like that? You're too close into my personal space" As he said that the two moved slowly away from him, a little intimidated by his tone, while Shun, on the seat by the lit up dresser got suspicious of his behaviour "What's up with you Ace? You seem different" Their leader half questioned half stated. The mint haired boy looked up at him, closed his eyes then sighed "Just look out if Alice starts acting hostile towards us" He got up and made his way to the door. Dan watched as it clicked to a shut with Ace on the other side of it "What is he talking about? Alice is like, the sweetest one out of all of them. I mean, yeah, we misunderstood her once, but after she was totally cool" The guitarist was getting his thoughts mixed up in his brain along with Billy as well. Shun on the other hand, wanted to find out more.

* * *

><p>"We're here with our pairs back into their own groups!" The audience cheered at the two teams on each side of their host. The three reaming girls of Miss B changed into more suitable clothing for the ending of the show. Runo had red jeggings patterned with small black cheetah prints and silver zip pockets on both sides of her hip and on the trim, a sleeveless white top that had a large, gold trinity cross at the centre, along with a black leather vest, a pair of matching combat boots and some long chunky necklaces around her neck. Her hair was tied half up and the rest was down. Julie this time had and orange bow tied to her side ponytail, was wearing a short tea rose ruffled ballet skirt along with a brown studded belt, a tucked in button up short sleeved shirt that had a pink and navy plaid pattern, with a pair of beige high heeled booties. Mira wore mint cream skinny jeans, a tight black and white horizontally stripped singlet with a wisteria coloured ripped loose fitting shoulder tee that had a white painted heart, and a pair of black stilettos along with some bangles dangling on her right wrist.<p>

"So, I bet you're all wondering, which two won?" None of them responded with a nod, not even a smile. Julie spoke up "Actually, I think we're all wondering **how** we're winning. I mean, our partners are our competitors, so what, do we share the point or something?" She questioned their host, with what they were all thinking. Baron smirked, and a devious one at that "Actually, out of the winning two, only one of them will attain the point by our voters" Gasps were heard all over the studio, even Alice reacted. But Shun eyed her curiously, not believing the emotions she was showing were true. The two groups looked at each other and then at their host "Now, are you ready to see who the winners are?" Dan was getting impatient "Quit with the stalling and get on with it!" Baron complied with his request. The T.V. came down and showed each of the pair's names.

The words began jumbling with each other creating a swirl of letters "And the winners are..." Their host began, building the suspense in everyone as all eyes laid on the flat screen. The audience waited with their fists clenched in impatience. The words stopped and stayed in place at the centre revealing two names "... Alice and Dan!"

"WHAT!"

Everyone screamed. The confusion on the stage and in the crowd was incomprehensible. They all had scrunched up foreheads and arms spread out in a shocked way, even Shun was a little surprised. Their calm and collected host looked around to see all their startled faces "What? I said that **two** will win. I never said that a **pair** will" He stated plainly. They were a little lost, so he continued "The way this mission is graded is by how well you acted in your pairs, so it was all about compatibility. Our viewers saw unknown footage of you this week, from the hidden cameras that were still placed around JYP, just before each of you started performing, and they voted for the most contributing two out of both groups!"

It remained silent for several minutes before Runo broke it. She began slightly quiet since she was still a little dizzy over what happened "Ok... so, **who's** getting the point?" Baron turned to the rapper, and then to the audience "They will have to decide by themselves"

Everyone was once again shocked by the host's words "You two will be sent to our monitored room to discuss it. Don't worry, we can't hear your conversation, we're only viewing it, so please follow our crew chief to the suite" Baron gestured to the man in black clothing that had some headphones around one of his ears and a clipboard in his hands on the left side of the stage. Alice and Dan got up from their seats and made their way to him, while the brunette commented "This is one messed up game" Before disappearing backstage.

Runo had her hands on her head "I don't understand... How was **Dan** the most contributing? He was the laziest out of all of us!" Baron, along with Billy and Ace nodded in agreement "Well, in **his** group apparently he was the most active. Pair one hadn't fully completed the song until yesterday, you and Shun had multiple disputes and... well Ace, you basically gave your partner all the work" Everything he said made everyone except Julie and Shun depressed.

**{~X~}**

The private room the two were led to, was olive coloured and had a rectangular wood table at the centre with eight seats on each side and one more at the end that was by a full body window. There was also a long, gold framed mirror hanging on the wall to the left underneath a wooden vanity with an outstretched vine plant along the top.

They were sitting across from each other by the two chairs closest to the view of the city "So how are we going to do this?" Dan asked the girl who was deep in thought. It was quiet for a certain amount of time before she spoke "What if compete for it once more?" The guitarist slumped over the table "We don't have enough time, they're closing the show soon" He said tiringly. Dan didn't seem to care who got the point, however he knew his team would grill him later if he didn't do anything, but it worried Alice deeply. She showed slight signs of it, but only for the amusement for the viewers.

After an immense time of thinking, the two came to an agreement "Are you sure about this?" The brunette asked the slightly agitated girl next to him as they were walking back to the set. Alice was staring at the floor, then looked up and showed him a forced smile "...Yes..." She wasn't sure of herself.

**{~X~}**

"Well, have you two come to an answer on who gets this week's point?" Baron asked as the three were now on the centre of the stage. Alice and Dan inhaled a deep breath, released it and nodded. Their host averted his eyes to the audience while still pointing his mike at the duo, waiting for them to speak.

The two leaned in closer into the microphone and told all of Japan "None of us get the point"

More of their previous gasps were heard. They moved back to their straight postures, knowing the reaction everyone would make. Baron was also surprised "What are you saying? That the point is discarded for both groups?" Alice and Dan exchanged glances, the leader of Miss B decided to explain "If only one of gets the point chosen between only us, then it was meaningless from the beginning. Either side would be unhappy" The host sighed "Well, if you're sure, but it will be harder to attain more in future missions, you do know that right?" They knew perfectly well, but chose that as the ending for the show.

Baron smiled, admiring what their sacrificing for a fair game "Well, see you next week for a brand new show of S.T.A.R.Z.!" The lighting closed to black and the B. Brawlers, host and audience left with it. All that remained was the girls group. Alice was still in the last position at the middle of the stage. Runo, along with the others stood behind her "Was it really a good idea to give the point to no one? She pointed out. Julie nodded "Yeah! I mean, that will just give us less of a chance of winning!" Mira put a hand on their leaders left shoulder with a concerned expression on her face "Alice... we know how important this is to you... are you sure about what you're doing?"

Alice shut her eyes and made her way off the set, with them following her steps. As they entered the backstage hallway she gave them her answer "We'll win this without the handicap. I'm sure we can" She said determinedly while leading her group out the backstage door, into the sunlight. But what they didn't notice was a pair of ears listening to their entire conversation. By a certain raven haired vocalist.

* * *

><p><strong>Runo: Shun you eavesdropper!<strong>

**Shun: How can you tell it was me?**

**Runo: You played that part didn't you?**

**Shun: ...**

**Me: Such irrelevant information, well for now at least  
><strong>

**Julie: That mission was awesome!**

**Billy: Yeah, but Dan didn't do much**

**Dan: Hey! I already had this fight with the host! I don't need any more hostility from you!**

**Baron: Hey, it's all in the sake of showbiz **

**Me: Right! Now here's the links to the song. Add YouTube as well, I still don't get why they can't let us add links, huh, oh well never mind :)  
><strong>

**Billy and Mira - .com/watch?v=mTZimDHmvy8&feature=related**

**Dan and Julie - .com/watch?v=2eL3lKPVq-0**

**Shun and Runo - .com/watch?v=LTOvmmzN5nM&feature=relmfu**

**Ace and Alice - .com/watch?v=6zBeaIomWVk**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	5. An 'Accidental' Encounter

**Me: Hey guys! I'm really stressed right now from all the stuff I have to pack for camp**

**Dan: Her rooms a mess**

**Me: What are you even doing in my room?**

**Ace: He's a pervert**

**Dan: I am not!**

**Runo: I go ditto with the bassist**

**Me: Hey, this doesn't concern you!**

**Runo: It sort of does**

**Baron: Yeah, remember we were talking about it on the show. Were you even paying attention?**

**Billy: Apparently not**

**Me: Well... anyway like I always say, thank you for reviewing! RockyBlue DanxRuno, you have a purple iPod? That **_**is**_** a coincidence :) I'm glad that you're getting into K-pop Hikari1127. I'm doing a mix of that and J-pop in this story, so expect an interesting variety in future chapters ;) InnocentDiamond, yeah, I know Julie and Dan's song only gave him one verse, it's just that it took me **_**forever**_** to find good duets in either Korean or Japanese, so I found that one and I thought it was awesome! Thanks to you too Laura B for loving the songs I chose and I'm glad you're getting into this story so deeply, I promise you that it will be satisfying until the very end... I hope XP And of course, flippy17, you're sweet, thanks also for liking my song selections and for just loving it :) **

**Alice: AsianBunny has ownership only to the storyline and some things in the plot, but not the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: An 'Accidental' Encounter<strong>

**No one's POV**

Everyone was so tired and exasperated from this week's show that they didn't even bother to change back to their normal clothes. They just left the studio, in a lost state.

The girls went back to their apartment, well, most of them anyway. Alice was dropped off at JYP Entertainment. She was looking into next week's mission. The singer wasn't going to let one point get by her so easily. She knew she had to work harder to gain more credibility from her fans.

Alice was entering through the glass doors with a blunette sitting at the reception desk to her left. She greeted her straightforwardly "Hey Mylene, did the producer give us the next task yet?" The Vestal nodded and began searching through some manila folders by a small rack beside her. She finally found the sheet, but before Mylene was about to hand it to the Russian girl, she pulled it back in haste "Are you still going along with it?" She questioned sternly. Alice's expression became serious as her shoulders drooped a little "Do I have any other choice?" She answered in a matter of fact tone. Hesitantly the receptionist gave her the piece of paper. The orange head took it, and made her way up the stairs to the second floor.

Mylene watched as she took step by step further away from her "Oh Alice. I know you don't deserve this…"

**Shun's POV**

I told the guys I was headed for the studio to pick up some things I left behind, and to check what mission they assigned us for the next show. But, I really wanted to find out more about that orange headed singer as well. She has been on my mind for the past few weeks, she so suspicions for some reason, and I know my senses are never wrong.

I was at the company café and was going over the sheet. I sighed as the mission seemed so unnecessary. I finished my water then left walking down the hallway, rereading it as I did.

**Alice's POV**

This task looked easy enough, and I guess they will be filming us outside of the stage set just like they did before with those hidden cameras. But at least this time we will be able to see the cameramen. Hopefully this time we can get that point. We can't afford to waste another one. The only reason I declined the last one was so that the B. Brawlers wouldn't look like an embarrassment to all of Japan for not being able to sing… well no… That's not it at all. They are talented… But all I know is that **we** have to win this.

**No one's POV**

The two were walking down the exact hallway with the same sheets of paper in their hands, not really paying attention to where they were going. Ultimately meaning, colliding against one another.

Shun was still standing up as the impact only made him slightly unbalanced, but Alice collapsed on the ground. She held herself up with her left hand while the other was on her head. The amber eyed vocalist held out his palm "Are you okay?" The orange head looked at it as if it was an insult. She closed her eyes and stood up by herself, dusting the lint off her dress "I don't need any help from you" Her tone was somewhat annoyed and angered for just a mediocre reason. Shun smirked "I was just offering a hand" He said simply. Alice looked at him with softer facial features but still showed signs of irritation "I'm not some helpless girl who can't help herself, let alone getting up from a fall" He backed off, but still had the same grin plastered on his face.

During their collision, their papers went flying to the ground. They bent down to the same level. Alice pushed a stray strand behind her ear and the two took one each. At that instant her left hand caressed his right, but neither once seemed undaunted by the contact.

As the two lifted themselves to their normal stance, they looked at each other for less than a second "I hope you didn't decide to kill Dan for not acquiring that point" She said playfully. Shun shut his eyes, put his hands in his pockets along with the sheet, and began walking forwards to the stairs. But just before he passed Alice, he whispered in her ear "We'll win this without the handicap" And with that, he disappeared down the staircase and out the entrance she once came from.

The orange head watched him leave with a slightly opened mouth and a shocked expression. _That's what I said earlier today. Was he listening in on us? And why isn't he intimidated by me now like Ace was?_

**{~X~}**

"Really… I thought you looked good in that… aawwwww thanks…!"

Runo covered her ears with a cushion on the couch as a certain silver haired Australian blabbed away on her pink cell phone. Mira walked over and rested her arms on the back of the seat just beside the rapper "Who's Julie talking to?" The blunette, who had enough of her constant texting, calling and other means of communication sighed "To her pen pal or something. But she still won't give me their name"

"Ok… talk to you later… bye" A beep was made and their conversation ended. Julie shut her mobile and put it in the pocket of her skirt "Hey you girls want to do something? We've haven't been out much lately and we deserve a day out" Mira and Runo exchanged glances, and then looked back at their stylist. The red head did want to go out, but what could they do? "Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?" Julie smirked widely "I'll make a couple of calls" Runo groaned at the sound of more one sided talking, and laid her body on the couch with the pillow covering her head once again.

**{~X~}**

"Hey guys!" Dan called from the kitchen with a phone in his hands. Billy arrived with Ace shortly after. The mint haired boy looked as if he'd been deep in thought for a while as he replied in a sort of depressed tone "What is it Dan?" The guitarist closed the fridge with a bottle of orange juice in his right hand. His red mobile was hanging off the side of his ear while he opened it "Julie wants to know if we wanted to have dinner or something…" He waited as the other line kept talking to him "… and she asked if Joe could come as well" The brunette took a sip, closed the bottle and placed it back in the fridge, now holding his cell properly. The drummer rested on their wooded countertop "I've got nothing planned" He turned to Ace, waiting for him to give them his consent "Yeah, whatever" He agreed, but in a cold way. Dan began speaking in his phone again "They said yes… sure, we'll see you at D&H in an hour, see ya" With that, he ended the call. Ace got curious as to why Alice and her group would hang out with them after what she said to him.

Dan then dialled a number as he walked to his room. It was ringing for several minutes before someone answered "What is it?" A carless voice asked. The guitarist was slightly offended but grinned anyway "Hey don't give me that dude, it takes you forever to pick up Shun"

**{~X~}**

On the other line, their leader was at the heart of the city, walking along the streets filled with unknown faces. Through his dark green cell Dan continued to speak "We're going to D&H for dinner soon, so meet us there ok, the name's under our group" He made no complaints and hanged up, Shun was already near the restaurant anyway, so he decided that he would go there early, that is until he spotted an orange head on the other side of the road, talking on her lavender coloured phone.

He pressed a couple of buttons on his mobile before pursuing his target.

**Alice's POV**

"So Julie, what do you need?" She told me that they wanted to have dinner at the regular place. I guess even they have their limits staying at home all the time "Yeah sure, I'm nearby it, so I'll reserve a room for us earlier ok. Just give me a couple of minutes to… handle something first" My friend agreed and told me that they had already booked a room, so they gave me the name. I hanged up and turned a corner of a building. I continued walking, but I felt as if someone was following me. It was one of those sensations where you feel as if there was a pair of eyes watching your every move, like a sixth sense. I began to quicken my pace as my breath became harder to catch. _Was it a crazed fan?_ As I passed a corner I felt like I've had enough of all this nonsense.

I turned around as I spun on the bottom of right heel and was faced with a person's chest in front of my eyes. I gasped and took a step back while I placed a hand over my heart "Shun? What are you doing here? Are you some kind of stalker?" What kind of person sneaks up on someone like that, seriously? He just stood there as if nothing happened "What are you doing in the city?" He asked. Why should I tell him anything I do? "Why are you?" The raven haired singer smirked at me "Are you going to throw back my questions again? It's a boring game after a while you know" I rolled my eyes and walked off, but he soon caught up with me by my side "So you **don't** mind if I join you?" I barely gave a glance to him "I do actually, I'm quite busy at the moment, so if you don't mind…" I stopped as I received a text. I moved away from Shun and read it in private. _Oh no I'm late! I've never gotten a second one before! I have to ditch him, fast!_

I looked around and saw a couple of girls about our age. I hid just outside a costume store nearby, put on a pair of sunglasses that was displayed on a rack and disguised my voice "Is that Shun Kazami from the B. Brawlers!" Just as I thought, they were fan girls. The group kept looking left and right until they finally found him and started chasing the too curious singer as he ran down the street at a fast speed, dodging the random people on the sidewalk who thought of him as impolite as he brushed passed them without an apology. Once they were gone, I put the shades back on the stand and made my way to where I needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

What the hell was she doing! What was so important that she had to cause a mob to come after me? It wasn't much of a big deal though. I managed to lose them in the park once I jumped up and hid in a tree with my ninja skills. I guess they **do** come in handy at times.

As the girls disappeared in the distance, I leapt down onto the grass. _I guess it's time to meet the guys now anyway. I'll have to leave __**her**__ till later on. _I walked out to the main street and down to D&H. I went inside and told the host the reservation name and they escorted me to the Heaven room.

**No one's POV**

The Heaven room was a completely white suite, had a circular cone shaped skylight, and was surrounded by full body length windows besides the doorway. At the centre was a low round table with nine beanbags over a feathered rug. There were some stars hanging above the ceiling, acting out as lights while there was a soft mist emitted at the bottom of the room from some concealed fog machines installed in the edge lining of the floor.

As Shun entered it, someone was already there by the window.

It was Alice, leaning on it by her right side, holing her arms tightly to her waist. She seemed so entranced by the outside that she didn't realise someone came in. But she wasn't staring at the city, or the people below. Alice was gazing at the sky above. It was now midday, so it began to create light swirls of lilacs and pinks. Shun stealthily walked up behind, put his palm on the window just above the orange head, and blew in her ear. She gasped as her back was now to the clear plate of glass. She calmed down once she saw who it was. Alice folded her arms and closed her eyes "So you **are** a stalker. What are you doing here?" He was a bit confused "Me? What about you?" She looked up at him and smirked "I thought you said you got bored of that game?" He grinned at the mention of the events that happened not too long ago "What about the chasing game? That one I hate, but you forced me to play" Alice examined him from top to bottom "They didn't **seem** to rip you to shreds" He chuckled at her fake sympathy "So **why** did you send a hoard of girls after me?" She cracked a smile, one that was filled with sarcasm "Humph, I thought you would be happy about that. Besides, Baron **did** warn you" The two stared at each other for a while before they spoke once again "So where did you go after I was gone?" He questioned again. Alice smirked as her eyes averted to the right. She moved them back to him, and then leaned in closer "Why should I tell you anything?" She said in almost a whisper as her lips turned into a frown.

Just as he was about to respond the door flew open and revealed seven people by the frame. They were surprised to see how close the two were together, especially a certain mint haired boy, who was wide eyed. Joe watched them suspiciously, but shrugged it off. However it made an interesting impact in his mind.

Alice moved from Shun's proximity and gave a smile towards them, one that was wanting an answer "Julie, I thought it was just us four that was having dinner together" The Australian returned to Earth after shaking her head out of the clouds "Well, it was a surprise for you. I was going to get all of us eat together, that's why the reservation was under **two** names. Besides, I'm still wondering how come **Joe** never told us that he was the B. Brawlers manager" She explained while eyeing the blond. Dan sighed as he walked inside more "We already talked about that with Alice like last week" Julie gasped as she turned to her leader "How come you never told us!" The orange head laughed nervously "Well, when I went back to the loft you guys were already stressing on the partners we got for the second mission, so I thought it was… irrelevant" Their stylist began to pout as they made their way to their seats. Shun watched Alice closer, thinking about how her personality changed so suddenly, it was a mystery to him, but one that he'll uncover soon enough, for the sake of his own will… and something more.

As the nine people sat in their seats, they ordered their food. On Alice's left was Runo, beside the blunette was Julie, and continuing on to Mira, Joe, Billy, Ace, Dan and back to Shun who was by Alice's right. It was silent for a while before the waiter came and took their orders. However he told two of them that there was only one more of the smoked salmon, and the pair that ordered it was the guitarist and rapper. This became a loud dispute that after some time the others ignored. Julie and Mira were talking with Joe and Billy about the previous conversation they had with Alice as they didn't get any full details, and frankly, was still pissed at.

Ace stayed silent and was still figuring out why Alice was acting friendly towards them again. _Was it because Joe was here?_ He thought of all of the possible answers. Mira tilted her head at the bassist's quietness, and then went back to their talk, a little concerned for him. But that concern revolved around her leader.

Alice was tempted to listen to her iPod to have something to do, but refrained from doing so as it seemed impolite. She sighed, and then began starring out in the now dark starry sky. The orange head couldn't take much more of this boredom, so she got up and made her way out the door. She went down the stairs to the fourth floor of the restaurant and went to the balcony on the far end.

As the cold air touched her skin, Alice walked to the metal railing and laid her arms on them. It was cold, considering it was autumn in all, but to her it seemed nice. Most people would say it was freezing and rush back inside, but not Alice.

She took in the city air and looked up at the moon above her. It was a meaningful look, but a glint of something lost was shown in her half closed eyes.

But she soon returned to reality as her cell phone rang. Alice was a little startled by it, however regained her calm composure and answered.

"Hello…"

**{~X~}**

Back in the Heaven room, they were given their food, and yet, another fight sprung up between the power duos. Runo kept telling off Dan to eat slower, but he took no note of it. That is until he choked on a shrimp, that came along with his rechosen dish, as courtesy of the winning argument by the blunette, and was given the Heimlich manoeuvre by the rapper herself "I told you so" She said proudly, then returned to her own seat and took a bite of her victorious smoked salmon. The guitarist at the time couldn't create a good comeback, so he stayed quiet, hanging his head in defeat. Ace waited a while before getting off his beanbag and leaving the room to question Alice on her actions. However Mira knew what he was about to do, so he followed the bassist, leaving Joe to fend for himself from Julie's melodramatic breakdown about his managing skills, while Billy watched on the side as if it was a comedy show.

"Ace, wait!" Mira called out as they reached the lobby of the fourth level. He turned around in response "What?" The dancer stopped and gave him a serious expression shown in every part of her body "Remember what I said to you today?" He looked away, not wanting to face the question at hand. Mira continued to speak "I told you that you shouldn't judge Alice about the way she acts…" She paused as her eyes shut. Ace examined her tone as his grey orbs went back to her "… but you shouldn't ask her why either" The red head looked directly at him with a hint of protectiveness in her voice. The mint haired boy wasn't getting anything clear in his mind "Why can't I?" Mira was slightly taken back. She knew exactly why, but Alice didn't want it to be leaked. She had to keep her promise to her… for more reasons than one.

"Look… even if you do find the reason why, it's not that big of a deal. Alice deserves to have secret and she has the right to act the way she wants, so if you're going to confront her, at least give a good reason why" She turned and walked back up the steps to their suite. Ace looked behind him and glanced at Alice who was still by the balcony. All that was stopping him was those two glass doors, but he refrained from doing so. The bassist sighed and returned as well, rewinding his second debate between him, and the dancer.

* * *

><p>As dinner was now over, the two groups and their manager went their separate ways home.<p>

As the four girls were in their apartment complex building elevator, their leader leaned on left wall, with her arms crossed and eyes shut. The others were standing quietly in the centre, waiting for the bell to ding to their penthouse, however Alice was the first to make a sound "Julie, why did you arrange for us to have dinner with our competition?" She said in a stern yet calm tone. The silver haired girl turned to her a little bit confused "What do you mean? You told us that we had to act friendly towards them didn't you?" The vocalist looked up with an expression slightly showing that she had realised something. She got off the wall and stood up straight as her hands dropped to her sides "I'm sorry. I had forgotten to tell you that there is no need to befriend them anymore" With that the lift made it to their level. The three nodded, understanding their leader's orders. They then exited the elevator and began walking to their own rooms in silence. However Alice stopped them before they could do so.

"Wait. Before you leave, let me brief you on our new mission" The girls turned and slowly walked towards the darkened living room. Runo was last, so she turned on the switch by the right wall. The stylist and rapper sat on one side while their leader and dancer were on the opposite of them. Alice took out the sheet from a pocket hidden in her dress by her right hip and opened it up "This time it will be a photo shoot" Julie squealed in enjoyment as this was close to her area of expertise "That's awesome! But, how will that help us with our debut?" The orange head smiled at her, happy to see that she was excited. She then continued "Well, singing and dancing is the main part of this business, but fans are attracted to our appearance as well, like in our music videos and CD covers" They all understood as their mouths were now shaped like an O. The blunette digested it pretty quick so she began to ask her own questions "So where is this happening, in the studio or an actual catwalk?" Alice skimmed the paper once again as she answered "We're going to be filming outside the usual stage…" The three cheered as they now can take a breather from the enclosed space of the set, to a different location. The vocalist giggled before going on "… It says that we'll be filming at the ESteem modelling agency, and that we will be taking lessons beforehand by a model that is signed there. Our final shoot will be on Thursday, and on Friday we will be immediately judged. Somewhere I don't know as it doesn't say" They got the basics, down, but Mira sighed and slumped deeper on the couch "I bet they're going to put up more hidden cameras, only this time in a different building" She complained. Alice turned to her left with a sympathetic smile "Don't worry, it says here that there will be only cameramen monitoring us, during our lessons, to our last final outcome photos" The dancer sat up straight again "There **better** be the only cameras we **can** see" The red head joked seriously as the girls shared a laugh. Julie stopped giggling and finished off the conversation "So, what will they be doing with our photos?" Their leader shrugged "Sorry, it doesn't say. You know how cryptic they are, it will probably be revealed to us when we're there on Friday"

The blunette let her hands fall to her knees as she got up "I'm just glad that all the filming is recorded first and not live, otherwise we'll be in trouble" Julie nodded and followed her lead "Yeah, I mean like, what would happen if we totally embarrass ourselves on national television!" She panicked as she cupped her cheeks. The orange head giggled as she stood up from the couch "Don't overreact Julie, this mission was made for you" The Australian blushed a little as she scratched the side of her head with her index finger. The Russian beauty continued on for the last of their briefing "The lessons begin tomorrow, so we need all the energy we can get, so let's get some shut eye" Mira did the same and got up while walking towards the direction of her room "Yeah, we'd better get some sleep, goodnight you guys" She said tiringly as she waved back with Julie following her as their bedrooms were in the same wing. Runo and Alice went the other way and chatted.

"I hope that Dan didn't cause you any harm for your credibility" Alice said apologetically, referring to the scene by the vending machine last week. The rapper smiled sincerely "Come on, you know nothing can bring me down, not even that idiot of an eater" The two giggled remembering the events that happened hours ago "Well that's good" The relief in her tone, worried Runo a bit "Alice… you ok? You seem… different" She questioned curiously. The orange head turned to her suddenly "Huh? No, I feel fine. Like I always am" She replied confidently as she smiled reassuringly. The blunette returned the smile and nodded "Don't worry. I know what we have to do ok? We'll be the ones to win this" And with that she opened the door to her room and shut it, while bidding her friend goodnight. The leader stared at it for a while before, going to her own bedroom further down the hall.

As Alice entered her room, she closed the door, leaned on it and sighed deeply. It was dark there. Only the moonlight shining through her windows lit it up in the nostalgic scene.

It was a large oval shaped room painted in a thistle purple that had a queen sized bed to the right at the centre of the wall lined with plum coloured covers, there were also two white stands on each end that had a silver lamp. It was over a rounded rug in a darker shade than the bed as it was placed over the cold white marble, there were two others in different sizes and tones extending down to the right of the room. There was a small glass coffee table to the side of the bed about three metres away that had two white leather couches on opposite sides, there were a couple of pillows on it as well over another round amethyst coloured rug. On the other side was the bathroom that was wide open as it didn't have a door, only a wavy glass sheet that covered the centre, it wasn't clear, but was faded in a misty mauve colour that gave privacy to her. The bath area was also the shower as it was installed in the floor and you had to walk down as the water entered from the ceiling in a shape of a wide square, beside the door was a white vanity that had a small matching seat and was covered with accessories, makeup and other types of cosmetics. A bit further away from it was a wide body length mirror that was built in the wall, it was actually her closet door that opened automatically if you pressed a button on the touch screen remote that controlled all the electronic functions in her room. You would be surprised what was hidden inside.

The singer finally got off the door, kicked off her heels and put her iPod and phone that was in her pockets, on the bedside table closest to the window that had the remote, and a smooth glass virtual keypad. It worked with her T.V. so she was able to surf the internet without a laptop. She took the mission sheet, scrunched it up into a paper ball, and threw it in the bin under the vanity. She then got changed into her pyjamas that were placed on her blanket and threw the dress she wore in the hamper inside the bathroom. She slowly walked back and sat on the left edge of her bed from her view, beside table that didn't have the iPod. On it was not only the lamp, but a small mint green box that had white etchings on its curly engravings. Alice looked at it meaningfully as she touched the cover lightly, and sighed. She closed her eyes and laid her back on the bed, losing herself in her mind.

_**He's**__ getting suspicious of me_. She suspected as her trail of thoughts realised she was now caught up to the present, not the past. As she was thinking, the fingers on her right hand gently caressed the other, over and over again.

**{~X~}**

On the other side of the city, the other group just returned home.

They were all inside the lift, receiving the information for the next mission from Shun. But Billy was only paying half attention as he was busy clicking the buttons on his amber coloured phone, seeming to be texting a message to someone. The others were not that interactive right now as it **was** about eleven thirty. Dan sighed as he placed his hands behind his head "Modelling? Seriously, this is one weird game. I thought it was just all about the music" He said plainly to the others who probably didn't care for the brunettes complaints. Billy shut his mobile and placed it in his pocket, finally finished with his text "Let's just get some rest. We need to up our game to get ahead of the girls" Dan agreed, but not all that enthusiastically. The awaited floor soon arrived as the sound indicated that they were at their penthouse level.

As the lead guitarist and drummer exited the elevator, they went their opposite ways to their own rooms, Dan to the left and Billy to the right. The remaining two were left still standing inside. Shun was about to leave as well, until the door closed to a shut. He turned to mint haired boy, realising he pressed the red stop button on the side. His leader scrunched his forehead in confusion "What are you doing Ace?" The bassist took his finger off the floor pad and leaned on the wall while resting his elbows on the metal rail "**Me**? What were **you** doing when we found you and Alice at D&H?" He said in an almost angered tone. Shun just smirked as his hands met the inside lining of his black jean pocket "Jealous now aren't we?" He grunted irritably in response "I'm serious here. Was she acting differently than the time we had lunch together?" The ninja stayed the same, unfazed by his iniquitous intentions. He too, leaned on the wall opposite him "Why do you ask?" Ace rolled his eyes, sick of not getting a straight answer "Did she?" He repeated more sternly. The main vocalist exhaled a deep breath as he closed his eyes "Yes… alright. She was acting hostile like you said"

The two stayed silent for a while as Ace knew that something was up. He stared at the floor in spite, and this did not go unnoticed by the raven haired singer in front of him. The bassist looked up "You're not planning to make a move on her are you?" Shun grinned as his head tilted slightly to his right "Why are you so concerned? Getting a little crush on our rival's leader?" Ace had an emotionless face while answering his sarcastically toned question "Is it me, or you?" As an answer, he made a 'Humph' sound and looked at the back wall of the lift "Don't mistake me. I'm not taking her seriously" The mint turned to him as he hitched a breath "You're playing her, to help yourself aren't you?"

It was quiet once again. Ace didn't get an answer, but he already knew it "Fine. I understand. I guess I was getting concerned over nothing" He pushed the button and restarted the elevator. The doors opened and the two went their ways to their rooms. Shun on Dan's side, and Ace on Billy's.

The B. Brawler's leader entered the door and let it close to a shut by itself. It clicked as the small hallway lights from the other side disappeared, and the darkness was only left. The city's illuminated glow managed to seep enough light to see the shadowed insides of his bedroom from the glass wall opposite of him.

It was shaped like a rectangle, but had slightly outward curved ends. There was a modern black bed frame to the right on the middle of the wall, and was lined with dark, forest green covers. It had side tables that was built into it and had lights installed on the back of the wall. The floor was completely wood, no rugs or carpet, the only part that wasn't lined with planks was the bathroom that had grey tiles, and it was on his far right, concealed from an automatic, sliding glass door that was frosted in a lime green shade, making it very opaque. On the same wall, opposite of it was another matching door which was his closet. In between them was a kiri wood Japanese, katana-dansu style tansu drawer that had double silver rings as knobs, had several openings, and on top was a glass case that had katana sword on the inside. Along the wall above it hanged a long scroll that had the kanji 風見 scribbled in black ink, meaning Kazami. Inside the drawers were all kinds of ninja weapons, including shuriken, kunai and smoke bombs. There was a square touch screen pad beside his left on the wooden ebony desk that controlled all the electronic appliances in his room, besides his white computer which was set on the desk too, as well as a black wheeled chair. At the centre of his room was low squared table that matched his desk and there were four zabuton pillows on the floor for sitting on instead of seats.

Shun walked further inside, took off his leather jacket, and threw it on his desk chair. He then plopped on his bed over the pillow, and placed his hands behind his head as he looked up to the roof and began to think in silence for the first time that night.

_I can't believe I acted like __**that**__ and got nothing out of her. Let's just see how long I can play with her, to tell me everything she knows._

**{~X~}**

The orange heads eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at her ceiling_. _

_Speaking of which, I know that the leader of my competition is as well. I bet he's trying to find my secret. Two can play at that game. I don't think he just another bad boy singer._

**{~X~} **

The raven haired ninja turned to his side as he dug further into his pillow. He then lifted his right hand slowly to the light of the glimmering city, shining in front of him, staring at its silhouette.

_I'm not letting __**him**__ get in my way… or __**her**__._

Then, at the same time, almost as if by fate, the two on the other ends of the outstretched city thought.

_I have to win this… I have to…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok, I actually have to get on writing the next chapter within the next two days, cause until next Friday I'm going be just coming back from camp, so I'll be beat and not sure whether I can update. I'm leaving on Monday with no technology<strong>

**Julie: NO! I couldn't live without my cell phone!**

**Me: I think it would be good for me to not use anything electronic for a while. I hope it will be fun, because we're kayaking and I can't swim**

**Dan: (Opens mouth about to say something)**

**Me: (Points at him) Don't you dare shrimp boy**

**Dan: (Closes mouth cautiously)**

**Me: Well, I'll work hard for you guys, so I hope you will enjoy the next update, and that I typed it the way I wanted it to without rushing. So I'm going to need a lot of sugar for all the work I need to do**

**Runo: Here want a cookie? (Shows plate of chocolate chip cookies)**

**Me: (Puts hand up) Nah, not until after school, then I need my energy back**

**Runo: True that (Munches on biscuit)**

**Me: Well, see you guys soon and your reviews, hopefully I'll be alive next week, but the good thing is that I have a four day long holiday straight after! So wish me luck X)**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	6. Old Secrets Make New

**Me: Like I said in my other story, I'm alive and I'm happy to be back!**

**Runo: Thank god. I was wondering how long you were going to leave this chapter without an update, especially after the last one**

**Me: Let the readers minds wander**

**Mira: This is going to be a long story isn't it?**

**Julie: It better be!**

**Alice: I'm still isolating myself aren't I?**

**Me: Guys! Just do your part and I'll do mine ok!**

**Everyone: Fine...**

**Me: I missed you my reviews! DeadlyDarkAngel don't die! I updated you see! And the fan girl thing **_**was**_** pretty funny :D RockyBlue DanxRuno, I told you I'd update in the next ten minutes XD And yep, Shun has something to hide too! InnocentDiamond, yeah it is a weird tactic, but don't sell me out yet, wait a while and **_**you'll**_** be one of the fan girls chasing after Shun XD Hikari1127 those reasons will be hidden for a while, so bear with it X)You're getting warmer flipy17, thanks also for getting the feel for the ending :) Cream pie, I know! Isn't he! Laura B, I was wondering if that scene was good enough, thank you for loving it X) Hey,** **shadowwing1994 your back, don't worry things will sort out... soon... hehe ;) And lastly Ava Kaiba, short but sweet, thanks :)**

**Dan: This author doesn't own any character, but the story she has the rights to**

**Me: Hhhhhmmm... This is strange... Why are you doing the disclaimer without me asking?**

**Dan: Ummmmm...**

**Baron: (Holds microphone to lips) Read on to see what interesting matters happen in this chapter... (I push him to the side)**

**Me: Leave **_**that**_** when you're on the show, not here**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Old Secrets Make New<strong>

**Alice's POV**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I woke up groggily at the sound of the alarm set on my phone.

I attempted to shut it off from my side table on the right through my tired eyes, but accidentally knocked it to the rug below. I halfway got out of my bed as my legs were still under my covers to try and retrieve it. Once I did I finally got the chance to turn off the annoying repetitive sound. It was six. Yeah it was early, and our lessons don't begin until twelve, but I usually got up at this time to prepare. Believe me, it's a battle between my will to sleep, and my conscience to wake up.

I put it back in its place and sighed as I rested my right arm on the mattress and stretched my other towards the ceiling. As I put it down I glanced to the same bedside table on my left and realised my iPod was still there. I reached over for it, unwrapped the headphones, and placed them in my ears. I scrolled down to a playlist and selected the last one on the roll. I plopped on my pillow that was dented from my head and stared at the roof, listening to it to pass the time.

**Mira's POV**

"Yes Father, I'm fine here. How are you and Keith back at Vestal?"

I was calling my home city as there was a certain time difference there, when it's six here in the morning, its six there at night, so that's the only time when either me or them can contact each other without hassles about work or sleep. So it was early and I was still in bed.

My room was really bright as I forgot to close the long woven apricot coloured curtain before I went to sleep, and the sun was just beginning to rise. My window was by the right of me and took up the entire wall. The shape of my room was a spacious square and was quite boxy. It was like the walls had different sized cubes going inward or outward. I had to say it was unique and was painted in a carrot orange. My doorway is by the centre wall to my left as my bed that had a white headboard and burnt orange coloured covers, was by the end of the room situated over the peach carpeting that lined the whole room besides my bathroom, which had tiles in the shade of papaya whip on the other end behind a door beside my walk in closet. I had two white round tables on each side of the bed and on one of them had a glass framed picture of me, my brother and Father back home. The other had my really large, annoying alarm clock that had actual bells that dinged left and right on the two bells to wake me up. I had a vintage record player along with genuine antique disks in their covers on a rack and a large amplifier by the doorway. I studied all types of music, so it became a habit, now I have a collection. On the other side of the doorway was my desk. It had a small lamp, all my homework, and my computer that was made with Vestal technology, so it was like a holographic touch screen bedsides the actual keyboard panel installed in it. Yeah, I like the old and new. The centre was wide open as I'm a dancer and have to stretch constantly. I usually go to the dance room inside the loft to do those exercises, but every night before I go to bed I do it here. It has been kind of like my routine.

Father was calling to check in on me as he watched the first three episodes of S.T.A.R.Z. online, and was a little uncomfortable about the dance I did with Billy in the second mission. He is an overprotective parent along with my brother, but I love the two of them anyway.

On the other line he continued on to speak "We're both great. So how's Alice? Is she improving for her debut? Her... Grandfather is curious as well" My Father and Alice's Grandfather that's on her Mother's side, Michael Gehabich, works together on various projects as they were both scientists. A couple years back my Father was stationed in Moscow Russia, but I insisted to stay here in Japan, he knows the reason why, and agreed completely. Now, the two were back at home in the city we were first raised in, for a holiday, but I doubt he's stopped working fully.

"Alice is doing well. She's giving it her all as usual. I hope she doesn't stress too hard" I'm serious. She's been really tough throughout all of this, so it would be horrible if she overworks herself "I'll tell her you called. Is there anything her Grandfather wants to say?" I asked to the other line "Um... Just good luck and be strong as always, you know how worried he is about her, even though they haven't seen each other since... you know" I nodded despite the fact he couldn't see me "Mmmmmm...I know..."

It was hard for Alice to get in contact with her Grandfather, as his laboratory is in a secluded part in the forest, so they barely ever talk to one another. Sometimes my Father passes on his messages to me, and I pass them on to Alice. But he sounded a bit off for some reason this time. Just like the last couple of calls. I wonder if something happened.

"Ok well, I'd better go. I'm rooting for Miss B all the way!" I snapped out of my thoughts and giggled a little at his childish voice "Father..." I said in a pouty tone "Okay, bye-bye, love you" The sound was cut signalling the call ended. I flipped down the tangerine cover, placed it beside my clock, and sighed as I rested my head back on my pillow, pulling the blanket close to my face, falling back to sleep as I did.

**Alice's POV**

I took out my earphones and realised it was about nearly seven. So I wrapped them around my iPod and put it back on the table to my left and replaced that with my remote. I got out of bed, walked over to my mirror, and pressed the icon allowing me to enter. The reflective sheet lifted up creating a doorway filled with my outfits. I got changed into my usual clothes as today as we all need to get comfortable for our training lessons. I was glad I could finally change back into my normal clothes, the heels I always wore killed after a while. I don't mind the dresses and outfits I wear, in fact I quite liked them, but my white shorts, green halter, yellow outer dress and boots were definitely the best and most comfortable.

Once I got dressed, I went over to my vanity, put on some natural looking makeup and slid my pink bangle on my left wrist. I walked back to the table and grabbed my iPod, cell and placed then in each pocket of my shorts, then walked out of my room to the kitchen to get something to eat.

**No one's POV**

The aroma of various types of breakfast foods filled the hallways of the girl's apartment building.

The orange head followed it as she slightly stuck her nose up admiring the scent "Mmmmmmmm... Kato must be cooking..." Kato was not only their driver, but also their butler. So he had many talents, including in the culinary arts. He has known Alice for the longest time out of all her friends and even her Grandfather. He was originally her Mother's servant, but she passed away when Alice was very young.

The Russian beauty made it to the kitchen, and as expected, there he was apron and puffy hat in all. She smiled happily "Good morning Kato. Wow, all of this looks so good" She complimented as her hands held the edge of the white marble countertop that was entirely covered with eggs, bacon, pancakes croissants, assorted fruits and so much more. He turned to her away from the hash browns he was frying "Thank you Miss Alice. Miss Julie and Miss Runo are eating on the outside table by the balcony" The orange head glanced at the wide clear windows by her left and found the two already eating. She smiled as she was met with a plate of food in front of her face, filled with all the cooked goods "Thanks Kato..." She said gratefully as she took the dish out of his palm "... I'll eat along with them" He nodded and continued cooking for the last member of Miss B.

"Hey guys, good morning" Alice greeted as she took a seat beside Runo with Julie opposite of her "Hey" They returned in unison as they continued eating. It was a beautiful Saturday morning with clear blue skies and the bright warm sun. But everything, isn't as it seems. As the leader of the group started to eat her eggs, she noticed an empty seat to her right "Where's Mira? Is she still asleep?" The stylist was cutting a piece from her chocolate chip pancake "No. I think she's was calling someone when I passed by her door like a couple of minutes ago" She put the fork to her mouth and chewed it as a smile spread across her face from the delicious flavours. Just then, the said dancer came out the glass doorway with a plate of her breakfast in her hands "Morning guys" She said as she took her place in the last stool "Oh, by the way Alice..." The red head began as Alice looked directly at her "... My Father says hi, and your Grandfather said 'Good luck and be strong' like he always does" The orange haired girl closed her chocolate eyes and smiled gratefully "Thanks Mira. I hope they're both doing well with their experiments" The Vestal nodded agreeing with her thoughts, and then began to eat her own food.

Once the girls finished with their breakfast, Kato cleared the table and served them a platter of all kinds of fruit. They each took a mini fork from the small dish he also gave them, and started poking them, letting the juices ooze out. As Julie popped a grape in her mouth she played her gold necklace, twirling it around her finger, daydreaming up in the sky. The blunette noticed this, so once she swallowed her honeydew cube, she put down the silverware and began clicking her fingers in front of the girls midnight blue orbs. She snapped back to Earth, while accidentally dropping the fork that was dangling in her mouth on the white plate set on the table, creating a clanging noise from the impact. She turned to the rapper annoyingly "What was that for!" She screeched. The said girl poked into a piece of watermelon as if nothing happened "You were out of it for five minutes. I was wondering how long you were taking to eat that utensil" She finished as she put the fruit in her mouth and made a 'Gulp' noise. The tanned girl tinged a little pink over her unusual quietness "Sorry, I was just thinking about what clothes we would get to wear..." She explained dreamily "... Plus, I just love their fall line. It's going to be winter soon so I can't wait for the next few issues!" The silver haired Australian squealed in enjoyment as the others laughed at her enthusiasm. They were about to continue on with their conversation until Kato knocked on the glass plate and opened the door "Ladies, the car is ready to depart" The girls nodded and followed the butler to the elevator down to the car park. They made it inside, took their usual tan seats, and drove to the ESteem modelling agency.

As Alice stared at the car park they were exiting out of, she turned to the girls with a still expression "Guys..."

* * *

><p>"Welcome you singers for the third mission" Baron introduced on a brightly lit catwalk inside the agency. He had a microphone in his hands while the contestants were on both sides of him sitting on black fold out chairs, Miss B by his right, and the B. Brawlers at his left. The area was pretty much deserted besides them, a few crew members, and three cameramen filming them. There was one shooting the girls, the second were with the guys, and the final one was at an angle looking up at the host on the elevated platform "Now, as it says on the sheets given to you, your next task will be a photo shoot. But before that can happen, you all need to take some lessons..." He paused to take a glance at the boys that didn't look all that interested in getting schooled about modelling. Baron then turned to the girls who seemed to be actually paying attention "... So, we have a special guest to teach you. A model from this very company..." Their host turned and gestured with his left arm to the very end of the catwalk. There was music blasting from the speakers above as the spotlight aligned on the high ceiling began to flash as a figure appeared from the concealed walls and began walking all the way to Baron.<p>

"... Introducing, Hydron Zenoheld!" The two groups clapped, but only for politeness and the cameras. The violet eye blond smirked as he first spoke "I hope I can pass on my skills to you all, perhaps you can even achieve better shots than me... but that's highly unlikely" He said smugly. However he was glancing, well, more like examining all the girls of Miss B as he was talking, and ignoring the other guys as if they didn't exist. Ace turned away, closed his eyes and snorted. _What a narcissist_. He thought as they continued on talking "Hydron will be helping you until your final shoot on Thursday..." Julie was then about to say something when he cut her off "... then on Friday we will be telling you what we are going to do with those photos" The tanned girl closed her mouth and slightly nodded as he answered her anticipated question. Baron then jumped off the stage with an impressive landing, as well as Hydron, and faced the lens "So I hope you guys can make it through the week. All our viewers will be watching" The camera lights went out and the three that were holding them took the video equipment off their shoulders, placed them on the ground and readjusted it from the long hours of filming.

Their host turned to everyone as a crew member wearing black headphones took his mike "Ok. You will be actually learning together for the first lesson today. Later on in the week you will be split, so bear with it for now, or not, either way give the people something to gawk at" He was really getting to his job, with all the publicity from Hydron. He was one of the most well know models in all of Japan. You can't pass a magazine without his picture in it. Baron continued "Two of our cameramen will be filming you..." He directed their view to a pair of men sitting down now drinking a cup of coffee while chatting to each other. They waved with a quick smile in response. The groups returned their gaze to the pink haired Vestal "... So good luck to you all and make those photos impressive" He grinned as he exited through the double steel doors, with the last cameramen and the rest of the crew.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes between the teens and the two remaining cameramen, who began preparing reshooting the next scene, before Julie finally broke it "Well, let's get modelling" She enthusiastically encouraged as she got up from her seat. The girls did the same along with the guys, who slowly took their time. The blond checked out both of the groups, then turned around and began walking beside the catwalk "Ok let's get started shall we?" He said rhetorically as the eight followed him to the end of the platform and up the stairs, now overlooking the area around the brightly lit runway. The musicians and singers stood at the rear while the model moved forward of and faced them professionally as he placed his orange sunglasses over his head "Now, the first step to modelling is learning how to sell what you're wearing. Your mission will be a photo shoot with commercial pictures, but on a live catwalk it's completely different. Each one of you has your individual style, so you will be expressing that in your snapshots" He spun around, jumped off the stage and swirled one of the black seats in circles to the centre of the runway, just below it and sat down "All of you, show me your walk" He signalled to his right with a click of his fingers. Suddenly, instrumental music started sounding from the speakers and lights began flashing on in a random order. Hydron rested his elbow on his other arm as he played with a lock of his hair "Who would like to go first?" He asked slyly. They all gave each other glances before one raised their hands high up.

"I will!" The silver haired stylist volunteered cheerfully as they moved aside for her to strut. She walked very passionately as she had a smile on her lips and had a hand on her hip. As she stopped at the end, the Australian lifted her left leg up as she winked and made a cheese sign to the side of her other eye. After her pose, she stepped back and walked all the way the end with the others "Come on Runo! It's your turn now!" She went behind the rapper and pushed her forward. The blunette stumbled a little bit before regaining her balance, along with some snickers from the guitarist behind her. She made a face, but ignored it and took her turn to walk. Hers was edgier than Julie's as her hips swayed from side to side. Once she reached the end and bent down a little as her hands touched her right knee. She then spun around and gave Hydron one last glance before making it back to her group. Her face had an annoyed expression as she frowned at the girl who forced her to walk before standing back in her place. The model below called out for the next person to come but no one responded. Mira sighed and sucked it up. She had a gentle walk as her shoes softly hit the ground. The red heads pose was simple yet striking. She had the back of her left wrist on her hip as her other hand was dropped to the side. She then strutted back and signalled Alice to have her turn with her eyes. The Russian smiled and complied. Her stepping was very elegant and she put one foot over the other until she needed to stop. Her stance was very sweet as she crossed her legs and wrapped her right hand behind her, holding onto the other arms elbow. She twirled on the soles of her shoes and continued to her group members. Julie hugged her as the others smiled proudly.

"Now it's time for your turn guys" Hydron instructed almost teasingly as his attention averted to the opposite of the girls. They were a bit uneasy doing this, but went along as, well, they had to. Dan shrugged and went first. He had on his usual cheesy grin as he walked all the way to the end. When he was met with the violet eyed model he had his fist on his left hip as he winked and flicked his nose. When the guitarist returned, he and Billy bumped the back of their wrists together as a sign to switch, like a tag team. The drummers walk was similar to Dan, but he had a stronger stepping. As he reached the blinding lights at the end he tipped his cap as a playful expression was shown on his face. His pose remained the same as he took a step back while still having eye contact with Hydron, then twisted around and made it back to his team. Billy glanced at the mint haired boy to go have his turn. In response he rolled his eyes and pushed passed in between the hot headed two onto the long catwalk. He didn't have a smile, more like a frown, but most models have emotionless faces while walking on the runway. Once the bassist reached the end, he placed his hand in his pocket, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair as if he couldn't care less, although it was very photogenic. Ace made his way back, still having his eyes closed as he hid behind the rest of the group. Hydron smirked as he eyed the last contestant "Hey Hot-shot, Shun right? Come on stop wasting time and move it" The said raven haired leader cocked an eyebrow at the chauvinistic model. He made 'Humph' before doing as he was told. The vocalist had his left thumb in his pocket as the rest of his fingers were hanging on the outside. His eyes were shut as his mouth stayed in a line. As he was up front of the blond, his amber orbs were revealed as his lips showed a slight grin, one what was saying 'You're not better that me'. With one last look he walked back to the beginning of the runway. Dan nudged him as he saw the grimaced expression Hydron gave his leader, along with a self-absorbed sneer emitting from his tightly clenched teeth.

The renowned model sighed as he got up from his seat "I guess your amateurs so I won't hold it against you" The eight walking down the stairs of the platform to the ground were slightly offended, but didn't want to cause a commotion in front of the cameras filming them. As they made their way to him, the blond moved his orange sunglasses back over his eyes "Take a half hour break. Go to the garden out back and I'll give you your evaluations once it's over, ok" He finished as he walked out of the double doors. The cameramen took a break and shut of their equipment, while the two groups stood there for a while, not saying a word.

"Well let's go take a breather you guys" Mira suggested to the girls as they nodded in agreement. They were about to leave the same way Hydron did, but Dan stopped them in their tracks "Hey wait! Why don't we do something together? We have a short amount of time, so might as well" The Miss B members all had an emotionless face as their eyes were empty. Runo flipped her left ponytail as she turned away with her green orbs closed in irritation "No thanks, we're fine" She answered exasperatingly. They then opened the steel doors and left the guys. The brunette scrunched his forehead "What's with them?" He questioned. Ace and Billy shrugged. The mint haired boy had already gotten used to this kind of behaviour, but he still wanted to find out why. However the conversation he had with the red headed dancer was still on his mind, not allowing him to do so.

**{~X~}**

"So what should we do for the next thirty minutes?" Julie asked as the four walked around the ESteem modelling agency. The blunette pondered for a while as she tapped her chin "Well, **I'm** going to check out see if there's a computer in this place. I have to chat with someone online" She excused herself as the rapper waved goodbye, walking to another part of the building. Mira watched her leave and thought they should go their separate ways for the time being "I'm going to follow Runo's lead and head for the café across the road. I'll see you guys later" The red head exited through the automatic revolving glass door and smiled from the outside before walking down the dark grey stone steps to the crossing on the side of the street. Alice turned to Julie with a calm expression "Well, since their going to different places, I think I'm going to take walk around here ok" She gave a quick hug to the Australian before walking down a hallway behind her on the right. The silver hared girl was left alone. She was blue for a second, but a sly smirk grew on her face. She snickered as she rubbed her hands together in a conspiratorial way "Time to check out the ESteem closet of designer clothes" The stylist said to herself as she skipped happily to the glass elevator to her left and pressed the up button, waiting impatiently for the door to open.

**{~X~}**

With the guys they seem to be taking things slow.

The four were all now in the lobby sitting on oddly shaped furniture. Dan had his legs up on the armrest of a peanut shaped chair. Billy was sitting inside of a hollow black, dome seat, while Shun sat on the regular cream couch. Ace, who was on a brown beanbag, sighed out of boredom. Not wanting to waste his remaining twenty minutes he suggested something to the group "Why don't we split up?" The guitarist gasped "Huh! You want to break up with us?" He said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Billy. The bassist rubbed his temples with his right hand and closed his grey coloured eyes "I meant for the rest of our break" He rephrased, not really in the mood to make a good comeback to Dan's idiotic comment. The guys exchanged looks before shrugging "Yeah sure" The brunette simply agreed before getting off his seat "I'm going to... check the place out..." He informed vaguely as he walked off. The drummer smirked "I bet that's not the **only** thing he's going to check out" He said out of the guitarist hearing range as Ace nodded in agreement. The Vestal too left the area, exiting the agency to the outside, not even with a goodbye or telling the remaining two where he was going. Billy just stayed where he was while pulling out his cell. Shun on the other hand wasn't really interested in doing anything for the time being. That is until he viewed from the large glass wall to the wide green area outside covered with fallen leaves, a far bit away, an orange headed girl... and she wasn't alone.

**{~X~}**

**Runo's POV**

"Hey Mom, hey Dad" I greeted to the webcam as I saw my parents on the screen. I finally found a computer. There was actually a room for that on the second floor when I asked the receptionist.

"Hey sweetie" My Mom said in return. My Dad then moved closer to the lens, pushing my Mother to the side in the process "Hi pumpkin, we've missed you so much" He can be so embarrassing at times, but that's why I love them. Right now they were in a lush penthouse suite overlooking the city of Seoul in the background as I could see their whole bodies "So how's South Korea?" I asked. They were there to try the food there and compare it with the flavours we have here, considering they did own one of the best gourmet restaurants in all of Tokyo. They smiled happily "It's great, I hope we can bring you next time, but I guess the life of a singer is a busy one" My Mom said in a proud way "Thanks, perhaps next time when the shows over" Her eyes widened as if she realised something "Oh! Speaking of which, remember the boy I was talking about?" I groaned in depression. My Mom had been trying to set me up on a blind date with this guy for who knows how long, and I always made up excuses on why I didn't want to go. Which lie can I use to get out of this one? "W-well, Mother... you see..." I was at a loss for words. I only called her Mother when something really bothered me, and she knew that really well. I saw her make puppy dog eyes at me as she clasped her hands and pleaded "Please Runo, just one date" I saw my Dad fall on the ground in tears "NO! My little girl is too young to date! Ouch!" My Mom tugged on his right ear with her left hand and had an expression as if nothing was wrong. _I have to think of something fast!_

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

I jumped in my seat as I turned behind me "Dan? What are you doing here?" I said angrily. He shrugged in response as his hand held the back of my chair "I got bored waiting. Are these your parents?" I knew I had an irritated look on my face as I slowly moved back to the monitor, not letting my gaze leave him "Yes so if you don't mind..." I was cut off by my Mom "Runo! You never told me you had a boyfriend!" I hitched a breath as I started to feel my cheeks warming up. I waved my hands furiously at the webcam, signalling a no "Boyfriend! No, no, no, no, no, he is not my..." I heard the guy on my right mumble something along the lines of 'Gee, five no's. Thanks a lot' The sound of sarcasm easily dipped from his tone. I felt like I had I migraine coming on as I held my forehead to check. _This guy is really..._ My thoughts trailed off as an idea popped into my mind instead. I grew a devious smirk that no one noticed, then smiled innocently as I closed my eyes and sat up straight in my chair "I mean yes. Dan is my boyfriend"

"WHAT!" Both Dan and my Dad yelled as he moved closer to the screen, and the guitarist was close enough to deafen my right ear. I wriggled my finger around in it to regain some sound. Once I did I looked at my parents again who had shocked faces, along with a few tears from my Father "Yeah, Dan's my boyfriend, didn't I tell you that? Well sorry I have to a lot of work to do, got to go, love you, bye!" I said really fast clicking the X button on the side of the screen, last seeing my parents having their mouths hanging open telling me to wait.

As the computer turned black, I sighed and slumped in my chair. I looked to my upper right and realised Dan had the same expression as my parents, along with a cocked eyebrow "What?" I said calmly, but he took it out of proportion "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" He basically screamed to the whole universe as his arms moved to the ceiling above him. Oh, he was probably wondering why I made him my 'Boyfriend' on the spot like that "Sorry. My Mom wanted me to go out with the guy I don't even know, so I needed a new plan to get them off my back" He relaxed a bit as his hands slowly made it back to his sides "So making us a couple will solve that?" I fanned my hand to him "Don't worry, it will fool her long enough not to ask me again for a while" The burgundy eyed guitarist lips soon turned into a smirk "So does the make me officially your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes and looked away from him as I crossed my arms and legs "Only to my parents, anywhere else your just my rival, got it. So I don't have to act nice around you unless they are here. But don't worry, like **that's** ever going to happen again" He put his hands up defensively "Okay, I'll go along with your plan, I wonder what the nice Runo is like" I made a 'Humph' at him "Too bad you'll never get the chance, I'm not letting my parents, or you, meet again" I warmed him, but all he did was give me the same cheesy grin he always wore "I said I'll go along with your plan, but don't come crying to me when you actually need my help" He taunted me as he walked away "Like I said, that will **never** happen" I shouted after him as the brunette disappeared out the doors.

I felt relieved as my body and facial features began to ease. But they soon tensed again at the sudden realisation of my actions. _Oh no, what have I done?_ I thought as I found myself chewing on my nails. _Alice will be furious if I wasn't following the plan. She told us not to befriend them anymore. Well, she wouldn't be angry furious, but disappointed, and I don't want that. I'd better just keep this a secret. And if he knew what was good for him, so will he._

**{~X~}**

**Mira's POV**

I was sitting outside on the patio of the café, under a blue and beige stripped umbrella placed at the centre of a white, glass table that blocked the sun. Although were quite a few clouds hovering over me. _It was so clear a couple of hours ago._

A waitress arrived with my order as she walked over to me with a black tray in her left hand "Here's your Hong Kong style iced tea" She served it on the table, bowed, then returned to the counter taking another customer to a vacant table.

As I closed my eyes and sipped my cold drink from the black straw, I could hear the sound of a plate hitting the glass in front of me. I opened my eyes as saw a cup of steaming hot coffee, and its mint haired owner sitting across from me. I placed my drink back down, just beside the wet water ring it made earlier "Ace, what may I help you with? I wanted to have some time to myself before I returned, so it'd better be good" I asked in a carless tone. But he took no note of it. He leaned back on the white seat on looked directly at me with serious eyes "So tell me, why are you so determined to protect Alice?" He was going to go through with this again "Are you still pursuing her? I told you not to ask her unle..." I was cut off "I'm not asking her. I'm asking you" I was slightly taken back. I felt like a had a headache as I put my left palm that was resting on the arm of the chair to my forehead "Why are you so infatuated on this subject? What is it that makes you so obsessed to kno...?" I stopped and comprehended something. My head pains were gone and were now replaced with a sly grin. The bassist looked at me with a cocked eyebrow "What?" Was he seriously planning to fake this the entire time "Your falling for her, aren't you?" I questioned curiously. He shut his mouth and glared at me, but I could see a faint tinge of red on his face. I smirked as I sat back in my seat and grabbed my cold tea "Don't get embarrassed. Most of the guys Alice has worked with eventually turn into a fan boy" I said coolly as I drank my sweet drink.

He was silent for a while as he turned away from my gaze to his left, back to the agency. I felt kind of sympathetic of him. Knowing that my leader wouldn't return the same feelings he has. I sighed as I placed the now tall empty glass on the table. It jiggled the remaining cubes of ice, soon to be melted away. I took a deep breath and faced him "Ok" He turned to back to me with a confused expression "'Ok' what?"

"'Ok', I'll tell you why I'm so determined to protect Alice..." I paused as he began to grow intrigued "But there's a catch isn't there" I nodded, he was perfectly correct "... If, you can make the feelings between each other mutual, ok" He was hesitant, I could see it in his eyes. Ace pondered at the deal for several minutes before putting out his hand "Ok" I looked at his gesture, then took and shook it in return. I knew it would never happen though. He just had to learn some tough love. Perhaps then he can let it go. _I just hope Alice won't realise I'm not following the plan. I'll just have to keep quiet and hope that she doesn't find out._

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

It was really beautiful around the ESteem building, like an orchard of trees. It was autumn now so the leaves were in all types of beautiful shades. Some brown, some red and some orange, even yellow at times.

I watched as the wind carried the stray foliage away to its desired location. I turned and stared at the floor and kicked a patch on the ground, letting it fly in the air, and back down again. I had about ten minutes left before I needed to return for our evaluation, so I decided to walk out of the labyrinth of trees as I tied my hands behind my back, starring at the sky. _It looks cloudy. I thought that the forecast said it would be sunny all day._

The view of the agency was starting to get clearer. But the crunching of leaves could be heard behind me.

"Hey Red"

I turned around and was met with our teacher himself. I faked a smile at him "Hydron, what are you doing here?" He just smirked as he lifted his glasses and rested them above his head "Just wanted to see you that's all" I cocked an eyebrow at him "Is that so?" The blond chuckled as he came in closer to me, and we began walking side by side. It looked like it was starting to get grey as I glanced upwards to the sky once again. I cleared my thoughts and started to get a conversation in between the silence "So how long have you been in this line of work?" He didn't seem to be paying attention to me at all "Mmmmhhmmm, whatever. So, when would you like to go out with me?" Was this guy seriously asking me out? And like this? I stopped dead in my tracks "What?" I said unbelievably just for his enjoyment, I would have just walked away if it wasn't for...

"Come on, you would love to go on a date with me. I mean, what other girl wouldn't" He said concededly as he brought me back to reality. This model was so full of himself. Did he know anything about the real world? "Um that's flattering but..." I couldn't finish my sentence as he pushed me to the trunk of a tree behind me. He had his left hand beside my head and his other was pushing up my chin up towards him "So I take that as a yes?" My expression became sickly "I haven't even answered yet..."

"I think that's a no to you"

We both turned to the direction of the building and saw Shun there. I saw Hydron's face scowl him. I admit that it was funny. I was laughing on the inside. He removed his hands off me, thank god for that, and glared at the raven haired singer "What do you want? This is kind of a... private conversation" He just smirked at the arrogant model "Really? It seems more like harassment" He then walked over and grabbed my left wrist and pulled me closer. I stumbled a bit from an outgrowing root, but he caught me, he had a strong grip for a stalker. He gave one look at the egocentric blond "This 'Private' conversation, is over" With that, he dragged me away leaving Hydron in the dust. _He may be helping me, but this is not going according to my plan._

**No one's POV**

The sky at an instant turned dark. The clouds were soon releasing small droplets of rain that before long grew into a large storm.

The two were soon running faster and faster to the agency. Their clothes were already drenched but they still kept on moving forward. Alice stared at the boy in front of her for a while, wondering why he helped her. Shun could feel her heavy gaze on him. He grinned to himself as he shut his amber orbs "Had enough to look at?" He commented smugly as his hand remained holding onto her wrist. She didn't feel fazed at all. The vocalist simply asked "Why did you do that?" She yelled from the loud pounding of the rain hitting the Earth below. The ninja turned to her with a smile "I have my reasons" _Probably selfish ones_. She thought to herself as they made it to one of the outgoing parts of the building that sheltered them from the rain.

As she stopped to catch her breath, the leader of Miss B stared at the smooth stone floor and squeezed the remaining bits of water from her hair "You're... weird. I could have handled it myself" She said independently. He just chuckled as he looked upwards towards the sky "I didn't seem like you tried" She felt something hit in her, something painful. Alice stood up straight as her dampened fringe darkened her eyes, and her hands were clenched into a tight fist "Don't tell me what I can and can't do..." She paused as the orange head turned towards the entrances direction "... Don't interfere with my work, or personal life, again" Alice warned sternly as she stormed off, with the rain reflecting her very emotions on the inside. While Shun just stood there, his curiosity growing greater as he watched the secretive girl walk away.

**{~X~}**

Back with Hydron, he was infuriated with what just happened. Despite them not being there he still had the same expression of being ridiculed, on his face, hatred. He felt a drop of water hit him on the cheek. The blond peered upwards as more started to fall from the sky "Dammit, this is going to mess up my hair" He said to himself as the violet eyed model started to make a dash for the building.

"Humph, that sure was interesting"

A voice commented as they watched the narcissistic manic running in the rain. They were sitting above the tree that Alice was leaning on before, clicking through their professional black camera that they had strapped around their neck of some photos taken.

One of Alice and Hydron walking together.

Another of him pushing the red head to the trunk.

And the final one of Shun taking the singer by the wrist, away from the self-absorbed model.

A phone started ringing as they finished examining the last picture. It startled them for a second, but got over it pretty quickly and took the pine green cell out of their pocket and answered "Hello... Yeah boss I got them. And quite, a fascinating few at that..." On the other line they continued giving orders to his employee. They nodded and slowly climbed down the tree, with the cell hanging off their ear "... I got it. I'll return in a week or so, ready for the next edition" They finished as they placed it back in his pocket, walked on the damp grass and leaves in the now sunny day.

**{~X~}**

"What happened to you!" Julie squeaked in concern as she, along with the remaining two group members watched their leader walk through the revolving door into the lobby of the ESteem agency. She was still dripping wet as she left a trail of footprints on the white tiled floor. The vocalist laughed nervously "I went for a walk" She said unconvincingly. The blunette scrunched up her forehead as she looked outside "But the sun is out, and the sky is clear" She stated as Alice too glanced back behind her. She shrugged and smiled "Well it was long enough for me to take a shower in" The orange head joked as she made her way to the girls. Their stylist giggled as she went behind her leader and held onto her shoulders "Let's get you cleaned up. We have like, five minutes until shooting, so we'd better hurry!" With that, the tanned Australian pushed Alice into the direction of a nearby bathroom, with the rapper and dancer slowly following behind as a shrug reached their shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Now that your break is over, we can get to your evaluations" Hydron said at the garden behind the agency. The sun was shining through the now pure sky as everything below was washed away with the rains clear water, leaving behind its crystal glow. The model was sitting on a green chair at the end of a long, glass rectangular table, just in front of symmetrical shaped pond. The groups were sitting of opposite sides of him, the girls to his left, while the guys were on the right. The cameramen were now rolling again as they captured the tense scene they were recording. It was quite uncomfortable as a certain outbreak earlier left the violet eyed blond a little, ticked off. Especially towards the Hot-shot vocalist sitting beside him. But he somewhat set it aside... for now "I'll start with the Miss B members with our first volunteer" One of the cameras was now on the silver haired stylist as she waited for her review. Hydron had a black clipboard on the table that had all the names of each person, along with his results. He picked it up and examined it "Let's see... Julie, is it? Your walk was very energetic I must say. And your final pose was charming, mostly seen in various Japanese magazines. If you were to take up modelling, I'd say you'd be recruited by many agencies" She smiled widely as he said that. The others giggled at their friend's victory. The model then flipped to the next page revealing the rappers assessment. She gulped as he took a long pause before looking directly towards her "You're a blunette? That's very chic, along with the strut you provided to show me. Your ending stance was cutting edge in these modern times" A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she glanced at her leader who she was glad to have pleased. On to the following profile, Mira was up. She was calmly sitting in her seat at the end of the table, tapping her elbow as her arms were crossed, anxious of his next words "Mira Clay. The main dancer of the group I presume from the things I've heard. And as a dancer, you should be able to move fluently during any type of training..." He waited a moment as his eyes closed. The Vestal was slightly worried of what was to come. However, he smiled "... That is exactly what I received today. A simple yet stunning pose along with your mellow pacing was very elegant" Her assumption was dismissed as she thought of the worst, but was happy with the outcome nonetheless. The violet orbed blond turned to the remaining member beside him with a smile "Ah, Red. You were quite graceful, and your walk was very refined, just like a true lady. The position you used was sweet and radiant, I see you have many other talents other than singing" The orange headed vocalist nodded gratefully as the lens reflected her image on the camera beside her.<p>

Hydron cleared his throat, and then proceeded to the next file, featuring the guitarist of the B. Brawlers. He wasn't really interested in giving the guys their result, but did so anyway "Dan Kuso. You had a powerful opening along with a captivating finishing pose, however a bit too childish to my liking" This comment earned a snicker from Runo across from him. He made a face, but didn't bother to say anything in front of the cameras, so he stayed quiet. Billy was after him, he had one arm laid on the cold glass as the other was resting his chin in his palm. The drummer glanced at the model as his eyes went back and forth on the sheet of paper on the board "Gilbert. You are quite similar to our brunette here, but you final stance was more athletic than his" The next victim was none other than the bassist. The mint haired boy honestly didn't care of how the blond thought of him, let alone getting graded by his standards. He remained silent as his eyes were closed and his arms were folded in a desolated manner "Ace. I felt a little hostility when you made your way towards the front, almost careless in a way. However your outcome was quite appealing" He heard his criticism, but thought of it as too much of a bother to take it in. Finally, the person who pissed him off just moments before was up. Hydron had a fake forced smile on his face as he reread the papers. The ninja was wondering if this model would be so petty to let his failed attempts of attaining a date interfere with his work "Ah, the leader of the boy's group. Let's see how you did..." The blond pretended to look through the clipboard once again despite the fact he already did "... I'm sorry to say that yours seemed conceded to me..." The raven haired singer was nearly tempted to roll his eyes at his statement, but all he did was grin. _Me? I'm the conceded one?_ He thought to himself as his group members were probably thinking the same thing "... Nevertheless, girls would fall for any pretty face"

As the model said this, all the girls, minus Alice grew a large vein on their foreheads as their teeth gritted against each other silently. Runo took a deep breath_. This is for Alice, this is for Alice. Don't bite his head off. _Julie on the other hand fanned herself by waving her hands in front of her face_. I would so NOT, fall for someone based on looks. I would think their cute, but that's the limit!_ Mira clutched onto the rim of her dress, trying to sustain her anger. _We're doing this for a reason. We can't let __**him**__ get to us. Remember what Alice said. _After they each regained a calm composure, they smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Now that your collaborated lesson is done, I will be working with you only in your groups from now on. Taking that into consideration, I will assign the unoccupied four to do some other things while I'm with one or the other. So I'll see you all tomorrow morning" With that, he pushed away his seat and made his way back to the agency. The two cameraman finished shooting for today, so they turned off their equipment and bid the eight a job well done before leaving to their company van.

Once again they were left alone. It seemed like each one gave the partner adjacent of them looks filled with unsaid reasons, which were only specific to them. They all had something to hide from one another, when will it be the time to reveal them?

The sky is as deceitful as their hearts. First impressions at a glance can be misleading can't it? It soon drew dark once again as the water was released from the grey clouds hovering over them. The two groups began to make a dash to the building for cover. However one remained there, slowly taking their time to reach a sheltered spot.

Alice turned back to notice the raven haired leader, leisurely pacing in their direction, staring at the heavens of the sky, letting the rain hit him without a care.

This time, it was her turn to wonder. Everyone has secrets, don't they, especially in the music industry.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Too... many... secrets... to... explain... later... on...<strong>

**Alice: Oh no, she's getting an overload**

**Shun: She'll be fine**

**Me: Oh, thanks for the sympathy! Not that I want yours**

**Shun: ...**

**Alice: (Laughs uncomfortably)**

**Me: Right! I'm on the verge to writing **_**four**_** new story ideas, but one of them might involve monsters, since I'm in the Halloween mood as it is today where I am! Tell me your opinions if I should in your reviews!**

**Shun: You recover quickly**

**Me: I'm in no mood for your snappy comebacks! Now run along to your little band mates**

**Dan, Billy and Ace: Hey!**

**Dan: I feel somewhat offended!**

**Me: Well it takes a while for in it sink in **_**your**_** brain**

**Runo: Actually I have to admit you seem agitated today**

**Me: I get grumpy in the morning**

**Everyone: That explains it...**

**Extra Characters**

**Hydron Zenoheld- Age: Sixteen**

**Clothes: From season two. A long brown vest under a white short sleeved top and a inner long sleeved shirt. Black fingerless gloves with matching pants, orange boots and sunglasses**

**Description: A model signed to the ESteem modelling agency**

**Saki Misaki- Age: Forty Two**

**Clothes: A knee length navy blue silk dress along with a white pearl necklace, and black heels **

**Description: Part-owner of the top gourmet restaurant in Tokyo**

**Tatsuo Misaki- Age: Forty Four**

**Clothes: A white, tucked in button up shirt, some black business pants held by a silver buckle belt, and a pair of matching formal shoes**

**Description: Owner of the top gourmet restaurant in Tokyo**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	7. Hit Me?

**Me: I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! Sorry for leaving you guys without an update for so long! Well, I think it's been long because I had so many assignments I had to do, and no time to write. Yep, same lame excuse, but nearly time for my holidays and I can write as long as I want! Down side, I have to do homework while I'm in Singapore :( **

**Runo: Finally! I thought you were dead for a while**

**Me: I was doing school work, so I basically was**

**Runo: So true**

**Me: Now I know you guys think that the romance is about to come in, and it will soon, just, not so much now. I promise it will be amazing! I just don't want to rush the relationships. And since I have delayed updating for so long, I made this chapter a little longer ;) Well actually, I just couldn't stop typing XP**

**Mira: This will take a while wont it**

**Me: Probably **

**Mira: (Shrugs)**

**Me: And thanks for reviewing you guys :) RockyBlue DanxRuno, I know right! Shun does seem like a stalker doesn't he? Hey alicexshunnotfabia. As I said in my other story, thanks for being a new reviewer, it makes me really happy :) DeadlyDarkAngel, look for more surprises in the near future hehe X) As well as another new reader, jazzmonkey thank you so much for the kind review, I didn't even know that I had a good balance of Shun's personality :) Cream pie, wow indeed. Hey Laura B, I'm glad you liked Dan and Runo's scene, I have more plans for them real soon XD And thanks for the compliment about Shun's character. That's so sweet shadowwing1994! That makes me feel all fuzzy inside coming from a writer like you X) Hey InnocentDiamond. Runo _did_ have to say that, it just had to be done XD And you on the right trail with Shun ;) Hikari1127, Hydron isn't Masquerade, but he is definitely arrogant. Hi flippy17, and yes, well sort of yes. Runo is making Dan her official boyfriend but only to her parents. And yeah, Miss B _is_ gloomy isn't it, but it is how I wanted it to be... I think XP Hydron didn't nearly hit her, he just forced her back to the tree, and right... it was the camera crew... hehe X) **

**Alice: I wonder what will happen with the photos**

**Julie: Who knows, but after this chapter, I think it will be so much worse**

**Runo, Mira and Alice: Definitely...**

**Me: Oh by the way, I've decided that I'm going to change my avatar pic to correspond with a new story or a special occasion, unless I really like a picture then I'll change it for no reason XD But anyway look out for some upcoming stories, check my profile if you want summary**

**Runo: AsianBunny owns the story, but none of the songs, characters, JYP Entertainment or the ESteem modelling agency**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Hit Me?<strong>

**No one's ****POV**

Another morning, another lesson, and one that the guys wouldn't enjoy.

It was Sunday, and dawn was just arriving through the windows of their kitchen. They were all up preparing their own breakfast. This time it was Dan's turn to cook, and you'd better get there fast if you wanted anything to eat.

As he wore a black apron that wrapped around his waist and was flipping a pancake, the guitarist glanced at his leader, who was carelessly sitting on a wooden stool by the counter, with his eyes shut and his chin in the palm of his left hand as the other was resting on the top, along with a cup of green tea in front of him now gone cold. The brunette turned back to the food and proceeded to speak, even though there was a good chance the ninja wasn't listening "Don't let that model get to you dude" Billy, who was drinking a glass of orange juice agreed completely "Yeah you don't have to take in his arrogance. Go and tell him off!" The bassist on the side had his back to the counter as he laid his elbows on it and rolled his eyes despite what they said was true. He just didn't want to take part in their rant.

"Let, him be. It's not like I care" Apparently Shun **was** listening. He was just in an unanimated state. Dan placed the finished pancake on the stack beside him and moved the plate to the counter "Still, don't you need the upper hand if we want to get ahead of the girls? I mean we have to win this, right?" He questioned in a sincere tone as the raven haired vocalist stared at his meaningful eyes. He sighed, got off his seat and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants "Well just have to do our best and see what happens. I'm not letting that conceded model get in my way" With those words he left the kitchen, not even bothering to eat anything.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Hydron asked the eight who were now at the agency in a line at the lobby, with the cameras filming them once again "Today I'll be taking Miss B for their personal training..."The mint haired boy internally scoffed. _Of course, I would have expected that from him._ He thought to himself as the model continued speaking "... While you remaining four will be going to our costume department to choose your outfits for your final shoot on Thursday" The Australian stylist groaned in disappointment as her head dropped to the floor, **she** wanted to be the one to arrange their costumes first. Alice and Runo attempted to comfort her, but failing, while Mira laughed a little uncomfortably on the side. The violet eyed model clapped his hands as a sign that he was finished "Now, since we will be separated, so will the cameramen, so good luck you guys" As the blond was finally done, he, along with Miss B and one of the two crew members followed them down the hallway to the photo shooting area. The B. Brawlers all looked at each other, unsure **where** exactly the costume department was.

"Need some help?"

A familiar voice offered. However they couldn't locate the body of it "Ahem... down here you nitwits!" The guys followed what they directed and found their stage designer below them. Ace recognised her immediately

"Nene? What are you doing here?" The small, yet older woman smiled as she folded her arms and closed her eyes "I was assigned to guide you for this mission. Considering you **are** guys and have no sense of fashion" You'd think that they were insulted, but this situation involved clothing, so it wasn't much in their area of expertise. The orange head giggled as she reopened one of her orbs "Just kidding. You guys clean up pretty well. I'm just her to refine the outfits you choose. A supervisor, if you will" The four slowly nodded as the cameramen behind them was jumping up and down attempting to capture Nene in his shot. A vein popped on her head as she pointed fiercely at him while her other hand was on her left hip. The musicians moved two on both sides of the crew member for her to get a clear view "Hey you!" She yelled at him, causing the cameraman to shake "You'd better get my good side" She warned sternly. Then almost at an instant she turned back into a sweet misleading little girl once again "Now, shall I show you to the department" The purple orbed stage designer gestured the way to the glass elevator, leading the four boys and a slightly frightened crew member.

**{~X~}**

Hydron and the girls arrived in a spacious room with a high ceiling. It was filled with tall light stands, reflective shields for manipulating the tone of brightness, and a blank canvas set held by a black frame. The model stopped in front of the photographer setting up his camera on a tripod "This is where you will have your last shoot, so today we are going to practice here, just to get you familiar with how things are usually done" He explained as the person beside him used a cloth to clean the lens.

The blunette, who was carrying the half dead silver haired girl, suddenly felt the weight being lifted as Julie finally regained her composure and began scanning the room. She was soon was jumping with enthusiasm, wanting to try out a few snapshots as she hurried over to the set "Come on you guys! Let's get our poses on!" The remaining three stared at their all too energetic friend, but complied with a smile as they began walking to her side. As the both cameras were doing their job, Hydron began coaching them as the flashes from the photographer began capturing the girls in a four way shot. The model turned up the stereo on the side for inspiration as their debut song on S.T.A.R.Z. began playing on a station "Now, as I said before, each one of you have their own sense of charisma, so express that in your pictures. Although you're all in one photo, you are still individuals, so show me that!" The Miss B members were taking what he was saying and tried to give a realistic, yet appealing stance while still working together in their group.

**{~X~}**

"Where the heck are we!"

A stressed Dan screamed to the high ceiling. They finally made it to the costume department, but it was so huge that they couldn't remember where the exit was. It was like a maze of clothes, footwear and accessories. The B. Brawlers have been wondering around for who knows how long with Nene and the cameramen at their side. The stage designer fanned her right hand up and down at them along with a reassuring smile "We'll worry about leaving once we get your outfits" The guitarist and drummer weren't so sure, but the other two were completely calm with their personalities an all.

The brunette sighed as a sign of defeat "Fine..." He began to look on both sides of him at an intersection between the racks of costumes "...Let's go left" Dan suggested. Nene smiled with closed eyes at him "Thanks" She then turned to the rest behind her "Alright guys, let's go right" The short person waved with her arm to follow, and they took the command and did so. The guitarist was stifled that he was being ignored "Hey! I thought we were going left!" No one cared enough to answer, so Ace slightly turned his gaze to him as he continued walking forwards "I'd trust her more than you, direction wise" Billy shrugged as he gave a sheepish smile to his friend "Sorry dude, I have to go with them. The last time we let you lead we ended up in Nagoya" All his leader did was nod at their statements. The brunette shoulders slumped down a little as the aura around him darkened, but he drearily followed the disapproving group to the next turn anyway.

* * *

><p>"Ok, take a break" Hydron instructed to the exhausted four who had cramps from all the posing they had done in the past hour. They slowly made their way off the white set onto the sturdy smooth floor. Their teacher had a smile on his face as he each handed them a water bottle "That was great. You really took in my advice. Now all you have to do is what you did today in your final shoot and you'll be set" The girls gave him a somewhat grateful smile as they exited through the entrance doors into the hallway. As they each unscrewed the drink caps and gulped nearly a litre down, they sighed in unison with one another. The blunette closed the now empty bottle and sighed "That was so tiring. And he kept on repeating the same things over and over again" She stated annoyingly as they made an agreeing sound through their closed lips. The dancer had a thought come to mind "I bet he was just checking us out" The red head took another sip of her drink before shooting the waterless container in the blue recycle trash bin on the side of the hallway. Julie shrugged as her eyes shut "He's worse than the other vain people we've worked with" Their leader smiled as she spoke earnestly "Guys, I know he's really hard to handle, but bear through it for a little while longer" They all nodded as they returned her smile. At that time Julie's mobile vibrated in her shorts. She took it out and read a text she received. Mira glanced at the device curiously "Who is it?" The stylish shut her cell a little too quickly as she twisted her head towards the Vestal "Just my pen pal" This action reminded the rapper of something. She slapped her head as she stopped in her tracks. They all turned back to the blunette with confused faces "What's wrong Runo?" Alice asked worryingly. She let her hand drop to her side as a sigh escaped her lips "I left my phone back at the shooting room, now have to go back and probably see <strong>him<strong>" She then swivelled around and began walking back to their previous training area in a disturbed manner, with the sound of three voices in the distance encouraging her nervously 'Good luck...'

**{~X~}**

"So are we going to be wearing these?" Dan questioned as he examined the clothes draped over each of their arms. The stage designer looked at them sceptically while rubbing her chin, thinking deeply about the combinations they have chosen from the labyrinth of costumes they were still lost in. She placed her hands on her hips as her head tilted to the side "Something's off about this" She stated as the B. Brawlers glanced at the clothing of each member and their own. The drummer asked out of curiosity as none of the others spoke up "What is?" Nene instructed them to spread out their outfits on the floor, before telling them the reason why. But they didn't go against it.

As they did what they were told, the orange headed woman paced around staring at the individual pieces they've chosen. She clicked her fingers on instinct as a smile lit up her face "That's it!" Dan was about to question what exactly, however he stopped himself as she began swapping this and that from their clothes pile. Once she was done, the purple orbed guide wiped a trail of sweat with her right arm "Done"

The four boys were still in the dark and wanted a few explanations from her as they each gave the stage designer a questioning look. She noticed this right away and directed their vision to the outfits on the ground that were now rearranged "You see, you all had great pieces, but they just didn't match with your personality very well. I just swapped a couple from some others and now they seem better don't they?" They all nodded slowly as she told them which outfit was now theirs.

**{~X~}**

The blunette returned to the room they were just shooting in and began searching for her cell. She looked all over on the table covered with widely printed headshots, and by the stereo, but still couldn't see it "Did I drop it on the ground?" Runo wondered as she bent down to her knees and started crawling for her mobile.

"Found it!"

The green eyed girl said victoriously to herself as she moved a magazine pile on the floor to find her pale yellow phone. As the rapper stood up straight once again, she flipped the cover open and saw she received a couple of texts from her Mother that said 'Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend!' And several others from her Father repeating 'You are grounded young lady! Just because your Mother approves of you dating, doesn't mean I do!' Runo giggled at her Dad's overprotectiveness "How can you ground me when you're not here?" She said to herself as she closed her mobile and placed it in the pocket of her overcoat dress. The singer had been getting the same messages for the past twenty four hours. Including e-mails, video requests, and at one time a carrier pigeon as they thought sky writing could affect her career in a negative way if they wrote what they were going to say.

As she was about to reach the door to leave, it opened automatically before she could even touch the handle. She was met with the model they were badmouthing just minutes before. The blunette wasn't really in the mood to be talking nice to him, but did anyway "Hey Hydron. Forget something?" The violet eyed blond smiled playfully as he moved and made room from the doorway for her to exit "No. I just thought that a lady shouldn't have to do these troubling things on her own" She walked out into the hallway as he closed the door. _How is opening a doorway troubling?_ She thought as her emerald orbs rolled unbeknownst to him. The rapper began walking in the direction she ran from, but realised he was pacing alongside her, with their steps in sync.

"So your Alice right?"

She cocked an eyebrow as her mind started to give harsher thoughts about the model "No actually I'm Ru..." The vocalist was about to give him her actual name when he cut the blunette off "So Alice, do you have a boyfriend? Cause if you don't, I'll be willing to take that position. I'm sure your popularity will go up if you do" He said filled with pride. He wasn't even listening to her. More like in his imagination about the answer he wanted to hear, but wasn't going to get.

She was beginning to get infuriated with Hydron's attitude, but knew she had to keep it cool, so she supressed her anger. The blunette was about to retort something in return, when a gleam of shining light caught the corner of her eyes at the end of the hallway. She closed her mouth and got a hint of suspicion in her mind. _Is it my imagination? Or was that a flash?_

She shook it out of her head and turned back to the model "Sorry teach I have to get back to the girls. See you later" With a faint wave she began jogging away from him. His face turned grim as he watched her fleeting figure disappear around a corner.

"Ooooooooo, rejected"

A voice commented almost amusingly to themselves as they held their camera in a darkened hallway that concealed their bodies. The rapper that was running just passed by them, but took no notice, making their job that much easier. They continued deeper inside until their silhouette couldn't be seen in the daylight any longer.

* * *

><p>It was the day after the last, and this meant it was the guys turn to take some lessons, which they weren't so enthusiastic about.<p>

The four boys were now in the room Miss B occupied the day before. They were standing by the blank set, a little hesitant on stepping on it knowing that they would have to get photographed with Hydron watching their every move. The model was not all that interested in coaching them either. For one, he was still pissed at Shun for interrupting his talk with Alice yesterday. And because he didn't feel comfortable talking to them while they were posing for the camera. But he sucked it up and did his job "Are you going to stand there all day? Cause you need to get a move on if you want to at least try and win this competition" Those harsh yet slightly encouraging words pushed them into walking onto the set and getting ready for the lesson he was about to teach. As the photographer began flashing the pictures of the B. Brawlers, the violet orbed blond began to repeat the same things he said to the girls when he was with them "Just like I said to the other group..."

**{~X~}**

While that was happening, it was the girls turn to pick their outfits. But Nene was not there to guide them as Julie reassured her she could to the job. Besides, when they first came to the Esteem agency she already raided the department, so the stylist knew her way around unlike the other group who got lost in there for hours at a time.

"What about this one! No, this one! But wait, that one's cute as well!" The silver haired Australian began zipping from rack to rack picking out random pieces she found appealing, while the others trekked behind her, not knowing what to say to the excited girl. Soon enough she had a humungous pile in her hands, causing her vision to be blocked from everything else. The rapper sighed as she halted to a stop "Julie, we know you're our stylist and everything, but we can't wear the entire department!" Runo started out calmly, but grew into an irritated yell later on. The tanned skinned girl attempted to get a glance at the blunette, but all she was able to catch was her right ponytail in view "Ok, ok, I get it" She took a breath as her hands released the clothes on the floor between one of the crossing intersections of the closet "Let's sort these ones out first. I've picked some that go with your tastes perfectly! Aren't you glad that I know you all so well?" She praised proudly as she clasped her palms together beside her right cheek, and lifted her left leg up. The girls all giggled together as they started forming their costumes.

**{~X~}**

"Ok, that's all for now" Hydron broke the tyring teens from their photo session and left the room not caring what time to tell them to return. They weren't worn out from all the posing, but the incessant nagging from the blond model. Dan took a large stretch as he tried to regain his natural posture from his hump back. Once he did he rubbed his spine wearily as he walked off the canvas "How can girls do this all day?" The drummer was massaging the left side of his neck as he put an arm on Dan's shoulder "Don't ask me dude" He answered his rhetorical question, but that didn't help the guitarist at all.

Ace was glad that they were free from the so called lesson they had been taught, and was now able to proceed with his agreement. The bassist made his way to the door, and as he held the handle he looked back to the three "I'll be out for a while. Call me if I have to return" With that, he left the studio as Dan and Billy nodded their heads understanding his departure.

**{~X~}**

Miss B had taken enough time to gather all their pieces of clothing to create their own individual outfits for the shooting on Friday. Mira exhaled a deep breath as she wiped some sweat drops off her forehead "I'm glad that we're done. Now... how do we get out of here?" The three, excluding Julie, looked around at all angles, wondering where exactly they came in from. Their stylist giggled softly at her clueless friends "Oh you guys, its right over there..." She paused as the Australian pointed down one of the lanes "... Just follow me" With her costume draped over her left arm, as was the rest of them, they all took the silver haired girls lead down one of the many isles of the department.

After several minutes they made it to their destination. The blunette sighed happily "We've made it!" Julie cocked an eyebrow at her with a smirk tugging at her lips "Calm down Runo, you'll get out of here soon enough, so no need to get hasty" She said teasingly. The rapper huffed in response as they walked to the left side of the doorway where an empty rack was given to them to put their outfits on, along with complementary garment bags to ensure their protection.

As Mira was about to take one, her phone rang from inside her pocket. She delayed with packing her bag and answered it "Hello... Yeah I'm free... Really! You have it in stock! I'll be there as soon as possible!" As the red head shut her cell rapidly, she looked as if she was going to start jumping with joy. Alice smiled at her cheerful group member "New record disk in the shop?" She read her mind exactly as the Russian knew her all too well. Mira always went to the same music shop that brought in different styles from all over the world, and it didn't matter if it was brand new or classically old, she just loved everything it brought in "Yep!" The Vestal replied excitedly "I'll see you guys back at the loft ok. I'm headed to Rockin' Records" Each girl hooked their clothes on the inner hanger and zipped it up to the top. But before Alice, Runo or Julie could hang them on their personal rack, the dancer zoomed off out of the door as the sound of metal sliding onto a pole was made. The blunette shrugged as she placed her costume beside Mira's "She **really** loves her music huh?" They all giggled and agreed at the rappers comment.

* * *

><p>As the red headed dancer exited the agency, she didn't know that a pair of eyes was following her every move. And they weren't the only ones.<p>

Mira walked down a couple of blocks to the inner corners of the city where the streets were filled with busy with shoppers, businessmen, and other faceless people. She turned down a path and was met with a large rounded, modern looking store that took up the entire building which was more than ten storeys. There was a large television screen at the top connected to the building as it displayed music videos from various singers. The screen was under a spacious circular platform, mostly used for live performances, as it, along with screen could be seen from below by the people passing by.

As she entered the automatic glass doors, the sensor picked her up when it made a dinging sound as she passed the threshold. The dancer walked over to the cashier on the left and greeted the person who was stationed there "Hey Jake. Where's the new record?" The bulky guy grinned at her typically "You just get straight to the point don't you" Mira and Jake had known each other for a few years when she permanently moved to Tokyo, and she, being a lover of music, became a frequent customer at his store.

She didn't take in his joke lightly "I'm serious here" He lifted both of his hands as a sign of defeat "Alright, alright, I give. But you're going to have to find it yourself" The orange headed employee pointed to one of the various sections of the store. The Vestal groaned, but was more than determined to find her disk.

As she was searching through one of the lanes, she noticed at the side of the shop had several black headphones installed to the wall that was connected to a CD spinning on a player. She walked towards it and examined the artist "Oh, these were the winners of the previous season of S.T.A.R.Z." The dancer took the phones off the hook and placed them over her ears as she pressed the play button on the panel. She was holding on to both sides as she shut her eyes and got into the beat. _They're really good. I wonder if we'll ever be..._

The Vestal was brought away from her thoughts as someone had silently tapped her shoulder. She was startled a little bit as she shot her sapphire blue orbs open and turned to the person behind her "Hydron? What are you doing here?" The blond just shrugged as the dancer removed her headphones and rested them around her neck, but she kept the left one in her ear so that she could still listen to it. _What is he doing here? This can't be just a coincidence. _Her mind was thinking of every possible answers to why he was here right now, but she couldn't concentrate as he finally spoke after the short silence "I've heard of these singers before, but I don't remember their names" _He's on the show, but it __**clearly**__ shows he doesn't watch it._ Mira brought a forced smile to her face to make the situation friendlier "They're really good, you should listen to them. There's pair of headphones over the..." The red head was about to point in the direction of another set, but he instead went for the one she occupied. Hydron twisted the right side of the headset so that he could hear. _He's a little too close for comfort._ She thought as his proximity made her quite irritated. The Vestal gave up on saying anything further, as she remembered what Alice said to them earlier and didn't want to complicate things, and she already had enough on her plate as it is, with her cooperating with Ace, their rival in all. As she was about to close her eyes again to concentrate on the melody, a glint of something bright hit her orbs by the wide glass front window that showed the outside street in front of her. _It's supposed to be cloudy today isn't it? Well I never really did trust those weather reporters._ The red head turned her attention back to the music, despite her and Hydron were listening to the same headset.

* * *

><p>"Well it was great running into you Mira. Why don't I take you out to lunch while we're at it?" He suggested as the song reached the end. The dancer raised an eyebrow at the model "Don't you have a lesson to teach to the B. Brawlers?" He turned away at the sound of their band name as he twirled a strand of his hair "They'll be fine. I'm more interested in spending time with you" The blond said as a grin replaced his grimaced expression. Mira, just like Runo, politely declined, or found a way to decline him at his request "I apologise but have some important things to take care of, so maybe next time" <em>Or never at all.<em> Hydron's facial features became emotionless as the Vestal girl walked off to another part of the store, returning to her original goal of finding her record. He left in a silent, but infuriated state as the doors opened for him and the sensor sounded at his departure.

"Wow, another one. Looks like that famous model isn't as cool as he appears to be"

Someone recombined the fragments of yesterday's events, and compared that with what just happened. They were leaning against a brick wall next to Rockin' Records, just beside where the window lost its view. A smirk grew on his lips as they pulled out their cell, and dialled a number.

"Hey boss..."

Back inside, the red headed girl remained searching for her desired album, but once again was interrupted by her ringing mobile. She stopped walking and sighed "I guess I have to go back" She stated to herself sadly. However when she checked the caller ID on the screen, it wasn't any of her three group members. She pondered on answering for a while, but decided that the person wasn't here so she could hang up on them if she wanted to "Hello" She finally answered as she held her cell to her ear. The dancer continued looking for her record as she listened to the other end "Just so you know, Hydron was following you to that music store" Mira had already figured that out when she was with him by the headphone set. She turned in to another lane as she examined the covers "Yeah I already knew Ace. He can be really annoyi..." The Vestal paused at the realisation of something "Hey wait. How did you know I was at a music shop?"

The line went silent for a moment as she heard the tone of a cancelled phone call made by an end button on a cell phone. She turned around and was met with a mint haired boy standing there at the centre of the isle, and in his hand was a black mobile. The bassist shut the cover and stuffed it in his pocket, then turned to her once again. They had exchanged numbers only for the deal she made with him, so it would be easier than if they were to meet personally.

He finally answered her curious question she asked just a second ago "I saw him following you back at the agency. So I went on his tracks" Mira cocked an eyebrow "Wow, a two way stalk. That's what every singer wants from her fans" She said sarcastically as her attention went back to the CD racks "So what do you want Ace? If you think I'm giving any personal information about Alice to you then you're dead wrong" She questioned in an almost threatening tone. The B. Brawler trailed her from behind as he replied "I thought you were supposed to be helping me with this scheme" She was listening to the words coming from his mouth, but just continued flicking through the old record covers searching for the new track to add to her collection "Who ever said I would **help** you?" She replied plainly.

The dancer's smile lit up on her face as she lifted up an old record from one of her favourite artists, one that she had been searching for ages. Her eyes stared at it adoringly as she shut them relishing the moment. Ace grinned at the fast changing red head in front of him as he turned away and shook his head at her childlike behaviour. _Looks like I'm on my own on this. _

**{~X~}**

Meanwhile as the dancer left her remaining friends back at ESteem, they were with finally finished with today's work, so they can now return back to their penthouse apartment. Kato arrived just at the entrance and opened the door for them as the three have been waiting patiently out front for him.

As they got in, someone from above was leaning against the glass window, staring at the leader with half closed amber eyes "When will I find the truth about what you're hiding?"

* * *

><p>Tuesday was the day that the two groups would have to examine the pictures they have taken, and see which poses would be best for their final shoot.<p>

At the moment the eight singers were in a conference room at ESteem, sitting on tan leather seats by an oval table facing one another in the silence. They were all waiting for the model who was supposed to arrive here personally to hand them their shots, however he was more than an hour late, causing the two groups to get irritable from the aura the room was emitting. The cameramen on both sides of them grew weary of all the unexciting things **not** happening at the moment while they were filming. One yawned out of boredom as he covered their mouth with his left hand that was slipped in the camera strap. Almost immediately at that time, the double doors flew open, causing the two crew members to shoot at the entrance. It revealed the awaited model, slowly making his way to the end of the table where an extra seat was set for him. And in his hands were two yellow folders that he placed on in front of him as the violet eyed boy sat in his chair "Sorry for the wait, I forgot that today was the day for your results" He explained tiringly while handing one of each leader their files.

Alice carelessly took it out of his right hand as Shun did the same on the other side "This is not very confidential if our competitions in the same room" The orange head stated as she opened the sealed envelope. The raven haired vocalist ripped the folder as well while agreeing with the girl across from him "She's right. What was the point of doing this together in the same room?" Hydron, as them, didn't seem all that interested with being there "It was too much of a nuisance to this twice. So I decided it was better to do all at once"

The orange head flicked through the photos in the folder and resealed it "Well since we've got our pictures now, we'll take our leave" Alice declared while getting up pushing her seat away. The other girls did the same and they followed her out the doors.

The model shrugged and allowed them to leave without complaints. The bassist on the end eyed at him aggravatingly, then closed his grey orbs as his arms folded across his chest "Hydron, if you don't mind leaving, we'd like to see our snapshots as a group" He told him coldly. The blond was insulted by his request as a sort of scowl was made on his face. The model made a 'Humph' sound as he didn't shift an inch. Shun wanted to move this along so that they could get to analysing their pictures "I'm sorry, but could you please leave. We need some privacy if we want to examine our progress thoroughly" He said while beginning to skim the photo pile in his hands, not really caring how the model reacted.

Hydron pushed his chair away a little too forcefully as it hit the window behind him, then stormed off, leaving the B. Brawlers in peace, just as they wanted.

**{~X~}**

The Miss B members were by the foyer of the agency as Alice began surveying their out coming shots. Mira and Runo trailed beside her, but their stylist was hanging back, looking a little down. Their leader noticed the tension she was giving off, so she stopped and turned her head to the silver haired girl "What's wrong Julie?" She asked curiously as the said Australian played with her fingers "It's just..." She paused as a single tear fell from her right eye. Julie wiped it away and continued "... I didn't even get to say goodbye to the costume department" The dancer and rapper fell anime style as Alice had a sweat drop over her head with a twitching smile on her lips. Their leader placed the photos back into the envelope and walked up to the tanned skinned girl while putting a hand to her shoulder "We'll give you one hour. Come back to the apartment once you're done so we can get started with your evaluation ok" With a playful wink, she along with the two that were just getting up from the floor, exited out the revolving door to Kato who was waiting outside to escort them home.

The stylist smiled at them sincerely as she made her way happily towards elevator.

**{~X~}**

"They seem pretty good" Dan commented as he passed picture after picture down to the others after Shun was done with them. Their drummer agreed as he gave the last one down to Ace "Yeah, I think we'll be fine on Thursday" Their leader got up and tucked his left hand in his pocket as the other took hold of the folder "We can't slack off yet. We're not even halfway through the competition, so don't get cocky" He then made his way behind them and placed the file in front of Ace as he continued walking out the door, leaving his members behind for the time being.

**{~X~}**

Julie was taking one last look inside the costume department as she closed the door, letting the inside drown back into the shadows. She sighed as it clicked to a shut. The stylist was sad to leave the designer clothes behind, but she soon bounced back as her phone vibrated in her shorts pocket. A wide smile replaced her frown as she texted back the message. When she entered the glass elevator, she realised what time it was on her cell "Oh no it's five. I'd better head back before it gets dark" The Australian exited the lift and out the door, sending one last message before shutting the cover. There was a taxi on the other side of the road, so she decided to catch that instead of calling Kato as it was more convenient, considering it was right there in front of her. She looked left and right to make sure it was clear, which it was, before crossing. But when the silver haired girl laid her right foot on the street pavement, a gold Lamborghini convertible halted to fast stop, just centimetres before it could even touch her. This made her jump back onto the sidewalk out of shock as she glanced frightfully at the driver.

"Hey Julie"

She was greeted by none other than the model that had been teaching her and everyone else for the past week. He lifted his sunglasses up with his free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, and grinned at the stylist playfully. The Australian for the first time was stifled to say anything, considering he nearly ran her over. She just waved at him a little tensely "Hey... Hydron..." The violet eyed blond leaned over and opened the passenger seat "Hop in. I'll drive you back" She was hesitant, but she knew she had an obligation to Alice, so she accepted his offer and got in. He once again placed his glasses back to his nose and revved up the engine for a speedy start.

As Hydron was driving down the main road, Julie had her head out to the side, letting the wind fly through her hair. It stopped when the car slowed down and parked outside a fancy clothing store. It was entirely complied of glass, along with white pillars escalating to at least seven storeys, and the words Lock and Key written in rainbow stained glass in front the entrance.

The stylist stared at it for a while as the model exited the vehicle and went over to the other side to get the door for her. She got out and remained examining her surroundings "This isn't my loft" He nodded knowing that already, but instead of saying anything, he grabbed her left hand and guided her inside the shop.

A sales lady arrived greeted and guided them to the women's section, where it was stocked with the season's new styles "Hey Julie, I didn't know you brought you're boyfriend" She whispered silently to the silver haired girl. Her face shivered in disgust as she leaned over and spoke in a quiet tone "Eeeewwww! That's just gross Mui! I don't even know why he drove me here!" Mui knew Julie pretty well as this was one of the stores she shops on a daily basis. The brownish blond clerk smiled anyway as she brought them to their destination "I'll leave you two to browse" She then left them back to the entrance and welcomed another customer.

The Australian didn't really understand what was happening as she walked beside the model "What are we doing at Lock and Key?" She questioned curiously as she wasn't getting an answerer for the entire time they've been there. Hydron just sat in one of the many waiting seats by a white column and smirked "Choose whatever you like. It's my treat today" She was shocked by his answer "You mean, clothes" The violet orbed blond simply nodded, but the tanned girl waved her hands furiously at him "Look, that's a nice gesture but I don't want any..." She was stopped as two other saleswomen hooked her arms from behind and dragged her to the changing room.

After a few minutes she came out wearing one of the many dresses from the new autumn collection. It was sleeveless, tied to her neck, and flowed from the waist down to her knees that was wrapped by a red sash. The fabric was lightweight yet surprisingly warm, and had a maple leaf pattern with different shades of red, brown and other soft season colours all over. She twirled a little uncomfortably in front of the body length mirror, while the model stood behind her, just watching. When all the clothes were worn, they then moved to the shoe section. Each time a pair was given to her be a sales clerk, Hydron always bent down to put it on her. And she would just give a small fake smile in return. Soon enough the store floor was covered with hundreds of shoes that she'd tried on.

As the model was putting on another heel for her, the faint sound of a shutter could be heard from somewhere inside the department. The stylist glanced here and there to reassure herself that it was nothing. But her mind told her something was off. _This place is giving me this weird feeling. And not the kind I usually get when I'm shopping here._

"This time he's using a different tactic. And I can tell she's not so happy about it"

With their photographic device in hand, and hidden stealthily behind a trio of mannequins, they once again gained another picture saved in the SD card inserted inside a compartment of their camera.

"Thank you for shopping at Lock and Key. I'll see you next time Julie" Mui said as she scanned the items by the cashier and handed her the purchases Hydron had paid for with his credit card.

He then drove Julie back to her apartment complex building, along with the things he bought for the stylist in her lap. However it blocked her eyesight of the street. As he dropped her off and sped away back to the main road, she sneered at his departing vehicle, walked over to the trash bin to the side, and threw the bags in. With one last look at the fleeting car, she walked inside the lobby with her head held high. She exited the lift to the penthouse level and stomped to a stop once the double doors closed to a shut "Can you believe that Hydron dude!" She exclaimed to the girls in front of her who were sitting in the living room with the television on a random channel. The Australian continued "He just totally went egotistical on me and took me out shopping! And he paid for everything!" Runo raised an eyebrow "I thought you liked shopping. Isn't it your favourite exercising activity" She half stated half joked. The silver haired girl placed her hands on her hips and gave the rapper a pouty look "Not like this!" Mira, who was flipping through the channels, had her eyes on the T.V. but still listened to her friend "Then why don't you have any bags?" The tanned girl lifted her left hand up in an all knowing way as she shut her midnight blue eyes "I threw them in the trash" She explained. The three remaining member stopped what they were doing as their faced turned to the stylist shockingly "You, throw away clothes!" They shouted unbelievably in unison. Mira nearly fainted "You would never do that. You're supposed to be our stylist!" Julie sighed as her head dropped "It was the hardest thing I had to do..." She paused as she lifted her body back up "... But I definitely won't wear anything **he **chooses for me" Alice and Runo giggled while the red head smirked "I guess you're right with that one" She said agreeing with her stylist's reasoning.

Their leader stopped the giggles, got up from the white leather couch and took the photo file off the glass table. She walked over to the Australian and handed it to her "We've already chose our best poses, so it's your turn. Show us which one you're doing, and when you're done we'll discuss how to plan out the final shoot" The silver head nodded and made her way to her room on the right.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday. Twenty four hours before their shoot was going to take place. And everyone was resting up to get their energy moving for the day.<p>

At the moment, Shun had someone to meet someone for lunch. Although he just told his group members he was going out, with no information on where, like he usually did, and like they usually accepted.

He was now being escorted on the ground level of D&H to the Japanese room. It was like the ones you'd usually find in Japan, and since the person who reserved the room liked the old style, Shun didn't complain. The suite had a sliding shoji screen door made with translucent paper, one by the entrance, and one that led to the outside which, featured a pond scene lined with bamboo plants and a spitter by its edge, repeating the same sound as the water ran through it. The ground had tatami flooring that featured a low rectangular wooden table and two zabuton sets on each side. There were some traditional antiques lined on the wall to the left, as well as a tokonoma space that hanged a decorative scroll along with an ikebana.

The ninja opened the screen door as he took off his shoes and left them out on the other side "Hey Gramps, I'm sorry I didn't catch you the last week. I had some... business to take care of" He wasn't lying. At that time the amber orbed singer was pursuing his inquiry about Alice, so he texted him that he couldn't make it then. The elderly man slowly nodded once understandingly as he motioned him to sit "Its fine. I was quite busy at the time at the company, so I was going to cancel anyway" Shun did as he was told, and sat over the set on his legs. His Grandfather was the CEO of a martial arts chain that reached to all corners of the world, but he lived in a dojo in the countryside so he hardly ever got into Tokyo.

"You've been in the city for quite some time haven't you?" He asked, attempting to create a conversation out of the unbearable silence. The man nodded as his answer while a waitress brought in a Japanese style tea set and placed it on the table. She poured the green tea that was pre brewed in the pot for each of them, then left the two inconspicuously. Neither one touched the cups that were situated in front of them. And neither one spoke for a long period of time.

"When are you going to give up on this fantasy of yours?"

He questioned out of the blue almost tiringly as he closed his eyes and drank the hot tea. The vocalist looked down and faced the tatami floor of the room, letting his fringe darken his eyes. _He's so straightforward. It's the same thing over and over again. When will he stop?_

Shun's hands that rested on his lap clenched tightly as the gloves made a tight compacted sound "I'm not **going** to give up" He stated in a harsh yet determined tone as he lifted his gaze to his Grandfather. He held it unwaveringly for a while, not hesitating on taking back the words he said.

The raven haired ninja got up abruptly, and left. Not bothering to say goodbye to his relative, who remained unfazed by his actions, and just continued to sip his drink, while Shun's tea turned cold.

As he stormed out of the building, he had his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets and his teeth grinding against one another. _Just less than fifteen minutes with him and he's already pushed me to my limit. I should have known better._

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

_I didn't understand what he was saying but I guess I'll find out soon enough. _

I was walking through the streets as it was our day off, and I had some errands to run before returning. I had my earphones on as I placed my iPod in my right pocket and continued to pass the bystanders around me, listening to every word it played.

I sighed as it stopped and was no longer running. I wasn't really watching where I was going exactly, until I heard the slight sound of a horn beeping repeatedly from my right ear that still had the phone. I quickly jolted, realising I was in the middle of a crossing, and that the figurine post on the other side was flashing red. There was a horizon blue Porsche heading my way, and I panicked. My body felt tensed as I was shaking. This never happened to me before. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the impact to hit me.

However I felt almost relived... I know I shouldn't be, but there was a part of me that wanted that car to hit me. So I could leave. So could be...

**No one's POV**

The vehicle began attempting not to hit the orange headed girl at the centre of the road, but they were unable to hit the breaks in time before it was swerving out of control.

As the bystanders gasped, unable to do or say anything, almost at an instant someone appeared by the vocalist and took her waist. Alice opened her eyes, but before she could see the shadowed person, they wrapped their hands around her and swiftly brought them to the other pathway.

The orange head now had her legs over the concrete on her left side as her upper body was being held by someone from behind. She turned and found a pair of amber eyes connecting with hers "Shun...?" Soon enough the witnesses gathered around the two, whispering worried and frightful scares to one another. The car that almost ran her over halted to a stop for a split second before speeding off, not wanting the authorities to get on their tail.

"I'm fine. You can let go of me now" She said as if nothing had happened. The amber orbed singer did as she instructed, and released her figure from his grip as he stood up straight. The Russian steadily got up to her feet that were still a little timid, and was about to say something else, but she noticed that her ears were free from the phones she just wore. The vocalist checked her shorts pocket, and found it was empty. She quickly looked back onto the crossing and found it was located out at the centre, with the cars continuing to pass it. Her eyes went wide as she wasn't thinking clearly and was about to run out on the traffic filled street "Oh no!" But she felt her left wrist being pulled back behind her "What do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill yourself again!"Shun's voice dripped with seriousness as his eyes narrowed at her. Alice gritted her teeth as sharp breath escaped.

Once the road was cleared, the onlookers went back to their own lives. The street lamp flashed the little green person, allowing them the walk over to the other side. The Russian beauty ripped her hand away from the captive and hastily made her way to her iPod. She bent down and picked it up, checking whether it was damaged during the chaos. The singer sighed in relief as she got up. The people were passing by her as she stood still, staring at the device.

The ninja walked up behind her and whispered in her right ear "You should be more careful" And that was it. He brushed passed her and made his way to the other side.

Alice broke out of her relieved dream state and tilted her head. _That's it? He's not acting like he usually does._ She thought as her steps rushed to the curb before the cars restarted their course "What? No harassment? No interrogation? What's with you today?" She questioned sceptically as she, for some reason followed his trail behind. He continued to ignore her and just walked down the sidewalk "I'm not in the mood" With that, he quickened his pace around a corner, but when Alice caught up, he was nowhere in sight.

_Huh. So he __**is**__ pretending to be someone he's not. I have to say he's a pretty good actor, but not enough to deceive me. He can't keep that mask up forever. I'll catch him when he least expects it._

A smirk grew on her lips as she took one last look, twirled around, and made her own way back.

**{~X~}**

"Dammit! He's getting to me again!"

The raven haired vocalist took out all his frustration as he slammed the side of his tightly clenched fist to a brick wall of an empty alleyway. _I can't get her secret if she knows I'm playing her. I have to stay calm, and not let my guard down._

**{~X~}**

"I've got the photos boss" A voice confirmed as they slid a blue memory card on the desk. It stopped just in front of a red leather chair that had its back turned to their photographer.

"Good job Komba. I'll call in Julio so he can get started on the article" The person in the chair started as they swirled towards him and picking the SD card in their hands. His employee bowed understandingly "Yes Klaus" With that he exited of his editor's chambers, searching for the said journalist somewhere else in the building.

The misty green eyed editor in chief stared at the card as he played with it in his left hand that was elevated by his elbow resting on his oak desk. As the sun was just setting in the atmosphere, the room went dark "Looks like Masquerade Publishing is in for a very exclusive piece" He said out loud. The German placed the memory disk back down onto his desk, and switched it for the telephone beside it. After a few buttons were pressed, a voice answered on the other end "We need to discuss some matters concerning..."

* * *

><p>The next day, the four were preparing for their final shoot as they had to get to ESteem early in the morning to get ready.<p>

The two singing groups were separated in their own dressing rooms, filled with workers putting on their makeup in front of the lit up vanities as they sat in black fold out directors chairs.

The girls had already gotten into their costumes. They were just waiting for the cosmeticians to finish their jobs. As the one on Alice completed applying her lipstick on with a thin brush, she was done and ready to get to the set. The orange head got out of her seat and double checked everything in the mirror just in case, then turned to her girls "I'll see you guys there ok" They responded with an agreeing sound as they were either getting their face powdered with blush or lining their eyes with black liner. She giggled as the Russian made her way past the rushing employees towards the door.

**{~X~}**

The B. Brawlers were done faster than the girls, and they were currently at the studio they were sharing, waiting for the S.T.A.R.Z. crew to show up so they can roll their progress for the show. It now occupied two blank canvases, as they will be both be shot at the same time. One of the photographers was growing impatient as he tapped his foot incessantly by the background set. He finally had enough of his time being wasted "Argh! That's it! Take five until they get here. I can't **stand** TV people!" He complained in a frustrated manner as he stormed out the door to who knows where. The other photographer sighed and just continued to prep up his equipment. Shun the others watched as it shut to a close. Billy pondered at the silence for a while before speaking "So what are we going to do now?" Ace shrugged while the guitarist was stuffing his face with the table of food by the side of the room. The blond was about to get the opinion of his leader when he realised he was no longer in the room. He sighed deeply to no one in particular. _This is the problem with ninja's. You never know where they run off to._

**{~X~}**

As the orange headed vocalist made her way to the photo shooting set, she halted and placed her right palm over her forehead as she shut her chocolate eyes "Sometimes I wonder if you really are a stalker" She said tiringly as she exhaled a deep breath. The Russian was referring to the singer with jet black hair who instantaneously appeared behind her. Alice glanced from her side with a frown as she continued walking.

"What happened yesterday?"

He asked curiously as she stopped abruptly on the white tiles. Alice's expression became serious, and almost deadly. Her breathing was as soft as ever as she closed her orbs once again "What are you talking about?" She retaliated as if the question at hand was nothing of concern to her. Shun got back to his original intention and let what happened with his Grandfather the other day slip out of his mind, so he continued on "I doubt that you would think I'd forget. Were you **trying** to kill yourself?" The beauty turned her head to him with glazed eyes and spoke in a nostalgic tone "Why would I do that? I'm not done here to let it all disappear from my grasp. Do you really think I would let a car be the end of my career?" As she spoke her last sentence she was fully face to face with him, their gaze was so strong they didn't say a word for a while.

"Speaking of which, what about you? Yesterday you seemed more... angry. Different than the rival I knew" Alice was turning this situation against him, but will he fall into the trap? "If you're not going to answer my question, why should I answer yours?" The orange head simply smiled, ignoring his serious voice "I wasn't expecting an answer from you. I was just stalling for time to avoid your question because it's about time to head to the shoot" She turned and was about to walk away but was stopped by the most surprising words.

"You looked more beautiful without makeup"

The singer spun back to his direction "Humph, what a line" Alice spat back with smirk crossing her lips as she looked away from him to her upper right. He closed his amber orbs as his hands reached the inside of his pockets "What? You said I acted differently yesterday. Didn't you want the me from before?" Her facial features became grim as her eyes lowered on him "I don't like fakes" Shun blinked his eyes open, a little shocked that she knew he was pretending to act like a totally different person. Alice let out a somewhat amused laugh, but her expression changed as she remembered what he did for her the day before. It was softer, something he hasn't seen of her "But, thank you... For yesterday..." Shun was surprised be her words. _She never acts like this._ The orange head then continued "But don't this this changes anything. This is still a competition that **I'm **going to win" _There it is._ The ninja thought at her usual behaviour "Well see about that" He said as a grin plastered on his face.

"Um, guys..."

The two looked at the voices direction, realising someone else was there with them. It was Runo, seeing the two at arm's length. "... Shooting begins in ten minutes, so don't be late..." With that, the rapper walked off, her mind filling with curiosity. _Alice, are you going to use him, or is he just for your amusement? _

**{~X~}**

"Sorry we're late. Traffic" Baron apologized as the crew came flooding into the studio. One person gave him his mike and the workers of the ESteem agency were clearing out of their way. Billy shrugged and made his way on to the right blank canvas background "We don't mind, but one of our photographers went **insane**" He said emphasising the last word. Their host sweat dropped as the crew were just about done setting up.

Mira and Julie arrived not long before Baron, and were already prepared to pose as they were directly facing the camera lens with their own photographer behind it. Runo walked through the doors shortly after. The stylist waved enthusiastically to her "Hey, where's Alice?" The blunette was a little hesitant on saying anything as her steps paused for a second before her pace grew slower "She'll be here any minute" The rapper answered with a small smile.

Then almost as if on cue, the missing leader entered through the doors, well, two leaders actually.

Ace watched suspiciously as he and Dan made it to Billy's side. Alice parted form Shun and took her place on the set by her own members. As the raven haired vocalist casually walked over to the blank canvas in his usual stance, eyes shut and his hands placed in his pockets, the guitarist nudged him from the side "Where were you just now?" He whispered to the ninja on his right. Shun half opened his amber orbs and took one last look at the group behind him. Concentrating on the beauty with the locks of orange hair speaking with her friends "Just coming up with a new plan" He replied nonchalantly as he continued further to the centre of the set.

As the two groups were preparing for their shoot, the doors flew open once again to reveal their now calm photographer "I'm sorry for blowing up before. Now that the **TV** crew is here..." He took one annoyed glance at the host before finishing off his sentence "... we can get to business" The other photographer rolled his eyes and lowered his posture to remove the camera off the tripod to begin. The two then told them to relax and start posing, with the television crew recording and Baron giving some commentary to the scene for the viewers "Are you ready?" The photographing duo asked.

The four on both sides gave a competitive look to each other as they got into their stances. With one last glimpse they turned staring directly into their own lenses, and the flashes of light began.

* * *

><p>The shoot was now over, and the crew from S.T.A.R.Z. packed up their cameras for the day and headed back to the studio, as well as the people from ESteem clearing the set and photography equipment.<p>

"Wow its late" Mira stated as she checked her cell for the time and realised it was about seven thirty. The girls were just finishing up inside the changing rooms as they were now in their regular clothing and their costumes were placed back in the garment bags they had before on the rack that the workers moved for them. But the company said they could keep them as a gift, so they are sending it to them later on.

She shut it and turned to the rest of her friends who were just about ready "We'd better get back soon before it gets too dark" The others nodded and prepared to leave the ESteem modelling agency.

They exited the facility and into their private van, driving back to their penthouse, waiting for the surprise they had in store for the show.

"I hope tomorrow won't give me a heart attack like last time" Runo stated as she stared out the window with her elbow resting on the armrest holding her chin in the palm of her hand. Mira laughed a bit before responding "I know right, I think everyone had one besides the winners and Julie" The stylist huffed as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes "Hey! Just because was partnered with one of the winners doesn't mean it didn't shock me either!" The blunette raised an eyebrow with an amused grin as she glanced behind her releasing her chin "You **wanted** to have a heart attack?" She said comically. The Australian let her tense body loose and pouted a little "I just didn't want to be left out" The girls all soon started laughing over their friends reasoning. They really enjoyed being together, that's what made them such a group in the first place.

Suddenly a ring was heard from Alice's pocket. She stifled to stop her giggles as she reached for it and answered "Hello..." Her expression turned curious as the other line finished and brought the dial tone to her ears. The three noticed this and waited for their leader to speak. The orange head placed her cell back, and turned to them a bit confusingly "Mylene just called. Joe wants to see us at the studio" They all exchanged worried glances. Their manager would never see them personally this late in the night unless it was urgent. They all nodded, wondering what could have come up. Alice turned to Kato "We need to get to JYP" The butler understood his mistress's orders and made a U-turn for the agency.

**{~X~}**

"I did as I was told, so have you got my pay?" Hydron demanded sternly. He was now in an alleyway in the dead of the city night. Only a few passed by the portion that wasn't lit by the streetlamps that just begun flickering on.

There were three other shadows in that concealed space. The person he was negotiating with handed him a bulky envelope filled with a stack of fresh bills. The model opened it to check it was all in there and nodded. They smirked as their back leaned on the opposite brick wall of the blond. The one on his left had their arms crossed over their chest as their eyes were shut emotionlessly "You did you're job, but none of the girls bought that charade of yours"

"Those girls weren't even worth my time" He said scornfully, but truth be told, he was angry at himself for not being able to woo one of them. The violet orbed boy sneered at the trio before leaving them with the rats that scoured the cold floor.

The last remaining figure let out an amused laugh before they followed the other two down the end of the alleyway, and disappeared behind a steel door.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. Long time since I got writing as homework turned me into a mindless zombie. But I will make the upcoming ones better!<strong>

**Dan: You still are one ever since Halloween**

**Me: Don't bag zombies! I saw a ton of them in the city. It's like the most popular costume or something **

**Billy: Well you better keep writing the next chapter instead of arguing with Dan **

**Ace: Yeah, it will take you a few days to write it, but it will take a week to stop Dan from shutting up**

**Dan: Hey!**

**Shun: They make a valid point**

**Dan: Why do I even try (Slumps head)**

**Me: Well I'll update as fast as I can, and hopefully find a way to make the plot in my head fit ;)**

**Extra Characters**

**Jake Vallory- Age: Fifteen**

**Clothes: From season three. A green and white inner shirt under a yellow vest, black pants and brown boots**

**Description: An employee at Rockin' Records music store**

**Mui- Age: Fifteen**

**Clothes: From season one. A light pink sleeveless sailor top, a long white skirt and matching flats**

**Description: A sales clerk at Lock and Key department store**

**Grampa Kazami- Age: Eighty Five**

**Clothes: From season one. Grey traditional Japanese wrap shirt with long matching pants, a green robe, white tabi socks and some brown rectangular wooden zori sandals. As well as a pair of small glasses**

**Description: The CEO of a worldwide martial arts chain**

**Komba O'Charlie- Age: Eighteen**

**Clothes: From season one. A white inner hoodie, green jumpsuit and a yellow short sleeved jacket**

**Description: Photographer for Masquerade Publishing**

**Klaus Von Hertzon- Age: Twenty Two**

**Clothes: From season two. A long sleeved lavender overcoat with a matching ascot and a high deep purple collar, white pants and knee high black boots**

**Description: Editor in chief of Masquerade Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	8. A Photo's Worth a Thousand Words

**Me: Whoohoo! My holiday starts tomorrow! It's early for me because my plane leaves a day before everyone else's! I kind of feel bad for ditching my friends... Ok! I'm over it X) **

**Dan: Wow. You're sympathetic (Sarcastic tone implied)**

**Me: Yeah, well, I'm in a pretty good mood. So I'll let that one slide. Besides, I last saw them at their netball game a couple of minutes ago. The first one I decided to go to because it will be the last time I will see them :( Well, not until next year at least**

**Runo: What! You're seriously letting him go!**

**Me: He caught me at my happy mood. I have several others my friends know about. And you would **_**not**_** what to see me when I'm angry**

**Julie: You mean... (Gulp) We haven't seen it yet?**

**Me: Yep! So if I sound sad and depressed at one time and hysterical at another, that's just me :)**

**Mira: Getting back to it, what about your stories?**

**Me: Well I have to see if I can get internet in Singapore. But I'm taking my hard drive and laptop so I can keep writing anyway!**

**Julie: Phew (Puff of air released from her lips)**

**Me: And now for my thankyous! DeadlyDarkAngel, no Masquerade will not be in this story, but keep trying X) Although I don't think anyone will figure out my plot hehe X) RockyBlue DanxRuno, yeah I know! I wanted to make Runo's parents, well, more her Dad, to be really overprotective XD Thanks for the general comment alicexshunnotfabia, I promise there will be more AliceXShun stuff later on. This is basically the filler for the real stuff to happen. Jazzmonkey, thanks for taking the time to PM me for an update. I just had a lot of stuff to do to get ready for my vacation, so I made the last chapter longer... actually it was unintentionally already like that XD And the others know that they _don't_ like each other at the moment, just to make it clear. Hey InnocentDiamond, Hydron wasn't around during the final shoot, but it would've been a whole lot worse if he was. And Runo's parents, well, I just wanted to make things funnier, trust me, I'm in the process of making that happen X)** **Laura B, I know you want to know all the secrets, but you'll have to wait longer. I so know that eating away feeling when you're left after a while, sorry! And I'll put more Shun and Alice parts soon. Believe me, you will be squealing so loud your parents would get curious, just like Runo's XD And thank you again for the comment about Shun's character, I don't know how long it will last, but I'll try my best!**

**Ace: She doesn't have the rights to any characters, only the plot**

**Me: By the way, I uploaded a new story, so if you haven't read it yet, please check it out. I'm also doing a Christmas story challenge with MarshmellowsSleeping. So participate and you'll get a prize. I'm also co-writing a collaborated story with RockyBlue DanxRuno! So read my profile for more details about both ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: A Photos Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

**No one's POV**

"Can you explain this?"

Joe questioned as he slid a magazine on the shiny, long rectangular glass table in front of the four girls on his right. They were now in his office at JYP on the second floor, sitting on four black seats opposite the same number of chairs and one on each end. It was on the left side of the room which was entirely walled of glass besides the entrance which were two black double doors. There was a white desk behind them at the centre, and was concealed by a black cubed shelf reaching up to the roof filled with various files and ornaments. Beside the doors was a seating area with white furniture over a black fur carpet, along with many music trophies lined up on the shelf and some hanging on the wall.

The evening glow was about to set through the glass plated wall in front of them as they stared at the cover. Their eyes grew wider as they saw the front page article. Julie quickly grabbed it in haste as she pushed her seat away "No way!" She screeched unbelievably. Mira stared at their manager questioningly "How did the media get their hands on these photos?" She asked. On the front of the cover, was a spread of four pictures on all corners, each having the Miss B members with Hydron Zenoheld earlier in the previous week under the largely printed title, 'Masquerade'. One of him and Alice walking together by the orchard, another of Runo in the hallway, the model and Mira listening to a pair of headphones, and the final shot was one of him and Julie at that store putting on a shoe for her.

The brownish blond shrugged as he held onto both of his elbows with his eyes shut in dismay "I warned you that the press is able to bend the truth at its will. And apparently, Masquerade Publishing is the first to do that" He reminded as he sat in a chair on one of the ends beside their leader. Alice folded her arms over her chest calmly "This isn't much of a problem" The Russian stated as her girls turned to her curiously.

"She is absolutely right"

A voice agreed from the doors behind them. They revealed a black haired woman in red clothing, with a patented leather touch pad case in her right hand. A sort of pleasant smile appeared on Joe's face "Hey Chan. I haven't seen you in a while" The Chinese girl returned the gesture as she took a seat beside him across from the orange head "This article was good publicity for you. That is why I gave permission for them to publish this article" Runo, Julie and Mira were still shocked by the news. The blunette wanted some answers "Why? Wouldn't this be bad exposure for our profiles?" The brown orbed Asian smiled at her "The public always remembers the bad news and hardly ever the good. Through this, you are able to capture the eyes of more people, who will soon see the better side of you after this has been cleared" She explained. The girls were still worried, but decided to stay quiet and sunk back into their seats. Joe sighed as he rested his head in his elevated palm "Well, she **is** you're publicist, so she should know best. Although, I wonder **when** exactly was she going to tell me about this? We're supposed to consult these things together" He said almost playfully instead of angry. Chan blushed a little "Sorry, it was last minute and I didn't have time to contact you" Their manager nodded understandingly at her as his eyes closed. Runo's brows furrowed as her glance darted at the dreamy two "Um... are you done?" The two at the rappers comment ripped their gaze off each other with a tint of pink crossing their cheeks "O-of course!" They replied in unison, causing the pair to look at each other again, but immediately turning away as their faces grew hotter.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

It's my entire fault. My anger got the better of me and now I've blown my cover. She suspects me too much.

I was on the roof of the apartment, with my back on the cold concrete tiles. I stared up to the dark night sky as my hands were behind my head. There weren't many stars as it was the city and their lights never turn off... not for anything.

It was cold as a sharp breeze whipped past me and off into another direction. _There has to be another way. She knows something that could help me in this competition. And I need all I can get to win_. I know Dan and the others are helping me, but I'm surprised they still are considering our bonds aren't that strong. I've known Dan the longest, but Ace and Billy joined because they were scouted by Joe a couple months back. There was a chance we could split apart because some of us wanted it more than others, mainly me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It didn't make much of a difference as the darkness was all around me, whether I had my sight or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Julie's POV<strong>

I woke up the next day in my room, and it was early. About six because that's the time we'd usually have to get up. I scratched my eye as I turned and saw the sun rise from behind me by my window wall.

My room was a semi-circle, painted in a baby pink and had tea rose coloured carpeting. My bed was a full circle, and was placed in the centre on a small flight of stairs. It also had a canopy over it held by four silver posts. On my right were two archways which were my bathroom and closet. Over the top of each of them they had hot pink velvet curtains that could be pushed away and placed on a curly gold hook connected to the wall, as well as one on my large glass window. On the left side of my room was a white desk in the shape of a donut that had a space where I could get to the middle, so I could spin around in the matching leather office chair at the centre. All my stuff was on there like my homework, argh, sewing machine, and my computer which had the screen built into the wall and the keyboard was in a sliding draw under my desk. Beside it a far bit away by the window was my lavender pink Victorian style vanity, which had all my makeup and jewellery on, including a small cute little matching seat.

I yawned and crawled out of bed, slowly making my way down the steps towards my bathroom. As I stepped on the puce coloured tiles, I walked to the sink and was shocked by my appearance "Whoa. That late meeting did not do well for my eyes" I said to myself as I examined my dark circles in the mirror. I shook it off and washed my face to get ready for the day. After brushing my teeth I walked out and into my closet, pushing the curtain aside and adjusting it to the hook. _Now, what to wear today?_ I thought deeply about as I walked around deciding what to dress up in for today's big reveal. _I wonder why he never tells us until the day we're shooting._ Seriously, Baron has got that game show host voice so I guess it comes with the secretiveness of the T.V. business. I sighed and went with my carnation pink, high waist dress that had a rounded neckline lined with cream lace. It reached halfway to my thighs and had long sleeves just to the end of my elbow, which was tightened by a pearl button. I then chose a pair of cream T strap heels that had a wooden bottom, slipped them on and walked over to my vanity. I placed my usual gold heart clip to the side of my fringe and my matching earrings and necklace. I then put on my makeup and left to go have breakfast with the others.

They were already in the kitchen with all the food set out on the table

Alice wore an inner black singlet under a light blue, long sleeved denim shirt, but she rolled it up to her elbows, and it had her shoulders showing as it was cut there, with the buttons open halfway to her chest. She had it tucked in a pair of high waist, black and white checkered shorts that had a wavy trim at the bottom. It almost looked like a skirt from a distance. It accessorised a large matching bow weaved through the shorts around her waist, and her shoes were some black high heeled strappy sandals. Runo had a short denim dark blue suspender skirt that crossed at the back, a tight, short sleeved yellow and white horizontally stripped T-shirt, and a pair of red ankle strapped wedges. Mira was wearing a sunset orange, one shoulder chiffon top which had a long sleeve draping down her left arm and a coffee brown scallop edge belt around her waist. She had a pair of chocolate skinny jeans, along with some high heeled bronze brown ankle peep toe booties with faded gold studs going down on the front. And a collar necklace that had sown in sky blue coloured gems, two thin bangles on her right wrist, one gold and the other matching her necklace.

Ah my friends. They had learnt a lot from me.

I smiled as I took my seat beside Mira. It seemed awfully quiet as I looked at all of them individually. _Something seems... off._ I shook away the feeling and took the knife and fork in front of me and began eating. For some reason it seem kind of awkward. No one was speaking, and it seemed like they've gone off in their own little world. I put my silverware down and was now I was getting suspicious "Um, guys..." It was still silent "Guys..." They weren't even listening to me! They should know I hate being ignored, so they are definitely out of the loop "GUYS!"

They finally got out of their trance when their eyes widened and looked really shocked as they all stared at me. Runo scrunched her forehead and stared at me unbelievably "What was that for Julie!" She yelled. I gave her a cocked eyebrow in return "Well, the **three** of you..." I paused and looked at each of them before continuing "... we're daydreaming. A little **too** deeply" They all became guilty as I saw Runo playing with her food with a fork, and Mira was spinning swirls on her sleeve with her index finger. It was like a habit of theirs when something was bothering them.

But what could they feel guilty about? "Ok, what happened here? You guys have been acting strange for the past week" I could feel the room go tense as they all kept silent. I just hate being kept in the dark about things. _Well I guess __**I**__ shouldn't be one to talk._ I sighed then picked up my utensils again "Its fine, you don't have to tell me" I said in an 'I'm not done yet tone'.

**Runo's POV**

Oh no, Julie's getting suspicious. Which could mean the others might be too!

I just kept on eating my eggs and ignoring the question she had asked all of us. Wait a minute. Why was Mira acting secretively? I think I knew why Alice was strange, with the thing that happened with Shun in all, but why would Mira? Hhhhmmmmmm... I think Julie's intuitiveness is rubbing off on me.

**Mira's POV**

Julie's going, well, Julie on us. She has this ability to know when something's up, and that includes this situation.

I know none of them knew about the deal I had with Ace. Now I wonder if that was really a good idea. We've kept our distance and everything, but now I wonder if this was something that could ruin our cover. I get why Julie's getting suspicious of **me**, but Alice and Runo was another story. Why are **they **acting guilty?

**Alice's POV**

Julie's as sceptical as always when it came to secrets. And stopping her from prying was another story.

Speaking of secrets, he's getting closer and closer to mine. But he'll never get it. What interests me is his. No one will go to lengths like that to just let one little attitude change get in their way. I guess I'll have to go along with his little game.

But it seems Runo and Mira have something to hide. Hmmmmm...Well their business doesn't concern me. It's their life after all, as long as they keep focused on the competition, I'm fine.

**Julie's POV**

The silence was unbearable! Seriously, I don't like it when we're not laughing.

I was about to say something else when I finished my waffles, but Alice stopped me "Guys, we have to get going. Shooting starts in a half hour" She said as she drank the rest of her water while getting up. She placed the glass back on the table and walked in the direction of the elevator, with us following behind. As we got inside the lift, Runo popped the rest of her mini blueberry muffin in her mouth, and as she chewed she asked "So where are we going exactly?" Yeah, I was wondering about that for a while too. Before Alice answered, she pressed the ground floor button "To the botanical gardens just outside the city. But I still have no clue about what's going to happen" Runo, Mira and I sighed. I can't believe they still wouldn't tell us what we're doing for this mission, it's really bugging me!

The elevator dinged as the double doors slid open. We got out into the lobby and exited outside where Kato was already waiting for us, with the van parked by the curb.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

As the girls and guys headed to the directed location, they noticed from different views of how many people were in the gardens that day. Usually it was more peaceful and quiet. Now it seemed like utter chaos had shadowed over. And they knew the T.V. studio had something to do with it.

Alice stared to the window by Runo on her right with half closed eyes "Looks like a fan, meet and greet" She stated as the other members stared at the large crowd surrounding the area. They nodded a little bit dazedly, still distracted by the number of fans they had already gained.

The two vans drove to a secluded car park, a far bit away from the mass of people. They both slid into a space with a single parking spot vacant as they got out.

Shun was now wearing a some black jeans and sneakers, a forest green V neck T-shirt, which sculpted out his muscles as it clung to his skin, a grey open vest with black lapels and buttons, along with some black cuffs around his wrists. Dan had his usual goggles and matching shoes, a navy singlet under a red leather biker jacket, and some denim jeans. Billy wore an orange short sleeved open up shirt over a brown shirt that had an army styled white printed B that matched his fingerless gloves and runners, along with a pair of white pants as well as his signature baseball cap. Ace was the last to exit the van. He had on a snug, grey long sleeved top that had a wide rounded neckline, some black pants held by a silver buckled purple belt, and white converses.

None of them said a word to each other, but there were some stolen glances between them.

On the swirly concrete path in front of them, in the distance they could view their host coming up to greet them "Hey you guys. I hope you're ready to meet some of your fans" He said with a wide smile. The two groups said nothing as they followed him deeper in the lush green gardens towards the large crystal clear lake.

At the centre of the stretch of water was a wide open space filled with the crowds of people. They began screaming as the eight approached with Baron leading them. Some security guards in black clothes cleared a route for them on the centre to the built made up stage that was curved to face everyone. There were two white tables on opposite ends accompanied by four black seats. There were a set of stairs by each of the tables and in the middle for people to walk up to and back down again, as it was more convenient. Behind them were two sets of headboards featuring different advertisement labels such as JYP and Esteem, with the centre clear as their host made his way there, along with the singers. By the fans view, Miss B was on the left while the B. Brawlers were on the right. They hadn't taken their seats yet but instead stood in front of the table, waiting for the crew to start filming.

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's Baron here with another episode of S.T.A.R.Z.!" He said into his mike towards to the crowd below him jumping and cheering as the cameras hovered over them "We're here in the Tokyo Botanical Gardens with the rookie groups first fan meeting!" They continued to scream as the eight on both sides of their host bowed "Well let's get started shall we" They took it as a sign to finally take their seats behind them and get ready for what the show had planned this time.<p>

The fans filed up into two lines at the centre staircase of the platform, and exited to the ones on either end. Person after person got handed a wide autographed headshot of the groups taken the day before, and the scent of black permanent markers could be smelt in the air as it was used repeatedly signing them. The girls smiled at every one who passed by, but only Dan and Billy on the other side had their usual grins unlike their leader and bassist, but that didn't interfere with their fan girl screams.

Baron was now standing on the sidelines, taking comments from the excited people in the background as the others continued making small talk with the ones walking on and off stage "So which group do you think will be the next big stars in Japan?" He questioned as he faced the mike to a pair of girls. The two looked at each other unsurely. The one on the right said "I don't know. I love the B. Brawlers and Miss B. I just can't decide, they're both so talented!" The left one nodded, agreeing with her friend "They're both appealing. I can't imagine how hard it is for everyone to vote for which group!"

As their host continued interviewing the fans, the lesser and lesser the pile of photos for the singers to sign were running out, but soon enough, everyone will have at least met either four of the singers and gotten their autograph, so the number of pictures didn't matter to them.

**{~X~}**

"Klaus"

Julio started as he was faced with the back of the bosses chair in his office "Yes. What may I help you with?" He asked as he stared out into the cityscape view a little distractedly. The journalist continued on "I know the article went off without a hitch and printing was faster than usual, but what about the other photos?" He questioned, knowing that there were more pictures to be used in their magazine, but confused why his editor wouldn't use them. The German laid the side of his head on his knuckles "What photos? The ones you were given were the only ones we attained" He said tiringly "Tell the distributors to deliver the magazines today. Only one was released by my permission, so we don't need to do a check count"

Julio sighed as he left the room. _Why is he hiding them? Komba told me he took more than the four we had._ He thought as he made his way to the loading docks on the ground floor.

Klaus remained on his office chair as he opened his free hand, revealing the blue SD card.

"I won't need this for now"

He slid out the draw beside him and locked it with a small key, knowing that the memory on that disk would start something later on. Or finish it.

All he needed was that call from Chan Lee.

**{~X~}**

Most of the photos were now all gone as the fans had now received them and were all waiting at the bottom of the stage.

The eight were back to the positions they were before, standing in front of the tables, now each with a black microphone in their hands. Baron made his way up the centre staircase and faced the crowed "How was that you guys, was meeting our two groups exciting!" They screamed, jumped and cheered in response "Well let's have some words from the upcoming idols as well!" He gestured with a look to his right to Miss B.

Julie was the first to speak "Thanks you guys! You're the reason we love to sing!" She squealed as she gave a wink to them. The dancer continued on for her "I hope you get to listen to more of us soon!" They were hardly audible as the crowed was still in their excited mood. Their orange headed leader smiled as she glanced at them, then to the people below "It was great meeting you all. I didn't even know we had this many fans already!" They cheered on as some wolf whistles were made at them. Alice finished off her gratitude when they quietened down, but it was only by a smidge "You're our inspiration. So keeping guiding us to the top! Say B!" As she said their groups catchphrase, Runo moved closer to her, and with the mike hooked on her thumb, she pointed her right hands index finger down and put the three middle fingers of her other hand over it, creating the letter B. She presented it closer towards the audience as they shouted out their names.

Their host thanked them, and then used his arm to get the crowd's attention to the left to the B. Brawlers "Guys, anything you'd like to say to your fans?" Dan immediately pumped his free fist clenched hand in the air as the other held the microphone to his mouth "Thank you Tokyo Botanical Gardens and good night!" He yelled as he bowed. The rapper sighed and put a hand to her hip as she spoke in her own mike "Its ten thirty in the morning genius" She stated as if it was a bother. The lake was then filled with laughter from the crowd. The guitarist made a scrunched up face at the blunette before speaking "Whatever, I was making a good introduction" She raised an eyebrow in return "And a closer when you've just started?" More intense hilarity was made, and it seemed like the B. Brawlers weren't getting much to say, so Billy cut in "Anyway, we're really psyched to meet you guys! Keep watching the shows so you'll see the winners of this season, and to see some more of my buddy's comedy acts" He joked at the end. The brunette now turned annoyingly at the blond "It's not an act!" He shouted defensively. Runo let out a laugh "I'll bet it isn't too"

Baron chuckled, but then went back to the camera lenses "Now that all the thankyous are done, are you guys wondering who won?" Ace crossed his arms and shut his irritated eyes "Do you need to ask anymore?" A light laugh was made from the audience, but the pink haired Vestal didn't mind "Well, this week our two groups have been working tirelessly to achieve the final out coming headshots in your hands..." He started as he pointed to the people outstretched below him "... And over five thousand copies were printed for each group, but there were some left over..." He paused as the crowed leaned in closer "This week's mission was to see how many fans each one received at this point by calculating how many photos were given away! Shall we see who received more fans?" Two crew members in black clothes at the ends of the stage made their way to him with a clipboard in their hands. Baron looked at both of them before turning his attention back to the crowed "For Miss B, they had given four thousand and twenty three photos today! Congratulations girls!" They bowed and waved at the audience in return with their winning smiles before he went on "And the B. Brawlers have... four thousand and eighty seven!" The audience cheered as some fan girl screams could be heard over the top. The girl's smiles turned into a sad one, but made an effort to look happy for their opposing rivals.

As the shouting died down, their host finished off the show "Well that puts our groups on equal grounds again, looks like the last mission wasn't bad publicity after all. Well thanks for watching this week's show! See you next week with more music, drama and laughter!" With that the crew switched off their equipment and headed back to the studio for some pre editing before it goes on the air.

The two groups left the platform and greeted some of the fans that were still hanging around. It soon cleared and everything left was the stage, and the empty space between the eight singers.

Alice's phone vibrated, saving her from saying anything. She flipped the cover and skimmed it as she spoke to her group members "I'll see you guys later. But remember do not to associate with them anymore" She continued to read the text as she left the lake area. They were all staring at her fleeting figure, and sighed thinking the same thing. _Too late though... Sorry Alice._

**Runo's POV**

I hated lying to her. Especially with the competition going on but... I just couldn't stand my Mom making me go out on a blind date with that same guy again! I haven't even seen him before! **She** hasn't even seen him before!

I sighed to let out at least some of my frustration. We'd better get out of here before something happens "Come on you guys, we should head back to the penthouse" They nodded and we continued our way to the car park at the far end of the garden. But the weird thing was, that they guys were trailing on behind us. I thought after a while they'd take a different path, but we were still on the same route.

I halted on my shoes and turned around as I put the back of my hands to my hips "Why are you following us!" I yelled. Mira and Julie stared at me for stopping so suddenly, and the boys were looking at each other as if nothing was wrong. Ace pointed down the footpath with a blank look on his face "We parked by the same area remember" Oh yeah. I stood up straight a little guiltily. _I'm starting to get really paranoid. How can we avoid them if they work with us?_ "Whatever" I said coldly as I shut my eyes and went on ahead to the rest of the girls. _This is going to be harder than I thought. Let's just hope my parents won't make anything worse than it already is._

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

"Thanks, keep the change" I paid the taxi driver and got out of the cab onto the sidewalk. It seemed like a busy day as I walked through the streets filled scattering businessmen on their cells.

I stared at the pavement on the ground thinking through the last mission. _I can't believe we lost. Well I guess it's because they seemed more engaging to the female fans. This just means we have to work harder... and harder..._

I wandered around the city for a while, trying to clear my thoughts and coming up with a new strategy. But that wasn't helping as I didn't know what the new task they had for us was. I needed to make my way to JYP after I'm done to get the mission sheet.

As I passed some stores and food stands, I came across a newsagency. I stopped dead in my tracks. Inside the window was the new addition of Masquerade, the one with **us** on the cover. _Wow, they came out faster than I though. Oh well, never mind._ I closed my eyes and got back on track. I know we're going to get an earful of questions from Baron and other media related people soon. But this will do us good. I know it will... because **he** said so. But sometimes I wish I didn't feel like a toy.

They're not the ones playing around with me. You are.

**{~X~}**

**Dan's POV**

What the heck was that about? She totally went off her rocker! Even more than the time I talked about her hair... strike that, probably nothing was worse than that.

I had my head in my left palm as I stared out the window. We split after she went wacko and drove off in their private van. We were in our own ride heading back to the apartment. I wasn't really sure what was going on with her, with what happened earlier this week in all, but I feel like **that **incidents not over. Well, might as well have some fun when the time comes around.

I felt myself grin as I continued looking out into the car filled streets. Billy caught on to my day dreamy mood and asked me "Dude, what's up? Why the happy-go-lucky face?" I took my mind out of the clouds long enough to turn my head slightly to him. I couldn't tell them the truth. It wouldn't be fun that way. I went back to the window with a smile "Nothing really..."

**No one's POV**

The B. Brawlers vehicle stopped at the entrance of their complex and they exited out onto the curb. It soon drove away to the car park inside so they are ready for their next destination later on.

Three of them were about to head into the lobby, but one stayed back "Guys I'm going to head to JYP. Shun, you need me to pick up the mission?" Dan asked a little vaguely. The others turned to him with seemingly uninterested faces. Their leader was a little suspicious of his offer, considering the guitarist never usually volunteers himself for many things "Yeah sure, but why?" He began to make his way to the corner, but turned around and started walking backwards to answer "No reason!" He yelled to them "I just thought I should be the one to pick it up this time" The brunette then disappeared by the building next to theirs on his way the studio.

The remaining three just continued to stare at where his figure vanished. Billy, with his half closed eyes commented "Do you think he was still talking about the mission?" The raven haired vocalist and bassist just shrugged and went inside to their penthouse apartment. Ace answered "Probably not" As he passed through the doors after Shun.

**{~X~}**

"I can't believe it!"

Julie screeched as she jumped up from the white leather couch in the living room with a certain magazine in her hands. The blunette, who was across from the stylist had her head in her hands as she looked down into her lap. Not because of how loud she was screaming, but about what was written inside.

"What is it this time...?" Mira asked almost depressingly as she pulled herself up from behind the sofa in between the two. She, at some point collapsed after reading the first few sentences and was utterly horrified. So the Australian took it as her turn to begin reading. Julie continued despite the disgusted expression shown on her face "The members of rising star group Miss B was spotted individually with Japan's most renowned male model Hydron Zenoheld. Is this the start of a four way relationship! What lovers spat would come from this! Read on for each of the girls story!"Her voice grew louder and louder with each line. Runo had just began shaking her head rapidly from side to side, almost losing consciousness from how dizzy she was, but for a moment she thought anything would be better than this. While instead, the dancer couldn't sustain her balance anymore and decided to lie on her back, covering her face with the palms of her hands, muffling the silent groans that everyone had.

"Should I go on?" The silver head girl asked discouragingly. The red head nodded hesitantly while making an agreeing sound, knowing it was better to know now in case some reporters asked them later on and they had no idea what they were saying. The rapper slowly lifted her head and held her shaking hands that were the shape of claws in front of her "I want... to rip that up... so bad... but... I guess we should..." She had to force those words out unwillingly as her hands turned into tight fists trembling on her knees.

Julie took a deep breath, and then went on "The first story says..."

**{~X~}**

Alice was now by the reception desk waiting area, sitting of one of the seats while listening to her iPod, and at the same time reading the white sheet in her hands.

A smirk reached her lips as she finished reading the printed paper. _So that's what he meant. This will be an interesting mission after all._ The orange head folded up the sheet and slipped it in her pocket. But she didn't leave yet. She just continued listening to what was playing in her ears and laid her head down on the back of the couch as she stared at the high ceiling.

Just then, Dan came from the entrance behind her, but she didn't hear him through her blocked hearing. He went up to Mylene and asked for the mission sheet like Alice's "Huh, I thought the leaders of each group would come to get these like Alice has" She gestured with a motion of her head in the vocalist's direction as she handed him the piece of paper. The brunette took it as his eyes found the orange headed girl "Thanks Mylene, and yeah I told Shun I could pick it up today" The guitarist thanked her gratefully and made his way to the singer "Hey Alice, have you already read what the new task was for next week's show?" He questioned as he took a seat on the table in front of her. The Russian, who was still was looking upwards, glanced at him below then back up again, not really interested on answering.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and then took out her headphones as she straightened her neck "We shouldn't be talking about these things. Don't you remember that we're rivals? Or did that slip your mind" She said almost insultingly in a gentle tone as she tilted her head. But Dan didn't take it as something offensive "Yeah I know but, that doesn't mean we can be friends" The beauty raised an eyebrow at him "Actually it kind of does" She stated plainly. The guitarist started to read his own sheet, not really paying attention to what she was saying "So where's the rest of your group?" He asked as he continued skimming through the words_. Did he hear me?_ She wondered as her arms folded and rested on her lap close to her waist.

"So how's Runo?" He questioned again, forgetting his previous one. Alice's eyes widened at his new inquiry. _Runo? So that's the reason he acting all dopey. At least I hope he's pretending..._ "She's fine" The orange head said a bit emptily. _He can't be seriously getting feelings for his competitor? Can he? I now Runo wouldn't let that happen._

Another sigh reached her lips as she let out a warm breath, closing her chocolate orbs all the while. _I can't associate with them anymore. Not after today or any time after that. I thought I made my warning clear with Ace._ She knew she couldn't act or even genially be nice to them. She had to think of something that could benefit her in the competition. _It might distract them if we..._

"Hey Dan"

He turned his head to face her "You should check out the magazine stands. I'm sure you'll find something very interesting there" She got up and left with a sly smile on her face that he didn't notice from behind. He just stared at her fleeting figure, a little curious about her suggestion

He was about to ask her exactly why as he got up from the coffee table and exited through the automatic glass doors, but she had disappeared from sight. The brunette stuffed the sheet into his jacket pocket and walked down the short steps. _Magazine stands? Why would I want to do that?_

* * *

><p>The guitarist had now made it to the main street on his way back to his apartment, but the sound of a yelling advertiser stopped him when he heard what he said "This month's issue of Masquerade releases a new article on Miss B, Japans hottest rising girl group!" He shouted as he waved the book in his hands. <em>What!<em> Dan rushed to the newspaper stall and quickly paid for one of the magazines. He read the first few lines of the headlining article at a fast pace as his eyes darted from left to right "I got to tell the guys about this!" He said a little too loudly to no one in particular. _I should probably ask them too._ The brunette pulled out his cell from his pants pocket and began speed walking to his loft as he scrolled down to a number.

He was in a rush to call Julie, since she was the only one of them on his contact list, but the Australian blocked his number from her phone, as prior to what Alice said to them repeatedly.

The guitarist tried for the tenth time before he gave up and made a run for it back to his penthouse, with the magazine rolled up and gripped tightly in his right hand.

**{~X~}**

"Done..."

Julie let out exasperatingly as she plopped on her side on the couch with her arms spread out above her, and the four articles about them thrown on the table. Mira was now on her stomach, using her elbows and hands to try and push herself up "Thank... god. That was too horrible to listen to" The dancer got half her body balanced, but continued to sit of the floor with her legs behind her. Their stylist mouth grew wide open as her forehead scrunched up "**Listen**? Try **reading** it!" Runo let out disgusted shiver as she hugged a purple pillow close to her body "Chan... actually gave permission for all that. It's not even true!"

"Nothing is true. No matter what you read or see"

They heard a voice say from the direction of the elevator behind them. They all turned and saw their leader walk up to them with an amused smile on her face "What happened with you guys? You're all worn out by the looks of it" The three members sighed in unison. The dancer picked herself up and stood on her two feet "You don't know the half of it" The orange head raised an eyebrow "You must be exaggerating. What they wrote can't be **that** scarring. It's all fiction because we never had, nor ever will have a relationship with Hydron" They giggled at her insulting comment, but returned to their distorted state. Julie moved closer to the glass table, took the magazine and opened it "You sure? I know that we'll **never**, go out with that ego maniac, but these stories are just... horrifying" She said in a gruesome tone as she flicked though to find the right page. Once she did she cleared her voice and was about to read it when.

"No way! Not again!"

The red head and rapper shouted out of fear in sync. Before the Australian could get a word out, the pair dashed out of the living area into their own rooms. Two loud door slams were made before it was silent again. The remaining duo stared at the separate directions they zoomed off into before getting back to the magazine dilemma "Ok, now that we have some peace and quiet, let me warn you that the following articles are not suitable for... any **sane** human being. And that my mind wants to burn this and send it to the sun so it can burn further. But since you're our leader I'll... **try**, to bear through it" Alice gave an 'Your exaggerating here' look, but she took it as a sign to read.

"Ahem. Article two, titled 'The Blunette's New Man'. Rapper of the Miss B idol group was seen walking in a hallway with Hydron Zenoheld at ESteem. Has the singer moved on from rival groups lead guitarist of the B. Brawlers? The same scene in the hallways of each studio, only this time with two sets of different guys. How will Dan react? Is jealousy growing at JYP?" Julie had just finished the first paragraph as she didn't want to get too into the spread. Alice looked at the picture of her friend with sympathetic eyes "Poor Runo..."

The silver haired girl nodded, then turned to the next page "Article three, featuring Mira 'The Dancers Music Partner'. Fanatic music collector and member of Miss B was spotted in the Rockin' Records store listening to past winners of S.T.A.R.Z., along with the violet eyed model known to all of Japan. In this picture we see them sharing a single set of headphones, isn't this a little **too** close for comfort? Apparently not for the dancer" The stylist gave a sad smile to the red head as Alice felt even more sorrowful for her group members "Oh Mira. She was only interested in the music" She stated as she shook her head from side to side.

Julie nodded again agreeing with her, and then moved on to the next article "Article four..." She shivered before continuing "'Hydron's Latest Doll'. Just like many of the models past flings. His signature move, 'Taking them out to fancy designer brand shops' was used on the Miss B's stylist. But she could not resist the temptation of a brand new pair of heels. Is she just another one of his Barbie toys?" Her hands were gripping the sides of the book, nearly on the brink of tearing them apart. The Russian beauty placed a hand on the silver haired girl's right shoulder and showed her a calming smile "You know you're more than that. You even threw those clothes away because of how patronizing he was" She gave her a thankful look before finally getting to her story.

"And last but not least, article one. I wanted to build up the suspense by doing the rest of ours before yours" Alice let out a laugh while showing a reassuring expression "I'm sure I can handle the gossip about Hydron and me. Let's hear it" Julie sighed and flipped to her spread "'Hot Romance Heating Up'. Renowned model Hydron Zenoheld and upcoming singing idol Alice Gehabich, the leader of Miss B, were having a secluded meeting by the orchard of the ESteem modelling agency. Is the only way to meet together in secret? Or are they not afraid to be seen in public as a brand new celebrity couple" The Australian let out a breath and glanced at the orange head behind her who had a cocked eyebrow "They're branding us as a new couple already?" Julie tilted her head "How can you not be more upset about this?" She shrugged in response "I know this will benefit us somehow. So I'm not letting this distract us from our main goal. Winning this competition" Her leader gave a determined aura around her as she said that.

The stylist smiled at her for how strong she was not letting this bother her. She closed the magazine and got up from the couch as she made her way to Alice "Well, I'm glad at that one of us can handle the news. At least your there to hold us up in case we breakdown" She gave her a quick hug before walking towards the lift and hitting the down button on the side. The orange head wondered what she was doing "Where are you going?" The elevator dinged and the doors opened up for her. The tanned skin girl went inside and turned around as she answered "Going to find the best possible way to make sure I never see **this**, again" She explained while lifting the pretty crumpled up book up from her side. Alice giggled before seeing her disappear while pressing a floor number on the panel.

"Is it over!"

Two voices yelled through the halls belonging to the girls who ditched storytelling time. The Russian giggled as she held her right hand to the corner of her lip and echoed "Yes! And I am still alive!" She joked as a relieved sigh reached the inner shell of her ear in return.

But her laughter filled smile was short lived as she stared with her half closed eyes off into the distance. _If they took a picture of me and Hydron in the forest that day, then they're bound to have..._

**{~X~}**

"Guys! Guys! Whoa...!"

Dan had finally made it back with the crucial news he had to tell them, only to trip on the sliding portion of the elevator as it closed to a shut.

The people who he was referring to were sitting by the fire circle area in front of him, not really paying attention to the brunette who face planted on the wood floor. Ace rolled his eyes, even without looking at him he knew had fell on the ground. Billy was throwing a baseball up and down in his right hand, watching it fly up in the air repeatedly "What's up Dan, the new mission really getting to you?" The guitarist ignored the comment and pushed himself up as she shook his head out of the hit he just took. He got to is feet and shoved the magazine on the closest person on the seat, which was...

"What are you exactly showing me? I can't see with you blocking my vision" Shun said annoyingly as he tried to move away from Dan manoeuvring the book in front of him. He was in too much of a shock to sit still "Just look!" The raven haired vocalist snatched the magazine away from the jittery brunette, and gave him a glare before moving his attention to the article.

"What's this supposed to be?" He said laconically as he returned his gaze back to Dan after just glancing at the front cover. This sparked Ace's interest enough to take a look, since he was just next to him on his left anyway. The mint haired bassists eyes widened as he grabbed the magazine away with little force as Shun didn't have much of a grip on it, and didn't care less now that he saw the headline. Ace was glancing mainly back and forth at Alice's and Mira's shots as he eyed Hydron angrily at both.

The guitarist, who has calmed down by just a smidge took it as a sign to say something "Well, get this..." He paused to raise the anticipation in the others "... They're still on about the thing that happened with me and Runo by the vending machine! That was like, three weeks ago!"

"Is that all your seriously getting from the entire article?" Ace stated unbelievably in a bland tone at his group member. Out of spite, the Vestal tossed the magazine into the fire, having enough of looking at the cover let alone what was written inside.

Shun watched as it burned in its flames, slowing disintegrating the thick book as the scent of burning papers ventilated up into the exhaust fan above, symmetrical to the shape of the fire circle. He got up and walked up the small flight of steps and stopped and he made it to the top "This is only going draw our attention away from what's important. If you're that curious go ask Joe. Just don't let this get to your heads" He took one last look into the flickering inferno and saw the photo of the orange headed singer blend her locks into them, slowly turning into a crisp brown along with the blond model that they all found even more conceded than ever.

He closed his eyes and made his way to his room in silence. But will the guys really try to let this pass?

Curiosity killed the cat. And so can the four group members.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok, I'm starting to think I can't make this a fifteen chapter or less type of story. I just wanted to make the relationships deeper over time, so I'm sorry if this drags on for a while (Closes eyes tightly and clap hands together as an apology gesture) And I just realised I can't save question marks in some places<strong>

**Julie: Who cares! More chapters mean more of us!**

**Dan: Totally!**

**Ace: I can't believe you were completely oblivious to that magazine article**

**Dan: What do you mean? I said that I don't get why the vending machine thing was still a topic**

**Ace: (Face palmed himself) That wasn't the point**

**Dan: What?**

**Me: Here (Passes another issue of Masquerade) ****This**** time, _read_ it**

**Dan: (Takes book and starts to read)**

**Ace: How long do you think until he'll...? (Gets cut off)**

**Dan: What the hell! What jealousy growing!**

**Me: About now I think -_-" Well here are the links to the headshots they had taken from real singing groups. Remember to remove the spaces. Its really annoying doing that in my opinion. Just copy and paste, then take them out, because there's an underscroll in the B. Brawlers link, and the first time it tries to load there's something added to the website. So just erase the bit that's not in the link below and the photo will show up**

**Miss B – djyimg . com / i6 / 1110100737501487 . jpg**

**From left to right its Runo, Mira, Julie and Alice**

**B. Brawlers – userserve-ak . last . fm / serve / _ / 41601391 / 2AM+100201 . png**

****From left to right its Dan, Billy, Shun and Ace****

**Extra Characters**

**Chan Lee- Age: Twenty Two**

**Clothes: From season one. A high neck red sleeveless mandarin dress with slits on the sides of her legs up to her hips, gold lining on the trim, waist and weaved knotted buttons by the neck, some matching leggings with white wavy part on the ends, and separate red sleeves added on her elbows tied by pink ribbons with gold embroidered on the white cut on the edge of her wrists. And some back flats tied by her ankles**

**Description: Publicist of the B. Brawlers and Miss B **

**Julio Santana- Age: Twenty Four**

**Clothes: From season one. A black shirt with a printed lightning bolt, blue jeans held by a brown cross belt, white fur lined collar vest along with a pair of knee high brown fur rimmed boots, and two matching wrist cuffs**

**Description: Journalist for Masquerade Publishing**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	9. Separated

**Me: We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Julie: (Sound of singing in the background) I think she had one too many gingerbread cookies (Staring at the plate of biscuits)**

**Me: Geez, get in the mood (Slaps Santa hat on her head) It's Christmas! Unless you're in another country, then merry Christmas Eve, or happy Boxing Day!**

**Alice: Um, I think I'm going to take away the cookies (Sweat drops while almost picking up the plate) Huh? Where did it go?**

**Everyone: (Turns and looks sceptically at Dan)**

**Dan: Hey don't look at me! I would have but I'm too busy with the fruit cake (Stuffs slice of cake in his mouth)**

**Runo: Then where...? (Looks around spotting a bright red nose)**

**Rudolph: (Munching on gingerbread men) Hey! Santa gets cookies why can't I? Can someone pass me some milk?**

**Me: Awkward... well, thanks for my merry reviewers as always! RockyBlueDanRuno is2lazy3logon, I know it did seem short to me too, but I wanted to speed things up a bit. Hhhhhhmmmmm... Are you sure you figured it out hehe XD And thanks I will have fun here! RockyBlue DanxRuno, you know you could have told me while we were chatting right? XP But thanks anyways, I got so tired changing the link and got no progress. I already edited and added an explanation instead. Hey jazzmonkey, sorry about keeping you waiting, I'll try to be faster in the future... no promises here but I'll try! Oooooo, when Alice will? Well hehehe, you'll have to wait and see XD And I have plenty of time, but I get side tracked easily XP DeadlyDarkAngel, nice assumptions, but I'm not giving anything away! SugoiSaru, your alicexshunnotfabia right? Thanks for loving my chapters, that's so sweet of you to say X) Hi Laura B, I'll take my time but will try to update faster and make the story the way I want it to be. In the next few chapters I'm not sure. But the **_**next,**_** next few chapters, totally! Oh, a new reviewer! It's nice to have them just come by. Hey hungryhippo1000, I'm glad this story could make you happy, and don't worry I will ;) Starbright-708 you had the time to read this story? That's so nice of you :) Wow an hour? That's a long time, you must be a fast reader than me XD I'll make Dan and idiot and make him have sweet moments with Runo all at the same time, promise! Ahhhhh, you can feel the tension to huh InnocentDiamond? That's good! That means I'm sort of getting their gloomy determination in! Yep, everything is going around. When will it be time to reveal them...? Ha! I'm keeping my mouth shut until I write it down XD So sorry leaving you like that**

**Billy: Ah, where did the reindeer go?**

**Runo and Dan: (Holing a moving burlap sack) Ummmmmmm, back to the sleigh...?**

**Me: Kidnappers -_-" Well I can tell who's going to be on Santa's naughty list now**

**Dan: (Kicks sack that now stopped moving) What'd you say? I'm just... taking out the trash, yeah!**

**Shun: You? Taking out the trash? Your lie had already become exposed when you used **_**that**_** as a cover up**

**Me: Poor Rudolph. Well moving on, check out my new story if you haven't yet! And Happy holidays and all that other stuff!**

**Mira: No animals were harmed in the making of this opening cut. Please enjoy reading**

**Julie: And she owns the storyline but nothing else! Including the sheep**

**Rudolph: I'm a reindeer Blondie!**

**Julie: I'm not blond!**

**Rudolph: Doesn't sound like in from here**

**Julie: (Stomps on bag with a very pointy heel)**

**Runo: Any people with blond hair reading this, don't take any offence -_-"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Separated <strong>

**No one's POV**

"So, we're going to break up?" Runo questioned as she held their current mission sheet in her right hand while scratching the back of her head with the other.

The blunette, as the other two on both sides of her in their living room were wondering the same thing as well. Their leader was facing the early woken city in front of them. She seemed really distracted by the puffy white clouds floating in the sky. Mira re read the task at hand and still found it confusing "Ok, I know we don't get the meaning of some of these missions, but why are they separating us?" The rapper and stylist nodded in agreement. Julie chimed in "Yeah! I thought we were supposed to be working together as a group"

The vocalist ripped her attention away long enough to answer. She prolonged them enough as it is anyway "I think it has something to do being able to work individually as in some cases that might happen in the future" The three on the couch all gave unconvinced glances at each other, but knew that was the most information they were going to get at the moment about their new mission. Alice smiled and thought of a way of cheering them up as they looked gloomy "Come on you guys. I know we can do this. We're still a team even though we're not in the same place" The tanned skinned girl jumped up with a determined stance "Totally! Those guys won't know what hit them! We're taking that next point!" She said energetically as she pumped her fist in the air.

They all shared a giggle before Kato entered "The vehicle is ready for your departure" The girls, still with their smiles followed him to the elevator, leaving behind the black and white printed sheet on the glass coffee table.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira's POV<strong>

I can't believe it! We're filming the next episode at one of my favourite places in the city! Then again, Rockin' Records **was** Tokyo's largest music store, so I shouldn't be surprised.

I felt giddy and excited in my seat as I felt a wide smile grow on my face. Jake called me a couple of days ago saying that they got a new shipment of music from Spain. And I left before it came in...

I sighed dreamily as I stared out onto the familiar street on the way to the store. I wonder if I can sneak away from the show long enough to take a look.

We skidded to a stop in front of the building I was at just days before. I exited after Alice with Runo and Julie behind us. I noticed the screen above us on the platform wasn't playing music videos like usual. It was showing... us. Our stylist noticed this straight away as her mouth gawped open and she started pointing to it with wide eyes "Oh my god! Look we're on T.V.!" To which the blunette sarcastically commented "Gee, you didn't notice until now. We've been on the air for four weeks you know" She playfully glared at her while pouting her lip out "That's not what I meant" Runo laughed as she trotted ahead of her, following Alice who was already making her way to the entrance "Kidding, kidding!" She said in return as the Australian ran after her.

I rolled my eyes at the two, and then proceeded inside as well. But **I** was taking my time unlike them.

**Runo's POV**

I was still a little hysterical. Every time Julie blows her gasket, everything gets funnier!

Mira's friend, Jake, escorted us to the top level. Well, technically it was more of the rooftop. When the doors reopened, we saw a rounded concrete floor, but as we walked out, the screen from before was on our right, playing various parts from our season on the show. The stores red headed employee was still by the lift as he gave us a cheesy grin and a thumbs up "Well I'll leave you to it. Your host is just discussing some things with the manager downstairs. He'll be up in a sec" We all nodded him thanks as he went back to the ground level.

It was really spacious up here. The sky was surrounding us, as well as the skyscrapers located all over the city. I looked back to the girls who were staring at the television screen. Well I think Alice was looking at the birds passing by above us. She was always so serious when it came to music. But when she got the chance, she always stared up at the sky. I don't know why she does though, my eyes kill after a while when I do it. It's really bright even though the sun was now covered by some passing clouds.

I then felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed deeply. My parents were finally letting go of the thing that happened with Dan, but my Dad is texting me every our on the hour to make sure not to do anything inappropriate. You know, holding hands, hugging, **seeing each other**. That was basically what he would call inappropriate. I wonder what he'd actually find unacceptable...

I shook it out, not really wanting to know anymore. I slipped in my pocket and fished for my cell. I opened it and saw a little envelope flashing on the screen saying I had a new message. It was just my Mom sending me a guilty worded text about missing out on that guy she wanted me to meet. Like I could feel like that after how many years was it? Nine I think. Yes, that's how long she's been pressuring me. Since I was six! Now that I think about it, that's when my Dad started to get **really** over protective...

I closed the cover and heard the elevator ding behind me. We all looked and saw it slowly retract its doors revealing Baron and the rest of the crew, along with the B. Brawlers. As they walked out, Dan walked up to me and had that annoying smile on his face. I don't get why normal girls fall for it. He took out his mobile and shoved it in front of my face "Did you know my phone can't block people" Why would that concern me? I put my own phone back in the zipper pocket of my dress and placed a hand on my hip "And I care because...?" I asked rhetorically. All he did was chuckle as he stuffed the electronic device in his pants "Well. You see. **Somehow**, your Dad has found out my number and has been texting me ever since that video session..." I shushed him to cut him off. I looked around to make sure no one heard him.

I turned back to his face with a really pissed off expression "Do you **want** people to know!" I whispered, but in an emphasised way. He moved in closer and spoke in the same level "Then tell your Dad to stop harassing me! I want to use my cell when I turn it on. Not find fifty death notes in my inbox!" I growled at him. Honestly, the more my Dad bothers him, the more he'll get frustrated, meaning we can ace this competition. I'd better remind myself to thank him later on. As I was making a mental note he kept on talking "Putting the threats aside, what was that magazine about yesterday?" _'Magazine'? He didn't mean..._

"How did you know about that!" He rolled his eyes at me in response "From the many newsstands found all over the city" Damn. Now I sound like the idiot "Why do **you** care?" His burgundy eyes grew wider as he flailed his arms in the air "Because um, I'm in it!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "So? The **thing** that happened at the vending machine gave them the chance to use you. Don't blame me for your carless flirting"

"There wasn't even a 'Thing' going on between us! So why the hell is it now a subject for a love triangle spread?" Dan defended in an almost desperate way as his hands were faced up on his side. I closed my eyes and put up my arm in an all knowing way "Hey, at least you get **some** exposure. It's a two way street, and if I'm going down, you're coming with me"

"May I cut in?"

We both shot our head to the direction of the voice and found my leader "Alice..." I stuttered nervously. Before I could defend myself she took my hand and gave a smile towards him "You mind if I take Runo? We have a lot of things to prepare for" She didn't need an answer from him to leave. She pulled me away towards Mira and Julie. I looked back and saw Dan shrug, then made his way to his own members. I turned back to the side of Alice's face as some of her hair blocked the rest "Look Alice... nothing happened I swear!"

She was a silent for a while before saying anything "I know Runo. I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to you"

I blinked a few times, and then smiled at her. There was a difference between how my parents protected me, and how Alice did. She was more like a big sister I could always count on. So I didn't want to let her down "Thanks..." I said sheepishly as we stopped by the girls, talking about what our responses were from the magazine articles distributed yesterday. Because we knew it would come up sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Baron and his team had just finished setting up to film on the roof. The two groups were standing in front of him with the large screen to their left as he started "Good morning everyone, how did you guys think about your performance yesterday? Your fans were really excited to meet you. Some even snuck in the van when we went to editing back to the studio just to see if you would follow us" Everyone assumed he was trying to be funny, but now one cracked a laugh.

The host cleared his throat then continued "Now. I'm sure you're all wondering about this week's mission" To which Billy replied "I think we all established that you don't need to lead us in for an explanation anymore, right Ace" The guitarist let out a chuckle as he elbowed his friend on the side. The mint haired boy reluctantly nodded as a sign of agreement.

The Vestal sighed. _I guess I'm not getting much enthusiasm today._ He thought before getting back to it, returning the mike to his lips "Well now I guess you're confused about why we're separating you to create various promotions for some companies associated with us"

"So what **does** splitting us up have to do with singing?" Mira questioned with a scrunched up forehead. Their host blinked at her a few times as if she should have at least got a hint sometime after they had got the mission sheet "Well, we all know you're capable of working together as a group and in partners, but we don't know your ability to be left on your own. So the main reason is to see your strong and weak points as an individual"

"Anyway, you will all be featured in different campaigns. And to make it fair, you'll have to draw out a random company name from this box" He gestured his hand to a crew member who wheeled in a cart covered by a red velvet cover, and on top was two white cubed containers with a circular hole at the top, showing many wooden sticks sticking up from it "One is for the girls and the other for the guys. The one you get will be the company sponsoring you for their promotion. No swapping. It could be a magazine, television commercial or even an appearance on another show! And in a week, your performances will be shown here, with the work you've done on this screen" He turned their view back to the television now showing the B. Brawlers many scenes. As he looked back to them, he had on his devious smirk "Go ahead. You can pick anytime. Hopefully in the next few seconds please"

The eight began to pile on either end of the cart. Soon enough they each had their hands on one pole, but didn't take it out until Baron said it was ok. After a few seconds passed he allowed it. They all pulled and on the end of the sticks were wooden, white painted circles, with the logo of their company printed on the centre. Their host and the camera men waited for them to present their results to the lens.

The guys went first. Shun had a Masquerade Publishing, the said magazine that has been on the guy's nerves since the last article they've read. Dan got StRiNgS ltd, a renowned musical instrument company. Billy's was a sports brand called Just X.L. And lastly, Ace had Onyx and Co, a men's jewellery label.

Miss B went after them. Alice got Si Lolita, a perfume brand that appealed to young women. Runo received XScissors, a known hair salon chain all over Japan. Julie got STYLZ, a famous clothing line. And Mira got Music Core, a live T.V. performance showing various groups and singers.

Dan let out a laugh "I saw some of the commercials of that hair company! They look ridiculous!" He commented while tugging on the end of her right pigtail. Considering the rapper was right beside him, it gave her the chance to bonk him on the head with the end of the wooden pole. A vein grew on her head as she said through her gritted teeth "Don't. Touch. My hair" She threatened in a stern tone. The brunette had nothing to complain about. It was his fault and his friends knew it. The B. Brawlers didn't feel sympathetic for their guitarist. But Billy let out a laugh as he covered his mouth.

The stylist squealed in delight "Yes! Yes! Yes! I get to do something for my favourite clothing brand!" The rapper attempted to calm the overly excited girl by holding her down to the ground as she was jumping like a kangaroo, but sadly the blunette was failing. Mira giggled as she stared at the logo on the pole. A slight blush appeared on her face as she thought of the show she watched time and time again since she was a little girl. The dancer had always wanted to be on it. Now, all she had to was wait and see what she'll be doing. The base player noticed this on the red headed girl as smirked as he turned his attention away. _She's really into her music huh._

Runo however frowned at her answer and was about to change it for another pole from the box, but Baron popped up in in front of her "Nah ah ah..." He began while waving his index finger from left to right "I said that the ones you choose are the one you're stuck with remember. Come on, your memory can't be that bad"

The blunette pouted with her posture a little bent as her sticks dropped down to the side. _That's so unfair_. She thought depressingly while letting out a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Runo's POV<strong>

I guess this mission was not **all** bad. But I didn't expect to have a hair brand as my choice. Julie and Mira became quite happy when we took the van back home. I honestly wished I could swap...

Since this was an individual mission, we all split up to work by ourselves around the apartment. Baron told us that we wouldn't have to start until tomorrow as the companies were still preparing for our appearances. Plus, the less we show ourselves in public, the better chance we wouldn't be hauled by gossip hungry television reporters and magazine journalists.

Right now I'm inside my bedroom. Alice was in the music room with all the instruments and recording equipment, practicing like she always does. Julie at the moment was picking out her outfit to impress the people of that fancy clothing brand, big surprise. And Mira was in the dance studio. No explanation why right.

I was just on my computer, checking out on the internet to see what kinds of promotions XScissors did in the past. My room was painted aqua and the shape was kind of wavy like the ocean. The carpet was sky blue and over it by the end of the window wall was my water bed in its black square frame that had dark navy sheets and a little stuffed baby snow leopard on the pillow. A good friend gave that to me before they moved away. There was only one matching bedside table as the other side was the wall. I had a picture on it of my parents, Alice and me when had our schools yearly showcase, but only the older students got to perform. We were so young, she was about six I think, and I was five. It was the same year I met her. My desk was parallel to my mattress on the other side where it was next to the glass plate window, it was like three sides to a square with the last edge cut off so I could in and out of it. The table was black, along with the chair I was sitting on, but my computer was white and had the screen angled towards the city. On the ceiling were different sized orbs as my lights, they kind of reminded me of bubbles when I turned them on. My bathroom and closet were beside me on the right by the wall. They were both covered by a seashell beaded door curtain that clashed against each other when I passed through them. On the inside the bathroom it had azure blue tiles and an oval shaped mirror, along with a sink like a bowl which was not connected to the counter. My closet was a walk in like the others and had my black vanity in there as well that held all my jewellery and cosmetics, but I don't wear much though, like Alice.

I had my chin in my palm as a scrolled down a page I loaded of the company's commercials and photos. There were so many I didn't know what they were going to do with me. I opened up a new tab and used the search engine to find some on air videos that they probably had in the past few years.

It came up with tons of results. I didn't know what Dan was thinking. These hairstyles were amazing. No wait, scratch that. I found a picture of a girl with multi-coloured crimped hair like a rainbow having a waterfall effect going down her back. On the other hand, it did look really good on the black background.

I didn't want to be the type of person who criticized others without getting to know them first.

Not like they did...

**{~X~}**

**Dan's POV**

Owwwwwwwwwwwwww, that hit to the head really hurt. I forgot. Never talk to her about her hair. How could I forget something so life crucial!

When we got pack to the penthouse I received another message text from her Dad. I feel like he's going to come after me soon. I was in the kitchen, staring blankly onto the screen. It's been a while since I used my phone to do my own things as every time I tried to use it, **he** messaged me like he knew I was in its perimeter.

I thought about it for a minute. _I wouldn't miss my cell that bad, will I?_ I was so tempted to drop it in the glass of cold icy water sitting in front of me. _I guess I won't. I can always get another one._ I smiled and decided "Goodbye old friend. It's been a great three months" I said my farewells and plopped it in as some splatters of the liquid splashed onto the counter.

The sound of my text alert was slowly depleting away as it had turned silent "Finally, free at last!" I shouted to the world as I pumped both of my fists in the air.

Just then Ace walked in and saw my stance. He sighed like he usually does and made his way closer to me "What happened to my water?" He questioned as he picked up the overfilled cup with my now dead mobile swirling around in it. _Oh no. What do I say?_ "I added something **extra** to it" I said hopefully he would by it. Ok I didn't need him to say anything to know that he wouldn't. So I tried to defend myself as best as I can "Ok, ok! I had gotten... a lot of threatening letters in the past couple of days and I'm sick of it!" Our base player sighed and dumped the water into the sink along with my phone "Hhhhhhhmmmmm... I don't remember sending those" He commented sarcastically, but then continued as he placed the glass back down beside the tap "You know you could have changed your number right?" I blinked "You can do that?" He just stared at me with a raised eyebrow. The mint sighed then turned away, walking in the direction of his room "Never mind..."

I guess I should have gone to the text support people. Whoever they are... I shrugged and took an apple from the bowl and bit into it as I headed to the elevator "Looks like I have to go to and buy a new cell. I'm free anyway" The doors were about to close when a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me out. I coughed a little as I started choking from the apple, and the person holding my jacket.

"Oh, no you're not" It was Shun on the other end. Once I swallowed the fruit I calmly said "What was that for!" Ok, it was harsher than I anticipated, but at least I got the message out. He let go of my shirt and gave me a sort of stern look "We have to prepare. Even if we're not working together we still have to put our all in it. We're back on a tied score with the girls. I don't want this to be another head start for them if they win" Man, he seriously wanted to beat them "We won this week's mission, so we're good for now" He lowered his gaze on me "It won't last you know" He was being really serious. I guess I should understand why. After all that he went through.

I sighed. _I'll have to leave getting a new cell to later huh._ I held my head up high and gave him a thumbs up "No sweat. I got this covered" He made one of his smirks before we bumped the back of our writs together. Shun left, going towards his dojo, but it was always empty, nothing inside it. While I headed back to the kitchen and threw my apple core in the bin. _Now, where to start?_

**No one's POV**

Everyone was secluded and only had themselves to count on this time around.

But either or, they still were working hard, whether they were mentally preparing for their promotions, or rehearsing their singing and dances for later purposes. But some were getting a little off track.

"Where did I put my iPod!"

Alice panicked as she basically tore apart the music studio looking for it. She pushed back her fringe with her fingers only to let it fall back in place again "It's not here. Oh no where did I leave it?" She plopped on the chair in front of the sound board as her eyes darted in all angles trying to remember. _The last time I had was when... I was at JYP..._

The orange head was torn from staying in their apartment and going. _If I leave, I'll get tailed. It's not part of the plan to let the media pump me for details now. I have to do it when the time comes._ She sighed and exited the room while taking out her cell and dialling a number. The Russian placed it beside her ear waiting for the tone to cease "Kato, can you pull the car out. I need to get to the studio" The driver complied on the other end. Alice alerted the elevator and got in. _Please don't let anyone find it._ She pleaded to herself as the doors shut.

**{~X~}**

**Shun's POV**

I was glad I could get to Dan's thick head this time. Usually it would take a montage for him to agree to anything. Well, now it came to music, so I guess he would say yes reluctantly to anything that had to do with it. He really loved it. He was actually the one to convince me to create this group with him. Not that I had a choice anymore...

At the moment I was meditating in the dojo of the apartment. It was somewhere at the centre as there were no windows, only white wall walls and sliding doors that bore transparent paper that casted shadows whenever someone passed. The floors were wooded as were some of the many posts holing up the ceiling.

It was silent here, quite serene now that all of us were separated. I had gotten to the habit of doing this as my Grandfather had forced me to do it since I was young. I honestly hated it. But if I didn't keep doing this, he would make me leave the music industry and back to where I tried to get away from. And he knew if I didn't do it or not. He had this weird ability that he trusted completely, more than my own word.

I became slightly irritated thinking about unimportant matters when I should be concentrating on this mission. It has been more than an hour already, meaning my meditation time was up. I got up from the keeling position I was in and headed for the door.

Right now I think Billy had the sports room, playing a continuous round in the batting cage, and Ace was probably still bothered by that article about the girls. _I knew he wouldn't be able to let it go. But, what __**was**__ that all really about?_ I was curious as well, but not so much that I've become distracted by it like our bassist.

I guess there was nothing I could prepare myself with here, so I suppose I'd have to get to JYP to get some information on Masquerade. Maybe I'll see **her** there. Might as well ask what the real story is just so I could be at peace with my mind.

**{~X~}**

**Mira's POV**

"One two three four, five six seven eight. One two three four, five six seven eight"

I was practicing some dance moves in front of the large mirrored wall in the dance room of our loft. Of course I had all this energy stored from getting Music Core as my promotion that I had to use up, otherwise I might explode! Sure I didn't know what I'd be doing until tomorrow, but I didn't care. I was going to be featured on my favourite show and just that was enough.

I decided to take a break and I headed for my dance bag on the left of the room by the window. I grabbed my bottle and drank about half of the water inside. When I put it back down I wiped my forehead with my tangerine towel and sat down. I leaned my back on the glassed wall as I closed my eyes, taking in the silence in the room.

But it was short lived as my phone started shaking in a pocket of my bag. As I pulled it out my ringtone became louder, playing our debut song on the show. I let it finish the last verse before answering "Hello? What is it now Ace?" I knew I shouldn't have agreed to trade numbers. At least no one's around now, but what did he want this time?

"What's the deal with your group and the article in Masquerade?" So that's what he wanted to know "Aaawwww... Is someone a little jealous of a certain model taking a walk with my leader?" I said playfully. I was still so energetic from my dance I didn't want to pass up this chance to mess with him. A grunt was made on the other side, he probably thought I couldn't hear it, but I did, which made me laugh a bit. He continued on pressing "That's not the point. Seriously what's going on?" He's getting a little too into our personal business, but might as well joke about this "Ha! So you admitted it...!" I paused to listen to his reaction. Nothing was said. Just like I predicted "...Anyway, I'm not at liberty to say what's been happening here. But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, so don't get too deep into this ok"

I shut the cover before he got the chance to say anything else. But, if that magazine can get **Ace** to get this curious, who knows how many more will want to know.

**{~X~}**

**Ace's POV**

I can't believe she cut me off when I wanted to know more. But can you blame me? Who wouldn't?

I closed my mobile knowing that if I called again, she'd ignore me. I was in the pool room laying on one of the long lounge chairs set up beside it. I know I had a lot of work to do, but I couldn't concentrate not knowing what really happened in that four piece article.

I stared at the water that reflected on to the ceiling creating different tones of light that illuminated the room. I wanted to know what Hydron was doing with Alice, but I also wanted to know what he was doing with Mira. But at his rate, no one was going to tell me. And now I'm thirsty thanks to Dan and the battery flavour he added to my water.

I sighed and got off the chair and headed back to my room. It was shaped like a diamond from the doorway as one of its points and floored with wooden planks like other placed in the loft. The window was adjacent to the wall on my left that had my grey desk. It was joined to the wall painted in the same colour and ended to the one of the points. It moved off there like an arrow. On it was my black computer from Vestal where I was originally from, so it had holographic images and such, and some empty cups I had forgotten to put away. My bed was on the opposite side and was in the shape of a pentagon in a white frame. It had mint green covers and slid into the point perfectly. My bathroom was beside my desk, and on the same wall on the end was my closet. They both had automatic doors that were made from mirrors. In between them was my glass flat inch plasma resting on a long black shelf, holding things like music and stuff.

I sat on the one of the edges of my bed and took the remote out of a compartment installed in it and turned on the T.V. Not much to do now anyway. I flipped some channels and stopped on news broadcast in the middle of it report.

"... Continuing on, Miss B's recent spread in Masquerade Publishing has sent fans and the music industry into curiosity. So far none of the members have made contact with the press, and refuse to give a statement when possible. More of this to come..."

I cut the anchor off as the screen turned black again. I laid my back on the bed and put my hands behind my head as I stared up at the roof. _This is eating me alive..._

**{~X~}**

**No one's POV**

Kato pulled up in front of the studio, but Alice refused to get out because a swarm of reporters were crowding around the vehicle.

Flashes of light partially blinded her as she covered her chocolate orbs with her left hand. Her butler turned to her and asked "Miss Alice, would you like to return home?" She shook her head furiously "No. Security will be coming soon, and I need to retrieve something inside" He didn't think whatever she was getting was worth being stampeded by the paparazzi "Is it **that** important?" The beauty was silent for a while before she answered "Yes..."

Her honest tone made him sigh as he returned his posture in front of the wheel "Very well then. Please block your ears" Alice didn't know what he was planning, but did so anyway. A loud screech was made as Kato had repeatedly beeped the vans horn, causing the people around it to back away slowly, shutting their eyes tightly from the loud impact it had on their ears.

The driver was continuously pressing on it as turned back to the orange head "Now Miss Alice! Run for it!" He yelled out to her. She cracked open one of her eyes and nodded as her hand slowly coiled around the handle. She took one last breath before quickly opening the door and making a dash for it to the entrance. The reporters soon caught on and began chasing her, but luckily security made it out in time to block most of them.

She thanked them before continuing on, but one of the journalists grabbed a hold of her left wrist, and he had a strong grip. The vocalist tried to pull away but it was no use. The guards couldn't help her as they already had enough on their hands rounding up the rest of the crowd.

As Alice made another pull, something took hold of her other wrist and pulled her into the bushes beside them. But no one saw what happened. The person who had hold of her was shocked "Where did she go?"

He, as were the rest of the paparazzi was being hauled away by security, gradually pushing them onto the curb.

**{~X~}**

**Julie's POV**

"Let's see, these would look good I think..." Argh! I couldn't decide what to wear tomorrow! Normally this would be a synch for me. I mean I **was** the stylist of this group after all, but now I was at a loss. I had to have the perfect outfit, I wanted to make a good impression on STYLZ, or I would die of embarrassment showing up in something they found untrendy.

I sat down on round pink velvet seat in the middle of my room, staring at all the pieces I had. _What combinations could I do...? _This was too stressing! Calm down, deep breaths. I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I moved my arms as well to try and make it easier. Ok. I think I'm getting some oxygen to brain. I started to think straight again when my phone was vibrating on vanity table. I put my scrabbled thoughts away for the moment and got up to check what text I received.

It was from my... pen pal! The one Runo is always complaining about when I chat with them or something. She's so overdramatic, and that's coming from me.

I skimmed the message and quickly wrote back my reply.

'I'm totally out of this world! I'm so excited that my cheeks are hurting from all the smiling I've done XD! What? Why are you asking me about that? Sorry, I'm busy right now with stuff, text you later :)'

I sighed as I closed the cover. _Not much to say huh. Well it's for the best anyway._ I shook the thoughts away and went right back to it. I might have to go to the studio soon to check the costume department for my outfit if I'm this stumped. I should probably start preparing first, but that's just my process, clothes first, everything else second. Well, expect for the people I love, like my friends and family. But that's just common sense!

**{~X~}**

**No one's POV**

The sound of distant yelling was made near the main street by the JYPE building by the paparazzi refusing to leave the premises.

And just beside the structure, hidden by the foliage of some plants were two figures. One was Alice with someone's hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist, while the shadowed person had its back to the wall, observing the reports slowly disappearing away.

"That was a close one" They whispered in her ear. She recognised that familiar voice. Her eyes widened as she attempted to turn her head trying to get a look at the mysterious person "You again?" She muffled into their palm.

The said figure grinned as they released her and placed their hands in their pockets. The vocalist moved away from their as twirled around to get the full look on him "What are you doing here Shun?" She questioned suspiciously. He bluntly replied "We're from the same company. It's not like it's a crime for me to show up here. Besides, it looked like you were in a bit of trouble" The Russian dusted off her yellow overcoat that had caught a few stray leaves from the bush she caressed earlier "How many times do I have to say I don't need your help?"

He got off the wall he was leaning on circled her body once before stopping behind her "Enough times to know that you **do** need it" Despite Alice couldn't see him, not that she wanted to, her eyes still tried to take a glimpse of him from behind "Why are you helping me?" The singer honestly wanted to know. No one has ever turned their back on her words. They always accepted it either way. It was inevitable you could say. Only he bypassed them, why?

"Is it wrong to?" He switched back on her. The beauty tilted her head to the side as she folded her arms "In my opinion it is" He cracked a small, almost inaudible laugh as his long fringe covered his eyes. She however had a wide smirk growing on her playful lips.

"Stop playing. I know that's not the real reason you keep helping me" She turned her body halfway to take a look at what his reaction would be. But he only looked at her with his amber orbs. He went for another point of curiosity in his mind "You're not who you seem to be. How'd you guess?"

She let out an amused laugh as if was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard "Please. I've in this business long enough to see who's hiding what. Now, what's your secret?"

Shun moved closer towards her, causing the orange head to balance herself by leaning her back in the wall. He placed his hand on it as well just beside her head "You tell me first" He retaliated huskily in her left ear. Another exhaled breath escaped her lips, this seemed like a joke to her "Did you think that all it would take for me to talk were some seductive words? I'm not a fan girl of yours believe it or not" She spat back, danger dripping from her tone for him to stay away. Like that was going to happen anytime soon.

A grin was plastered on his face as he slowly backed away. Alice thought she was able to get off the wall too, but was met with a puff of air in her ear which caused her to jump and shriek. She looked at him with wide eyes "What was that for!" He shrugged and walked past her "You were getting a little too serious there for my liking. Smile once in a while" With that he began walking down the dark grey tiles stretched off from the entrance. The Russian was slightly confused as to what just happened as it was still processing in her mind. The only thing she could say was "Speak for yourself! And I smile all the time!" She yelled out indignantly as his figure became smaller and smaller.

He didn't need to look back to reply "Not those ones. A real one" He said loud enough that she could hear, but soft enough that he wasn't shouting.

The vocalist stood on the front steps of the studio dumbfounded. _'A real one'? How did he know they were fake?_ She was torn and confused to why he knew something no one else did. That the smiles she gave on a daily basis, were forced...

**Shun's POV**

I don't think I felt the need to ask her about the Hydron thing anymore. Knowing her current personality, there was no way she'd let him push her around.

I lost my concept of coming here as is started to go in the opposite direction I wanted to go to, away from JYP. Oh well, I made my point to her and that was that. Only now that we both had a secret we wanted to hide. I wonder if I'll get hers first, or she'll get mine. Not that it was much of a big deal. It was just a painful past I wanted to forget, not relive again.

I walked my way to the crowded city streets, forgetting the real reason I was supposed to be at the studio in the first place, and remembering something else...

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

I pulled up the light grey couch cushion I was sitting on the day before searching for my iPod "Not under this one" I said sadly to myself as I put it back in its place and went for the one beside it.

I noticed a tint of purple shining from the corner of my eye and dug my hand in the groove and retrieved it. I sighed in relief as I held it close to me. _It would have been bad if I had lost this._ This time, I made sure to safely slip it in my pocket as I wrapped the headphones around its rectangular body.

I was about to head off back to the penthouse in case those reporters came back, but just then Julie walked through the glass doors and spotted me. She waved over and came towards where I was "Hey Alice. What are you doing here? Usually you'd be rehearsing your butt off" I smiled and put a hand behind my neck as it still hurt from what happened just before "I forgot something that I had to pick up, I'm heading back now so..." I was cut off as she Australian grabbed my hand "How did you get these marks!" She panicked as I myself looked at my arm. There were some red marks around my wrist like rings, probably from that journalist that got me when I was trying to make a run for it "The paparazzi came and started pressing me for details about the whole Masquerade article thing. I guess the guards warded them off before they got to you. That's good"

She gave me sympathetic eyes, but in an instant she had her cheery expression on. The sliver haired girl linked onto my arm, carefully so that she didn't injure my bruised wrist "Come on! A trip to the first aid, some hot chocolate from the café upstairs, and you'll be as right as rain!" She really tried her best to lift me up. I gave her a smile and followed as she dragged me to the infirmary on the ground floor.

'_Smile' huh... _

_I can't tell which ones I give are real or not anymore..._

_... Humph... But what do I care..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well joy to you all and a happy new year!<strong>

**Julie: Spread the cheer! **

**Ace: Merry Christmas**

**Dan: (Claps dust away from hands suspiciously) And eat your fill on pudding!**

**Me: Um... Never mind I don't want to know -_-"**

**Alice: Hope you have a wonderful time with the people you love**

**Mira: Don't let Dan have any food**

**Runo: Take that last point seriously**

**Dan: Don't let me starve to death!**

**Billy: (Tipping his cap and winking) Get a heap of presents and prepare for the paper wrapping massacre**

**Shun: Happy holidays everyone**

**Julie: Review as a present to AsianBunny!**

**Me: Well, that's all I think. Hope to see you all again in the year 2012!**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	10. Divided, But Not At Heart

**Me: Happy Chinese New Year! Just had our annual house party with relatives I had no idea I had, even though I see them most years! It was awesome every time. Sorry I haven't updated in... Wow, in almost a month O.O Despite the lateness, I'm afraid this might be the most boring chapter I have ever written. I apologize again**

**Dan: Abandoner **

**Me: A little late there with the insult, but no matter! I'm hoping this will move up faster cause this feels like those twenty or more chapter stories, and that's going over way overboard**

**Julie: Who cares? People want to read on!**

**Me: Speaking of reading on, I just uploaded a new story revolving around spies**

**Dan: Do I get a gun?**

**Me: I'm afraid at some point you might...**

**Dan: (Jumping up and down like a kangaroo)**

**Me: Kay moving forwards, InnocentDiamond, some type of scandal is coming out later, I'm sure of that X) SugoiSaru, wow that's a lot of love, thanks! You can't die yet! Otherwise you **_**can't**_** know! Hi jazzmonkey, more love? I think I'm drowning in it, to be honest I'm losing interest since I have a million summaries and hardly and words for the stories. But I promise this will go on... but my plots a little more jumbled, I wonder if what I'm thinking will work XI Laura B, that's the question huh? Well I wonder the same thing too XD The last chap was planned out differently, but I changed my mind at the last minute, still I think this is better than the other idea. And happy late birthday! RockBlue DanxRuno, I literally am choking on love right now XD Not that it's a bad thing. Yep the show is way more twisted than you think, or maybe not XP Hey flippy17, haven't seen you in a while, glad to see your back! Hold on let me retrace my mind to that chapter... Got it! No I don't study here. Pretty sure I'd die from the pressure. I'd seen the hostility here. I'm just on holiday... that's nearly ending... X( Starbright-708, thank you :) The phone thing was something to fill in the gaps, had to change that chapter to the way it is now. Its flippy17 again! I did ride on one, now I'm on the ground. Seriously, I got some of the photography lingo right? Well that's good to know! Yeah I don't think Runo's Mom is on her side here -_-" They have always been rivals. That's why it's a competition!**

**Julie: The thankyous are taking too long!**

**Me: I think I need a new way to set it up -_-"**

**Billy: No characters are owned here, songs and some brand names included**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Divided But Not At Heart<strong>

**No one's POV**

The next day, and from probably the week forwards, none of the eight had much contact with one another, with the guys and girls.

Working separately was new to most of them, but the two leaders thought it was simple. Not that they wanted to be apart from their group members, but they had more experience than the others... about doing things on their own.

**Miss B**

**Alice's POV**

I had to leave the apartment at about five in the morning. Not because the company assigned to me to be at the headquarters at that time, but I was worried that the paparazzi might harass me and the others again.

Yesterday Julie helped me to the nurse's office where she fixed a bandage around my wrist. It wasn't that much a big deal though. It had healed by the time I woke up anyway.

It was four thirty now and I just threw away the dressing in the trash and got ready. I didn't really need to dress up as they would already have everything set up for me at the agency, so I wore my usual clothes and left my room, quietly so that the others wouldn't be woken. Our schedules were all different, so we'll probably not be seeing much of each other for the time being.

I walked down the curved hallway past Runo's room and headed for the kitchen. I was still dark outside considering how early it was. But the city streets were already filled with cars diving to work and transporting deliveries to one place to another. I didn't bother turning on the lights when I made it to the fridge as it was already bright when I opened it up to get a bottle of apple juice and yesterday's leftovers from when we had dinner at D&H. I moved over to the counter, took out the roasted duck with raspberry glaze and placed it on a plate from the cupboard below me. I put it in the microwave and set it for two minutes. That should be long enough right? At the moment I didn't really have the time to cook. Once it was done I didn't bother to eat at the table, to I just ate it at the bench where Kato usually prepared the food.

It didn't take long for me to finish, so when I was done I drank the rest of the juice, threw it in the bin, and placed the empty plate in the sink. I checked my phone for the time. _It's nearly five_. I'd better hurry to the company before I get hounded by reporters again.

**Runo's POV**

Argh... Morning was definitely not my thing. I usually get up at six but that's my limit.

I yawned, causing the bed to jiggle from the water inside. The clock on my right was a digital one and showed me it was five fifteen in electric blue. I groaned and forced myself up, knowing I had half of my hair sticking up from the two low pigtails I tied them in.

I did the usual tiresome bathroom chores, and once the cold water touched my skin, I jolted. I was in the state of being half awake and half asleep. You know, when you don't really know what's going on around you and no matter what you say to someone you feel like you don't remember. Trust me never talk to people if you're like that. You're bound to agree to something you don't want to do. Like I did when Julie found out I was defenceless before dawn. I ended up going on a shopping montage and didn't realise until noon. I warn you, never talk to people when you're half asleep!

Once I was fully up, I got changed and brushed my hair thoroughly before I tied them up. I didn't want the XScissors people to think I didn't care about it. That'd probably insult them in some way. And I knew we had to work harder this time around.

By the time I got changed it was five twenty two, so I made my way out and to the kitchen for something to eat. Kato didn't get up till quarter to six, so I knew I wasn't going to get that gourmet breakfast we always did. Too bad... his eggs are the best! When I got there I noticed a plate in the sink. _Alice_. It was so obvious which one of us would get up this early in the morning. I searched the refrigerator and took out the dinner we couldn't finish the day before. When I opened it half of the duck was already gone, I assumed it was Alice who had it and helped myself finish it off when I emptied it on a dish and reheated it.

When I was done I licked my lips, satisfied with what I had eaten. I then stuck the dish with the one Alice used and got to the elevator. I called a taxi on the way down cause XScissors location was across the city, and I didn't want to bother Kato.

As it dinged I got out. I waited for the cab inside cause I was worried that some journalists would want to interview me as Alice had warned us to be careful. Plus Dan would go all agro on us and freak out. I didn't need another distraction, my parents were enough.

**Julie's POV**

Nam, nam, nam. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... That was a nice sleep... Ah... oh no its five forty five! Dammit I'm going to be late!

I drew the blanket off me in a hurry and jumped out of bed, ignoring the fact that I had a flight of stairs under it, causing me to topple over and land stomach first on the floor. My face was covered in my untamed silver locks, so I pushed them all back and slid into the bathroom, zooming my way through brushing my teeth and all that other stuff.

I had finally gotten my outfit ready, which was a white inner T-shirt and a strapless baby pink dress over it that had small black polka dots and reached halfway to my thigh. I also styled it by adding a black bow belt above my waist. I just wore simple white flats as I didn't want it to be an overstatement. I even played out sparkles and sequins. But by the time it was completed it was a little past midnight...

Well in any case, I got dressed and started putting on my makeup. I was a master at lip and eye application, so it was a breeze for me to do it at light speed and not miss a single lash with my mascara. _Ok, done, done and... _I looked around for my cell which was on my desk and grabbed it. _Done! _Now I'd better go, it's nearly six!

As I ran out of me room, but quietly closing the door, I noticed the smells of breakfast related foods in the air. _Oh man! I'm missing out on Kato's cooking!_ I skidded into the kitchen on the white tiles and saw that he was already preparing the pancakes. I felt myself drool but quickly wiped it away.

With his spatula in hand he turned to me and said "Ah, Miss Julie. Awake I see..." I had to cut him off as how late I was going to be if I didn't get out quick "Sorry Kato! I really got to go!" I took one last taunting look at the plates of food and took a strawberry yoghurt power bar from the pantry. I bolted off at full speed to the lift and yelled back "I'm really sorry!"

I hit the button and impatiently waited for it to come up to our level. As it did I zipped in without the doors opening fully and pressed the ground floor. I kept on tapping my foot incessantly and was shaking as if I had a double shot of espresso. The elevator light flashed on and I was finally able to leave the building, but once I did about a dozen cameras were flashing in front of my face. I tried to block then with my hands but it was too bright. So I took out a pair of hot pink sunglasses I had in the pocket of my dress and placed them over my eyes. It really did make a difference. Luckily I brought them with me just for this purpose. _Ah that's better._

With the reporters closing in on me, I found an opening and decided to make a run for it to the STYLZ Company building. _At least this can be counted as a morning workout. I hope that running around with shopping bags all day can come in handy now!_

**Mira's POV**

My phone woke me up at six, but the sound of a certain stylist brought my senses up fully before then. _Typical Julie._

I brushed the sides of my head with my fingers so that the curls were below my chin, and got out of bed. I exited my room toward the kitchen where the usual scents of Kato's culinary skills were at work.

Once I saw the chef, I greeted him with a hoarse voice "Good morning..."He in return handed me a plate of food "And to you Miss Mira. The others have already left. Aren't you running late as well?" The butler questioned curiously. I took my usual seat by the table as I answered him "My timetable for the promotion mission said I started at eight. So I get ready, then at twelve we go on live. Before that it's basically a rehearsal" He nodded in response and began washing the dirty plates and other cocking equipment in the sink.

I looked around at the three remaining empty seats and sighed is I dangled a piece of buttered toast in my mouth. _This is going to be a lonesome week huh?_

**B. Brawlers**

**Shun's POV**

I was awake by the time it was five as I always had to train this early back when I was young.

I took out my legs from under the covers and planted them firmly on the floor as I scratched the back of my head. I honestly wasn't going to enjoy doing whatever Masquerade Publishing planned for me, but known I didn't have much of a choice.

I got up and walked towards by bathroom door as it slid open automatically. I did the basics and brushed my teeth, washed my face etc. Then went to my closet and got changed to what I usually wore. As I got out of my room, everything was still dark considering it was early and the guys were probably still asleep. Only the hallway lights on the walls guided me to the elevator. I wasn't in much of a mood to eat, so I skipped that and just entered the lift.

This mission might actually be easier for me if I worked on my own.

**Dan's POV**

Oh man, five forty five... It was so early I almost wanted to sleep in for the rest of the day. No cut the almost bit out, I **did** want to sleep in for the whole day.

But I knew that wouldn't happen because Shun was going to give me an earful if I didn't do my part. So I dragged myself out of my bed lined with red sheets and made my way to the walk in bathroom that had vermillion tiles and tiringly filled the sink with water to clean my face. But I nearly drowned in it as I was still **so** sleepy!

Once I realised my face was half in the overflowed basin and groggily walked out to my wardrobe cupboard which was built in the wall and made from white plastic I think. It was beside my bathroom and reached the ceiling with many compartments that I didn't realise I had. The floor was made of wood like rest of the apartment, except for the portion under my bed. My bedroom was which was kind of shaped like a C in the view from the main doorway, and the mattress was in the area where it was hollowed out to create like a separate room for me on a small flight of carpeted steps. The walls were painted in crimson besides the window wall at the end. There was like a sitting area in front of it with a four cornered carmine leather seats to create a square with openings. It was closing in on a glass table that had the remote to my T.V. which was by the window on a white low cabinet that matched my closet. My desk was to the right of the doorway and was curved to fit in the shape of the room. I had a white computer on it and some overdue papers I was supposed to get done for school that we apparently had homework to do for, but didn't get around to doing it. I also had a red guitar on a black stand beside the stairs below my bed. It was plugged in on an amplifier and was made from StRiNgS ltd.

Crap, I forgot I had to go to that company! I took out my clothes and got out of my pyjamas, not caring where I threw them trying to get changed into my casual wear. When I was done I ran for the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. I basically took anything already cooked and went for the lift, which was basically the half eaten sandwich I had yesterday for lunch, a carrot stick. By the time I made it to the lobby and had already eaten the bread. I stared at the orange vegetable uninterestingly and dunked it in the trash to my left without looking at it. _Man, I'm still hungry..._

"Ah screw it if I'm late. I'm going to the convenience store"

**Billy's POV**

Argh... six am. Who texts a person at six? That's how I got up, from a message flashing on my phone.

My eyes were still blurry since I just woken, but I sat on the edge of my wooden framed bed that had dark yellow covers and started reading it.

My bedroom was painted in saffron and was sort of in the shape of a honeycomb hexagon, and was painted in the same colour too. The window was to my right, and on the two walls where my bed was behind me were some shelves lined with some baseball and dance trophies I won when I was a kid. The bed frame itself was just a black square with amber covers. It was set so the point met with the walls. My plasma was on beside my window, and my wooden desk was above it, perched on a separate platform. There were a flight of stairs I had to take to get to my black laptop, but it was cool. There were a few beanbag chairs laying around the low black coffee table that had some sports magazines lying on it. My bathroom had maize yellow tiles and was on the same wall as my closet, just beside the T.V., they both had metal baseball gates that had that criss-cross pattern. In between the doors there were a few bats and balls lined up on the wall signed by famous players from all over the world when I travelled.

Once I finished the grammatically challenged text, I started cracking up laughing. That certainly got me fully awake before I got changed. When I was finished I brushed my teeth and put on my baseball cap and black gloves, ready to leave.

The flat was pretty quiet, but when seeing the fridge I noticed why. Dan took his sandwich and apparently the only vegetable we had left in the compartment. I had to make a note to buy some stuff to we wouldn't starve to death. Dan was already causing us to go half the day without food, I didn't need another reason.

I went for the milk by the door of it, grabbed some cereal from the pantry and poured into a green ceramic bowl and started eating. I wasn't really in the mood to cook something, so I went for the basics.

**Ace's POV**

I woke up at about six fifty three when my music system kicked in. I set it as an alarm earlier to wake me up. It was surround sound so my entire room was bouncing off the tune until I turned it off with the panel installed on the frame of the bed. I pressed the stop button as it flashed a white light around the lining and then pulled the covers away as I stood up.

I did the usual stuff in the bathroom and got dressed. I felt a migraine coming on as I haven't actually slept for half the night thinking about that news report. _I'll take some tablets later._ I left the room and got to the one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a box with pills that were supposed to help with headaches. I set it on the counter and took out a glass, filling it with some water from the dispenser on the fridge. I emptied two out and swallowed them while drinking the water to help digest it.

It'd take several minutes to kick in, but by then I will probably be at the company. I had another hour or so now that it was seven and decided to make something to eat. It was easier now that I only had to cook for myself and not the others, especially Dan and his endless hunger devouring everything we had. There were some sausages left in the refrigerator at the back where no one could see it, so I took those out and started frying them in the pan I already heated. I felt as the time went past my head was starting to feel better, as well as my appetite that Dan won't take away.

**No one's POV**

The morning flew past the singers and now it was time to work.

With their own individual assigned companies, they didn't really have time to communicate with anyone else other that the people they worked with. But that doesn't mean that it stopped them.

**Miss B **

**Alice's POV**

When I got to the Si Lolita's main headquarters, they had already built the set where I would be apparently shooting a national commercial on their new perfume, but I will be taking some photos as well to put in the store windows where they are sold and other advertisements.

They had told me to go to wardrobe where the cosmeticians put on some makeup for me and did my hair. Later they handed me a long, light pink chiffon gown. Something I'm sure Julie would love to wear. But she was already going to her favourite clothing brand, so I think she'll be fine.

I went behind the curtain and got changed. I felt the hem of the dress brush down my legs and to the floor. The fabric was very soft and delicate. It was definitely feminie enough to be enforcing this particular scent.

When I walked back to the setting I'd be filming in, I was greeted by what I assumed to be the director, as he had on a red cap and some dark shades over his eyes "Ah! You must be Alice, our newest model" I nodded and greeted in return "Yes I am, but only temporarily. I look forward with working with you" He gave me a grin under his stubbly shaved beard and gestured me to follow him further inside.

When I looked around, everything was basically pink, and showed various objects referring to Paris. I think it was meant to reflect how the buyer would see the perfume. The director handed me a rose coloured bottle in the shape of a curled four leaf clover "This is what you will be promoting. It's a very fragrant, so I want you to really get to know it while we're filming. Think sweet and elegant, but I think that'll be a natural for you" He gave me a cocky smile as I took my place on a wooden framed carmine sofa. _It doesn't matter as long as I do it professionally right?_

**Runo's POV**

"Wow, you have lovely hair"

The hairstylist marvelled as she examined a lock on my head. I was seated in a black leather seat in front of a mirror vanity, ready to see what they were going to do to it. They had already taken my pigtails out and washed it with some very fancy shampoo and conditioner, now it was touchable soft. I was going to be having another photo shoot, but this time they will be focussing on my hair. And that the pictures will be put up in their stores, on T.V., and even in some magazines.

I had my hands resting on my lap as I sheepishly replied "Thanks... I didn't really like it when I was a kid though..." She had an appalled expression as she tried to get a look at my face "Why not! You're the first **natural** blunette I've ever seen!" I had my reasons. Some that I didn't need to tell her about. She stopped asking me a couple minutes later and started doing her job, making up my hair the photographer wanted.

**Julie's POV **

By the time I made it to the building, security managed to brush off the paparazzi and let me in.

I was panting really hard as I tried to balance myself on my knees. I heard the clicking of heels and saw a pair of black boots show up below me. I lifted myself up and got a look at the owners face and gasped. It was the head designer of STYLZ, Sellon.

I panicked and tried to stand up straight and not look like an idiot, but failing "Hi I'm Julie! Here for... something..." Oh no I sounded and looked stiff. But all she did was covered her mouth with her hand and laughed "You're an interesting one. Come, I know exactly what you're doing" She gracefully turned around and gestured me to follow, which I did with a relieved smile on my face along with some of her entourage behind her.

**Mira's POV**

After breakfast, Kato drove me to Music Core's studio.

Thank god though cause there was a crowd of reporters waiting for one of us to come out. Luckily we came out of the car park without being seen.

He went into the underground parking for reassurance as you needed special admittance to get in, which I had considering I was going to be doing something for the show "Thanks Kato. I think I can handle it from here" I assured as I got out of the van. He nodded, and that was the last thing I saw before I closed the door and he drove away.

I entered through the glass doors and had to manoeuvre myself around various crew members that apparently worked there.

I felt two hands cover my eyes unexpectedly as the person behind me said "Guess who?" I hitched a breath at the voice of the last person I would have thought seeing at that moment. They took their palms away as I turned around to see him with a wide smile "Keith!" I shrieked like Julie would've at a shoe sale as I pulled him in for a bear hug lifting my legs off the floor. He was unsteady for a moment but hugged back "Good guess" I laughed. I hadn't seen my brother in so long. Wait, what was he doing here anyway? I let go of him with a curious expression as I faced him. I was about to question him but he knew me all too well "I got a job being the new host here. I made it here about a few days ago and start work today" I felt so happy for him. I gave him another hug and said excitedly "That's great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the studio said you'd be coming and I wanted to make it a surprise. Two actually" I let go again and raised an eyebrow with a tilted head. He pointed his index finger in front of me and said "First, me being here..." Well that **was** a surprise. I wondered what the other one was. My brother then lifted the second finger "Second, you get to be our new guest host for the week alongside me"

What?

I blinked utterly shocked. Keith waved his hands in front of me to check if I was okay. Okay? I was ecstatic! "That's awesome! When do we start?" He looked at the clock on the side of the wall used for singers to see when their cue was on "About now" He took my wrist and dragged me probably to the main stage "You'll be fine. You've been watching the show since you were born, so you should know how to do it"

I smiled immediately trying to contain my excitement. Oh who was I kidding, I just couldn't! "Totally!" I squealed walking past two doors onto the stage I'd being dying to be on since forever.

**B. Brawlers**

**Shun's POV**

"Ah Shun. I was honoured fate has chosen you to be featured in out magazine"

The apparent editor in chief, Klaus, greeted to me when I stepped through the doors into the building. He was guiding me up a flight of wide spiral stairs as he continued talking, but I was half listening and half away somewhere else "From my knowledge, this is your first solo spread in any magazine am I correct?" I tore away from the window I was staring blankly at "So that's what this is, an interview?" He turned back and smiled "I take that as a yes then. It will be very interesting having an upcoming male singer such as yourself to appear our magazine. It will appeal more to the female public as we have already attracted more than enough males through our last issue with Miss B's cooperation" Did they really agree willingly? They seemed like they hated Hydron as much as we did.

I smirked unknowingly to him as we reached the top of the staircase "We'll see then wont we?"

**Dan's POV**

I may have been half an hour late as I took a detour to get some actual breakfast before I went off to work. Luckily no one minded.

"So like this?" I said back to the director shooting the commercial I've been put in. I adjusted my hands on the strings and started playing a different chord on the newest electric guitar model featured in it. The instrument was quite good in my opinion. The neck was sturdy and the bridge was pretty strong. It was a solid body fly guitar coloured in navy blue and was glazed to make it look shiny.

The director keep telling me to test it out and play until I can find a good tune I felt comfortable with playing. Right now we were filming in one of StRiNgS many instrument stores. It wasn't as cramped as I thought with the crew here. There was only one floor, but there was a small flight of stairs leading to an upper level the store that was complete surrounded by glass windows. I was on the higher platform by a black grand piano and some other guitars hanging on the side.

I got back to work and turned up the amplifier it was connected to, and started playing.

**Billy's POV**

"Can someone help me up from under here?"

I was currently stuck under an avalanche of sports equipment that was jabbing very uncomfortably at my sides. When I got to the sporting grounds in a well-known arena, people for everywhere started handing me all types of athletic gear until I finally collapsed from all the hockey sticks, tennis rackets, soccer balls, football helmets, and other pieces that are lost somewhere in the pile I'm still under.

After a while of shouting for help, some people wearing sporting workout clothes managed to dig me out. I thanked them before heading my way to the set of lights and cameras. Apparently I was taking a commercial of only headshots, with all the things in the equipment pile that was behind me.

I found the director, who was sitting in one of those fold out chairs talking on her mobile with one hand, and texting someone on her PDA in the other "... No I don't want a new cell phone plan! I cut off my personal yoga teacher for this!" I heard her partly say when I walked up to her.

She ended the call and immediately when she saw I was in front of her. She didn't lash out at me like I thought she would. Instead, she became a totally different person "Oh Billy, there you are!" She said in a sweet bubbly tone that absolutely counteracted how she acted before. I sweat dropped unknowingly at her and slowly replied "Um, yeah... so when do I get started?"

She tightened the sleek high ponytail on her head before jumping out of her seat and onto the grass with her red heels "Right now. First we take some photos, edit it later, then, you'll be practicing with some base ballers for their game tonight. That's when we'll promote our commercial. You're a player right?" She asked in a voice that didn't really care what the answer was no matter how nice she was speaking to me "Yeah... I guess so. Hold on a second here, I'm going to be playing a game!" I just realised when my mind processed it. The director nodded and started walking away, expecting me to follow her "You'll only take a few hits, people love that stuff on the big screen don't they? And I heard that you have a pretty good swing, so I'm using that to our advantage. Now get ready, we're taking the cricket shot first"

I stopped in my tracks and tried to pull everything in. _A real game? This is going to be sick!_

**Ace's POV**

I feel like I living mannequin right now.

When I got to the main shop of Onyx and Co, they were already slapping on watches, necklaces and other stuff on me.

The jewellers were trying to see which one of their latest designs would fit me for the shoot. At some point I zoned out and hadn't realised I was by the set already, wearing a sliver diamond watch and a matching chain around my neck, kind of flashy for my taste. _Who would actually buy this stuff?_ I thought before the photographer started taking some photos.

I had to get changed in something plain because they wanted to make the items stand out more. But with them sparling like that, I can't see how anyone wouldn't notice them.

I saw a person in a grey suit and purple striped tie put a hand on the photographers shoulder and whispered "That's enough, I need to get him to the show now" He nodded understandingly and began checking out the headshots on his camera screen.

Wait, 'Show'? What show? "Um, aren't I supposed to be taking pictures? No one ever mentioned a show" I said aloud as I walked up to the guy who had more than enough gel in his hair combed to the back of his head. He gestured my to the glass entrance that had gold painted handles, which I hesitantly followed.

When we got outside he finally answered my question "We didn't realise before, but a sudden jewellers auction came up and we need you to represent our brand today" I nearly freaked out while a shiny black car drove right in front of the store "Hold on, I'm not prepared for that! I don't even know what I have to do!" He opened the door and ushered me to go inside "Oh you don't have to do much. Just stand up by our brands podium and show off our name" I got in a little unsurely, but I didn't really have a choice did I?

_I knew I was walking mannequin today._ That thought became more depressing when we drove away from the shop and toward the exhibition centre.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

All week the eight had avoided contact with one another.

For some, it took them on the edge, others it was completely natural. It seemed time moved faster when they were apart, but it also seemed they were becoming distant from each other. But their promotions came out a success as for the entire week the public has been seeing their faces everywhere.

Alice's commercial aired just after a day she started. And the headshots of her were shown in the many stores the perfumes were sold at. Girls have been tempted to buy it more than ever, even some guys to support one of their favourite idol.

Runo had her hair styled in so many different ways. The photos she had taken were blown up and placed in the windows of every hair salon XScissors owned, along with some buses and other transport vehicles. Teens have been getting their hair cut and made up ever since.

Miss B's stylist was in a fashion show where she modelled off the new upcoming winter line to auctioneers wanting to buy them in the stands. But it was also shown live on a fashion channel. The clothes Julie wore were being put on the front widows of clothing shops straight after it aired, appealing to young girls.

And lastly, Mira had every day, from twelve to two, hosting Japans most watched music program, along with her own brother. Ratings have boomed ever since their arrival from their brother sister act, as well as being a rising singer for one of the most popular rookie groups.

While on the other side, the B. Brawlers leader became featured in his own single magazine spread. Along with a couple of pictures and his face on the front cover, girls from all over have been clawing at each other trying to buy a copy.

Dan had attained a lot of music fanatics when his commercial went on T.V. It sold to boys and girls alike, all having an interest in music, or maybe it was the guy playing it.

The drummer had been shown in many sports stores appealing to all athletes. His attitude and motivation really brought in the crowed. Not to mentioned he played a game of baseball with Japans leading team. It was shown on a large blimp flying over the city, with a screen previewing his batting skills, and a brief view on his promotion.

Ace's company had distributed the various pieces he had worn in the photo shoot to every branched out store in Japan. His image was being used in catalogues, Onyx and Co stores, and in a jewellery exhibition where he was being used as a live model.

With all these promotions, how much money could they have made in the last week?

Now it was time to reveal the winners of this week's mission, and to see their other members again after the all that time being secluded to only themselves and their co-workers.

Baron had gathered all of them back to Rockin' Record rooftop, where it took longer than he expected to reconnect as friends, and as a group.

The B. Brawlers exchanged some fist bums and that, nothing really intimate as they were guys. But only Alice, Runo and Mira were together at the moment, missing their final member. They all hugged together and told how much they missed one another, but it felt incomplete with their stylist absent.

That is until the said silver headed girl came bursting out of the elevator in an attempt to jump on all of them in a bear hug. The three were as unprepared as ever when Julie pounced on them, while also catching the guys in the process "I missed you so much! It has been forever since I last saw my girls!" She was completely oblivious to the fact that she had pelted every singer on that platform.

Alice had bumped her back into Shun, but he had caught onto her shoulders before they all fell. Mira had collided into Ace and Billy she was currently in between them both with dizziness in her eyes. Runo somehow was now sitting on Dan's back, who was sadly stuck under the bottom on the pile. Julie had her arms spread out hugging onto her three girlfriends at the top, not really having any problems with uncomfortableness or injuries.

Their host was completely unaware as he started shooting without checking the group's current state "Welcome to S.T.A.R.Z.! Japans most top rated musical search talent show!" He then turned with his wide smile to the singers, but was only able to see a giant dust cloud. He squinted his eyes in to attempt and see through the mist. Once it cleared up it revealed the eight in a disfigured an awkward position, causing him to slump and sweat drop "Um, guys..." They all looked in his direction as the pain hit their bodies. Baron was pointing to the camera with his thumb "... We're on. Even though it isn't live we're wasting the power... and you seemed to be..." He paused to adjust his vision on them "... let's say in a bind. We can't have that, maybe on the celebrity game show, but not here"

They all groaned as they sucked up how much Julie's impact hurt on them and got up. Shun still had a hold on the vocalist, but once she gave a hidden glare to him he let go. Offering a hand up for her was proved pointless from the many attempts he gestured.

Baron waited for them to get into place. Once they did he sighed. _Finally we can get on with it!_ He turned back to the lens with that cheesy host grin of his "Throughout the past week, the public has seen these singers not singing, but featured in some of the many companies our show associates with! Now let's see a few of them shall we?" He motioned everyone to the large screen above them, quickly going through each of their promotions.

Their host then got to the main purpose of the mission "Ever since these have been shown, sales have gone through the roof with the companies you've worked with! The winner of this challenge is to see how much money you have raised all together as a group during this week only" Back on the screen were stock graphs of the profits made since they have started their promotions. There were two, one for each of them. The lines started to draw out their earnings, both in different colours, red and blue, corresponding with the teams.

"And the winner is..." Baron started anxiously waiting for the results too finish "... Miss B, at two point nine million dollars!" The said group squealed and cheered as they looked into the camera, while the guys stayed silent, not wanting their disappointment to be seen. But a host knows all "Come on Brawlers. You may not have won this round, but two point three million is a close score" He said attempting to bring them up, but it didn't seem to be working.

Baron smirked as her started something else "Maybe this will cheer you **all** up..." The eight gave him inquisitive looks as they stayed quiet and concentrated on what he was saying, for once "... You'll have the next week off..." Dan and Billy jumped in excitement, though Shun didn't seem all that keen to take a break. Julie squealed as she jumped with Runo "Finally a break!" They were definitely excited, but their host wasn't finished just quite yet "... because we're all going to South Korea!"

It fell silent.

They were at a loss for words, even Julie, but she managed to speak up "Why are we going there?" Baron walked up closer to them to explain further "For the next couple of missions we'll be filming in Korea. This will give you a chance to experience the culture and to appeal to the Korean demographic" Most of them were excited on the inside and couldn't express it. That is until Dan shouted while pumping his fist in the air "We're going to Seoul!" The usual cheery people of the groups did the same, but Runo didn't seem too happy.

_Seoul... Oh no._ The blunette thought horrifically. She gulped as her green eyes stared intimately at the ground. _My parents are still there... That could give them the chance to..._

Her thoughts where cut off when the guitarist put her arm around her shoulders and whispered "When do I get to meet the folks?" _Oh god, help me now_. She hanged her head down as a gloomy aura surrounded her. The rapper didn't even try to move away from him as she flew into depression while the brunette was smiling like he had won the lottery.

As everyone were telling each other about their excitement, Mira glanced at her leader who we agreeing with a happy Julie. Her expression turned into one of confusion as she bit down on her lower lip. _How am I supposed to tell her?_

"Ok, ok I know you're all jumpy..." Baron stated like a fact as he held his hands above him to get their attention "... But the really hard stuff begins now. The flight leaves on tomorrow morning. So don't be late, or we're leaving you here" With that, this mission ended, leaving the crew to pack up the sound and lighting equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

We all went back home to our own lives, mostly packing for our sudden trip to Seoul. I was planning to do that later. In the meantime I was out on the terrace, sitting on the edge of out fountain that just started to light up.

_South Korea huh?_

I had so many jumbled up thoughts in my mind as I stared up at the twilight sky. It had just started to turn from lavender to plum, soon to go to the black of night.

This will be my first time out of the country. I'm kind of happy. I giggled to myself. I haven't done that in a while. I guess I must be really excited. Only my realisation came back when I answered my ringing phone "Hello...?"

"I heard you were coming to Seoul this week"

He said on the other end. I felt that empty feeling speaking with him. I talked back in a flat tone "Yeah, I am, for the show. You know that" His deep voice echoed in my head, not in a good way though. I had forgotten that he was in South Korea at the moment. I guess I shouldn't have got so easily excited over this.

"That's good. Now I can give them to you directly"

I hated **them**. I hated it so much. But I had to bear through it. Just a little longer. Then I can finally... "I understand. I'd better go. It's getting late here" I immediately ended the call, to which after I was out of breath for some reason. Just talking to him is a pain on me. Now I had to see him again. Getting **them **indirectly was hard enough, let alone coming face to face with him.

I walked back to my room and began preparing for tomorrow, with physical items in a luggage, but also mentally in my mind. I'll just do what I always did when I was around him, close myself up. Not that it was hard to do anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah I know it was boring, but the good stuff comes up next! Including some torture with Dan and Runo<strong>

**Dan and Runo: Hey!**

**Runo: You can make **_**him**_** suffer, but leave me out of this**

**Me: You're only getting emotional torment, while Dan on the other hand will get mental. Physically, I haven't made up my mind yet**

**Dan: One day I'm going to end up dead because of you...**

**Me (Scratches head innocently) Well review, read, and don't pay attention to the depressing guy over there "XD**

**Extra Characters**

**Sellon- Age: Twenty Six**

**Clothes: From season four. An inner light blue long sleeved top with red designs on them, a black transparent piece at the centre of her chest, and a long grey dress that reaches below her knees. She also wears black low heeled boots**

**Description: Head designer for the STYLZ clothing company**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	11. Thankful

**Me: Oh god I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! And from no one I'll have to write it this way so I can get the plot moving**

**Dan: Told you that...**

**Me: Ok! I have no time and frankly too many words to start a fight here, so I'll move on the reviews!**

**Julie: Whoa she's really...**

**Me: Like I said no time! RockyBlue DanxRuno, yeah I realised too. At first it was supposed to be less... dark, I guess, so I changed the rating. Too much love, yeah I was just kidding about that XP Hey jazzmonkey, yeah I have written tons of ideas. So much for this story that I had to put them in a new document because it was so cluttered o my main one XD You're going to find out who **_**he**_** is now! InnocentDiamond, well, Runo is... I'll let you just read XD Hello hungryhippo1000, thanks for saying it's different, I like that :) Yeah I have specific preferences for the clothing on here so I'm glad I put in the detail. Ah a new reviewer! CharmingAlisha95, thank you so much! I love all those songs you suggested, but I'm making this purely J and K pop music. I would be glad to be your friend, and to anyone else out there ;) Tear Droplet, yeah there are plenty of secrets that I need to hurry and get out XD Yes I have so much romance planned, I just haven't written them yet XP Laura B yeah I've always wanted to go to Seoul too. I might soon! Let's hope! The B. Brawlers would have won, but Shun's issue was so popular that there were so many cat fights just to get them that there were a lot of girls in the hospital, so Masquerade had to do a recall to make sure there were no more accidents XD Yes the mysterious guy has taken something of Alice's that she wants to take back. Thanks for thinking that it wasn't boring, that reassures me :) And finally Cream Pie your back! **

**Alice: AsianBunny doesn't own...**

**Me: No time I said! But by the way I wrote my first Dan and Runo story. I thought their personalities would match the plot better so... yeah... that's it... you can read now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Thankful <strong>

**No one's POV**

Mira hesitantly made her way to the darkened kitchen where Alice was, drinking a hot cup of tea in a clear glass cup on the table they usually ate at. She put the glass down and stared off into the brightly lit city. What was on her mind?

Everything has been prepared for their flight tomorrow, only the red head needed to get this out sooner or later, before her leader heard it from somewhere else.

_*Flashback*_

_The dancer sat silently on the white sofa in her dressing room at Music Core. Trying to digest the information her brother had just told her._

_Keith had his arms crossed while he leaned on the vanity, feeling the tenseness she was giving off. After all, a few moments before, he had relieved a piece of information that could have a great impact on someone's life._

_She shook her head, not believing it at all, but convincing herself was proved more troublesome than convincing him "Are you sure that it's not just a misunderstanding?" She said in a desperate tone, tears threating to fall from her sky blue eyes. _

_He sighed, wanting to believe that her words were true. But the Vestal knew that lying wouldn't do any good here "It's not. That much I know. But Mira, you know you have to tell her" Keith's decision caused his sister to shoot her head up in disbelief that he would actually suggest something like that "What are you saying? If I tell her this she will lose her concentration on the competition!"_

_Her brother stated calmly "The more you prolong this, the more it will hurt her in the future. This competition and the matter at hand are two separate things. Try and tell her when the time comes for you two to be alone" _

"_But you don't know her like I do! She's bent on winning this competition no matter what the cost!" Her tone was so sure and determined, but some hesitation roamed around in it somewhere._

"_Why? Is it more important than this?" He counteracted. The Vestal was taken back. She didn't have an answer for that. Her glazed orbs stared at the floor below her "I don't know the reason. But I do know her character. She __**needs**__ to do this, even if I don't tell her it won't matter at the moment" The red head wasn't quite sure as her voice was shaking like her body._

_Her brother may not have known Alice as long as Mira, but he did know his sister. And that she would come to face reality sooner or later "I told you this for a reason. Now pass on the message" Without hearing what else she had to say, Keith exited the room. _

_The dancer tried to get her head around this, but the show was about to start soon. She needed to make a choice, before anything else falls apart._

_*Flashback ended*_

The Vestal slowly walked up behind her leader and stood up straight, a little timid to tell her what she had kept silent about for some time "Um... Alice...?" The said orange head turned around, still having that hypnotised look in her eyes "Yeah. What's up Mira?" The red haired girl took a deep breath as she sat on the other side of the vocalist, avoiding her gaze all the while.

The Russian beauty closed her eyes and took another sip from her drink, and then placed it back on the small matching plate "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Mira looked taken out of something as she realised how she hadn't said a word yet. The dancer stared down in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs, trying to find a way to speak without hurting her "Well... you see..." She began, but trailed off as her gaze met the violet rug on the floor. Alice examined her body actions. The singer knew something was really bothering her "You know you can tell me anything Mira. We are friends after all" She said gently as she brought up a warming smile.

The Vestal loved that smile. It made anyone return it because it wasn't the one she gave out to get fans. That smile was for show. But this one had a bigger heart behind it. At least, **she** thought it did.

Mira gave it back and searched her mind for the words "Keith... told me something while I was on the show... something I though he was kidding about... but he wasn't..." Alice continued to listen as her attention didn't waver from her. The dancer inhaled a large breath and went on "... I'm sorry Alice..." A few tears escaped her sapphire orbs that slowly dripped down to her lap.

Her leader's eyes widened a little as blinked shockingly at her. This made the orange head confused and worried all at the same time. What was so hard to say that she started crying?

Mira didn't wipe them away as she sobbed her next words "... You're Grandfather, he... he..." The red head inhaled another deep breath of air and said her last words "... he passed away..." She let out in a soft breathless voice.

The Russians slightly closed her eyelids as she listened to her friends choked up cries.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked.

The dancer shot her head up, surprised that **she** wasn't the one in tears. If somebody else heard the news one of their relatives died, wouldn't they be tearing themselves apart? "What? What do you mean...?" The Vestal sniffled unbelievably.

Alice placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her entwined fingers. The chocolate eyed girl gave a small remorseful smile as she watched the now cold tea ripple at the slight vibration from her movements "I knew a long time ago Mira" She said in almost a whisper "And I'm sure your Father knew too, he was probably just trying to keep it a secret so that we wouldn't be distracted with the competition" The Vestal remembered the time she called them. _He did sound a little off_. She thought.

Alice circled her finger around the rim of the teacup in a daze "I'm glad you told me..." She blurted out unsuspectingly to the dancer. Mira had a slight surprised expression as she stared at their leader, waiting for her to continue "... but it looked like the news was harder for you than me" The Russian said with a slight giggle, which made the red head even more appalled.

The Vestal smiled as she wiped the stream of tears away. _She's, so much stronger than I thought huh. _

Mira soon got up from her seat with a happy grin, as she wanted to match the orange heads mood "Well I think we should rest up for tomorrow. Even if it's a break, we'll beat those boys in the next round again for sure!" She declared in a firm tone.

Alice nodded, agreeing with her motion. The dancer gave a quick hug before saying goodnight and heading back to her own bedroom.

Once the blue eyed Vestal was out of sight, the vocalist turned back to her tea as her cheerful smile dropped to a frown. She stared half-heartedly at the brown liquid as a memory flashed before her closed orbs.

The beauty stood up abruptly pushing her chair back as she did. Then took the dish holding the cup and placed it in the sink, pouring the remains down the drain, hearing it flow through the metal pipes.

She clenched her teeth as she stayed by the edge of the marble counter for who knows how long. Her hands clutched the sides of her overcoat, trying to make them stop shaking.

_I wish you were here Grandfather. Then maybe, none of this would have ever happened._

* * *

><p>"Well I see we're all here, and on time too! Great, lets board the plane!"<p>

Baron instructed with the wave of his arm as the eight piled in the private jet with the camera crew watching their every move.

They had arrived earlier before, so their luggage was already on board. They only stayed back from taking off for half an hour to refilm the opening scene of the next episode, even though it was just the singers taking a break. It would have only taken one shoot, only when danger prone Dan walked up the detachable metal stairs, he fell several times. Luckily, on the last try, he actually managed to get **inside** the plane.

Since the separate groups **were** rivals, they sat on opposite side of the plane in light brown leather patented chairs, with their host up in front standing tall as usual "Now since we're all going to South Korea, there's going to be a **little** task you have to do before landing..." With a click of his fingers, a flight attendant came from the back with various textbooks in her hands and started handing them out to each of them "... You'll need to study their language"

Dan nearly fell out of his seat "Don't we get enough homework from school?" To which most of them started chuckling in the background. Baron rolled his eyes to explain "Hey, it's for your own benefit here. I'll give you a hint, it'll help you on your next few missions, plus, you can speak to the locals"

"Um..."

They heard a murmur from the side. Which was Runo, waving a Korean to Japanese dictionary "We, already know how to speak it" She said as Julie and Mira nodded. Alice knew it too and spoke quite fluently as well, but she found it unnecessary to brag, especially to their competition.

"What!" Three of the Brawlers yelled in astonishment. And everyone can bet who the odd one out was.

The stylist shrugged and placed a Korean literature book on the table between her and Mira "We've learnt it ages ago when Alice taught us" Everyone, including the cameramen turned to the said vocalist, who pretended to be shy about all the attention. So after a while Baron asked the question "Why did you teach your members another language?" He and the guys were wondering the same thing.

The orange head started waving her hands in front of her face from all the surprising looks she was getting "Before we started as a group, I tutored them for school. And I'm quite fond of K-pop, so I wanted to learn the dialect"

The host, guitarist, drummer and bassist slowly nodded, understanding the situation now.

Baron whispered something under his breath like "That'll come in handy" But the Russian didn't quite hear "Excuse me?" The pink haired Vestal didn't realise he was speaking to himself and started to act a little jittery "Oh! Um, I was, saying you girls could tutor the guys! I'm sure they need all the help they can get" He was pretty sure Dan and Billy scoffed at his comment, but didn't do anything more than that.

Runo, Julie and Mira arched an eyebrow at their host and unanimously said in a bland, uninterested tone "Do we **have** to?" To which Baron gleefully answered "For the sake of the show, yes. Yes you do" He said while nodding his head. They groaned at the sudden promotion from rising singers to language teachers. What a depressing setback for them right?

The blunette then shot a look at Dan telling to come closer, although it wasn't a very inviting glance, but he compiled oblivious to the fact and got out of his seat towards her "What's up?" He said not noticing her eyes burning in flames.

With slightly gritted teeth she sneered under her breath "Say anything about my parents and I'll make sure your pushing up daisies under the ocean!" The brunette slapped his forehead at the realisation "Oh yeah I completely forgot about that!" Runo's eyes widened at the thing she had just done. The rapper basically gave him the chance to mess up her life, or was it the other way around considering how her Father will act once he officially meets the burgundy eyed boy? Either way, she whacked her head too.

With Dan vacating his seat, Alice grabbed the chance and took it while placing a Korean character textbook on the table between her and Shun. But the guitarist didn't mind as he exchanged his spot to the Russians chair across from Runo.

The beauty bowed her head a little and said "Annyeonghaseyo" In a perfect smooth Korean accent.

With his bright amber orbs, Shun examined her unfamiliar behaviour sceptically. _What is she doing?_ The raven haired vocalist thought without looking fazed about her movements.

That is, until one of the cameras started going up in her face just beside the silent singer. _Oh right, for the show._ He soon understood, as the ninja did, she learned over and opened up the book "What's wrong? Don't you want me to teach you?" He still remained in his cool composure. _Her voice is so innocent. She's putting up a really good act._

He smirked and went along with it "No I'm good, go ahead" He gestured to one of the pages, which she complied and began tutoring him until the plane landed in Seoul.

Everyone else was doing the same thing as well, with Julie instructing Billy and Mira with Ace. All of them were being filmed by a quartet of cameramen. But they didn't even notice them as they were so deep into their sudden studies.

* * *

><p>The eight singers, along with Baron and the crew, stepped out if the glass gates, awaited by a chauffeur holding a sign that said 'S.T.A.R.Z.' written on a board in bold black letters. Their host noticed him immediately and said "Oh look! Here's our ride"<p>

They then made their way past the metal railing and the guide began leading them to the entrance where he said the limo was waiting. Only Alice started walking in the other direction with her lavender luggage being pulled by her hand clasped around the retractable handle.

Dan noticed this and asked "Where's she going?" He wondered. Julie heard him and finally found what he was looking at "Oh! When Alice has her days off, she usually does promotional work to boost up her image" She explained as she saw her leader give her baggage to what they assumed was her own ride out of the airport. The brunette raised an eyebrow and commented "Didn't we already do that?" The silver haired Australian giggled as they all headed towards the other end of the airport "That's not going to stop her. She a working a machine"

The lead guitarist nodded a little dully, losing interest on the topic already while putting his hands behind his head.

But suddenly he felt two pairs of hands grab his arms. Now he was being lifted in the air, kicking his legs as if he was running on the spot "Let go of me you thugs!" He yelled, unknowing who sent two bulky guys to nab him.

Runo turned around as she was closest to him, and saw a pair of black suited men in matching tinted aviator glasses, with a clear headsets in their ears, holding Dan like he was going to get taken to prison. She gulped as the blunette recognized the duo.

"Hello pumpkin!"

The emerald eyed girl was about to twirl around, but it was too late. She was being trapped in a great big bear hug. The rapper had a hard time catching her breath "Dad... I need... oxygen..." She choked out, but it didn't seem like he was listening. Only when someone smacked him on the head did he finally let her go "Don't try to kill our daughter" A woman said with her eyes shut in frustration. Her husband rubbed the bump on his head and sheepishly smiled.

When Runo finally went back to her regular heart rate she asked unbelievably "Mom? What are you guys doing here?" Her mother smiled sweetly and held her purse under her arm before clasping her hands together "Why, were picking you up of course! You having a vacation aren't you?" The blunette couldn't really concentrate on her words as Dan was still squirming in the bodyguards arms "Let me go!"

It was then that he stopped struggling when he felt a dark ominous presence concentrating on him in particular. The guitarist had the feeling Mr Misaki was going to do something violent very soon. Dan gulped as the blond man circled around him like a guinea pig during a science experiment gone horribly wrong "So you're the guy my little Runo is..." He scoffed at the word "... dating" He let out in a deadly tone. The brunette could see the deathly fires in his eyes, unlike of those the rapper had earlier before on the flight. He swallowed a breath nervously while trying to look away from his hateful orbs "W-well I wouldn't call it **dating** per say..." With those words, Runo's Father grabbed the collar of his jacket and started shaking his back and forth "Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough for you!" The burgundy orbed boy was pretty sure he saw his teeth turn sharper. With his eyes in a dizzy spell, he managed to say "What's with these mixed up signals...?"

"Dad, let him go!" For a second, the guitarist thought Runo was being genuinely nice. But that thought was destroyed when she said "If he's dead then I won't have the chance to beat him in the competition!" She shouted while tugging on her Fathers arm. Dan sweat dropped as he hung his head down, but appreciated the fact that the blunette was attempting to set him free.

"What's going on here?" Mira asked as she and the rest came towards them, without Baron or the crew as they were discussing something with their guide.

Julie immediately recognised the two and started waving her hand high up in the air to them "Hey Mr and Mrs Misaki! Why are you guys here?" Runo's Mother smiled sweetly at them "Oh, I was going to take my daughter and her boyfriend out to lunch"

"Boyfriend!"

Mira, Julie, Ace and Billy yelled to all corners of the airport, but apparently their host couldn't hear despite every passer byer stared at them for a few moments before moving on.

Runo ran over to her group and grabbed onto both of their arms "Do **not** tell Alice about this! I'll figure out a way to handle it! I already have my parents on my case, I don't need you guys tuning against me!" She whispered in a loud emphasised way. The dancer and stylist hesitated as they shared a look. But soon gave in and nodded. The red head pointed her finger at the rapper "Make sure you get this done. Alice doesn't want us to associate with them, let alone using one of them to help out in your ridiculous love life, which, for **some** reason involves you **and **your parents" Runo nodded understandably and hugged her friends in a tight embrace "Thank you guys so much! Now I'd better go before my Dad murders Dan. See you guys at the hotel" The blunette released them and made her way to her parents and the pair of bodyguards still holding onto the guitarist.

As they walked in the other direction, the brunette waved weakly to the remaining five while attempting to catch sight of them by slightly turning his head back "I'll explain later..." He assured in a feebly soft voice to his band members, who had no idea what was happening, as well as the other two girls left behind.

Runo then backhanded him on the head, but she had to jump up to reach it "Like hell you're not" He was pretty sure the guards were snickering at his expense, but he felt too strained to care.

The others sweat dropped at the sight of the guitarist being hauled away by mysterious men.

Their host soon returned, but realised some were missing "Where's Alice, Runo and Dan?" He asked curiously.

The singers swapped some confused glances as they themselves had no idea what was happening.

Julie decided to cover up for the three "Well Alice is off doing some work. This **is** our holiday right?" Baron tilted his head._ Work on a break?_ He thought that sentence made no sense, and the stylist agreed with him "I know weird right. And Runo and Dan, well... let's just say they had an, **appointment**, to get to" The pink haired host nodded, buying what the Australian said "Well then, I guess you five will do for now. Let's get going"

They did as told and followed him out into the brisk autumn air in Seoul.

Mira leaned over and whispered to the tanned skin girl "'Appointment'? Don't you mean death row? Runo's Dad is going to..." Before the dancer could finish, Julie put up her hand to get the red head to stop talking "We'll pray for their safety"

She scrunched her forehead "Both of them?" Mira said to make sure she was hearing correctly. The stylist nodded as she held onto the top of the open door before heading inside the limo "Believe me. Dan will be in bandaged in the hospital by the end of the day, and Runo will be in there with him doing mental therapy" The Vestal searched her brain and thought about it for a moment "I know that was a joke, but I can't help feeling that its actually going to happen" She commented before heading in after her and shutting the door.

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

Apparently, I was supposed to do some work exposure the minute I got off the plane. So much for taking a vacation, but it's not like I had a choice.

The chauffer directed me into a white limo that had black tinted windows for privacy, since I knew **he** didn't like so much attention.

Without knowing where I was being taken, I stared out the window into the city. It wasn't as different as Tokyo, but for some reason I felt nostalgic, like I've just discovered something new. It was amazing how even the most simular things sparked my interest.

But my amazement disappeared when to car halted in front of JYP's Korean headquarters. We branched out not to long ago, so the building was still brand new. The design was a little less modern than the one in Tokyo, but nevertheless, it was there to impress. It had the same concept as the other one, indoor plants, glass walls and windows, only that is was much smaller and took less space.

Without getting the drivers assistance, I let myself out and headed for the entrance. Before making my way inside, I took out my cell and speed dialled a number. I put it to my ear, waiting for the repetitive tone to decease.

"I'm here. What do you want me to do first?"

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

In a lavish five star revolving restaurant located inside of the N Seoul Tower, two agitated teens couldn't sit still by the neatly set table beside edge of the window.

The brunette was cautiously looking around the place, making sure no one would listen to him when he leaned towards the rapper "Ok, I change my mind. Meeting you parents is something I hope to **never** do again" He whispered in an almost scared tone, which made the singer roll her eyes "A little too late there buddy. Now we're **both** in deep trouble" The emerald orbed girl thought about it more carefully for a few moments before she began shaking her head in denial, wishing that it was nothing more than a silly dream playing tricks on her "I think I'm about to break into tears" Runo said depressingly while rubbing her temples with both her hands. Luckily her parents were off ordering some wine at the bar on the other side of the restaurant, or at least that's what Dan thought. The blunette had a pretty good bet that they were conspiring to break their '**relationship**' up. Considering her Mother was still on about the anonymous suitor that none of them had met, and her Father, well, he just didn't want to let go of his little girl. Probably from some past abandonment issues that make him act the way he does. No matter how much Runo tried to get away from him, he'd always turn right back up again.

The guitarist turned to the rapper with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened in a disgusted way "**You're** going to break down? **I'm** the one tied down to the chair!" He pointed out while struggling to get out of the ropes strapped around his wrists and ankles by jolting from left to right. However it was doing little to help.

A waiter in a black and white suit soon arrived with the same hospitable smile as the rest of the employees had "Is there something the matter?" He asked to pair politely.

Dan gave him an empty look, as if his soul was temporarily departed from his body "Yes. I think my one phone call is due" He answered sarcastically in a meek voice. Runo shot him a glare, annoyed at the fact he could still joke around in such a situation. The guitarist retuned the same look and said angrily "I know my rights!"

The singer dismissed the server with a forced smile before frowning once again to the burgundy eyed boy "**Yeah**... Your rights were gone the minute they dragged you out of the airport" He was about to retort something in return when Runo's parents came back and set a bottle of champagne in the metal ice bucket beside the table.

For a few moments, Dan remained in that same position, until the blunette finally realised he wouldn't return to Earth willingly, so she pushed up his jaw by herself.

Mr and Mrs Misaki had two, very obvious, fake expressions on their faces as the pair of rivals sat there in the awkward silence.

Runo's Mother leaned over and put her arm out toward the brunette, which suddenly made him flinch out of fear. But in actuality, she was only going to pass him the menu that was in front of her.

"What would you like to order? The honour all yours" She said suspiciously sweetly. Dan hesitantly took it and began reading all the choices. It looked like he was reading a storybook from the way he marvelled at it.

While the singer examined all the food and drinks, the dark blunette entwined her fingers and rested her chin on top on them while they balanced out on the table "I'm Saki, and this is my husband Tatsuo..." She paused and gestured her arm to the agitated man beside her. Runo's Mother was about to say something else when Tatsuo interrupted "Why are you with my daughter?" The guitarists and rappers eyes widened and felt their throats go dry.

_He's going to kill me._ Dan thought.

_He's going to kill him._ Runo said in her mind as well.

The two shared a very similar view on things. But that wasn't good in their opinions.

**{~X~}**

"So let me get this straight. Runo's Dads bodyguards kidnapped Dan?" Ace asked to clarify what had happened in the past hour.

The singers and their host had finally made it to the grand entrance of the Shilla hotel. The foyer was glowing from the chandelier shimmering above them in a rainbow of refracted lights. They were comfortably seated in the Victorian styled waiting area while Baron settled the suite arrangements at the front desk.

Mira and Julie nodded sadly. The silver head wiped a fake tear from the corner of her eye as she spoke "We will miss you all Dan. I mean that in a sympathising bystander sort of way. But as a rival... it's good to see you gone!" While she cheered on the last part, the midnight blue orbed girl jumped up and pumped her fist as she lifted her left leg, sort of like a cheerleader move. Billy raised his brow at her with a questionable look, but later shrugged and elbowed Ace on the side "If we looked at this in a positive angle, we can actually eat lunch before the restaurant runs out of food" The mint was about to say something, however he refrained from doing so and actually agreed "Yeah you have a point there"

Their host soon returned with a key card envelope in his hand, printed on gold embossed paper "Here are your card keys for the room you'll be staying in" The red headed girl squinted her eyes at him, thinking that he was about to correct something as she thought her hearing wasn't the best today, considering music was basically her life.

The dancer coughed to get his attention before she asked in a forced tone "'Room'...? You mean **singular**? Or have I gone deaf today?" With the way she spoke, Baron was slightly unsure whether to answer. He began scratching his head while turning away in the other direction "Well the show's producer paid for the presidential suite on the top level. And it has two wings, so both groups will have to stay together" Even though what he was saying was true, the singers couldn't help but jump up and crowd around him like a prey trapped in between four hunters.

"What about you and the crew then? We're girls! We can't stay with..." Julie blew off her rocker, but paused for a moment to count the number of men with her fingers "... ten guys!" In total, she came up with the sum from, the Brawlers, their hoist, and the five male crew members. There were only three women behind the scenes as well, but mostly for makeup and costumes.

The pink haired Vestal waved his hand up and down while sweat dropping, slowly baking away from the slightly scary stylist, however he was still encased in the circle, so naturally he bumped into Billy and Ace. Baron quickly stood up straighter to explain further "Me and the crew have separate rooms of course on the level below yours"

The four leaned in closer towards him, causing the host to squat on the misty blue marble floor "We want to switch!' The quartet all demanded in unison. Shun rubbed his temples on the side, wondering why he didn't ditch like Alice, Runo and Dan had earlier, although maybe what they were going through was much worse.

Baron lifted his hands up confusingly as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek "But you'd still have to stay in the same suite. This hotel has floors as rooms you know" The host was not doing very well in the current predicament he was in. Luckily, someone managed to get him out of there before he got eaten alive by rabid singers.

"I'm terribly sorry that you find your accommodations inadequate" They heard from a young childish voice from behind.

The four looked in the direction it was coming from and was met with a friendly face, bearing a pair of red glasses, and a head of blond hair.

Mira raised an eyebrow and asked for all of them "And you are...?" She cut off there so the mysterious short boy would finish off her sentence. By the time she questioned him, Baron managed to escape their trap through an open crack without them noticing.

He cleared his throat and dusted off some lint from his clothes before gesturing his arm in the still unknown person's direction "Allow me to introduce, Marucho Marukura..." He paused for a moment, as if waiting for a cheer or some sort of acknowledgment from the four. However to them, it looked like the Vestal had an imaginary drumroll pounding in his head, so he went on "... our producer" The host finished off as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!"

They finally responded while closing up to Baron, who was standing by the edge of the indoor pond filled with various types of fish. Ultimately meaning he ended up lying on the stone tiled bottom illuminated by various underwater lights.

The singers still had shocked expressions, while the host had one of annoyance. He spat out a blue tropical sea creature and pushed some of his soaked hair, now washed of its gel that made it stick up, and glared at his crew members filming every waking minute of their conversation. _I thought I told them to save it for the contestants, not for __**my**__ random slip ups._ He thought spitefully while getting out of the water feature, completely dripping wet.

He put on a very forced smile and closed his eyes "So, our suite problem is solved then? Now while you get acquainted with Marucho, I'm going to get some towels" The pink head grumpily made his way to the front desk while leaving a trail of water behind, and the sound of slight squishing to be dissolved in the distance.

The four separate group members didn't say anything further as they've probably hounded the host to the extent of his limit.

The leader of the B. Brawlers sighed as he stood up from the cushioned seat and made his way to the elevator, somehow with one of the platinum key cards already stuffed in the pocket of his pants.

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

"That's good Alice. You can take a break now if you want" The photographer offered as he began flicking through the images on his professional black camera.

The hustle of the other workers in JYP echoed around me as I was currently held up I one of the rooms used to create album covers. Computers and editing equipment were lined up around the walls, while I was modelling on an antique wooden bench that had a cursive white coated metal frame.

I was wearing what appeared to be a mix of autumn and winter clothes. I had a celeste blue, tight sleeved sweater that had a rounded neckline, trimmed with thin strips of fake white fur. Over it I wore an open ivory knitted vest that had a hood, as well as more fuzz around the lining. The upper part was winter, while the lower half was the fall. My top was tucked into a bole brown pleated skirt that reached halfway to my thigh. Since it was the colder seasons, my legs were covered with a pair of burgundy stockings, patterned with the signature leaf pattern of autumn in many shades and shapes. My shoes were two wheat coloured, knee high, wooden heeled boots. The rim was sown with fur in a tan hue, and the laces that crossed each other all the way to the top were in the same tint. The only accessories I wore were a pair of snowflake earrings and a matching pendant that each had a single white diamond at its centre. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, clipped by a peach, pearl studded bow barrette.

Even though the colours weren't in their area, they complimented each other quite nicely.

Although the background was plain, the props complimented the simplicity of it all. Half of it was set in autumn, an artificial tree with leaves in every shade of red, brown and yellow imaginable. They were scattered on the floor to my right. That was the season now. And to my left, it was decorated in the chilling winter. A small barren shrub was coated in spray on snow. Icicles handed from the tall ceiling, lighting that side of the scene in a beautiful pure crystalline shimmer. Small patches of white cotton fluff replaced the illusion of the actual crushed ice that spread around, slowly entering the previous time of year setting.

Autumn is nearly ending... bringing in something new...

"No, let's keep going" I urged him, even though I was already quite tired myself. This is supposed to be my pre debut exposure here in South Korea, but I see it pointless until we actually finish the show and determine the winner. Not that I have any doubt thinking that **they** can beat me... I mean us...

The photographer looked at me, even though his eyes were concealed by a pair of black lensed wayfarer sunglasses "Are you sure? We've been at is for several hours, and this is our fourth shooing today. Aren't you exhausted? We can stop here if you'd like" I put up a smile as best I could and shook from side to side gently, to signal that I was fine to move on.

He shrugged and turned back to the side table, putting a fresh set of film in a different antique camera, to try and add a more vintage touch to the pictures with just plain black and white shadows.

When he looked away, I hanged my head down and began to stare at the floor as my lips went into a thin pressed line, slightly opened in a black state. My fringe covered my eyes, and I was glad for that, as I didn't want anyone to get concerned over my weary expression.

Under my breath I mumbled silently "Do I have any other choice...?"

**{~X~}**

**Runo's POV**

_Awkward moment awkward moment awkward moment._

It was a good thing I didn't say that out loud, or it'd make this situation **three** times more awkward than it already was.

I slowly chewed on the spinach and fetta risotto cannelloni that Dan had ordered as the main course. We had lived passed the appetizers, so at least that's over. But I feel really bad for the guy that got a fork jabbed in his arm. Dad paid for his medical bills as **he** was the one who put it there in the first place. That utensil was made for my 'boyfriend', but he had a bad aim.

My Dad was chopping through the food like a chainsaw. It seemed more like he was cutting through the plate instead. His brow twitched as he tightly shut his lids and ignored eye contact with everyone.

I glanced over at Dan, who was drooling over the like he did before. He didn't get to eat as he was still tied to the chair. And no one would feed him, which he denied very clearly when offered by the waiter. Good to know that the guitarist had **some** dignity in him to not get treated like a five year old. But this must have been the worst type of torture for him. I think he was almost tearing up.

I was about to whisper something to him when my Mom interrupted my actions "So Runo, honey, how did..." She paused and pointed her right index finger from Dan and me to motion into something "... **this**, happen?" When she emphasised the two of us as a couple, it made me feel sick, but I still kept that plastered uncomfortable smile on my face "Oh you know, rivals hating on each other so much that it turns into the complete opposite. That clichéd story, hehe... he..." My nervous laughing at the end kind of gave off my real motive, but it seemed like she bought it "Oh how fairy tale like" She gushed as I nearly felt like chucking up the pepper liver kabobs from before. Well at least she's taking the story... Oh who was I kidding? Shes my Mother, she can see past through me any day. I just want to know why she hasn't brought up my lie yet.

I popped a creamed mushroom from the dish into my mouth to give me a reason not to talk. Although it stopped **me** from doing so, I couldn't speak for my  
>Dad. He still had that scary aura surrounding him, but what caught me and Dan off guard was when he slammed the silver knife and fork on the table, causing the plates and glasses to rattle for a moment before everything was still and silent.<p>

Mom was still eating as if nothing was wrong and I was pretty sure the starved brunette beside me passed out from shock.

The waiter who got jabbed with the fork from before now had a bandage around his arm, with three small dots of red blood stating to seep through "Would you like anything else?" He asked with clenched teeth, but still remained smiling. My Mother shook her head and he walked away with a relieved sigh. Good thing Dad reordered for the soup. He can't hurt somebody with a spoon right.

My Father wiped his mouth with a thick napkin that he had placed over his lap and said "I would actually like to thank the chef before we have dessert" He shot another deadly glare at Dan, who had somewhat came back to reality and luckily didn't notice it. My Mom nodded in agreement and took his lead "I'd like to do that too. Runo, take care of our guest while were gone" I hope she didn't mean that in a literal way. I silently gulped and waited for them to leave to relax again.

I sighed and sunk back into my seat before turning to the guitarist "How are you holding up?" He was about to say something when his stomach grumbled. The brunette looked down to his tummy before me and said weakly "Not so well... I'm about to die from starvation..." I rolled my eyes and moved my chair closer to his while leaning on the edge. I took his knife and fork and began cutting a small piece from his own place "Please, you over exaggerating. I have to deal with my parents all the time, whether you're here or not" I took the silverware that now had the cheese and vegie cannelloni and put my hand under it to make sure it wouldn't fall. I slowly tried to put it in front of Dan's mouth "Here..." I said a bit too quietly.

He looked at me quizzically with a raised eyebrow "Are you ok? You face is a little red" I felt my cheeks burn as I hitched a breath and my body jolted. I pretended that I didn't notice and just said "Just eat! I thought you were hungry" I stuffed the fork into his mouth forcefully and the singer began chewing after he had recovered from my sudden outburst.

_He's such an idiot..._

**No one's POV**

As Runo was continuing feeding the ravenous guitarist, her parents from a distance watched their daughter acting a little more differently than they had seen before.

"I can't tell if she really likes him, or hates him" Saki said to her husband with her arms folded across her chest. The blond man shook his head from side to side "No way would my angel like that so called **singer**" He used his fingers to create air quotes on the emphasised word.

His wife rolled her eyes and turned back to the pair who was now laughing "You should learn to let her go..." She said in a whisper. His body sunk down a little as well as his expression. Tatsuo glanced at the duo. Runo had just backhanded Dan on the head as he let out a cry of pain, which made her Father laugh "We'll see if his good enough for her" He let out solemnly.

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

Now that's four photo shoots, two live television interviews, and an appearance on one of those variety shows.

I felt so drained. But I knew it wasn't over yet.

I had just gotten out of my last costume and into my regular clothes. I thought I could finally get back to the hotel and take a break. Ha, like that's going to happen. My insinuation was correct when my cell phone rang once again just as I got into the same limousine. I flipped it open and answered once I shut the door "Before you say anything, yes, I finished all the television programs"

There was a slight pause before he began speaking on his own as I probably interrupted him since he was the one who called first "Great. Now there's a fan service appointment in an hour. Make sure you're not late" Without saying an answer I hung up. He knew I'd obey anyway.

I slipped my mobile back into my pocket then turned to the driver "You know where to go" He nodded silently, and with his white gloved hands, he turned the steering wheel out of KBS T.V. studios.

**{~X~}**

**Julie's POV**

After we've checked in and got our stuff up, all of us went to the heart of Seoul, where there are lots shops in and wide open spaces surrounded by skyscrapers.

I was literally marvelling at everything I passed by. There were just so many people and it looked amazing. I must've seemed like little kid to them right now, but I didn't care. I just kept of zipping from left to right window shopping while Mira, the guys, Baron and the crew followed from behind.

Even from where I was standing which was about twenty metres away, I could still hear the red head sigh "Julie, can we leave and get dinner now, you've already got half the staff carrying your stuff" She motioned her arm behind her for me to see most of the guys holding many of my shopping bags. Most of which were with pink and fluffy.

I gave a sheepish grin and flapped my right hand up and don't as a sign to tell them it wasn't a big deal "Oh the cameraman is still up and walking so we're fine" I ignored the way Mira hanged her head down as she continued walking and I just kept on looking around.

When I reached the corner to another spacious part of the parade, I noticed a ton of people crowded around something.

I couldn't quite make out what was at the centre, but as I moved in closer and squished past a few bystanders, I saw what everyone was excited about "Street performers!" I squealed to myself. Before I could even call Mira, she came bursting through the standing audience right beside me. I knew she had mad hearing abilities, so without even saying anything she knew what I meant.

She had that gawky look with wide eyes and smile as she stared at the freelance artists. It was the same one I had with clothes. I nudged her on the side to get the dancer back to reality. She shook her head rapidly from side to side once the pain from her ribs started to react to her body "Ouch! What was that for?" She said angrily while rubbing the place where I elbowed her. I shrugged with an innocent grin "You were floating away and I pulled you back. See what a good friend I am" The red head rolled her eyes but still smiled. When we both turned back to the music entertainers, the others had finally caught up to us.

Billy, Ace and Shun stood beside us while Baron and the crew split up to shoot us from different angles.

The bassist turned to the two of us and asked "Why are we watching regular performers?" Mira and I instantly at that moment shared a look. We grew wide smirks as the music the artists were playing was just about to end "Want to have some fun?" I asked slyly, and she understood exactly what I meant. We nodded together and the dancer headed off to the three entertainers with the same intention in her mind as I had.

The Brawlers looked as confused as ever as they arched an eyebrow at us. I moved to the centre of the three of them and said confidently "We're going to show you the true power of K-pop. And why we're the best group, even if it's just the two of us!" Someone them taped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around and saw Mira with a victorious smile on her face "They'll play for us" I shrieked in delight as I grabbed hold of her and jumped up and down "Which song?" I questioned curiously. She leaned in and whispered it to me in my ear. I was so excited because it was one of my favourites "Then let's get going!"

I took her arm and led the dancer to the centre of the circle the crowd had made. We both looked back to the three musicians, consisting of a guitarist, drummer and pianist. Mira and I nodded as they returned the gesture by doing the same and started playing the tune on their instruments, a song that has been on South Koreas music chart for five consecutive weeks, according to the Vestal anyway.

**No one's POV**

As the girls stood still, the audience became captivated by the sudden appearance of two beautiful girls. The remained there, curious, waiting to see what they were about to do next.

That's when the stereo in the background kicked in, creating the main beat for the players. And the two dancers moved to the melody.

**[The Boys by Girls Generation]**

**[Roles**

**Julie: Jessica / (Secondary Roles) Taeyeon / Yoona / Seohyun / Sooyoung**

**Mira: Tiffany / (Secondary Roles) Sunny / Yuri / Hyoyeon]**

**[Both:**

If you haven't even started yet because you're scared

Then stop complaining!

**Julie:**

(**MB**)

**Both:**

If you hesitate, opportunities will pass by you

So open your heart and come out!

**Julie:**

(T R X)

**Both:**

Bring the boys out

**Mira:**

Yeah, you know

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Mira:**

We bring the boys out

We bring the boys out

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Julie:**

Living by reason - has it grown on you?

Are you alright?

**Mira:**

(Get up)

**Julie:**

Is the dark world making you lose strength?

**Mira:**

(That's funny)

**Julie:**

Are you alright?

**Mira:**

I can't just stand here and watch

Even if it clashes and breaks numerous times, get up

**Julie:**

Show me your wild side that is sharp and cool, my boy

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Miss B** make you feel the heat!

**Mira:**

The entire world is focusing on you

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Julie:**

You are majestic and strong

You were always cool

You know the girls?

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Julie:**

Don't be shaken and just protect your place

We are all humans living a war-like life

Why you?

**Mira:**

(Yes fly high)

**Julie:**

Why already?

**Mira:**

(You fly high)

**Julie:**

Just give up (oh), you're not ready

Show me your tenacity, shake the earth

So that everyone can see you

History will be written anew

The main character is you - you!

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Miss B** make you feel the heat!

**Mira:**

The entire world is focusing on you

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Mira:**

You are majestic and strong

You were always cool

You know the girls?

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

Girls bring the boys out!

**Mira:**

I wanna dance right now!

I will lead you - come out

**Julie:**

The boys of the world, I am Athena, the one who gives the number one wisdom

Check this out!

**Mira:**

Enjoy the excitement of the challenge

You already have everything in this world

**Julie:**

Just keep going like that - keep up

**Miss B**, we don't stop

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Julie:**

The once clogged up future, the once imperceptible future is spreading before your eyes

I think I'm falling more and more for you who is becoming more and more perfect

My heart

**Both:**

If you haven't even started yet because you're scared

Then stop complaining!

If you hesitate, opportunities will pass by you

So open your heart and come out!

B-bring the boys out

**Julie:**

Cause the girls bring the boys out

Girls bring the boys out

Girls bring the boys out

**Both:**

Girls bring the boys out

**Miss B** make'em feel the heat!

**Mira:**

The whole world is focusing on us

**Both:**

B-bring the boys out

**Julie:**

All the boys who will lead the world, all the awesome girls, gather here

**Both:**

You know the girls?

B-bring the boys out**]**

The crowd by the end began screaming and asking for more. The musicians behind the two girls high fived them and each other for an amazing job well done. Julie and Mira bowed to everyone before making their way out of the circle towards the crew and the other singers.

"See that..." The Australian began while pointing back to the audience with her thumb as she held onto her hip with the other hand "... **That's** music" The red head nodded in agreement "I should know" The duo then linked arms and started walking away down the street while waving to their first fans in South Korea. Some of them even crowded them for autographs and photos. If only they knew how famous they really were back in their home country.

The B. Brawlers, mainly Ace and Billy, had huge question marks over their heads that seemed to stay there as they stared at the popular girls. Baron moved to middle of them and patted their backs "They totally showed you up. Not good for publicity you guys" He then pushed them out of the way as the crew did the same. Their host waved the cameramen over and yelled "Hey! Get a shot of them with their new fans!" The boys were then left in the dust with an even blanker mind than before.

"What just happened?" Billy asked to no one really. Shun answered by saying as he walked past them "They're trying to get the upper hand, by provoking us. Don't let that get in our way" The blond shrugged it off and caught up with the others as Ace trudged along behind.

Mira waved off the last admirers and noticed how dark it was getting. She turned to everyone and suggested "You guys want to get some dinner now?" The pink haired Vestal was about to say something when Julie squealed "Korean barbeque here we come!" She then grabbed the red heads hand and started the drag her down to the food district as everyone else did what they had been doing for the entire time they've been there, follow the crazy shopaholic and make sure that whatever she does get on camera. Because everything she does is comedy gold.

The tanned skinned girl looked around at all the bright signs that showed like a million restaurants on every floor of the wide open street. Mira tapped her arm and asked "So which barbeque do you want to go to? There's one every block" Julie looked around to decide, but couldn't really make a choice, so instead she did "Eeny meeny miny that one!" She pointed to one that was just in front of them and waved over the host and the crew.

They noticed her gesture, so she didn't waste any time going inside. Once they did the stylist yelled out "Table for... a lot of people!" Mira rolled her eyes "You don't even know how many people we have?" The silver head shrugged sheepishly and waited for someone to guide them to the vacant tables. The dancer laughed lightly and then took out her cell "I'm going to text Alice and Runo to tell them where we are ok?" She looked up from her phone but couldn't find the Australian anywhere.

Mira then found her going all gooey eyed at all the meat they could fry on the grill installed on the table. _She reminds me a little of someone else I know. Food wise of course._

**{~X~}**

A relieved sigh escaped the lips of a blunette as she and a certain singer walked through the busy streets on Seoul in the night.

"I can't believe I'm alive. Sure we went to the hospital by the end of it, but still, I'm glad **that** was over" Dan said to himself, glad that he wasn't that injured after the lunch of hell, as he'd refer it to. Runo nodded in agreement and trotted off ahead of him "I can't believe you're alive too" The guitarist caught up with her and shouted "Hey! It's **your** fault I was in this mess!" He thought the rapper was going to slap him like she had always done, but instead she smiled and stared up into the barely starry sky "I didn't mean that as a bad thing. Your considered lucky to have survived the wrath of my Dad" The brunette softened his angry expression and just walked beside her in silence. It was getting increasingly cold as their breaths frosted in the air.

"Thanks..." Runo said out of the blue.

The burgundy eyed boy glanced over to her confusingly. She noticed the look he gave her and explained further "I mean, thank you for going on this... I think at least it would count... torture of a date with me. It was my first one actually" The blunette was being nostalgic about what she was saying, but even so, Dan covered his mouth and turned away as he concealed a few chuckles.

Runo glared at him while hitting his arm "And just what is so funny?" She asked in a tone that said if he answered, he was asking for a beating. However his answer want one that she didn't mind "No, no. it's just that I find it hard to believe you've never been on a date" That made her blush a light shade of pink as the cold wasn't going to let her go even more red. The rapper didn't know what to say to that, but luckily her phone vibrated, notifying her that she had received a message. Runo took her mobile out of her pocket and checked it. But before she opened the text up the brunette whispered something on the side continuing from the last thing he said "I mean unless you scared the crap out of them then..."She punched him in the gut before reading the screen. Dan had by now crouched over holding his side, but it wasn't bad enough for him to stop walking.

'Hey Runo, we're having dinner at a place called Goji in the food district of the city. Hope you have some appetite left from being stuck with your parents and Dan for who knows how long for you XD Come if you're alive!'

"Gee thanks for the support Mira" The blunette seethed to her cell. As she shut the cover the guitarist asked "What'd she say?" Runo stuck her phone back where she kept it before replying "They're at a restaurant for dinner or something" His eyes immediately brightened "Where?" He let out excitedly.

"We just ate a three course meal dude. Isn't your stomach already full of food?" She stared down at the brunette, but it didn't faze him at all, so she gave up "They're at a place called Goji" The guitarist looked around the street they were on for several seconds before pointing to somewhere "You mean that place?" Runo looked in the direction he was directing at but wasn't actually sure as Mira never gave an address "Maybe, let's check it out" Dan nodded and the two walked over to the restaurant.

When they entered the glass door, a shriek could be distinctively picked out from the crowd "Her Runo! Over here!" Julie yelled to get their attention. She along with everyone else was sitting on a long table by the edge of the front window.

The blunette waved to get her to stop shouting and made her way over, taking a seat beside the stylist while the brown haired singer sat across from her next to the drummer and began frying a piece of meat on the grill.

Mira smiled at the rapper and commented while popping some kimchi in her mouth with a set of metal chopsticks "So you **are** alive" Runo stuck her tongue out at her playfully before saying "Why wouldn't I be? You should be surprised Dan is. **I** just had to go to a shrink for... you know what never mind about that" The red head nodded, agreeing with the emerald eyed girl's sense of logic "So very true" They all giggled despite the fact the said boy was sitting right in front of them. He faked a cough "Hey, don't let the clothes fool you. Cause under all this..."He then motioned over his entire body where his skin was covered "... I'm a half-finished bandaged mummy"

A silence drew over them "Huh..."Mira blinked at the guitarist for a moment before sighing. She handed something to the stylist without looking at her "You weren't kidding. I guess I owe you ten bucks" Julie gladly took it and slipped the bill in her pocket.

Dan stared shockingly at the two as he slammed on the dish filled table while standing up, causing it to rattle from the impact "You made a bet out of my misery?" The brunette yelled openly as a few customers glanced over in his direction.

Runo looked back and forth between them before turning to her girlfriends "Can I get some of that action?" She asked even though the bet was over. The rapper just wanted to make fun of the whole thing.

The Australian waved her hand up and down guiltily to try and calm him down "No of course not..." She paused to make sure Dan wouldn't bite her head off before she could continue "... **We** were betting on Runo going to therapy..." The burgundy orbed singer managed a chuckle, but as he did, the guitarist noticed that Billy had passed something to Ace. Julie saw that Dan was watching what they were doing and turned away "**They**, were the ones betting on you being injured by the end of the date" For several minutes, the brunette remained frozen in the spot before falling on the wooden floor anime style.

Through his mumbles, as his mouth was now half stuck to the planks, unwilling to get up, he said "I had this coming didn't I?" To which everyone nodded in agreement and continued going on with their night.

Although while they were enjoying themselves, a leader wasn't there with them to experience new things like they had. She was, being deprived, so much more than they knew.

* * *

><p>After spending the entire night out having a barbeque, everyone smelled like cooked meat from all the steam while cooking. So when dinner was over, they all went back to the suite, completely and utterly worn out.<p>

They had taken showers and went to bed, but there was still one bed that remained unoccupied by a sleeping body.

Alice had arrived in front of the assigned hotel that the show chose to stay in. She was about to step out of the limo when the driver stopped her by reaching out his hand with a piece of paper inside "The CEO wrote town tomorrows activities. He had asked to make sure to be on time" The orange head stared at the sheet half-heartedly for a moment before taking it weakly in her nimble fingers "Ok..." That was all she managed to say before getting out of the vehicle. It then drove away into the darkness, guiding itself on the now abandoned road.

The light of the lobby inside was dimmed out as there was barely anyone wandering around, but Alice somehow found the will to walk inside. She made her way to the reception while skimming through sheet to get the words into her mind before asking the person stationed there "Hi... um... I'm with the S.T.A.R.Z. show..."

"Alice Gehabich? Yes, your name is right here" She interrupted the Russians slow speech pattern and gave her the key card "It the top floor. I hope you enjoy your stay here" The employee seemed like she was on fifty cups of caffeine, the complete opposite to how the singer felt right at that moment. The beauty took it the same way she did with the chauffer, very feebly.

She unstably walked over to the elevator and literally slammed onto the up button. Once the lift opened up the orange head went inside and selected the highest floor. Her body felt heavy. She had to hold on to the side rails to balance herself. With each breath Alice's head became lighter. It felt like an eternity before the machine finally reached her level.

The vocalist got out and tried to move more gently, but she had nearly buckled under her own weight. Luckily she had caught the golden handle of the entrance to the suite. _Argh... I feel so tired..._ The chocolate orbed girl thought as she swiped the card and opened one of the double doors into the room. She had stumbled even more from how much energy she had used up from all the forced appointments she had to go to.

"Alice...?"

The said girl heard her name being called out, but the Russians eyesight was becoming blurry. Her legs finally gave way and she collapsed. However her landing was soft.

**Shun's POV**

She had fainted. But I had managed to catch her before she had fallen on the floor.

"Is she alright?" Dan asked as he scratched his right eye while yawning. We were still awake as I couldn't sleep and had found the guitarist in the kitchen while I was exploring this spacious hotel room.

To answer his question, I pushed away her fringe and felt her forehead with the back of my hand. It was burning hot. I felt her squirm, and with what remaining strength she had left, she managed to push my arm away "Don't... touch me..." She let out so soft that she sounded breathless. I turned back to my group member and said "She has a fever and seems very weak. Can you get some medicine and a glass of water" All that did was make him sigh and turn away "And I just left the kitchen" I assumed that he was doing what I ordered and left him to do just that.

I looked down back at Alice who still wanted to get away from me. I grabbed hold of her waist and her left hand to hoist her up as it didn't seem like she had the energy to do it herself "Let me go..." She mumbled as I guided her to one of the long Victorian styled couch that surrounded a matching table and was set a bit away from the plasma television. If it wasn't so dark, excluding the city lights shining through the glass windows, everything would have been in sky and navy blues.

I set the orange head down and lifted her legs up on the seat while resting her head on my lap until Dan returned with the pills. Her hair fell like a waterfall and glinted like gold. After a while she had calmed down a little, but still wished I would go away. Alice didn't smell like she had drunk any alcohol, so it must have been stress that had caused to get that high fever "What did you do today?" I asked out of curiosity, even though there was an obvious chance she wasn't going to answer me straight.

Her weary eyes looked up at me as a slight grin reached her lips "Nothing that concerns you..." She puts up struggling with me when I'm helping her, but when I question something about her mysterious actions she averts it by acting hostile towards me. What's her angle? I leaned in closer to her face as my hair just about caressed her rosy cheeks "Why can't you just say something simple for once?" She made a silent laugh as I felt the back of her neck vibrate.

Alice closed her eyes and covered them using her left arm. And then, she had finally said something that didn't lead to more questions that played with my mind "Nothing is ever simple" That **was** true. So much so, that for the rest of the time, we stayed silent. I couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep as her chocolate orbs were still concealed.

I leaned my head back on the bored and closed my own. I felt so calm for some reason, and I think I might be able to sleep.

I was I that half-awake state when I heard something hit the coffee table in front of me. I slowly opened my lids and sat up straighter, only to see Dan placing the cup of water I asked for down. He was about to set the box of medicine too, but once he saw I was aware of his presence, he shook the box that it was contained in for effect before putting it beside the crystal glass "I go off on your little command and here you are acting as a pillow for **her**" He gestured over to the singer who I now knew wasn't awake when she hoarsely said "I'm right here you know"

That caught the brunette off guard for a moment and as a precaution, began backing away and disappearing behind the double door entrance to our wing of the suite.

I lifted Alice's upper body gently and let her lean on my shoulder as I took the box and emptied out two tablets from the sealed foil case "Here take these" I showed the pills in the palm of my hand in front of her face. She stated at them blankly for a moment before doing the same to me "I don't need any medicine" She pushed it away, not as forcefully before, but still held a hint of irritation from her actions.

The vocalist was about to get up from the couch, but was still too frail to keep standing, so she collapsed next to me. I held out the white capsules again and this time she actually took them. Was she happy about giving in, no, but at least she might be able to rest easy. I reached over and exchanged the pack for the water and gave it to her as well, which she had gulped down all in one go as if she was in the desert for the entire time she's been gone.

"Thanks..." She said breaking the quiet that was surrounding us. I was waiting for her to follow up with something more competitive, but nothing else came. I felt myself smirk. I took the glass out of her hand "I think that was the most sincere thing you've said to me through the entire time I've met you" I couldn't see her eyes as her fringe had covered them, and her mouth was in a fine line "I'm tired... I'm going to bed..." I raised my eyebrow with the same grin I had before "You can barely get up on your own two feet, let alone finding a room that's not vacant with your members that are already asleep" All Alice did was groan "Then leave so I can sleep here" I think she had used up the last of her energy and the drowsiness from the medicine was starting to kick in.

I complied and got off of the couch. As I made my way to the door of my side of the suite, I looked back to see her still sitting upright on the seat. I can see she wasn't going to do anything until I left the room. It made me roll my eyes at the obvious thought as I closed the doorway.

I walked down the hall and passed my room towards the closet that was set there that had any extra necessities for the suite. I took out a blanket and made my way back down to the entrance to the main room. I quietly returned, and saw that Alice was already spread out on the couch, sleeping soundly as the glow from the city made her skin almost luminescent.

I placed the warm cover over her and heard the vocalist's gentle breathing. Her flushed out face seemed more natural now that the medicine is taking care of her high fever.

I was about to return to my own bed for some rest before morning, when I heard her murmur the most mysterious thing.

"I don't want to do this... just let me... let me go..."

I glanced back at her but only caught the back her fiery hair. I didn't take much note of it as she was tired and a little restless, so I walked back to my room, that phrase imbedded I the back of my mind... even if I didn't know it was.

**No one's POV**

Once she heard the click of a door close shut, the beauty opened her heavy eyes and saw the blanket that was over her. She didn't know how, and was too tired to figure out why. Instead, she brought the soft cover to her chin and snuggled comfortably in her fluffy cocoon.

She closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them up in a trance like state.

"Mama... I miss you..." Alice's glazed orbs felt more weighed than ever, so she let her lids fall back down for the last time that night "... so... so much..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone woke up early and walked over to the main lounge in their pyjamas, where a feast of food was set on the square coffee table. They had made their selves comfortable by sitting on any empty chair around it.<p>

"How long do you think till she's going to wake up? Julie asked as she stared at hear leader on the couch. The stylist sat by the end of the couch she was still sleeping on, just in front of the Russians covered legs.

Runo reached over on the table for a fresh purple grape and popped it in her mouth "When her mental schedule in her brain reminds her that she's probably got another appointment or something" Mira, who was beside her on the love seat they shared nodded, going along with the rappers assumption. The Australian shrugged and took a sip of berry juice from a champagne glass.

Ace, who was sitting opposite of the blunette and dancer in a single seat, grumbled to himself as he flipped through the many channels on the T.V. "I can't believe it" He said out aloud. Billy glanced over to him as he took a biscuit from the platter and rested back into the identical chair the bassist was on "What?" He asked while having the cookie crumble in his mouth. The mint haired singer was still playing around with the remote while he was answering "Look..." He motioned over to the plasma. Everyone turned over and watched the various networks broadcasting on the wide screen. But what they had all noticed, was a certain orange headed girl.

Ace stopped and placed the control in a free space amongst the stretch of breakfast foods "Alice has been on like, every show in South Korea by now" He looked over to the girls who blinked at him blankly.

The Vestal girl shrugged and tucked her feet behind her into the cushioned couch "So **that's** where she was yesterday. I knew she'd be doing some publicity work, I just didn't know what" The silver head made an agreeing sound while examining a salad leaf on her fork before eating it.

Dan was sitting crossed legged in front of the television as he was more interested in the food than what was on. He slightly glanced behind him while eating bacon strip. The guitarist turned back and rested his elbow on the low table while placing his chin in his palm, letting the meat dangle on the side of his mouth "Don't you guys think she's **way** too overexposed?" The blunette rolled her green orbs as she rested her arms in an X form on her lap "That's how she does things. It's what she does we've never asked her about it"

"She needs to chill..." The tanned stylist commented. She then turned her head to the side and lifted both her arms up and began mimicking the other two of her friends, who did the same thing. They then simultaneously said "Like that's going to happen" Giggles exploded out after as they held onto their stomachs from the happy pain.

"Haha, morning to you guys too"

The laughter soon ceased as the greeting they had heard was in the voice of their leader, who slowly sat up straight on the couch she'd spent the night sleeping on. The vocalist pulled her body up and held the top of her head, feeling a little better than she did yesterday.

"You ok?" Julie asked perkily asked she was the closest to her. The Russian beauty nodded and brought her legs from under the blanket to over the floor. She stood up a little unsteadily and made her way to the left side of the living area, which was the girl's wing "I'm going to take a shower and head out. Can one of you tell me which room is mine?" Runo held onto the head of the seat she was on and pointed down the hall as Alice had opened the door "Second one on the right. It's at the end" The orange head nodded as thanks and made her way to her quarters.

Mira watched her leave from behind. She twisted her head back and sighed "I don't even know what time she came back last night, did you guys?" The dancer was referring to the other members of their group, to which they just shared a look and didn't say anything more.

The brunette, still stuffing his face, was chewing on a piece of toast when he volunteered to answer "She came back around two I think" Runo arched an eyebrow questioningly at him "How do you know?" The guitarist chugged down a glass of milk before replying "Shun and I saw her come in. He asked me to get her some medicine because she had a headache or something, so I went to the kitchen and I saw the time on the clock. What he was doing alone with her I don't know" Mira slowly processed the information given as she looked back onto the television, which was still showing a program that had her leader "She must be over working herself huh..." But Ace in the other hand only listened to the end of what Dan had said and instinctively scoffed. The dancer was the only one who heard him and shot a predictable look at him which he caught. The bassist turned away irritatingly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Runo caught a slight glimpse of their exchange, but didn't think much of it at that moment as Julie interrupted her thoughts by saying "Guys..."She began. They all looked over at the silver headed girl, who was crouched over on the couch as she stared at a piece of paper that was on the floor. She sat upright and continued reading what was on the sheet "Oh my god!" She screeched as she shot up from the chair. The blunette did the same and rushed to her side "What? What!" She said in almost the same pitch. The rapper examined the piece, and after a while her eyes sparked a questionable intention "I don't get it. It just looks like a regular timetable"

"Yeah, but it fell out of **Alice's** pocket!" Runo was still confused as she shook her head with squinted eyes and motioned her left hand in a counter clockwise direction, telling her to get to it. The Australian roller her midnight blue orbs and groaned "This is a **guy's** handwriting!" She went on as it was supposed to be obvious.

Mira then jumped up as a gasped escaped her lips "You mean you think Alice is..." The Vestal didn't finish as the rest of them understood what she meant. As she had one hand on her mouth and the other over her heart, the silver head said in an exasperated tone "Thank you! **Finally**,** someone** gets it!" She then gave a glare at the rapper, who wasn't paying attention to her anymore and was more on the subject of what the dancer blurted out.

The guys on the sidelines, had been watching the discussion for a while without saying a word, so the guitarist randomly asked "Wait. How can you tell who wrote that?" Julie then ignored her friends shocked and calculating faces and turned to him as she lifted her index finger up in an all knowing way while closing her eyes "A girl's intuition is never wrong! Well, give or take ninety eight per cent" That answer made the three Brawlers sweat drop and stayed silent for the rest of the time.

Shun, who had been sitting on the small table and chair set by the window took a glance at the rest of them uninterestingly before turning back to the high up scenery before him.

When everyone had quietened down, Alice emerged from the girls section of the suite, with her hair still damp from the bath she quickly had. The orange head changed into a new pair of clothes, which had caught the certain eye of raven haired leader momentarily, and a slightly still jealous bassist, who both unknowingly stared at her.

She was wearing an aquamarine green chiffon dress. The hem flowed a bit above her knees and had loose transparent sleeves that reached in between her elbow and hand, tightened by black buttons. It was fasted all the way to the top and had an onyx ribbon under the collar tied into a large bow with its ends dangling down past her hips. Her shoes were a pair of rounded white flats that had ankle straps and looked very classy with the black scallop edge pattern on the lining that pointed in at the front. Alice wore a twisty pearl bracelet on her right wrist that also had white crystals, and a cream lace barrette accented with small beige, white and black roses.

Julie jolted from her presence and hid her sheet in between the cushions "Ah Alice! W-where are you going?" She then secretly took a peek at the schedule quickly before turning back to her with a far too big smile.

The Russian was checking something from her white leather clutch before answering "Oh um..." She paused and thought about it for a moment "... I have an interview to get to. So don't wait up on me tonight" Runo seemed a bit suspicious, but covered it up by complimenting a little quietly "You look nice, hope you have fun" The vocalist smiled before making her way to the door "I'll try" She said sarcastically before leaving.

Once she did, the stylist immediate zipped off to her room at light speed, creating a gust of wind fly past the rapper and dancer. A slam of a door was heard, and several minutes later, the same girl emerged wearing a beige trench coat, a matching fedora, and a pair of oversized black tinted sunglasses. The only blast of colour was from her was the hot pink wedges she wore.

"Why do you look like you just jumped out from some detective movie?" Dan asked jokingly but in a serious way. Julie held the side of her shades as a smirk grew on her lips "That's good enough for me, this outfit is all good! Now come on!" The drummer said out of curiosity "Where?" The Australian pushed her glasses up to reveal her eyes and said "We're going on a stakeout!" With a wink, she placed the specs back over her orbs.

Everyone looked at each other, questioning if what the silver head suggested was plausible. Runo and Mira exchanges worried glances and thought telepathically at the same time. _There's no stopping Julie now..._

* * *

><p>"Well thank you Alice for joining us on Star-crossed as one our first upcoming idols from Japan" The host of a popular Korean entertainment program finished off as he passed the last bit off to the said singer.<p>

She smiled sweetly and used up the last of the show to say "Oh it's alright. Seoul is amazing. I can't wait to explore it all" _If I have the chance._

He nodded and then turned to the camera "Join us again next time for your weekly dose of stardom" The lights to the set soon dimmed and the illuminated stage turned dark. The host got up from his egg shaped seat and walked around the clear plastic desk to Alice. He shook her hand gladly "It was great having you here" She slightly bowed before he moved off somewhere else of the studio.

From a distance afar, seven figures hid behind some random props, observing the orange head as she walked off the set.

"Why are we doing this again?" Mira asked as she pushed away a glittery jacket on the mobile clothing rack she hid in along with her two girlfriends. The stylist had managed to drag them along with her plan, but they weren't in disguise like her. The other singers were all in their regular clothes that were a lot less conspicuous than the way the Australian was dressed.

Julie took a pink scarf from the frame and wrapped it around her neck "It says here..." She paused and showed then the list of Alice's appointments "... that she had a lunch date at twelve. So it's right after this!" The dancer lowered her eyes at her and mumbled "That doesn't answer my question" But by then the silver head had stopped listening.

The ninja who was leaning on the wall out in the open folded his arms across his chest "Why did I come along again" The guitarist hiding behind a cardboard cut-out of a cartoon cat said "At least we got away from Baron for the day. So that means we get a day off with no cameras" Although he had a point, the vocalist didn't bother to say something to confirm it, but Dan knew anyway.

"She's on the move!" Julie half yelled half whispered as she sneakily manoeuvred herself from the random workers walking past, while the rest of them casually just followed her, not acting suspicious at all.

They were now outside on the street, watching the beauty enter a white limo that started driving of down the street.

"We need to get a ride" Billy commented, but didn't really plan on taking his statement to action. Julie smiled and walked out to the side of the road "No problem" She said confidently. The stylist put two fingers in her mouth while she lifted her left arm high up in the air. With a wave and a loud whistle, she had caught the attention of a taxi that halted to a stop in front of her. The blond nodded approvingly as he saw the car "Impressive"

The tan skinned girl acknowledged the compliment, but wanted to get things moving so that Alice's limo wouldn't get lost. She opened the back door and motioned them to get in "Hurry up!" Runo glared at her "We can't all fit in there you know" The Australian, not having the temperament to argue with anyone moved in from behind and pushed them all in "There's no time!"

Luckily, Shun was not one of the people getting forcefully squished inside, so he took this opportunity to take the front seat. By now everyone had managed to get inside, though it was crammed like a tuna can. The guys were sitting on the worn out leather while the girls sat on top of them. Dan and Runo were by the right, Ace and Mira on the left, and Billy was with Julie at the centre.

The hyper silver head moved in and was basically in between the raven haired singer and the driver "Follow that limo!" She ordered loudly, which almost deafened the cabbie, but he compiled and drove a bit behind the limousine.

Runo had just about enough of stylist's rampage "Julie! We're basically stalking her now! You know how pissed she's going to be when she finds out?" The stylist shrugged, however her eyes remained glued to the street "Who says she'd going to find out? By the way you're blushing" The rapper hadn't even realised her cheeks were a little warm "H-how can you tell?" She asked embarrassingly. But the Australian was so concentrated on following Alice, she was only half paying attention to everything else "Rear view mirror..."

The blunette tried to hide her blush with her fringe, but it was doing little to help. Dan tried to get a look at her, but she wouldn't let him see her flushed face.

Mira shifted on Ace's lap before tapping the silver haired girls shoulder "I think Runo's right. This does seem a little creepy from a certain angle" The bassist behind her agreed "I can vouch for that" Julie looked at them for a split second before watching the limo turn a corner as the cab did the same "But aren't you the **least** bit curious to see who she's meeting with? Hello, Alice? Eating lunch when she could be doing more exposure work? I mean come on"

The dancer gave a secretive look at the mint haired singer. She knew that he was curious as to what her leader was up to, and so was she, but it was a bit unsettling about following her just for this purpose.

The taxi then made a quick stop, causing everyone to bolt forwards. They Brawlers had their seat belts on, but not the girls, so they had to hold on to their waists for safety.

After a minute of awkward silence, the driver broke in "Um... that's ten seventy..." He told them the price but none of them made a move. Runo sighed and pulled out a five dollar bill "That's all I got, any of you?" The others then began going through their pockets for some more change. You'd think that with them being upcoming celebrities, they'd carry more money. Billy had pulled out a dollar and forty cents, Mira had three ten, and Ace took out the remaining cost.

They had paid the taxi and got out, happy that they were able to stretch freely without being closed in.

The silver head held her hand over her eyes, trying to relocate her leader "Where'd she go?" The rapper had her arms folded and had an annoyed look on her face. She cleared her throat and point behind her "Um... right there" She said in an obvious tone. The Australian twirled around and immediately found the orange head, who was heading inside to what seemed to be a fancy restaurant called Salang.

Julie examined the posh place while she said to herself "I wonder who she's meeting" However everyone heard her even though it wasn't on purpose. Ace asked a little agitatedly "How can you be so sure she's meeting someone?" Mira gave him a look even though he didn't notice, so she then nudged him on the side with her elbow "Tone it down a little jealous boy..." She whispered so no one could listen in as she leaned closer "... Don't blow this up" The mints body became less tense as he heeded her words. The bassist turned back to the Australian for an answer, even though her back was to him. The stylist walked over to the sidewalk, pressed the button and waiting for the little man on the post across the street to turn green "Well the restaurant's name translated means..." The blunette finished off for her "... love" Julie nodded in approval and saw that it was now safe to cross over "Come on, we've taught you on the plane. You really need to brush up on the language"

Before entering the glass clad building, they checked if Alice was not in sight. The suited host at the podium noticed the curious teens right away and she greeted them politely as if she hadn't noticed their strange behaviour "Welcome, table for seven?" The singers nodded reluctantly as a yes. The employee didn't even asked why the Australian was wearing such clothing, even though her face said otherwise. So they did what their profession required and guided them to a booth, a bit of a distance away from the vocalist who was set in the centre of the restaurant with a menu in her hands.

They had all squeezed in on the circular cream leather seat and hid behind the sheet of floral frosted glass that separated the tables on the edges. There was polished silverware set for each of them, and very expensive looking china plates that had gold lining and was embossed in the same material. The crystal wineglasses glinted in the mini chandelier light that hanged above them. However the interior was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

The host left and motioned over to a waiter to take their order in a moment while they all decided what they wanted to eat. But they were paying more attention to the Russian and used the menus to cover the lower half of their faces, while Shun didn't bother and just read what was available. He was seated at the end and had his back to the beauty, so he wasn't particularly interested in barging in on her life, that for some reason her friends and his own group members, were all so absorbed in.

"Hey look! A guy just came in!" Julie alerted and they all looked back at the entrance as the reflex. They followed the young man's movement as he manoeuvred around the empty seated tables in Alice's direction. The orange head looked up from her menu and lifted her right hand up in the air. The silver haired girl at that moment began clawing her nails into Runo's left arm, causing the blunette a lot of pain from how deep they were penetrating her skin "She gave him a sign!" The rapper ignored the numbing feeling and looked over back to her leader.

They all watched as the mysterious man came in closer and closer towards her. Shun briefly sneaked a glance from behind. But surprisingly the guy walked past the vocalists table to another one that had a formally dressed girl, waiting for his arrival as she hugged him excitedly.

In actuality, Alice was motioning to the waiter, who seemed to be now taking her order. The ninja turned back and finally lost the urge to find out anymore. And for some reason, he felt a small wave of relief wash over him, as did Julie when she let out a held breath while slumped sown in her seat "Whoa that was close. I felt almost scared there for a second" She made a forced laugh at the end, which made her less convincing to herself and to everyone else.

Dan had just about had enough of this following business and said in a frustrated tone "Look I'm getting tired. She's just having lunch alone. It's not that weird..." This made everyone besides Shun, who had ordered a cup of tea without them knowing between the times they had been at the restaurant, turn over to the guitarist "... So I say if you girls want to spy on her go ahead. But I think **we're** going to head back" The brunette was about to leave when the Australian pushed the burgundy eyed boy to made him sit back down "We shared a taxi and split the tab. Now we're **all** in this together!" She said seriously as her eyes never once averted from Alice with the binoculars she somehow managed to get. Runo cocked an eyebrow at her "Yeah, like those won't be noticeable in this place" She had noticed all the glances the silver head was getting from other customers and said that out of context.

"Ah yes sir, your date has already arrived at your reserved table"

The previous host before said from afar, which made the tanned girl look over to see a blond man in a black suit with a silk purple tie. However his face wasn't visible from her angle. She watched the employee guide him to the table Alice was sitting on. He took a seat opposite of her, but her expression was emotionless.

Julie finally discovered who her leader was meeting, and she wasn't just having a lunch deal for one like she had thought when Dan had brought it up. This revelation made her shake the rapper sitting beside her, which caused everyone else to listen like they had been doing for the entire day "Guys look!"

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

I had the strangest felling today, like I was being watched.

I shook the thought away as I was too busy to take that into consideration. I had just left the set of Star-crossed and was on my way to a lunch appointment. Although I was secretly wishing I wouldn't have to go. Fire, earthquake, traffic accident, I'd give anything to not go.

But what I wanted didn't matter.

The limo halted in front of Salang, the restaurant he had booked the meeting. I opened the door and went inside, with that same vibe from before still on the edge of my mind. The host greeted cheerfully, like they all did, and guided me to the table.

She left by handing me a menu and going back to the front to welcome some new customers that had just came in after I did, however I didn't bother to see who. I was looking over what they had served, and honestly, they all seemed so normal to me. Sure it was gourmet food in all, but over time, it had gotten a little boring. I sighed and called over a waiter to tell what I wanted, even if I didn't have much of an appetite right now, I ordered out of courtesy.

After a while, the dreaded moment arrived. **He** came.

The host from before had motioned him to the seat across mine. But I didn't make a move to say hello, so he went first "It's good to see you again Alice" That grin he had on his face made me sick. I didn't smile, not for **him**, I just said back in a bland tome "Are you going to give it to me? Or do seriously think you just wanted to have lunch with me?" I then opened up my purse and dug out my iPod and set it to the side of the table by the centre, just next to a milky crystal glass vase that occupied a lily, slowly wilting away from the days it has probably been there. Cut by the stem, unable to go back where its roots were.

I took my mind away from the flower and back to him. However a waitress was taking his order, so I looked out the window into the streets, even though it was quite a bit away from where I was seated to the left. I saw the same things like I had always had. Faceless people walking by, doing what they wanted to do. What they **could** do. They were so...

"Your progress seems to be improving" He said right out of the blue, taking be back to the reality I wanted no part of.

I rested my elbow on the armrest and placed my cheek in the palm of my hand "That is a compliment I presume?" I didn't like how normal he was acting, so unlike his usual self. He chuckled slightly with a smirk "I mean professionally" _Of course, that's all you care about..._ "Well I guess I should be happy then" My words said one thing, but my voice said another. I would have been blissful in different circumstances, but the one I was in right now, didn't make me feel the least bit content.

For the rest of the time, we ate lunch silently. And it was better that way. Less talking meant avoiding a fight that I couldn't win in. _Just a little longer... a little more..._

**No one's POV**

"See! See! I told you she was on a date!" Julie yelled silently, still shaking the blunette who pried her off when she had the chance to save herself from more bruises.

Mira wasn't really convinced that it was what Alice was really doing. She glanced over to her leader and said "Are you sure? I mean it could be another sponsor she's trying to entertain for the company. I mean that's what she usually does right?" Julie shook her head rapidly, not agreeing with the dancer "Yeah true, but that guy is **way** too young! What other reason would she go out with a guy if not for a date?" The red head had lost all the words she was about to say and became speechless_. She does have a point. And if Alice really was on a date, it wouldn't of been serious anyway_ "Well I'm out of guesses. What are we so worried about? Anyway we know that..." She stopped midway and realised that the Brawlers were here with them, so she would have said something private that they didn't want them to hear "... never mind..." She averted her real intention quietly and looked down at her lap. Ace examined the suddenly silent girl. _What's going on with her?_

"Guys they're on the move!" Julie said, bringing the mint haired boy out of his thoughts. The Russian and unknown man go out of their seats and headed for the exit. They had paid the bill on their table inside a black leather book before leaving.

After a couple of seconds of doing nothing, all of the singers zipped out of the booth and stared to follow the trail of the beauty. The waiter who had been waiting to take their order sighed as the ninja was the only one who had actually ordered something. He took the cup that was used and headed for the kitchen a little gloomily.

The seven left the restaurant and stood at the front. Julie looked in every direction until she spotted Alice very closest by the sidewalk, speaking to the same man who looked like he was about to get inside the ebony white limo parked out on the edge of the road.

"Get back in!" She ordered while trying to shove them back through the glass doors, which, were **not** automatic and was a supposed to be pulled, not pushed.

Being at the front of the group, Runo was being jabbed in the sides by Dan's elbow and Mira's hip "Julie this is getting out of hand!" Billy, who was the one getting squashed at the centre agreed with the blunette "Yeah I think this is not how I wanted to spend my break" The red head in between the rapper and bassist attempted to get out, but was failing miserably "I can't breathe here you guys!" She yelled in a winded sort of way. The guitarist pulled an arm out of the closed up space and lifted it in the air to make sure it wouldn't get caught again "She's still forcing us in you know" He was referring to the silver head who was continuing pushing the six even though she hadn't realised which way the entrance worked.

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

Thank goodness that lunch passed by so quick, it felt like an eternity sitting there with him.

I got escorted out and waited for him to get in the limo, because after this I had more work scheduled. Not that I was particularly interested in.

"Do you need a ride for your next appointment?" He asked as he held the frame of the door, just about ready to get inside the vehicle. I drew myself out of my thoughts and was about to answer when I head several familiar voiced around me. It sounded like they were yelling.

I closed my eyes to hear better without any distractions from sight. _The echo came from..._ I opened my lids and turned my head to the left. _The restaurant..._

I absentmindedly left him without an answer and slowly walked towards the group, who seemed to be shouting. They looked like they were about to tear at each other's throat.

**No one's POV **

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Alice commanded while motioning her arms in a downwards motion.

They heeded the order and soon quietened the atmosphere. The singers couldn't tell if tenseness from before was going down, or burning right back up.

Once the orange head found that they were all at peace enough for her to speak, she said "Have you been following me?" The remaining seven started looking away in different directions sheepishly, not meeting her sceptical eyes. _I knew that I wasn't imagining that feeling from before._ She thought to confirm her suspicions.

Julie began twirling her side ponytail around her finger, trying to figure a way out of this situation "W-well, I wouldn't say '**following**' per say... hehe... more like... like ah..." The Australian couldn't think of anything as her mind went blank.

"Spying?" Dan said giving her a word to rephrase the sentence, which she unconsciously accepted "Yes! I mean, no! That's not it! But anyway, not the point right now..." The stylist then pointed her index finger at the man standing silently beside Alice "... The question is who is **he**?"

Alice glanced to the person she was pointing at, but didn't feel fazed at all. She turned back to them with an amused smile "Did you think I was on a date or something?" Everyone was still silent, which the Russian took it as a yes. She closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest "Guess it's too late to hide it now..." Her tone wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad either, it was more of one having no choice but to release a secret. The singers leaned in closer. Wanting to make sure whatever she was going to say was made clearer.

_So I was right! She did have a secret boyfriend!_ Julie thought while waiting for her leader to admit it.

_I can't believe for once Julie's stalking skills would lead us to something like this._ The bluenette was honestly baffled.

_Oh god, I hope Ace doesn't go agro and pounce him._ The dancer prayed silently while rubbing her left temple.

The beauty gestured her hand to her right where the suited man was standing "Guys... this is Masquerade... my brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dun, dun, dun! Yeah I know I said in a few chapters back that I wouldn't be using Masquerade, but I read I review, it got me thinking, and I think I could work things out! I was going to use an OC, but I thought it was better to use original characters<strong>

**Billy: Man that was long**

**Me: And probably from no in it will be like this... I wonder if it's a good or bad thing...**

**Ace: You really should have planned this out better**

**Me: Yeah I guess so...**

**Dan: Oh! So when **_**I**_** make a sarcastic comment I get hit! But when **_**he**_** does it you agree!**

**Everyone: Oh shut up**

**Me: Here's the YouTube link**

**Julie And Mira - ****.****com/watch?v=6pA_Tou-DPI**

**Julie: Review! Review! Review!**

**Runo: Sorry she's hypo -_-"**

**Extra Characters**

**Marucho Marakura- Age: Fourteen**

**Clothes: From season three. A black inner shirt, with a short sleeved sky blue blazer with navy lined edges. White khaki shorts, a pair of lighy broze boots as well as a black watch on his left wrist  
><strong>

**Description: Producer of the S.T.A.R.Z. talent show series  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<br>**


	12. MV Wars

**Me: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in like… TWO MONTHS!**

**Dan: Yeah you better be… **

**Me: (Cuts him off) Not the time! Anyway I had a rock climbing camp, which helped me recharged for writing and build up some muscle, homework and exams are coming up, yeah bet your tired of hearing that XP I've been improving my writing and all that too, but it will be shown in my newer stories, as in the next six ones I'll put up after these ones. Yep I already have them planned X)**

**Everyone: Get on with it!**

**Me: Right, I'll do review replies quick and then let you read cause it's been who know how long for you gu…**

**Julie: (Cuts me off) For the love of god just…**

**Me: (Cuts her off) Okay! Um, RockyBlue DanxRuno, the person who's been nagging me to update, are you happy now? Not a fan of cliff hangers? Speak for yourself XD Hungryhippo1000 thanks for reading the unbelievable long chapter :) Yeah originally I was going to use an OC instead, but decided to put Masquerade in to make it more complicated for me XD Hey cream pie, sorry to leave ya hanging X) Laura B, you have to wait and find out what that something is, it's pretty simple actually. Yeah the date thing was something to put in between, and I tried to make it funny, hope it was. Hi jazzmonkey, yeah that seems to be the most romantic thing in the story at the moment, for now at least XD InnocentDiamond yeah Runo's parents are like most huh XD Love those songs, I have a variety of tastes so they might show up in the stories. Hhmmm, blackmail? You'll have to wait and see X) Forgotten-Uchiha, thank you so much, I'm still improving and I hope I can live up to your expectations :) Hello azure blue espeon, I know it was long but bear with me! Hey jjj99, thanks for being a new reviewer, and for loving this story and messaging me about your idea. You like K-pop fan too? That's awesome! Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl, thanks to you too for reviewing :) I hoped you liked the songs. IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey and thank you too. It depends on what story it is. Oh it doesn't matter if you have requirements you can always create an account just for the sake of it :)**

**Everyone: Finally…**

**Me: Wow eleven reviews O.O I feel accomplished thanks to you guys :) Now I'll let ya read, disclaimers are implied by now anyway XD Oh and I'd like to say Happy Birthday to my friend yesterday on the fifteenth and to IU today! If you don't know who she is then look her up after reading this and listening to the songs at the end X) She's a great singer. By the way I made this chapter extra-long, so I ask for forgiveness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: MV Wars <strong>

**No one's POV**

"WHAT!"

That was all they managed to say, well, more like yell at the orange headed girl, who covered her ears from how loud the volume of their voices were.

Shun as usual kept silent, he was as shocked as the rest of them, but didn't want to disturb the customers inside the restaurant, who he was pretty sure could hear the singers past the sound proof glass windows.

"You mean you're brother, the one who owns JYP?" Julie blurted out unconsciously loud. When the stylist realised, she immediately covered her mouth with the palms of her hands.

"WHAT!"

Dan, Billy and Ace repeated without the girls. But it didn't really make a difference as they sounded the same like they did the first time.

"Dammit! That was the one secret you guys weren't supposed to find out about" The silver looked away guiltily as she shrunk behind a nearby mailbox while covering still her mouth with her hand. It took a while for each one to process what information they could before they were ready to hear what Alice had to say.

When the vocalist was about to break their line of concentration, the person beside her stepped forward "I see that I haven't properly introduced myself to my singers. I'm Masquerade, head of JYP. And..." He cut off to look at the beauty for a moment "... Alice's older brother" When the blond finished off his sentence a slight smirk reached his lips, but all the while the chocolate eyed girl stayed set in stone, emotionless.

He ignored that look and changed his gaze to the eight very shocked idols "Well I hope you're enjoying your time here, but I have a deadline to meet so I can't entertain you any further. Alice, let's go" He motioned the said singer to the other side of the limo, which she obediently obeyed.

But before she moved the blond stopped her "Oh wait..." The beauty turned around to see what he wanted. The masked man held out his hand that held something "You left your iPod on the table" For some reason Alice seemed hesitant to take it as she pulled back her hand when she was about to grab it. But almost as fast she took it in an instant so it seemed normal, however Shun knew something was wrong.

The leader then made her way to the right side of the car and opened the door, but before getting inside she said "I'll explain everything later" No one could find the voice to stop her, so they just had to wait until they could catch up after whatever she was doing was over.

Masquerade turned to them and nodded once as a sign it had been a pleasure "Good luck in the next mission" The blond said as he did the same as Alice and got inside.

But before the vehicle moved, the window scrolled down revealing the CEO once again, grinning like he had a plan in action "And may the best group win" With that, he closed the black tinted glass sheet up and the limo dove off into the busy street, leaving everyone else with more questions unanswered.

**{~X~} **

"I'm surprised that you actually told them who you were" Alice said aloud while looking out the window in a blank state.

Her brother was looking out the other. The space between them was cold and empty, just like their relationship was "They're from my company, why shouldn't I?" The blond counteracted placidly, unlike how he was a few minutes ago when they were with the said singers.

The beauty glanced at him from the corner of her eye and internally sighed "It would've made things a lot less complicated..." She said to herself tiringly.

The view on the outside seemed like nothing but unlearn shapes to her now.

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped Alice's lips as she rode the elevator of the hotel up to the presidential suite at the top.<p>

Another day of hard work had drained all the energy out of her again, but it wasn't as bad this time she had recharged last night from months of stress. So now she could handle much more now if she doesn't push herself too hard.

When the vocalist opened up the door she expected everyone to be asleep. But her assumption was wrong as the dark main room lit up from the chandelier hanging in the centre of the room on the ceiling, with seven impatient idols seated in the middle.

"We've been waiting for you" Dan said quite darkly, reminding the orange head of some confrontation scene in a couple of various movies she once saw "You guys are still awake? Go to sleep we have a new mission tomorrow" She began shuffling to the girls corridor when three of her rival group members blocked it. All with crossed arms and slightly demanding looking expressions "Sit" They ordered together as they stared down at the beauty, which made Alice raise an eyebrow while placing a hand on her hip "Excuse me?"

The three then pulled out innocent faces "We mean, please?" They said in a different tone of voice. The Russian laughed and did as they were told and took a seat in the area in front of the television, only because she knew she wouldn't get any sleep if no explanations were given.

The rest did the same surrounding the leader, not really sure what to say now that they have the attention of the brown eyed girl "You must be curious" She stated plainly "Get it all out. But I **do** want to sleep tonight just so you know" The chocolate eyed singer hinted while crossing her legs and resting her head on her fist she made that was elevated by the armrest of the couch.

It was silent for several moments before Julie broke it "I'm so sorry Alice!" She let out very loudly, to which after she breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like she had been holding it in for a long time. The beauty gave her a small smile, hoping that it'll comfort the silver head more "It's fine Julie. I knew that telling you something like that be too big to handle" The Australian was about to object to it but the orange head raised her hand "It's okay. I'm serious" Hesitantly the stylist pulled back and sat in deeper on the couch.

The vocalist's expression soon changed to a serious one as she placed her hand on her lap over the other one "Besides I don't think you're the ones who were surprised the most..." She then turned her attention over to the four boys "... Am I right?" The B. Brawlers all swapped unsure looks before Dan manned up and asked the question they were all thinking "After some time we finally got the fact that the CEO of **our** label is your brother..." He paused and looked over at Alice who nodded confirming the fact before getting straight to it "... So we were wondering... if he is, then why are you on S.T.A.R.Z. in the first place? Can't you guys debut without going on it anyway?"

Secretly without anyone even noticing it, there was a change in Alice's presence. Was it determination, hatred, or even weakness? And of course only one singer there noticed that small change, even if it was just a second, he could see something opening up inside of her.

The vocalist sat there quietly, not processing his question to answer, but was just thinking about how to put her intention into words. After moments of silence she stood up from the seat and stared at the boys emptily "I fight this game fair. And will win it the same way. Don't think that just because my brother owns the company that he'll give me the upper hand" It seemed she was more afraid than angered as she stomped off to her room, slamming the corridor entrance while doing so.

Runo sighed as she glanced up at the ceiling by resting her head on the board of the sofa "You **really** done it now Kuso" She said aloud lazily, not really caring how things turned out. The brunette shrugged densely with a scrunched up forehead "What did I do? I just wanted to know why you guys can be famous just like that!" He snapped his fingers together to prove his point better.

The red headed dancer rolled her eyes at the guitarist's naivety "It's not that simple Dan" This made him even more confused, so Mira went on "Connections can only get you so far. She's doing this for a reason" Ace raised an eyebrow at her last sentence "And that would be...?"

The tanned stylist then intervened in the conversation as she was now out of her gloomy mood. She stood up and had her left arm behind her back while she pointed her index finger up with the other in front of the boys "What's the **one** thing that everyone wants?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Julie!" Runo shouted at her for giving a small hint to Alice's personal life, more than she already had. Their leader specifically asked them to keep their past a secret to themselves as she didn't want to give their competitors anything that could mess up their debut. But it was only in time that all those secrets will be revealed, very soon.

The silver head jumped a little before sweat dropping "Fine, fine, never mind about that. It's time for sleep anyway" With that she skipped away to her bedroom with two very concerned glares burned into her back by a pair of obvious girls.

As Mira and Runo sighed at their typically airheaded friend, they did the same and retreated back for the night, leaving their rivals in the living area to themselves.

It was quiet when the girls left and the question Julie had posed still echoed in their minds, especially Shun's.

'_What's the one think everyone wants?'_ He thought in his head. But the ninja felt in a way, that he already knew what she wanted, because it was what he wanted as well.

* * *

><p>"What..." Runo said.<p>

"The..." Dan continued after.

"Hell is this!" They both yelled out together as they pointed to a familiar blond model standing before them in one of the stage areas in Seoul's JYP headquarters.

Spotlights shone on each group, Miss B and the B. Brawlers. But also including Baron, some crew members and... Hydron...

Their host sweat dropped and put his hands up defensively as he backed away along with one of the cameramen from how angry the two seemed, no, was "Let me explain you guys. Since your break is over now it's time for your new mission" He was still getting some furious stares but continued despite that "Mission number five is to create your own music video featuring a brand new song!" All the singers smiled and whispered among themselves for ideas, to which Baron took it as a sign he could move in closer again "Which guest stars our past model friend here..." He put at the end quietly. The pink haired Vestal was pretty sure several of them muttered the word 'friend?' unsurely, but didn't take that into account "A-anyway I leave Hydron in your... **capable**, hands" The host then zoomed off in a cloud of smoke, leaving the crew to pack up and fend for themselves when an all-out fight was about to take place, mostly consisting of three quarters of each group joining in.

"I have a right mind to pound that guys face into the asphalt" Ace grumbled to himself with crossed arms as a vein popped on his forehead. Mira heard him from the side and giggled. She leaned in closer to him without causing suspicion from the others and whispered "What happened to your cool posterior?" She asked cheekily. To which the mint looked at her questioningly with an arched brow "If I'm not mistaken you were the first in line to strangle him before" The red head laughed lightly and waved her hand up and down to dismiss the thought.

The renowned model soon walked up to them with a smug smirk and crossed arms "Missed me?" He asked in an egotistical way, which made nearly all of them roll their eyes "Now who will be taking me first?" He asked while moving his violet eyes back and forth between the two groups.

"They will!" Dan and Runo shouted while pointing at each other. Once again they repeated the same thing "No you will!" After several minutes of arguing Alice stepped in between the two and in front of the blond "We will have you" She said simply, making her members nearly faint onto the wooden floor of the stage. Hydron grinned like he always did "Oh I knew you'd say that. I'd be happy to help in any way I can" He tried to take her hand and kiss it, but the beauty pulled it away, much to Ace's relief "Oh Hydron, haven't you done enough already?" She said in a sweet yet insulting tone, which made the model internally growl. _This was why I didn't want to return to this damn show. I thought we had a deal. _Once he was able to hide his agitated emotions he stood up tall and gestured her to the stairs off the side of the platform "After you" She gladly took the lead with him behind, shortly followed by the rest of the girls who ripped themselves off the stage hesitantly, rather wishing to stay planted on the ground.

Out of earshot the red head leaned into Julie and whispered to her "Alice is like the only person in the world, correction, the universe that can handle a jerk like him!" On the stylists right she heard the blunette grind her teeth as he glared at the models back, turning his clothes to ash with her flaring stare "**I'll** handle him" Runo grumbled under her breath as she stealthily cracked her knuckles, making the Australian slightly scared.

**{~X~}**

"Now what do we do now?" Billy asked to no one in particular as he looked at each one of his friends.

Shun shrugged and started making his way off the stage "Probably write the song first. Don't know if we could do that with him around, so I guess it's good for us" Dan ran up beside him while chuckle "That's the closest thing to a joke I've ever heard from you!" He commented still holding in some laughs "That's true" The mint said from behind with a slight smirk.

The raven haired singer looked away as he discretely tucked his hands into his pockets "I wasn't joking" The blond then patted him on the back "We know you weren't, but I got to say it's the funniest thing I've heard from you"

Shun groaned internally as he shut his eyes in annoyance. _How did I ever get these idiots as my group members? _He wondered to himself. But he didn't realise how serious he was being.

* * *

><p>Because of their strong... distastes for the model, the girls basically told him to piss off when they exited the stage area. They even told security to 'escort' him out, with Julie waving goodbye while chuckling. But Alice told him to return in three days' time to start filming the music video.<p>

"So, what inspiration is gonna help us with this new song?" Runo queried, much happier when she gladly kicked Hydron's ass out of the studio, telling security to not let him in one hundred metre radius of the girls.

The quartet were currently held up in JYP's atrium in the centre of the building, where it reached up several stories and had various seating areas here and there. It was out in the open and not very private, but there was hardly anyone there at the moment, save for a few workers passing by on other floors.

"It's definitely not gonna come from **that** guy" The dancer stated, emphasising the person they all knew who she was refereeing to "Besides, we still have some rumours about us revolving around him" She added strenuously. It has been a couple of weeks since the release of the frightful magazine that Julie claimed to have ripped to shreds repeatedly and burnt, but it still seemed like some bits and pieces of gossip were roaming around in random fan sites or other social networks.

The silver head sighed as she leaned her head on the armrest of a curved, intricately stitched seat as she had both her legs kicked up on the other "I don't wanna know" The stylist pleased as she covered her ears with her hands and shook it from side to side rapidly, avoiding the conflict that was bound to happen if they didn't clear things up soon.

"A song, a dance, and some cameras, what else is new?" The blunette commented on the side "I mean all that's different is that is an MV, way more touched up that a live show. And what's better is..." She trailed off as the rapper jumped out of the lopsided teal couch and stood behind her leader. Runo wrapped her arms around her girls neck with a loving smile on her face "... we have our trusty songwriter here that'll blow those boys and Hydron out of the water!" To this Julie giggled as she placed a hand over her mouth "Are you separating the fact that Hydron might not be a guy?" She asked rhetorically, gaining a few laughs from Mira. The green orbed girl raised an eyebrow as her posture became more straightened, putting a hand on her hip while doing so "Well he's definitely doesn't have a pair in **my** opinion. And if he's a girl then I have to say I feel sorry for his parents" The girls erupted in a fit of chuckles as most of them belted over.

The tanned Australian wiped a real tear from her eye as she helped the red headed dancer up from the carpeted floor and back on the ivory sofa beside her "Okay, I think we can bag Hydron another time..." She paused to rid of all the remaining laughs she had left before Julie went serious "But what song should we write about?" She wondered aloud, looking at each girl who had confused expressions plastered on all of their faces.

"We can always give something to the public. Something like... closure?" Alice suggested as she fiddled with a purple pen and song writing book on her lap. Several pages were already filled, but none of them seemed fit with everything that has happened up to this point. The silver tilted her head to the side questionably "'Closure'? What do you mean by that?" She wondered. But unbeknownst to her that Runo and Mira shared an all knowing look, with a grin to match. The blunette nodded approvingly as she folded her arms as she continued wearing the same smirk "I get whatcha mean" The dancer did the same motion, but instead leaned on the headboard of the couch as she crossed her legs "I like it"

Julie zipped her gaze in between the two, absolutely clueless before turning to Alice for an answer "What are they talking about?" She asked jerking thumb at the still smiling girls. All the beauty did was giggle behind closed lips as she shut her eyes, amused by her friend's reaction.

The stylist pouted while moving in towards the Russian "Oh come on, tell me!" She pleaded pulling on her arm while kneeling beside her like child wanting in on a secret that no one will tell her, but this only made Alice laugh more.

Julie huffed, jumping up on her heels fumingly "Why doesn't anyone keep me in the loop anymore?" She screeched, but the way she said it made it anything but intimidating. Once Runo had enough of teasing the girl, she decided to explain for her benefit "She means to shut up everyone on those rumours with Hydron. And what better way to do it than with a song?" She ended with a devious grin that finally put the realisation in the singers midnight blue eyes "Oh **now** I get it!"

The red head rolled her orbs playfully as she leaded her cheek on her knuckles "**Finally**, I was wondering where you were" The Australian puffed up her cheeks childishly at her with a glare that the Vestal didn't take too seriously "The thing is **how** are we going to set it out" Mira pointed out, leaving Julie to pout immaturely all she wanted in front of her. Apparently she was waiting for the dancer to respond to her presence a little more as the stylist tapped her foot incessantly and stared down at her fellow group member.

An immediate imaginary light bulb lit up over Runo's head as her eyes widened excitedly "Campout?" That single word that she breathed suggestively caught the attention of each girl, causing their heads to turn to her with a smile. Alice raised an eyebrow, but not out of confusion, but more playfully "Tonight?" The blunette all but nodded, receiving a few back up nods and agreeing noises by Julie and Mira.

The orange headed idol shrugged with the same smirk tugging at her lips "Fine, I'll get the pillows" She said as she got up from her seat. The silver did the same even though she was already standing, but she added a fist pump in the process "I'll stock up on the treats!" To this the rapper groaned as she slapped a hand over her forehead "If we keep letting you get the food we're gonna end up fat" Julie giggled at Runo's lack of enthusiasm "And I thought **I** was self-conscious" The Australian slyly commented as she gave the blunette a once over from head to toe, making the emerald eyed girl flush embarrassingly as she used her hands to cover up her body as if she wasn't wearing anything. A minute later she got her composure back, but still had a tint of pink in her cheeks "A-anyway I got movies covered" She stated stutteringly while crossing her arms and closing her eyes, knowing that if she looked at Julie's coy expression she'd go red like a tomato. Mira giggled at the awkwardness that was surrounding the rapper. The Vestal followed everyone else's lead and got up as well "Guess that leaves music to me, obviously" The red head wore a prideful grin as tunes were in her department after all.

The Russian nodded approvingly once more, mentally setting everything out in her head "Alright, one hour, we'll meet back at the lobby and I'll choose a room to use" As perusal Julie perked up "One with a bathroom!" Alice giggled lightly, exactly knowing she'd say that "I got it" The beauty said as she raised her forehead before twirling around and walking away.

The others soon dispersed as well, leaving them to be seen high above on the fourth floor by the Brawlers themselves.

"'Campout'?" Billy questioned the mysterious word with curiosity as he leaned his elbows on the railing with his back shifting uncomfortably on the metal that caused him to stand up straight "Is that kind of a secret girl thing?" He wondered aloud turning to his friends.

The brunette shrugged with his hands tucked in his jean pockets, and Ace lost sight of why they were on this level in the first place as the recording booths were on either the second and fifth floors "Probably, I never really understood **normal** girls let alone them" Dan stated with a lazy yawn, a little exhausted from staying up later than he usually did the previous night, so he was a little crabby from sleep deprivation.

"Why don't we concentrate on our own work rather than theirs?" Shun suggested in an obvious tone as he set himself by the corner of the wall in his usual stance "Since Dan got us lost again we're losing time" The raven head stated aggravatingly, moving off towards of the direction they came in down the hallway.

The blond drummer perked a brow at his leader "Is it me, or is he getting a little too serious?" He asked to the remaining two, who both simultaneously rolled their eyes "He's always serious" They said in unison before ditching the cap wearing boy in the dust, catching up to them in case he lost track of where he was.

* * *

><p>'Campout' was what the girls called their night in when they wanted to write a song. They'd basically stay however many nights in a recording studio filled with various necessities, and they didn't leave until they got it done. Sure it was completely random when inspiration hit, but that's why it worked so well. And since they only had a week to get one done, they were in for one hell of a campout.<p>

Right now Julie was in a small brightly lit supermarket that was still open, now the time being eight at night.

She was slightly bending forwards as she trolled down the aisles, mostly consisting of chips, sodas, and anything that had chocolate.

"Let's see, I'll take this, this, oh and this!" She kept talking to herself while at the same time piling boxes and bags full of treats in her basket. She didn't even know what they were considering the packaging was in Korean, but the stylist was always more attracted to colours and texture rather than words, even if she did know the language.

By now the tanned singer was lugging the basket with more muscle than when she began as it was nearly full. The Australian did always have a little problem with over shopping "Ugh, I need to work out more..." She let out, failing a turn down another lane before crashing into someone spontaneous out of nowhere, both landing flat on their butts on the supposedly clean linoleum floors. The silver whined silently as she held her head with her left hand, using the other to prop herself up "Ouch..." She cracked open one eye to see who she bumped into.

Soon they widened until they couldn't get any bigger. An almost shocked expression came to her face as she mumbled their name "Billy...?" Before the blond could respond as he himself was getting gup the same way, the idol tackled him back down onto the ground with one of her signature bear hugs. Luckily a packet of corn chips was used to break his fall from cracking his head open, although now the triangle shapes have now turned out more likely into crumbs by this point.

"Julie, you gotta stop doing that" He choked out when the squealing vocalist finally released him. The two were still planted on the floor with various food products sprawled out around them, but neither of them cared.

Once Billy could recover from her sudden hug, his pain stricken frown from falling over twice was replaced with a sincere smile "I missed you..." He simply admitted before giving her a hug of his own, only it was gentler. The tanned girl was shocked by the motion, but complied nonetheless, snuggling her face in the crook of his neck.

She took his scent that she missed all so much. It took several minutes and a few looks from random passer byers before the two separated. They laughed lightly together before getting up from the floor they had stayed on longer than they had planned. The blond singer held out a hand to her, which she gladly accepted. Once the silver head got up on her high heeled shoes, she dusted off the dirt from her shorts and started cleaning up the mess they made.

When they finally got everything back into their respected baskets, the pair stood in front of each other, just... staring, like they hadn't seen each other for a millennium, despite being on camera together several hours ago.

"Looks like your stocking up for a zombie apocalypse" The drummer finally said after who knows how long, motioning with the tilt of his head towards to overfilled basket. Julie giggled embarrassingly as scratched the back of her head "Yeah... the girls and I are having a..." Before she could finish the blond obliged voluntarily "Campout, right?" He knew that they were doing just that, but wanted confirmation. The Australian nodded, not at all curious as to why he knew their secret song writing tradition "Yeah, that's it. Anyway..." She trailed off to stare at Billy's own basket filled with some simular treats "... What about you? Looks like a shopping list of what a ten year old would but when their parents leave town for the weekend" She joked turning her attention back to the blond. He all but grinned, too entranced by her presence to actually respond.

Julie cracked a laugh at how dazed he seemed before punching the idol on the arm "Wake up sleepy head" She alerted "I have to get back to the studio so I can't stay here forever" There was a somewhat hurt look in Billy's eyes as she said that, which made her hurt too. The silvers playful expression turned into one of sincerity "Besides, I don't think the others will like it if they, or in gods hope not, the paparazzi see us together" The capped boy sighed before nodding, already knowing the consequences.

Hesitantly after a few moments of standing there in silence, Julie finally took her heavy basket in both hands. She was about to walk to the cash register to pay for the products, but she looked over her shoulder to steal one last look at the drummer, who looked down in the dumps opposed to how sweet he was being not too long ago.

The stylist let out a sympathetic breath before straightening up. She scampered over to him and quickly pecked him on the cheek, catching the blond off guard.

With no time to react the singer simply stood there like a frozen statue, watching the tanned vocalist sprint off down the lane, getting smaller and smaller as the seconds past.

Billy placed a hand on where she had kissed him. A small, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his face before he grabbed his own basket and leisurely made his way in the same direction, knowing that it had been several minutes since Julie had done the gesture.

* * *

><p>"Hey what took you so long?" Runo wondered as she sat up on the couch watching a certain silver head enter the recording room they were in.<p>

Alice had chosen the largest one, which was set privately on the seventh floor, only for exclusive clients, but obviously the beauty was as exclusive as they can get.

The room was coloured in various shades of white, greys and blacks. They were plain tints, however the way why were used to set up the room was quite well done. The overall area was in the shape of a bean, while the actual recording booth was like the usual ones. The carpet was a fluffy ivory with a contrasting round ebony rug that covered only the area that had the furniture, which consisted of an oval shaped low glass table, a curved modern slate coloured couch, two black swirly chairs that seem to always be a necessity in every studio they've ever been in, and a velvet navy water couch that was the size of an average beanbag. There were lights on the ceiling that was made of panels on the roof of the wall, creating a kind of checkerboard pattern.

The Australian shrugged, rattling some of the contents in the plastic bags she was carrying, containing all the food she had brought back from the super market "Oh you know, I had to pry myself away from window shopping" She rolled her own eyes as the tanned singer set down the treats on beside the table by Runo's feet.

The blunette nodded understandingly, taking the realistic lie to heart before taking a pile of DVD cases from her side and setting it on the table. To this Julie raised a brow "Really? Like, actual disks?" She questioned unbelievably, earning a look from the rapper "I mean who uses those anymore?" She said, nearly bursting out laughing, but she was able to contain herself.

The green eyed girl made an indignant sound with closed slips as she turned her head to the side, folding her arms in the process "I found these at the shop down the street, and apparently JYP owns it so they were free" She explained exasperatingly, but the blunette soon took a devious expression "But just for that last comment we're watching a scary movie" Julie screamed inwardly and outwardly as she fell onto the water couch, her hands nearly ripping out her hair. The stylist had a strong dislike for scary movies, and bugs, and spiders and... Well, the list went on...

"CD's are awesome. Don't bag them" Mira stated on the side as she had several cases scattered on the board panel "I mean they're the modernised version of records and before that..." She was cut off when Runo interrupted out of the nowhere "Here we go again..." She let out as she rested her arms in her lap, using it as a base to lean her chin into her palm. The blunette knew that whenever the red head got into the history of music, she was going to go all out.

The Vestal pouted, not being able to share her knowledge freely, but soon went back to deciding what tracks she wanted to be played. She had already changed into her pyjamas, which was a loose bronze midriff off the shoulder top that had the sleeves seem as if they were shredded and was printed with a some anime character that was pre faded for effect, under a black singlet, and a pair of knee length papaya orange genie pants that she'd usually wear when dancing.

"Anyway I think we're all set for tonight" Alice stated coming out of the bathroom that she had promised Julie, now wearing a lavender silk nightdress that ended mid-thigh, and had lighter lilac lace sewn onto the edges of the hem and neck "I also got your pyjamas from the hotel, they're all on the counter" She added pointing back behind her before taking the extra swirly chair beside Mira, only the beauty was facing her other two members.

The silver immediately raised her arm as if she were an eager primary school student wanting to ask their teacher something "I got dibs first!" She said hyperactively, making Runo groan as she was too slow. And the only reason why she'd rather get changed first was because Julie took her own sweet time to get ready, unless it was for a show or something, then she'd have everything prepared several days earlier "Dammit, now I have to wait an hour" The rapper complained, laying her upper body on the couch, leaving her legs to dangle from the side. She closed her eyes and decided to take a quick nap considering the time she had spared.

The orange haired girl giggled as she leaned back in her chair. She started to stare aimlessly at the ceiling, her melted brown eyes not getting strained by the lighting as she had gotten used to the bright flashes of the cameras and spotlights. The beauty began to wonder... wonder about... the thing that she wanted... so much...

"Alice? Alice? Hello?"

The said vocalist snapped out of her dream like state and whipped her head to the person calling her name "Yeah, what's up Mira?" The dancer gave her leader an incredulous look, emphasising it as she pointed to Julie, who was already dressed in her pink rose printed high wasted baby doll that had short puffy sleeves that reached her elbows and had a square neckline lined with yellow satin as well as a sash just below her bust and at the hem, strutting around the spacious part of the studio like a model on the runway, meaning to tell the Russian that she had been distracted for the time span it took the stylist to get changed, which was about thirty five minutes.

The idol smiled sheepishly when she finally got what the Vestal meant "Oh, sorry I was just thinking" She admitted a little suspiciously to Mira, but the sky blue eyed girl shooed the thought away.

The two soon entered the conversation the silver and blunette were having. Well it was more of a dispute as they heard the rapper moan from Julie's constant rebuttal "**See** Runo, it didn't take me an hour to get dressed!" The Australian said somewhat proudly, making the singer groan while scratching her left eye "Okay, I got over that half an hour ago, why did you wake me up from my sleep!" Runo screeched jumping up on her feet. The blunette had a thing for staying in, despite having to get up early on some occasions for the show or work. But if she was woken up by something other than that, she'd fume at the person who messed with her deep slumber.

Just as Julie was about to retort, Runo lifted up her hand and trudged inside the bathroom, slamming the door while doing so to show how in affect her anger was.

"Ugh! Rude much" The silver hissed, getting past the spat rather quickly by going for a box of Pocky in one of the bags she carried in. She ripped open the tab and threw the scrap in the same bag, promising to clean it up later, but for now she split the packet and popped a chocolate covered biscuit stick in her mouth, munching on it without using her hands "Gotta love these" The Australian simply commented, motioning the box over to Mira and Alice, seeing if they wanted one. The beauty gladly took one while the dancer grabbed three, having some sort of peckish for the treat.

"Kay, so what should we do first? Watch a movie? Listen to some tunes? Or..." The red head trailed off when a devious smirk pulled on her lips, knowing that the next suggestion she'd give would be the one they'd all choose "... voice hunt?"

"Oh definitely if its voice hunt" The heard someone agree from the bathroom.

Runo had emerged from the said place wearing a pair of comfortable black shorts, some matching over the knee high socks, and a slightly oversized white formal shirt you'd usually see businessmen wear. The blunette claimed that it was more comfortable than it appeared, plus is gave a relaxed cool look at the same time.

The rapper had a wide smile at the sound of their favourite game as she tugged on the high ponytail she had made instead of her signature twin tails "We haven't played that, or had a campout, since the first mission on the show, so we have to do it now!" She added on excitedly, making sure not the get up to Julie's level.

The four shared simultaneous yesses and squeals and at the same time stopped. The silver haired stylist lifted her index finger, before she began saying anything "Okay, you girls remember the rules?" She asked expectantly, already knowing that they couldn't possibly have forgotten. The remaining trio smiled widely as their heads perked up "Of course!" They cheered in unison, having a feeling that Julie was going to give a recap on the game anyway "Remember, four headset microphones connected to every speaker in the studio, outside is out of bounds, and we start at midnight, which is about..." The stylist paused to check the watch on her wrist, until she realised she wasn't wearing one, so she turned to her phone clock instead "... in twenty minutes. Everyone got it?" Once again they said the same thing as each other "Got it!"

**{~X~}**

"Can we leave yet? It's been like... forever! And it's nearly twelve!" Dan complained lying on the plush royal blue couch in a recording room on the second level, hanging his head on the end letting the blood rush to it.

The boys had basically locked themselves in the navy clad studio, writing the song not leaving once. Save for Billy who somehow found an excuse to momentarily take a break to buy food, as Shun got extremely aggravated by the brunette's constant complaints, most which were about hunger.

By now they had only written one sentence, which was a lot of progress in their opinion, well except for their leader, who said it wasn't enough even though he was mostly the one to write it.

"I actually have to agree with Dan on this one. I'm kind of wiped" Ace said, but his voice was a little pixelated as he was in the actual booth, communicating with the others through the mike. He wasn't singing, he just happened to find a base in there and wanted to practice. The mint hadn't gotten a lot out of it as none of their missions had yet to use musical instruments, and he had left his favourite one back home in Japan.

The blond on the other side of the couch Dan was occupying had stayed silent since he had returned. He seemed pretty bummed as he dreamily pulled out chip after chip of a new packet of chips that he had to sneakily swap for the crushed one at the market. The guitarist had noticed this for some time, but didn't say anything about it. Until know "Hey Billy what's up? You look depressed" He said with concern laced in his words. The cap wearing drummer looked at him, away from the air he had been staring at for the past few minutes, but his expression was blank "Nothing really. I think I just have a low sugar intake today. Can you pass anything chocolate?" He asked his friend, who in turned rolled his reddish brown eyes as he reached over the plastic bag on the table and tossed over something that had a panda on the box "You sound like a girl crying over a breakup. Why does chocolate always come up?" The brunette wondered, and the other group members knew that he was actually serious "It's a universal thing Dan" The blond simply explained as he opened up the packet and started pigging out on it.

While everyone else was off in reality, Shun was shut down in his own little world.

He sat on one of the chairs by the control panel, tapping a pencil on a blue lined notebook that had fewer pages than it did when he took it from the reception. Most of which were scrunched up into little paper balls and thrown all around the room. Some didn't even have anything written on them as he had just used a couple as something to throw at Dan when he was being too loud or distracting, but the brunette counteracted it by saying it was a waste of paper as he rubbed his head.

The raven head singer had been staring at the only line he had wrote on the page. They were the only things there beside a few eraser shavings on the side. He thought that something by now would come up, but... no such luck. He had been stumped. With nothing to inspire him he had closed off from everyone else, who when they tried to help couldn't get him to wake up from his daze.

"He's not gonna stop looking at that notebook isn't he?" Ace stated from the other side as he glanced up from his instrument with half closed eyes at his leader. The Vestal strummed the strings lightly, letting them vibrate for a moment before looking back down at the neck of the base.

Just as Dan was about to answer a voice spoke on the intercom from the speaker planted on the wall. All of the guys turned their head upwards at the box, even Shun, as they had immediately recognised the voice.

"Alright ladies, it's game on!"

**{~X~}**

Miss B had already headed their way to the control room on the bottom floor, all in ankle length uggs in their respected colours with the edges folded down to reveal a small tuff of faux fur, and took a microphone headset for each of them. They were able to control any speaker in the building with them. They could use all of them at once of just one in a specific area.

They stood at the centre of the atrium with their sets around their ears. They all exchanged some competitive looks before Julie held out her hand in front of her "Rock paper scissors to see who goes first?" She didn't need an answer when they acceptingly put their hands out and jerked them back several times while chanting the three words.

Runo and Mira had one the first round, so the faced off with each other, and in the end, the blunette had won "Oh I love being the hunted! It's way more fun than being it!" She said happily, nearly tempted to do a fist pump, but restrained herself in case Julie got mad for stealing her move.

The silver giggled at her friend's change of enthusiasm and flipped a switch on her headphone that was beside her right ear. She held the mike to her lips and lifted her left arm in the air as well as her right leg.

"Alright ladies, it's game on!"

* * *

><p>Voice hunt, was a game created by the girls when they were younger, to help with singing and what not. At first Alice and Runo played against each other, but since Julie and Mira came along it had become sort of an annual thing from time to time.<p>

Basically, the quartet separated into groups of two, which in this case was the beauty and dancer against the rapper and stylist. Since Runo had won, she and Julie had become the hunted while the other two became the hunters.

The game was basically their version of manhunt, but with their own little twist. Instead of just aimlessly running around with nothing to guide you, they would use the sound system to sing. The hunted use various speakers to confuse the hunters, moving them in different areas while they remained aloof. The game lasts for one song for each group, and no matter what they had to sing in time with the melody. So whoever catches the most prey within their time wins.

In turn it's like the hunter is the clueless one, who hides the most, while the hunted is playful, running around without a care except of the fear of being caught. But the girls never complained about that detail.

When the silver headed singer ushered those words, the two pairs slip off together in different directions.

Team A, consisting of the vocalist and Vestal moved off to the east wing, heading for the small café that was set there. It was quiet and all the chairs were stacked up on the tables. The two took refuge behind the counter and decided to make a game plan.

"Okay, so what are you think they're gonna do? When those two get paired up their make me go dizzy" Mira said, slightly panting from the short sprint. The Russian beside her was breathing the same way. She had to pause and relax for a moment before replying "You know how they usually work together. They'd split up and hide in the same spot while using speakers that are on the farthest side of the studio" Alice reminded, slightly glancing back over her shoulder as she thought she heard something rattle. But the beauty didn't have time to look into it when the dancer intervened in her line of thinking "So we just have to find the most likely spot they'd hide, and not get distracted by their singing at all" Alice shrugged lightly with a smile "That's what they did last time, so they're bound to do it again" Mira nodded, already thinking up of all the possible places they'd be in her head.

Once she got them down, the red head nodded to herself, causing her short flicks to bounce up. She looked up towards the wall clock to see that ten minutes had already passed, even though there were no numbers indicating the time, only the hands "Okay, so I think Julie is obviously..."

"What are you two doing?"

They heard above their heads, which caused then to scream. When they tried to stand up they hit their heads on the bench, making them reluctantly sit back down rubbing their scalp. The two girls in slight pain looked above them more carefully, with one eye shut "Why'd you guys do that?" Mira asked in a slurred motion as she stood up holding the edge of the counter while lifting Alice with her other hand "And what are you doing here?" The Vestal questioned suspiciously, recovering quite fast from her carless motion.

She was speaking to three of their rivals standing before them, with only the café bench to separate them.

Dan shrugged as he used his thumb to point to one of the many speakers set up in the building "We heard Julie say something on the intercom. When we went to check it out we saw you guys ran like the hounds have been released" He explained, putting his arm back down to his side. Mira somewhat nodded, slightly relieved that they weren't here for suspicious reasons "You guys must be here for the song huh?" The red head deducted just by looking at their drained faces. The brunette gave her a lopsided grin as a yes and left it at that.

"Anyway what... game, are you playing?" Billy wondered as the pair of girls walked around the counter to them. They swapped some worried looks, debating on whether they should tell them, but soon Mira reluctantly answered "Voice hunt" She simply said. And by the confused expression on their faces the dancer knew they didn't understand, so she gave a brief description of the said game.

"So have you found the others yet?" Ace asked, but in return the girls gave the bassist blank looks "It's only been a couple of minutes, and we're here in front of your guys. What do you think that means?" Mira said in an obvious tone. The mint only rolled his eyes in response, but that hardly mattered to her "Anyway shouldn't you be worrying about finishing your song instead of chasing **us **down?" To this Dan groaned outwardly and nearly flipped out on the coffee machine if Billy hadn't held him down "We can't do anything! Shun's being a prick and won't let us help! I mean he's absolutely..." Everyone had sort of drowned out the guitarists cursing as he stomped around the café, manoeuvring around the tables while doing so.

Billy turned back to the duo of vocalists ignoring his friends rampage "I'm up for a game, sounds like fun" The girls exchanged some hesitant looks, but an idea simultaneously lit up inside them. They both started to grow some very mischievous smirks, which worried the drummer and bassist for a moment.

"We'll let you play" Surprisingly Alice said for the first time since the boys had arrived "But only if you help us" Mira nodded approvingly as she folded her arms. With three more added to their team, the odds were in their favour, even if Runo and Julie didn't know what was happening on their side of the studio. At least now they have the element of surprise.

Suddenly, a verse was finally being sung on the speakers.

"The blackly blazing moon light..."

**{~X~}**

Meanwhile in another part of the building, the two other idols were bickering on where they should hide out, but so far nothing was being agreed on.

"No you can't go to the rooftop that place is off limits remember?" Runo said hoping the silver head would get it for the fifth time she repeated it. But Julie only rolled her blue eyes, hearing the same thing over and over again. She placed her hands on her hips indignantly, swaying to the side while doing so "It's technically still in the bounds of the studio!" She counteracted, giving the blunette a 'duh' look. But it wasn't really working on her "But it's still outside!"

Just as the stylist was about to rebut once again, Runo shook her hand in front of her face, signalling to wait "Okay this isn't going anywhere, let's just stick to the basics" Julie groaned while slumping her shoulders "But we always get caught doing the basics!" The Australian complained out loud, making the rapper look around her surroundings to see if someone heard the silvers screeching.

When confirming that no one was there she turned back to her friend "That stuff doesn't happen twice in a row" To that the tanned girl sighed "You mean **three **times in a row" She pointed out with a roll of her wrist, emphasising how they lost several times when they were paired together.

The blunette murmured a low 'whatever' and got on with the game "Just trust me on this one. If we lose I'll..." She paused and looked up the corner of her eyes, thinking about some things. Her pupils soon widened along with an accompanying smile "Go shopping with you, voluntarily!" Runo said it the way she did because she knew there was no way they would lose this time around. And she wouldn't risk going shopping, with Julie no less, if she didn't know they wouldn't win.

The Australian squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around the green eyed girls neck, lifting her legs up while doing so "Oh my yes!" Before the rapper could get a word in, the tanned girl released her while still holding onto her shoulders and said "You start the song, I'm gonna go hide!" She then zoomed off down the hallway, leaving the blunette shrug, mentally patting herself on the back for being able to persuade the singer.

Runo smirked before twirling on her heel and continuing down the opposite corridor. She adjusted the microphone on her headset towards her lips, letting it hover over them in the appropriate place. The emerald orbed idol pressed a button on the right side by her ear, and soon a song started playing around the intercom. It was the strong beat of rock echoing throughout the building.

**[Checkmate by TaeTiSeo]**

**[Roles**

**Runo: Taeyeon/ (Secondary Role) Seohyun**

**Julie: Tiffany]**

**[Runo:**

The blackly blazing moon light

The red twilight zone

The sounds of the footsteps from behind shake you up

**Julie:**

From the start, I already predicted this

I knew that there was no such thing as a miraculous love

**Runo:**

From the beginning, I knew about you

You were just running around on my chessboard**]**

**{~X~}**

Mira smiled approvingly as she heard the rhythm of the music and the vocals Runo and Julie had produced "I guess we're starting" She said to Alice, who was already getting into the song as her head slightly bopping from the beat.

The orange head turned to the Vestal and nodded "Right. They chose a pretty fast song, so we have to move just as fast..." The Russian paused and looked over to the three boys "... That means you too" The trio were a little surprised when they saw her smile. It wasn't that it was bad, but it just seemed... different.

Their daze was soon broken when she spoke once again "You know the drill, just catch them before the song ends and we win. If it's only one of them then it's only a half a victory got it?" The guys nodded, which gave Alice satisfaction for the time being "Okay, then let's split up" The five immediately dispersed in all directions, with the dancer and beauty moving together, while the Brawlers moved singly, with nothing but the voices of the hunted to guide them.

**[Both:**

It's too late, checkmate – there's no other way

It's no use for any explanations

All the excuses and silly regrets are all game over**]**

The pair halted in the atrium where they began in the first place and looked into the direction where the opposing team went off into before looking at each other, it was as if they were speaking telepathically, so simultaneously they nodded once and separated, Mira going down the hall, and Alice going off into the direction of the entrance through a set of glass doors.

**{~X~}**

As their singing ceased for the time being, Julie silently giggled as she hid amongst piles and piles of clothes in, of course, JYP's costume department.

The stylist had said over several times that the one in Korea had more variety, and hadn't been able to check it out since the time they were here. She blamed everyone for working too much, but Mira retailed by saying she had been shopping for the entire week they were off, so the silver had completely forgotten about the department until just now.

Julie tapped her foot at the rhythm as she pulled out a sparkly pink top off a hanger and examined it with the moonlight shining through one of the full body length window that viewed the greenery of the land on the side as she didn't want to turn anything on to avoid arousing suspicions.

Just as the blunette was singing her line, the tanned girl, from the corner of her eye caught the slight blur of something passing by the window on the floor below her, which made the Australian duck beside the wall where she remained concealed, looking back through the glass to see if she was imagining things.

**[Runo:**

You probably want a time-out but my answer is no

**Julie:**

Such an effort for boy meets girls

No way! How bold of you

**Runo:**

My eyes are like a search light, looking at you

I know all of those girls' stories

**Julie:**

You are re-watching this movie several times

With that surprised face as if it's the first time**]**

The midnight blue eyed idol shook her head, removing all the thoughts in her mind from before. She placed the shirt back where it belonged and made a mental note to borrow it some other time, but for now she hid further in the giant closet, hoping that she wouldn't get caught.

**{~X~}**

Runo, unlike Julie, was strolling around the studio at a leisurely pace, enjoying the aloofness that came with being the hunted even though it seemed like it was supposed to be the opposite.

Her head swayed from side to side as she sung with the stylist even though she was somewhere else in the building.

**[Both:**

You're already checkmate – don't try to hide it

You've fallen into a trap

There's no sadness or tears

You just need to leave like this, bye**]**

She was about to turn a corner when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind. Instinctively she instead went for the wide marble stairs that lead all the way to the ground floor into the indoor garden that had many species flora and faunas from the rural areas of the country.

It was faint but she could still hear the same pair of shoes running in her direction, at this rate, if she sings, she'll get caught, and it was her verse next.

The rapper ducked behind a patch of flowers and hid away from the light that shone from the high windows reflecting the moon through as if she was actually outside. Right now she took a chance and sung, even though her voice was a little breathless.

**[Runo:**

No need to look back

Let's never see each other even by coincidence

You still want a curtain call?

You're over**]**

The footsteps become louder and louder by the second. Runo scrabbled on her knees and hands going around the corner of the parterre styled garden, planted around the tiles of the cold floors she was crawling on, brushing her arms against the hedges while doing so.

She nearly made it to the circular fountain in the centre that was still spouting water, glittering in the light of the night like diamonds, but her heart was beating with too much adrenaline at the moment to admire the sight. The idol took one last deep breath and began singing the final part of the song with her partner, hoping that she can hold out until then.

**[Both:**

It's too late, checkmate – there's no other way

It's no use for any explanations

All the excuses and silly regrets are all game over**]**

Her throat soon formed a lump as she saw a silhouetted figure look in her direction.

Knowing that there were only a couple of lines left before she won, Runo took a chance and stood up abruptly and scurried all the way around the opposite side of the water feature, keeping a fleeting eye on the darkened person who was chasing her around in an endless circle.

**[Both:**

You're already checkmate – don't try to hide it

You've fallen into a trap**]**

Before the rapper could even start the next sentence, the shadowed figure took a new strategy and switched directions and ran right for her.

The blunette squealed as they grabbed her waist. But the more surprising bit was when the two lost balance and fell straight into the fountain.

**{~X~}**

Julie was about to sing but heard her friend scream on the headset, followed by a slash of water before everything went silent.

She concluded that either Runo was swimming at an inappropriate time, or she got caught. The silver head decided to go with the second option as that seemed more realistic.

Sighing inwardly the stylist went on with it and finished off the song by herself.

**[Julie:**

There's no sadness or tears

You just need to leave

Like this, bye, bye checkmate**]**

When the instrumental came to an end, the door to the costume department busted open, revealing a puffing Mira and Billy.

The blond was holding onto the frame of the door and the red head slumped to the floor, both breathing erratically. The dancer opened her sky blue eyes, finally spotting the tanned girl, who seemed shocked by their sudden appearance as she clutched onto a pole of one of the racks.

She let out a sigh and let go of the cool metal, putting a hand over her heart while doing so "Gosh you scared me" The Australian rested her eyes for a moment before opening up again to see Billy give her a small smile. She blushed slightly in response and returned the gesture, but it only lasted of so long as Mira got up between the two "Oh great, now we have to see if Runo got caught"

The drummer shrugged lightly "Well Ace, Dan and Alice are still out there, so let's go find them" He suggested helpfully. When the Vestal was about to agree, the stylist on the side cleared her throat.

The duo turned to see her with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hip "Mind filling me in? Why are our so called **rivals** playing our game?" She questioned suspiciously, catching a twitch from Billy when she emphasised the word 'rivals', but knew that they'd soon have to get past that again.

The red head stared laughing nervously as she backed away from the glaring girl into the hallway "Well, the thing is..."

**{~X~}**

Runo lifted her head out of the water, right on the inner side of the fountains waterfall to be faced with "Dan?" The guitarist had also gotten up from the chlorinated water, spitting out some that had managed to get in his mouth. He shook out his damp, now dark brown hair, like a dog that just got out from the bath.

The blunette had to lift her hands up to block the drips from getting on her, even though she was already soaked "Stop that!" She commanded, but Dan only stopped because he was done getting his hair back to its shaggy appearance "Relax its only water" That wasn't the point and he knew it, the brunette just wanted to make a sarcastic joke out of the situation.

Runo glared at him, very pissed at the moment from being thrown into a fountain involuntarily, along with a headset that is now unusable for the rest of its existence. The rapper lifted the said device from out of the water and swapped her intense stare between it, and her competitor "You're paying for this" She simply stated pointing to the digitally disabled piece. Dan rolled his eyed and waved her off "Yeah, yeah, I kind of had that coming, now let's get out of here" The guitarist suggested and started taking a deep breath before going under the water again and stated swimming past where the water hit the surface from the spout. The only reason why the water didn't go up part their ankles was because the feature was quite deep. In fact they were standing up and the liquid reached their shoulders.

Runo groaned as she watched him arise on the other side, not because of his idea, but because he didn't apologise or explain why he dunked her in the fountain. Nonetheless she did the same and ended up on the edge of the stone feature, with Dan leaning his back on it with his arms spread apart "You mind telling me why you assaulted me?" She asked agitatedly, which earned her a perked brow from him "'Assaulted'? Now isn't that a little harsh" He said kiddingly, which did not amuse the rapper one bit, so he tried to change his answer to avoid any violence "Okay, okay. The guys and I got in on your little 'voice hunt' game" He placed the air quotes by doing the motions with his fingers for effect.

The emerald orbed girl had her mouth wide open speechless_. How did they know about the game? _She thought confusingly. Just as the blunette was about to ask, the two heard a reverberated wolf whistle bounce off the walls, catching their attention.

They both looked up to see Ace at the top of the stairs with Alice right beside them. The mint had a sly grin while the beauty had her arms folded with a raised eyebrow, but her lips were curved in the same way as the bassist.

"You two seem like you're having fun" Ace commented smugly, leaning on the edge of the rail. He soon got off and made it down the stairs followed by the Russian, standing right before the drenched two.

Dan and Runo looked at each other before giving a blank glare at him. The blunette huffed indignantly as she pushed herself up and sat on the ledge, facing her back to the duo. The shut her eyes tightly while taking out her hair from its ponytail and began wringing it out of all the remaining water "What you call fun is something else to me" She mumbled loudly, making sure the grey eyed Vestal could hear.

The mint still had the same smirk as he moved over to Dan and held out a hand to Dan, helping up like guys do. Now the brunette was on the edge like Runo but had his feet planted on the floor, creating a small puddle beneath him.

"So..." Alice trailed off innocently, making everyone look towards her "... was there something that we missed?" She asked refereeing to her and Ace "Because I'm pretty sure this wasn't one of the rules" She pointed out the obvious fact just for the sake of it. Runo pouted at her before looking at her feet, kicking her legs in the water like you'd do if you were at the edge of a pool "Then next time don't let them play, which, by the way, totally doesn't count!" She grumbled angrily, having a scrunched up forehead as she jut out her bottom lip.

The beauty rolled her melted chocolate eyes with a smile "Majority of the vote. Sorry Runo. But you can have them when it's our turn" The rapper thought about it for a moment before sighing. She lifted her legs out and planted them on the ground "Fine, but just so you know that if me and Julie don't win I'm going to have to go shopping with her!" This made Alice giggle "That's why you don't make bets in the game" She pointed out, still stifling to stop. The blunette grumbled under her breath as she stood up on her two feet. Ace swore he could hear her teeth grinding.

Dan looked at the blunette's fully drenched figure. A sort of amused smirk curved the corner of his lips as he tucked his left hand in the pocket of his moistened pants "Wow Runo I didn't think you liked fluro pink" He commented with a devious look in his eyes.

The rapper looked at him confusingly before flushing scarlet red. She immediately covered her chest with her arms and ducked behind Alice "Perv!" She simply stated out loud, letting her voice echo the word to reach three pairs of ears nearly reaching their location.

"Oh no, what has Dan done now?"

The quartet by the fountain looked up to see the remaining players, grinning like crazy as they were watching the scene for only minutes now.

Billy was the one who made the comment, and the two girls beside the drummer nudged him on the side for doing so, but in a playful way. They soon stepped down to them, still eyeing the blue haired singers hunched over stance, still flushing embarrassingly. She looked up to them with a childlike face and said "He's checking out the colour of my bra that's what. How do you put up with him?" She wondered seriously, but the bassist and drummer only gave each other clueless looks and shrugged. The mint glanced at the partially hidden girl "We just do. Just like how he cleans out the fridge each day, we live with it" To that the blond nodded in agreement.

Runo only sweat dropped, with a dark sad aura starting to surround her presence. To help the silver head skipped over to the rapper and held onto her shoulders from behind "Come on let's get you cleaned up. We can be the hunters once we do" Considering the green orbed idol was now depressed. The stylist had to manoeuvre her back to the recording room where they had set up for the night, but not before she took one last act of sanity and went back to Dan and push him off the ledge, returning him to the water.

The rapper made an indignant sound before stomping back to Julie, letting her guide the way.

Mira then turned over to the boys once Dan had resurfaced "You should follow them. It's their turn soon so **you'll** have to chase **us**" Not bothering to see if they would actually go with Julie and Runo, the red headed dancer started walking towards one of the high ceilinged areas beside the garden, with Alice twirling around to lead.

As they both disappeared into the darkness, the Brawlers took their advice and slowly followed behind where the other vocalists ran off to, with the guitarist leaving a crumb trail of water with every step he took.

**{~X~}**

Since the others had ditched Shun, he was left alone to work on the song, and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

From the time they had left up till now, the scrunched up paper balls had increased by half, but in exchange for littering, the ninja was able to come up with several other lines, but he had no idea to put what where.

He groaned in aggravation, pushing his head back, letting in lean on the board of the chair as he stared up at the roof.

The raved headed idol did a favour to himself and manually disabled the intercom speaker. And no he did not tear it to pieces. Before he was about to beat it with a mike stand he found the dial and toned it down. This definitely confirms that he has a very serious case of writers block.

Shun had several small squares of paper that had been ripped out. The golden eyed boy took some verses he that were good and placed them around on the music bored, now he only had to figure out the puzzle.

But he was already tired...

So tired that he decided to close his eyes for a little bit, and rest his head on his arm that was placed on the control panel, beside the scrambled bits of words that had waited to be solved.

**{~X~}**

"There. Are you better now" Julie said like she was speaking to a puppy avoiding to get dried off with a towel as she was doing the same thing with Runo's hair.

Her blue locks were now damp, but not as wet as it was before, she was so grateful that there was a shower in the bathroom in the studio, otherwise she'd have to go back to the hotel to take one. And a soaking rising singer trudging through a posh foyer past security would seem like bad publicity.

The rapper mumbled a thank you, still a little fumed about the incident. She ruffled the ends of her hair as it was dripping onto the new set of pyjamas Julie loaned her, as she knew the silver always brought and emergency set, and an emergency, emergency case for extra insurance. Runo didn't know if there were more backups, but she didn't question her. It was surprisingly not in pink, but Prussian blue. It nearly matched the one the stylist was wearing but the neckline was round and the satin pieces were coloured in cyan. The tanned idol said she wanted to try something different and was going to switch sometime in the night, but she thought that her friend needed it more. The emerald eyed girl had to admit that the blues would go with the silvers skin tone and shiny hair, but only made an inward comment about it to herself.

"I'm **so** gonna get him back" She stated with her voice tainted with the need for revenge. The Australian tossed the towel to the side before turning around to see the singer grip her shaking fist intensely, staring at the wall as it was Dan himself. She laughed lightly as she placed her hands over it and pushed it down back to the blunette's side "You said that a once before. Don't you think you're over reacting?" Runo only gave a raised brow and the Australian didn't say anything more.

The rapper sighed and made her way to the door "Let's just play, I **really **don't want to lose" The silver head nodded, unknowing that Runo just didn't wasn't to go shopping with her instead of only losing plain and simply.

Waiting outside were Dan, Billy and Ace, jumping up from their casual postures upon hearing the door open.

The drummer yawed, putting a hand over his mouth "You done?" He questioned out of obligation of asking. Even though Runo thought it was kind of a pointless line of thought for the blue eyed boy, considering she just walked up all cleaned up, she replied anyway "Yeah. Now..." The idol paused only to flip her slightly moist hair over her shoulder as she folded her arms and closed her lids "Since we didn't know that you guys were playing..." She cracked one eye and examined the three with scowl "You better be up for it. I've got a lot riding on this!" To that Julie rolled her midnight blue orbs, finally realising what the rapper was implying at.

The brunette didn't know what she was talking about but just went along with and made them think he understood "But I'm still wet and..."He yawned "... Getting sleepy..." Dan and the others were a little tired, and not really up for running aimlessly around the huge building, but the emerald orbed girl would not have it.

Before Runo could shout out any commands, a soft tune began playing, signalling that Team B, Alice and Mira, had already set the timer.

It was quiet and melodic, like little whimsical bells swaying against the cool breeze of the upcoming spring. The blunette took the chance and hurriedly told everyone to split up and follow the speakers, because the two usually use the intercoms that they had passed to create a trail, and then use the advantage to guide them somewhere else by using yet another speaker.

With simultaneous nods the hunters split up, Dan and Runo going up while Julie and Billy went down. Ace however just stood there, thinking back to why they were doing this in the first place.

**{~X~}**

"That was interesting" Mira stated as she and her friend passed the instrument section of the studio, filled with every kind and size imaginable.

The red head was obviously referencing to the splashing accident from before. She thought it was rather amusing and wouldn't mind watching it from the beginning. Her leader giggled as she delicately placed her and over her mouth "It definitely was, but I'm getting a bit tired..." The dancer nodded with a yawn, staying quiet cause she assumed the beauty wasn't done speaking "So let's finish this off and go to sleep" Mira made an agreeing sound and activated a button on her headset.

An instrumental began playing and it was very gently. The Vestal swayed from left to right as if she were about to collapse from her serenity, but she decided to just sing instead. She had chosen this song specifically for Alice.

**[Peach by IU]**

**[Roles: **

**Alice: IU**

**Mira: IU]**

**[Mira:**

My eyes keep going to that white face

Why don't I even get sick of you?

When you slightly smile at me, I really go crazy

How can you be so pretty baby?**]**

Alice blinked absentmindedly as the red head. _This song..._

The dancer looked over at her shocked face. She smiled and leaned over to the Russian, covering the mike while doing so and whispered "I hear you listening to it all the time in your room when I pass by, it's a classic. The artist kinda reminds me of you" Before the beauty could say anything she realised it was nearly her turn. So doing what the game required, the Vestal waved off and headed in another direction, leaving the vocalist in the centre of one of the many foyers.

The vocalist was about to reach her arm out and call to the sky blue orbed girl, but restrained herself composure and took a deep calm breath before letting her voice out.

**[Alice:**

How can I explain this feeling?

When I see you, my heart becomes numb and sore

**Mira:**

Oh, with what word can I explain you?

All the words of the world is probably not enough

**Alice:**

With those legs that are so pretty by just standing still

You walk toward me and you hug me**]**

The orange haired girl paused and let the light rhythm of the flute float around.

As she headed up to the second floor from the elevator, she pressed a button on her set, changing speakers from the one in the instrument department to the one in the foyer. Unlike Runo had though, she was leading them in a trail.

**[Alice:**

You know he's so beautiful

Maybe you will never know

I want to hide you in my embrace

I'm not saying this out of a young heart

But I really want to marry you**]**

As Alice leaned on the rail inside the lift, she closed her eyes and really thought about the words. _You really did huh... But then why did he...?_

**{~X~}**

Even though it was no less than two minutes in, Mira was starting to get sleepy. Her eyes were heavy, and got even heavier when she passed by a glass wall clock that said it was nearly three in the morning_. How did we lose track of time so fast?_ She wondered.

Before she could even yawn she knew she had to sing, but unknowingly she had made it nearly back to their recording room on the seventh level. The blue eyed singer leaned on the door beside the said studios door and shut her eyes slightly.

**[Mira:**

Oh, with what word can I explain you?

All the words of the world is probably not enough**]**

Knowing that she could take a sudden break for the moment, Mira finally yawned, however it was short lived when several arms tugged at both sides of the dancer, causing her to jolt her eyes open.

She looked from side to side to see the stylist and drummer clinging onto her left arm while the rapper and guitarist had the other "Got... you..." Runo stated, but not as enthusiastically as she'd hoped. It was slurred and weak, plus her eyes were forcing to stay open, just like the other three still holding onto her.

"Now can we go to sleep?" Dan pleaded, letting go of the Vestal along with the rest of them. The blunette was about to retort something but instead exited out yet another yawn, so she decided to give up and agree "Yeah... I'm getting tired too..." She then realised that Mira, Julie and apparently Billy had collapsed inside the lush studio, all strewn about in random places. The silver was lying on her stomach on the water couch, with half her upper body hanging off the side, the drummer was sitting upright on the floor leaning on the back on the seat the stylist was on, and the dancer dived sideways on the normal couch. Even Ace was there. He actually never left when the others ran off to play the game, so he just stayed put in the studio, taking the far side of the couch the red head was currently occupying. He had his arms crossed and looked as if his head was about to jerk up from being so unbalanced.

Not caring that the brunette followed her inside, Runo made her way over to a bunch of pillows on the carpeted ground Alice had brought over and fell right on top of them, falling asleep while doing so. Dan opted to take one of the black chairs, the one closest to the rapper, and laid his head down on the board while lifting his feet up onto the control panel, soon doing the same as everyone else.

**{~X~}**

"Mira...?" The Russian beauty mumbled to herself as she strolled carefully down the hallway. She took it that the Vestal got caught, but what she didn't know was that they had fallen asleep, so she had to finish the song whether she knew anyone was pursuing her or not.

As her lips parted to sing, the vocalist whipped her head around as she felt as if someone was watching her.

Instinctively, she scurried out the corridor and into a room, quietly shutting the door so she wouldn't draw suspicion to her whereabouts. She had her back to the door and the faint sounds of footsteps passed. However they halted momentarily in front of the door, but luckily they moved on.

Alice sighed in relief, but soon noticed the recording studio she was in had its lights on. No one was supposed to be here except Miss B, and the... _Oh right, the Brawlers._ The orange head concluded. Although weren't Dan and the others chasing her? _Then if so who was in here?_

The leader looked around and saw a sleeping figure by the board. His jet black hair in disarray as it veiled his calm face. _Shun?_ Alice thought as she unconsciously made his way to him while mentally remembering that her part was coming up, so she sang softer that before.

**[Alice:**

With those legs that are so pretty by just standing still

You walk toward me and you hug me**]**

Noticing all the scraps of paper she passed by and some kicked aside, the brown eyed girls attention was caught by the small sheets on the panel, all with written lines or verses, but they weren't in a particular order.

She picked one up and read it silently in her head. _It's good..._ The singer complimented, placing it down and exchanging it for another. _But it needs a little work._

For some reason, Alice started placing the bits of paper in a sequence where they would all make sense, all the while singing gently. The idol hoped that she wouldn't wake the ninja up as he stirred a little, so it made the Russian more cautious.

**[Alice:**

Telling you multiple times is not enough

With this tickling voice

That only knows you

I will sing for you**]**

The singer set the final piece in. A smile reached her lips as she felt satisfied with what she had just done. But it was only brief as the sound of Shun groaning in his slumber made her realise she wasn't supposed to be here... or doing this.

The orange haired girl slowly backed away, and quickly escaped the threshold that was her competitor's studio. Her steps became faster as she zipped down the hall, going for the escalator to the seventh storey, not worried that she'd be caught as there were only two lines left of the song.

**[Alice:**

My heart keeps going to you

I'm really going crazy**]**

Alice breathed a sigh of relief as she roughly pulled the headset off her head, exiting the lift as she did.

By the time the vocalist reached her own room, she saw everyone sleeping in random positions, whether it was on a piece of furniture or on the floor. Lightly, she smiled. It reminded her of the time they wrote their first song for the show, where they all worked overtime just to get it finished.

It felt so long ago to her, only less than two months, and already she felt no closer to getting what she wanted.

Not really worrying about that now, the Russian quietly shut the room's entrance and dimmed down the harsh lights, to make it better for the rest. Then carefully, she walked over Billy and Runo's legs to get to the extra swivel chair beside Dan.

Plopping in it silently, the beauty took some time to think about what they were really here to do. Write a song. Twirling around, she bent down and reached into her bag, which was on the floor beside the music board, and pulled her notebook and purple inked pen. Alice lifted her legs under her and placed the book on the panel. She tapped her chin several times with the writing device, staring at the blank pieces of paper with so much determination.

Slowly but surely, her pen met the fine blue lines, cursive letters starting to form words on the page, then to sentences, and soon into verses. A melody was playing in her head, and a vision of what it meant.

Playing voice hunt seemed to stir the idols imagination more than it did the last time. Or was it something else that got her to open up her creativity.

Quietly, Alice hummed the tune of the song Mira had chosen to sing, her head swaying from side to side as she did. It was her favourite song. Because it was written someone she admired dearly...

* * *

><p>Moans and yaws escaped the mouths of several famed teens as they awoke the next morning, some starting to adjust to the light that barely lit the room as it hadn't been turned off since the night before, while others stayed unanimated and snoring.<p>

Mira's blue orbs began to blink opened, only to be pricked by stands of green hair. She backed up to see that she and Ace had been sleeping head to head, or more like face to face. The realisation made her shriek and fall off the sofa backwards onto the floor. The motion caused everyone to shoot up startlingly, staring into the dancers direction, who had slowly sat up, pain prickling her spine as she rubbed it gingerly "That was a fun night" She said sarcastically, not earning any laughs as it was still too early in the morning.

Alice lifted her head off her notebook that she had used as a cushion sometime during the night. She scanned over the page to get recall some thoughts before shutting her eyes tightly, trying to get into the new day. The beauty pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few breaths before reopening her lids. The orange head finally realised that she'd finished the song last night, all on her own. She was surprised. Usually it takes longer, but maybe some inspiration hit her during yesterday's events.

"Guys..." The Russian altered as she got out of her seat, gaining the attention of the girls but not so much the boys, however that didn't really concern her "Get changed, we've got a music video to record today" She stated in her official tone as she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

Mira and Julie exchanged some tired looks while Runo seemed like she was too tired to completely process what Alice had just said. The silver pushed a loose lock away from her face and placed the same hand under her chin, resting her eyes while doing so "Don't we have to write the song first?" She pointed out, but that only made the Vestal dancer realised sooner "She probably already had" The red head said obviously while getting off the floor and stretching, suddenly feeling much better. She was about to grab her things to get ready, but she had noticed the blunette had fallen back to sleep "Julie can you wake Runo up?" She said as more of an order than a question as she took her bag and knocked on the bathroom door, asking Alice if she could enter.

The said Australian smirked with her lids still shut "Sure..." She then got up the water couch, kneeing Billy behind the head accidentally as she did. The stylist apologised sheepishly before going over to the rapper, grabbing a pillow from the side while doing so.

* * *

><p>Runo grumbled as her brow was furrowed in anger, accompanied by crossed arms and legs that twitched from time to time.<p>

The makeup artist had a hard time putting of her blush and lipstick as the rapper continued to fidget in her director's seat folded out in front of a lit vanity mirror, which was one out of the four placed in a filming studio somewhere in KBS. The set was an entire green screen with a white platform in the centre, surrounded by various lights, wires, and stagehands helping out on the shoot.

"I can't believe you pillowed me to wake me up" Runo said fumingly as she secretly glared at the tanned girl on her right. Julie stuck out her tongue playfully with a wink as she leaned into the person putting foundation on her face "Sorry, Mira told me to do it!" The silver stated accusingly, pointing a finger at the said dancer to her left. The Vestal looked in their direction for a moment before placing her cheek back in her palm "Yeah I did" She admitted with no shame as one of the makeup crew people finished putting on her black eyeliner.

While the three bickered away, Alice got up from her chair and checked her appearance in the mirror. She used her pinkie to blend in some concealer the artist had missed under her right eye before getting interrupted by someone standing behind them, their reflection visible in the mirrors.

The Miss B girls groaned inwardly but rolled their eyes outwardly. The Russian turned around with a fake smile as she held onto the edge of the table "Hydron, fashionable late as always" The blond model went with a smirk as some sort of an answer before saying "The director says we start in five, so be there" He then walked away to the set, with the sound of Julie gagging in the background as they watched.

Mira shook her head to get back into reality as it seemed like the violet eyed boy always made it feel like everything was about him "I can't believe we have to put up with **that**, all day" The blunette nodded as she stood up and walked to the back of her seat "Just be glad that if we finish filming with him today, then for the rest of the time, it's only going to be us girls" The rapper tried to make light of the situation, and it was working, but only barely. After all this was only one of the many shoots they had to do for the rest of the week, so they wanted to get the parts with Hydron over with as quick as possible.

They all nodded, agreeing so that they were able to mentally prepare for the hours ahead. Julie also added "Plus we get to drown him" A chorus off giggles were made as the though came to mind.

Alice smiled proudly at her group "Come on, let's get started" With that, she lead them to the set and onto the platform, with Hydron sitting in his own chair that resembled the one they had. A camera close up to his face, waiting to be guided and recorded as everyone took their assigned place.

**{~X~}**

By the time the girls had left to the film studios, the guys had returned back to their own studio where they realised they had ditched Shun with all the work. But when they got back there, all they saw was their leader in a confused state, staring at tiny pieces of paper arranged in front of him.

Dan walked over to him and rested his arm on the back of his chair. He examined what he was so deep into and deduced what it was on his own "Hey, you finished the song!" The brunette said excitedly, but was oblivious to the fact that the ninja was in a dazed state.

Billy, being the lesser of the dense two decided to be the one to ask "What's up Shun? You look like you've seen a ghost" Ace took into account as well that the amber orbed singer wasn't with them at the moment. He glanced over the completed lyrics along with Dan and a tune suddenly played in his head "I guess now that we have the words, we just need to write the music. Come on" The mint motioned over inside the recording booth, and the guitarist complied in his usual energetic mood.

As the two idols strapped their respected instruments over their shoulders, the blond was a little hesitant on going in as Shun was still staring at the bits of sheets with glazed eyes, but reluctantly followed Dan and Ace inside.

The idol ran his hand through his dark black hair and exhaled a deep breath. Ever since he woke up not too long ago he saw his random pieces of lines turn into a full song. And it was a good one. Not like the random dribble scrunched up in the trash. _How the hell did this happen?_ He wondered. But right now wasn't the time to debate on **how** it happened, now was the time to **make** it happen.

Shun placed all his questions on the back of his mind for the moment and got back to reality. He pressed a button on the panel and leaned in close towards the microphone "Okay let's do this" He said, with his tone filled with certainty, which made his members grin, finally getting their leader back on earth.

* * *

><p>Hydron groaned in anger as several crew members helped him out of the clear glass cylinder that he was in, which was also filled with water. From head to toe he was soaked, and what made it worse was the song that was playing as they filmed. Alice certainly must have used some words that upset him in her lyrics.<p>

As the four girls walked off set they all laughed as they watched form the corner of their eyes the pissed off model, struggling to get out of the tube as he slipped and slide on the rim of it. He kept yelling at the helpers who were now reluctant to get him out.

"Serves him right" Runo commented smugly as she folded her arms in satisfaction that she was the one who pressed the button to fill the chamber full of water. The Australian nudged the blunette's side playfully while still stifling to stop giggling "Next time I get to soak him" The two snickered once again, walking off ahead towards the dressing rooms to get changed in their next set of costumes.

**{~X~}**

The B. Brawlers stood in front of their leader dumbfounded as they tried to understand what he had just said.

"You want to do what now?" Dan asked, only wanting Shun to repeat what he said to that he could make the ninja hear his own words. The blond drummer looked around from corner to corner, trying to think of something logical to say to change his mind, but he drew a blank. And Ace was practically choking on the very air that he was breathing.

The raven haired boy sighed exasperatingly "I said that there are too many sections in the song. So I had to give a part to... Hydron" He spat the name like acid. As much as he's hate to do this, it was the only way to make the music video. What would it look like with four singing guys and one random boy standing in the corner doing nothing? Not a very good MV that's for sure.

Billy honestly didn't care about making sense at the moment and just blurted out whatever "Can he even sing?" He questioned with a hint of sarcasm. Dan nodded agreeing "I mean his ego **does** take a lot of space" The guitarist joked, but not in a laughing sort of way. Their leader, although agreeing with them rolled his golden eyes, agitated by the fact they weren't getting the point "We'll edit it after" To this the bassist made a side comment "Not all the editing in the world could help him. Singing or not" The brunette and blond chuckled at his almost too true opinion.

Once again Shun let out a breath. He looked at all of them, more deeper than he was before "I don't think we have a choice anymore" The way he said it, made the others stop questioning him or cracking jokes, which meant he must be serious.

* * *

><p>Three days Miss B later had finalised all the vocals for their song. True they had finished the music after the lyrics were completed and had a little more filming to do, but other than that, they were practically done.<p>

Runo lifted off the large bulky headphones off her ears and set it down on the rack that held the lyrics sheet. Julie did the same beside her, pulling back some loose strands as she did "Well now that's done, I guess we can move back into the hotel" She said in a hopeful tone, as all of the things the girls had brought had all been used and needed some cleaning.

Alice and Mira, who were busily tweaking the song on the panel, were too into it to answer the Australian's question. But either way the silver knew that they were going to return nonetheless, she just wanted to say it out loud.

"I'm hungry, wanna get some lunch?" The blunette suggested as the two exited the booth. After the pair on the board flipped a few switches and slid some sliders, they stood up from their seats and nodded "Sounds like a plan" The dancer said happily while rubbing her tummy, feeling quite ravenous as she had been editing nonstop for the past few hours.

**{~X~}**

Even though the guys had completed the song way before the girls, they still had to record the video, and they a very hard time, 'editing' as Ace wold put it, Hydron's vocals, if he had any to begin with. When Shun realised that they'd have to put that until later, he decided to get the filming over and done with.

At the moment the Brawlers and said musically illiterate model were on a different set at KBS, one that resembled the outer structure of a clock tower in repair. Scaffoldings at various heights were placed here and there, plus some extra lighting spun on some rails and poles. And just like the girls one, Hydron was wet, but so were all the others.

The quartet were now drenched in all the fake rain the crew had produced from some machine they had used for the effects. The singers were currently drying off at their dressing stations, but their expressions were something other than happy or relieved.

"He can't dance either" Dan pointed out from nowhere as he dried his hair off with a white towel before throwing it around his neck. The ninja, as always, ignored the brunette's snide comment and was mentally thinking of a way to improve their performance, so he basically closed them off again.

Hydron soon strode up front of them with nothing but a frown. This was not how he wanted to spend his Wednesday, with a couple of guys. And ones he did not like at all, other than the fact they were slightly remotely in the same area of entertainment as he was. Sort of, at least to him "Is that all for today? I have an appointment to get to" The violet eyed blond lied in hopes that it make him leave sooner. And the Brawlers were more than happy to let him go, so Ace was the lucky one to tell him to go away "Yeah we're done, you can go back to doing..." He gave the model a questionable once over "... whatever you do" The mint said in an obviously fake interested tone.

Hydron slightly gritted his teeth but did nothing more than that as he stuck his nose up high in the air and stormed off, receiving annoyed glares burning into his head.

**{~X~}**

As the blond model locked himself in the confinements of his personally asked for dressing room, he roughly went over to his phone that was placed on the vanity on the side and practically bashed the keys to a number he was going to call.

The dial tone was repetitive for a while until it ceased after a good minute. Before the person on the other line could get a hello in, Hydron went first "I though you said my job was over with those eight pests!" He screamed into the mike, not caring that someone passing by could hear him.

The opposite side was silent moment before a soft chuckle echoed into Hydron's ear, almost mockingly, which made him that more pissed off. The model was about to say something, probably, inappropriate, but the other speaker bet him to it "I apologise. I guess I needed something to drive the contestants in a corner. And you do such a good job at doing that" They said with fake appreciation.

Hydron slammed his free hand on the table to get some of his anger his out, even though he was emphasising the point only to himself "Look Masquerade, I'm not some one of your dammed puppets like them. Once I get my money we're not going to be **associates** anymore, got it" The model was expecting some sort of comeback, but it turned out to dreamy sigh before the other end responded "Very well. You've done your part anyway. I don't have any use for worthless... puppets, as you would call yourself" Before the model could save what dignity he had for himself, the line went dead.

Filled with fury the blond threw the cell across the floor, not caring that it probably dented the wall from the impact.

**{~X~}**

A masked man placed his mobile back on his desk, an empty smirk reaching his lips. Even though to anyone else they would say he felt satisfaction from the way he was smiling, but there was nothing there.

What game was Masquerade really playing?

* * *

><p>"S.T.A.R.Z. is here in Seoul's headquarters of our studios! So let's give a big round of applause to our two groups!" Baron said aloud as he addressed the Korean populated audience on a set that resembled the one back in Tokyo, just more modernised and brighter.<p>

People clapped and cheered those who were fans of the noted J-pop stars. The pink haired host, as always, smiled as he gripped on a silver metal microphone tighter "This week's first mission took us all the way to South Korea! And we all love it here right guys?" He gestured towards the singers on both sides of him, who gave him a scattered chorus of positive answers "Yeah it's been great. And now that the idols have finally got their break, they took their second week here in Seoul to record a brand new song, along with an MV, all in Korean too!" More screams erupted from the crowed as some jumped up from their seats "First up, we have your favourite teen heartthrobs, the B. Brawlers" This time there was more emphasis on girly squeals in the stands as the large plasma above the stage where the stars were on turned from black to a video just beginning to play.

It showed a scene of pouring rain as the boys looked distraught and in pain, each being viewed individually. Even so the female fans nearly fainted from seeing them plain clothes, but had their muscles defined from the water glistening off their bodies and faces. The sound of a beating drum and harsh thunder pounded in the background, emphasising the emotions they were expressing.

"JYP..."

A voice said breathlessly, obviously stating the company name in their song. It's just like branding what's yours.

Just as it was said, a soft piano tune began, soon to be accompanied by the five boys, standing still in the pouring rain.

**[Without U by 2PM]**

**[Roles**

**Shun:** **Taecyeon / (Secondary role) Wooyoung**

**Dan: Nichkhun**

**Billy: ** **Chansung**

**Ace: Junho**

**Hydron: Junsu]**

**[All:**

I'm gonna be strong

**Shun:**

Fine, breaking up is better

This was going to happen between us anyway

You were going to do this anyway

This is better, better than falling deeper in love anyway

I think of it as fortunate, that's why I'm okay

**Billy:**

I gave you my all

I believed you so I gave you my all

But you threw that away

I gave you my everything

So I'm gonna be okay

**Hydron:**

I'm gonna be okay

**All:**

(Gonna be okay)

**Hydron:**

I'll be okay

**All:**

(Gonna be okay)

**Hydron:**

Baby without you

**All:**

(Without you)

**Hydron:**

Baby without you

**All:**

(Without you)

**Ace:**

Without you, I'll be cooler

**All:**

(More cooler)

**Ace:**

I'm going to stand up

**All:**

(Without you)

**Ace:**

I'll live on

**All:**

(Without you)

**Dan:**

Listen, everything happens for a reason

Everything happens for a reason

This is the last time you'll meet another man

Your words don't even make sense

Just turn around

It hurts me too much

I don't want to see you anymore

**Billy:**

I was being fooled all this while

I didn't even know who you were

But I know now

You don't know love

So that's why I'm gonna be okay

**Hydron:**

I'm gonna be okay

**All:**

(Gonna be okay)

**Hydron:**

I'll be okay

**All:**

(Gonna be okay)

**Hydron:**

Baby without you

**All:**

(Without you)

**Hydron:**

Baby without you

**All:**

(Without you)

**Ace:**

Without you, I'll be cooler

**All:**

(More cooler)

**Ace:**

I'm going to stand up

**All:**

(Without you)

**Ace:**

I'll live on

**All:**

(Without you)

**Shun:**

Why are you doing this to me, why?

Why do you have to do this to me, make me cry?

Was it enough to throw everything we had?

All of the times we were together

And the times we can never be together again

Aren't they wasteful, to you?

Does it not matter to you?

Even now, are you okay without me?

**Hydron:**

I'm gonna be okay

**All:**

(Gonna be okay)

**Hydron:**

I'll be okay

**All:**

(Gonna be okay)

**Hydron:**

Baby without you

**All:**

(Without you)

**Hydron:**

Baby without you

**All:**

(Without you)

**Ace:**

Without you, I'll be cooler

**All:**

(More cooler)

**Ace:**

I'm going to stand up

**All:**

(Without you)

**Ace:**

I'll live on

**All:**

(Without you)**]**

Several girls in the audience swooned when one of the guys ripped their shirt off completely in what seemed to be rage. One fell off the stands and onto the floor, luckily there was a stagehand passing by to cushion her fall.

The Vestal host smiled at the screen before staring straight for the camera "Wow guys, I never would have though you would have used Hydron to sing **and** dance" He exclaimed, passing a look at the group on his left. To that comment Dan scoffed, placing his chin in his hand as he mumbled "Yeah neither did us" The brunette earned a few short laughs in the crowed that echoed, causing him to smile in satisfaction. The pink head did the same, although it was more forced "I have to say though, that guy should stick to modelling" He joked, as the host, being a critic of talent could easily see that Hydron was not cut out for the music biz.

"Well then shall we have a look at our lovely ladies video?" Baron suggested rhetorically. A new video began playing on the plasma, and it seemed like it was a cut. The song had not come in yet as they continued to watch.

The four girls paced around a white clad room, with a shining floor in the same plain colour. Mira was sitting on the floor, lifting out a hand to gesture to join her. The others complied and laid their backs onto the ground, all in a straight line.

The scene then completely changed to what looked like a set, with a high platform being used by some dancers, showing of their moves. Right before their eyes Hydron appeared, looking as bored as ever as the person beside him, presumably an extra playing the role of the director spoke to him "Pay attention to me for five seconds five seconds..."His words soon faded by the working noise of the crew all around them.

At that moment some music began to play, but it wasn't the real tune, just some build up for the actual thing. The quartet of girls on the floor squinted their eyes at the same time when a door opened, bringing in the hash light to their eyes.

Hydron strode in with a groupie following every step he took as he took a seat in an antique leather bound chair. The table beside him held a martini glass filled with cherries. He picked on and placed it in his mouth as he viewed each and every one of them, with a lackey next to him whispering something in his ear.

The setting soon changed back to the platform set, where the same model made his way up the level, shoving his hands in his pockets as he brushed the backup dancers to the centre.

Changing back to the other scene, the Miss B members danced in front of the violet eyed blond, but all he did was laugh. Not at them though, he barely payed attention to them at all. He, along with his followers soon exited out another door, leaving the four still dancing, with discouraged expressions.

The set from before returned with a man pulling up a camera over his shoulder, he started filming Hydron when all of a sudden the ground started shaking. The screeching of a microphone coming in to contact with a speaker reverberated around them, shaking a puddle of water bedside the Vestal's feet.

An explosion then came upon the platform, white smoke and sparks flying everywhere. And there, all in line were four shadowed curvy figures. The fog soon cleared up and revealed to be the ladies themselves.

Mira playfully turned to the lens of the cameras with a sharp glance. Then the video rewind back when Hydron had ignored them, but it presented them lifting up their legs in sequence from side to side, bringing down the left one before kicking them both up.

Finally the song was able commence, and the girls were able to do their thing.

"This is a JYP production..."

A voice stated as the screen circled around each and every singer, a strong presence emanating from all of them.

**[Goodbye Baby by Miss A]**

**[Roles**

**Alice: Suzy**

**Runo: Jia**

**Julie: Fei**

**Mira: Min]**

**[All:**

Good bye, baby good bye, just turn around and walk forward

**Mira:**

Don't say anything, don't say anything and just disappear

**All:**

Baby good bye, good bye

**Runo:**

My name isn't **Alice**, when you kept calling me **Alice**

I should've know back then, I don't know why I tried to believe you

**Julie:**

(I know what kind of person you are) Don't even bother crying

(I've thrown out all your stuff) Stop acting now

**All:**

Good bye, baby good bye, just turn around and walk forward

**Mira:**

Don't say anything, don't say anything and just disappear

**All:**

Good bye, baby good bye, it's been fun, I'll think of it as good times

**Alice:**

But now your show (show) is over (over) from now on

Baby good bye, good bye

**Runo:**

When all my friends tried to stop me, I've should listened to them

Why can't I really tell if the way you look at me is sincere or not?

**Julie:**

Your outstanding acting is really amazing

So amazing, in the end it made me cry

**All:**

Good bye, baby good bye, (goodbye) just turn around and walk forward

**Mira:**

Don't say anything, don't say anything and just disappear

**All:**

Good bye, baby good bye, it's been fun, I'll think of it as good times

**Alice:**

But now your show (show) is over (over) from now on

Baby good bye, good bye

**Runo:**

You won' be whining anymore

The snake that passed the wall and gently betrayed me

I witnessed a great show, thanks to you

I guess I had free tickets and a good seat but no. Now it's bye, bye

**Julie:**

Your outstanding acting is really amazing

So amazing, in the end it made me cry

**All:**

Good bye baby good bye (baby goodbye), just turn around and walk forward

**Mira:**

Don't say anything, don't say anything and just disappear

**All:**

Good bye, baby good bye, it's been fun, I'll think of it as good times

**Alice:**

But now your show (show) is over (over) from now on

Baby good bye, good bye**]**

Unlike the guys, the Miss B girls received some wolf whistles from some of their male fan base. Alice flashed them a smile which made them blush, Runo gave a two finger salute which caused them to smirk, Julie winked as she playfully gave an air kiss making more guys scream their group name over and over, and Mira simply waved while crossing her legs to which they cheer as they pumped their fists in the air repeatedly.

Baron waited for the crowd to settle down before he spoke "What a powerful video and I see you didn't use Hydron to sing but use as a more of a visual right?" The dancer nodded for the group "Yeah, we wanted to make a statement about how to handle a playboy when he plays around with you" Her friends smiled agreeing, to which the blunette said "We would also like to clear up those rumours we have back at home in the last issue of Masquerade magazine. Please disregard all those rumours. There is nothing going on between Hydron and any of us" Inwardly their rival singers sighed in relief. Seconds later the silver added "**Nothing**" Which made the audience lightly chuckle.

Their host did too before asking another question "We also saw that one set of clothes you wore in the music video was from your photo shoot three weeks ago. What's with that?" Baron questioned to the four girls. Alice answered for all of them "We thought it **suited** the scene" Was all she simply put it. The Miss B members knew what she was talking about though. Their host tilted his head understandably, and then turned to the boys "Maybe you should've left the singing to you guys next time instead of Hydron, he isn't trained for this you know" The Brawlers grumbled under their breath, but the pink haired Vestal moved to fast into the show to take that into account.

"Those were two amazing music videos, both made and produced by these talented eight!" Their host complemented as people yelled in agreement, the said idols acknowledged their enthusiasm with a nod before turning back to Baron "Now, as we all know now is the time to vote, but the scale will be much bigger because both Japan **and** Korea will be able to choose which their favourite performance was! We'll give you a moment to that now"

Most of the audience took out their cell phones and texted in their vote. Simultaneous beeps could be heard as the idols waited eagerly for the results.

* * *

><p>After a good ten minutes passes, which for viewers watching at home were commercials, the polls were finally closed, and the results was in a card in Barons hand.<p>

The pink haired host stood before the audience, out of the chair he was in to make it more dramatic "The winner, for mission five, is..." He dragged on the sentence as he slowly tore the envelope open at a snail's pace, which made most of them want to claw at it faster themselves, but luckily for Baron he finally lifted out the piece of paper and opened it up "... Miss A! With their new single that has reached the top of the charts in no less that the time on the show!" Cheers of held in anticipation exploded from the crowed while some were moans of disappointment, but the exited screams overpowered the sadness.

A red star off the side of the stage lit up three twelfths of the way in a bright red, while the blue one remained in one twelfth. They resembled very much like the ones in Tokyo, despite not seeing them in a very long time they could tell that these stars were more vibrant.

Their host laughed a little at the excitement built up in the studio "I guess wet T-shirts weren't enough to get you a win guys" He shrugged in the direction of the Brawlers "And Hydron's lack in skills might have had something to with the voters' decision" Mentally the guys cursed the model, hoping it would have some effect on him in reality, but they had no such luck yet.

With Miss B squealing in delight and their rivals moping opposite them, Baron decided it was a good time to close off "Thanks for watching everyone! We return here next Friday, so stay tuned!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

We lost, again. I don't know how many more losses I could take. The points were already uneven, three to one, now it only made their side closer to winning.

After the show was over I had asked the studio to bring someone in to take us back to the hotel. The others were bummed about losing too, but I couldn't tell if they were in a daze because they were reflecting on the matter, or if they were thinking about something else. I guess putting Hydron in wasn't the best idea, but there was no other way I could include him without it seeming weird. I have to give props to directors they had it harder that it looked, especially if they worked with someone who couldn't do anything right.

I felt a headache coming on from the thought of the guy, which made me place my hand over it. It felt like the pain was going to linger there for a while, but a song came up on the radio. It wasn't that I knew of I think, yet it sounded familiar. The tune, the voice even, it was so soft...

The driver was about to turn to a different station but I stopped him from doing so by blocking his hand from going any further to the panel. He seemed surprised by my actions, but didn't question me and went back to driving.

As I was trying to figure out where I heard it before, the song came to an end. It was then, what I assumed was the host, began summing up the show "And that was Peach, yes and old classic out there sung by none other than the famed Alena G! A blast from the past, the lead vocalist for the trio group J Double A! Let's give a moment of silence to remember her and her group members"

I assumed that this 'Alena' character was deceased. I've never heard of her until now, then again I never really looked up old songs unless I had to. But her voice was beautiful, almost as good as... No. No one was as good as her...

I sighed as I looked out the window, catching the blurry scenery before me, the same song replying in my head for some reason and the thought from before dismissed in my mind. I guess I'll have to figure out where I listened to it when I have the chance, and to clear up some other things, like how **our** song got sorted out like... magic.

**{~X~}**

**Masquerade's POV**

"My heart keeps going to you. I'm really going crazy..."

Just as the song was at its end, I switched off radio connected to my surround sound system in my office at JYP, glad that I didn't throw the remote out the window out of fury. Why was it playing in the first place? Why did Alice sing that song that night? Why was I even there at the studio that late?

All these questions, I couldn't answer. But if there was one thing I knew was certain was that...

I hated that woman.

That's all I could think of as I glared at the shadowed portion on the room. Alice may have nothing against her, but I did. She didn't know what that woman had done. And I won't let her have the satisfaction of finding out so easily.

Alice was more my puppet that she ever was my sister...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, you have to watch the videos to understand what they did on the set. And sorry if this chapter seemed uneventful, but the next is full of drama! I'm more prepared now because I already started it before this one, so I'll update earlier, I'm speeding things up!<strong>

**Billy: How does that work?**

**Me: Don't ask me. I just did, anyway here are the YouTube links people**

**Runo and Julie - **** watch?v=rHpbH4-Z42Q**

**Alice and Mira - **** watch?v=qTPsE3Z6_as**

**B. Brawlers - **** watch?v=pB4920B2l5g&ob=av2e**

**Miss B - **** watch?NR=1&v=EYKO1za5mX0**

**I'll also try to add more J-pop an C-pop too :)**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Um…**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Someone say something witty to close this off!**

**Julie: Oh um…**

**Dan: Something about filming!**

**Me: Not that, it's for the next chapter!**

**Everyone: Ah…**

**Me: Hurry up we're running out of time!**

**Everyone: …**

**Mira: Well that's all folks!**

**Me: Eh, good enough -_-"**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	13. A Change of Attitude

**Me: Ah, where have the times went?**

**Runo: When you've been lazing about in bed **

**Me: Hey it's my birthday! And I kinda twisted my ankle again, so don't criticize me!**

**Everyone: (About to sing Happy Birthday)**

**Me: (Cut them off) No singing! Save that for the story! Anyway the reviews, man it's been a while. Cream-Pie13, that woman is someone you'll find out about soon enough X) Hi new reviewer Shurisu Fan001, thanks your liking my story, and sorry for not updating in so long. Hey jazzmonkey, don't worry I've already planned who wins what, you'll just have to wait and see ;) RockyBlue DanxRuno, engaged? What are you talking about? And you say you get confused sometimes XP Things will be clearer soon... I hope. Hungryhippo1000, yeah the last chapter was long, thins one though is a little shorter, but still long in my opinion. It is hard to get huh? I just hope I can make things understandable. ElleMiuex301, thanks for being a new reviewer :)I'm glad you liked reading this. And another new reader, Ecstatically Awesome, it makes me happy you like this X) InnocnetDiamond, well JYP is their company XD Yeah Baby Steps is one of my favourite ones too. Oh I got more missions coming up, don't you worry X) Yeah I know they have different meanings huh. I've listened to Miss A's Goodbye Baby in Mandarin too! And finally, Laura B, is it really beginning to get clear? Yeah that Billy and Julie scene was something I had to incorporate, just keep that in mind on why I did ;) Not so much wrote the song as help rearrange the words, but there was also another reason I chose that song for the guys. You'll see later on X)**

**Julie: No songs are hers. They all belong to their respective companies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: A Change of Attitude<strong>

**No one's POV**

"Please don't leave me like this!"

Alice pleaded as she hugged Ace tighter from behind. Tears started to slowly dampen the back of his shirt as she nuzzled her face further inhaling his cologne as if it brought back memories that she had missed.

The mint slightly glanced at her delicate arms encasing him in a tight embrace that he couldn't break out of. Not that he wasn't able to. He **wanted **to stay that way. His gaze turned from her fair skin to her soft orange hair tickling his fingers as the locks danced in the wind by the side of the Han River that ran through Seoul.

"Just... let me go..." He said in almost a whisper. As if he didn't really want to say what he really wanted, and it was exactly way he felt. Ace was biting back everything he had not to confess his true feelings.

But the beauty didn't obey that order and only persisted "Don't you love me anymore!" She paused and sniffled before adding softly "Didn't you say you love me...?" But that gentleness was replaced with a confused anger "Did you mean it at all?"

Meanwhile from a distance, two others were witnessing the heartbreaking moment with their own, sorrowful eyes.

"Why won't he just tell her the truth?" Julie asked sadly, never once taking her gaze from the two. She was holding on to a lamppost set by a white concrete sitting area enclosed by some plants and bushes, hoping that it was enough to hide her and Dan from the couple up ahead.

The brunette sighed deeply, feeling a lot of sympathy for him inside his heart. He put a hand on the tanned girls shoulder. It didn't startle her as she was still thinking about Ace and Alice "Because..." He began in a hushed tone "... She'll just hate him even more..."

As Dan said that Julie slapped his hand away and turned around only to glare daggers at him "What do you call that?" She said a little too loudly, but not enough to disturb the two. The silver head was pointing towards them, still holding each other dearly "Can you honestly tell me that's hating him?" She said as a rhetorical question, but the burgundy eyed boy still answered while staring at the duo with half closed eyes "That's how much she hates him..."The Australians tenseness soon disappeared as she tried to understand what he meant.

A small smile soon reached the corners of his lips, unlike the usual grin he had always shown"... So much that she doesn't realise that she loves him..." Julie looked at Dan weakly, wishing that it wasn't true so Alice wouldn't have to go through the pain. But... she knew she couldn't pray for such things.

The silver head looked back beyond the stretch of pavement where the two were still standing.

Alice, since she had caught up with Ace hadn't let go of him. Her grip only became tighter with each passing second. There was no dry stain of salty tears on her cheeks as they were still wet, crying.

The grey orbed boy couldn't take it any longer and spun around to hug her back. She was surprised as the beauty hitched a breath while her eyes shot open, releasing a small splash of tears to splatter on his shoulder "Don't say that" He said huskily into her ear as he held her like she did, only his embrace seemed warmer to her now.

Alice felt like she was tearing up again "Then tell me..." She began pleadingly while grabbing the shirt on both sides of his chest "Tell me that you love me!" Ace's breath shortened for a brief moment. His hold on the orange became lost in a second before he held her tighter.

There was a silence between them. It wasn't a bad one, however it wasn't good either. The intenseness grew from their racing hearts and contained emotions. At this point they were getting tired. Their breaths were heavy and their clouded minds didn't help their natural instincts to be contained.

"Why do you want me to say it?" Ace asked questioningly "It won't give you anything in return. It never did" The beauty immediately shook her head rapidly from side to side "It did give me something! Something I never felt before... and I want it..."

When she hushed at the end of her sentence, warmth on her left cheek was placed upon there, lifting her weeping face upwards to Ace's tormented one.

Her tears stained his hands, but the mint couldn't care less. And for just a moment, Alice stopped the river of water flowing down her face "You can have it..." Ace whispered he moved in leaned in.

Alice felt a wave of happiness wash over her every being. She closed her bloodshot chocolate eyes and stood up on her toes, moving up in as well.

Their lips were pulling towards each other. Closer and closer until...

"Cut!"

Baron yelled from the side holding a large red megaphone.

At that command Alice moved away from the bassist's proximity, nearly a meter away and payed attention to their host, who exchanged his usual black microphone for the loud device. With a big smile he turned to one of the cameras nearby "And that was Team 1, live for mission six! Re-acting a scene from the popular Korean drama 'Demon in a Seraphs Heart'! A tale of two star-crossed lovers who are the complete opposites on the inside and out, but they both hold a secret in their hearts. Can you guess who the devil is and who's the angel between them? To find out catch it on KBS at seven! Now let's move onto Team 2, eagerly waiting for their turn!" When he finished his hyper summary, Baron was approached by a man in an open tanned coat and black tinted sunglasses. They spoke for a few moments before he dispersed back into the crowd that started to form around the perimeter of the walkway S.T.A.R.Z. had closed off just for the filming of their current mission, which was to study and rehearse a cut scene from the drama that was given to each team. Number 1 being Alice, Ace, Julie and Dan, and number 2 with the other remaining four that was sitting off the side watching.

The entire set, which consisted of their regular crew, some others assisting from the KBS studio and JYP, moved from the side of the river, inwards towards the park.

But before Alice followed them, she took one last look at the mysterious man their host was conversing with, and then made her way inland.

It was wide and still green, but considering winter was just around the corner, it was much colder. Trees surrounded the area, including a large lake with pink, yellow and white lilies floating on the surface of the water, glistening in a coat of dew from the morning.

As Team 1 received some warm coats and drinks as they stood standby near the back and viewed the other group from afar, who were just preparing their scene.

Runo was walking with Mira over to the water fountain set aside a bit away from the field where Shun and Billy were supposed to be "I would never have seen the day" The blunette said to the dancer, who in turn nodded.

Their mysterious conversation made the ninja turn a bit and listen in as he and Billy were not far off them, considering they were all making their way to the vast open area altogether..

"I know right. That was the first time ever that I've seen Alice... cry" The red head stated in a slight shocked tone. The rapper nodded agreeing "Me too. She didn't even use those drops that make you tear up" Mira shrugged with a proud smile "She a pro at everything, you know that, totally sold that act. It nearly made **me** cry" Their giggles soon disappeared in the distance from Shun's range of hearing. But he had heard enough.

"Dude you alright?" Billy asked as he put a hand on his shoulder "You look out of it again" The amber orbed leader looked away from the two singers and to his own member "Nothing. Let's go we're starting soon" The blond nodded excitedly and took his place across from Shun on the grassy land, waiting for that word that would let him start.

Baron took a seat on a fold out director's chair that had his name on it as he had it custom made and took the megaphone from before out of the hands of a nervous intern "And... action!"

"Leave, her, alone"

Shun said as means of a warning to the capped boy in front of him that had his gloved hands tucked away in his pockets. His lips pressed into at thin line as the ninja's words went in one of his ears only to come out of the other.

"You have no say what goes in between us. So why don't you do yourself a favour and back off" Billy spat as his light blue eyes lowered on him in an intense deathly glare.

The presence the two had was filled with hatred, confusion, pain. And on cue a light shower of rain added to the effect of those struggling emotions. Neither one moved though. They were still in amidst of their staring contest, waiting to see if the other will give up and walk away. But that wasn't going to happen.

"We have to hurry!"

Runo said worryingly for the umpteenth time as she and Mira trudged through the muddy land. The red head had a hard time keeping up with the emerald orbed girl, who didn't care getting grotty from the damp dirt flicking up to the back of her legs as she ran.

"He won't so anything rash. You know how he is. Calm down for a minute!" Mira debated, hoping it's be enough to stop her friend for over reacting, but it wasn't working "I **don't** know how he is. Not anymore..." The blunette paused as her fringe covered her eyes, however it was only for a brief moment before she looked up determinedly "But I'm going to find out why..." With that intention in her mind, Runo picked up her pace and raced off ahead, leaving the sky blue orbed girl to catch up later.

The showdown between the ninja and blond continued despite the eerie silence that cut the very air they were breathing. Their faces trickling with water, but they didn't notice, nor did they care, all they were concentrating on were the others taunting eyes.

"I **do** have a say and you know that" The golden eyed boy stated, which made Billy scoff amusingly as he cocked his head to the side "You're quite possessive there aren't you. That's only going to get her to come closer to me" His smirk grew into one that mocked Shun, so much so that in a moment of weakness the ninja immediately rushed to his side and grabbed the collar of the blonds shirt "You will never have her..." He seethed through gritted teeth, anger evident in his facial expression as he slightly lifted Billy off the grassy ground.

"Stop! Both of you...!" Runo yelled arriving at the scene. The blunette was so desperate that she reached out her hand towards the two, hoping that she'd get closer. But out of a jolt of reaction, she halted about two metres away, skidding on the moist park floor "Just stop..."She said, now in the form of a pleading whisper.

Sadness was evident in her eyes, but Shun and Billy were only able to look into them with a passive appearance. However on the inside, it tore them apart.

"Why are you doing this?" The rapper asked as she looked in the ninja's general direction. Her hand unconsciously clutched her shirt through her warm mocha coloured jacket, right over her heart, as if it was in physical pain "I'm your sister! Doesn't that count for anything to you?" The more she looked at Shun, the louder she got. This immense inferno of anger rose inside her, but that didn't stop the desperation in her pleading green orbs, wishing that she had her brother back.

"I'm doing this **for** you!" Shun yelled back, very uncharacteristic for him, but very much like the role he was taking very seriously. Runo jumped back as it said in script out of shock from hearing both his words and the volume he said them at.

While slowly regaining her composure, the blunette moved back in and swallowed a breath "What do you mean...?" She asked almost frighteningly, scared of what the raven head really meant.

Instinctively Shun glared back at the boy who was still trapped in his grip, like a hunter cornering its prey "He's using you. He never loved you at all. He just wanted our money..." Tired of looking at him, the raven haired boy shoved the drummer to the ground, sliding across the wet patch of mud nearby "... like all of them did..."

Tears began to prickle the corners of her eyes as she stared at Billy "Is it true..." She asked breathlessly, hoping that it wasn't. But in the back of her mind... she knew nothing was that easy to have, especially a selfless love.

When all the drummer did was look away, staring at the moist did below him as if it was more interesting than her that was when she knew.

Just as Mira made it to the scene, the reverberation of a slap rang throughout the landscape, causing her to stare in shock as Runo had already darted off in another direction, leaving a slightly satisfied, but not that much Shun, and Billy, who's cheek was not stained vermillion red "What did you do to her?" She asked, but wasn't really interested in an answer. The red head just wanted him to reflect, if possible. She didn't even bother to stick around before going after the rapper.

Billy gritted his teeth as he clawed at the ground, causing the dirt to enter his nails. And all the ninja did was glare at him "Like I said. Leave her alone" He gave his warning before making his way to where Runo and Mira ran off too.

"And that's a rap!"

Baron declared just as various rings and noises broke out here and there. The machine that was used to make rain was turned off and the four acting idols were greeted with dry towels to dry off from the crew.

"Did Runo seriously slap him?" Dan asked Julie as she pointed to the said boy getting an ice pack from a stage hand. The stylist debated with herself on whether he was joking or not as the ice pack kind of spoke for itself, but she decided to humour him anyway "I have no idea. Maybe" She said with a light roll of her midnight blue eyes, but the guitarist was oblivious of the motion.

Just as Dan was about to ask another meaningless question, the blunette and dancer came up to them, both shivering like they had been in the freezer the entire time. Then again it was nearly the start of winter, so outside was basically an all-round refrigerator.

"Hey, how'd ya like our little show?" Runo asked as she dried her hair with the extra towel she swiped from their pink haired hosts fold out director's chair. Julie in response smiled cheerfully and hugged her proudly "You really looked like a heart broken girl! But next time go a little easy on the guy when you're using physical stuff" The silver said as she lifted her index finger up in an all knowing way.

"Why?" The emerald orbed idol asked as she handed a makeup artist a small bottle of eye drops that make you tear up. Runo used them for her scene since she just couldn't get so emotional over something so unrealistic. The Australian raked her brain for a plausible answer, but ended up just saying dribble "Oh... you know... because your slaps are just too good to use on an act" The tanned girl somewhat complemented in a voice that was two octaves higher than her normal tone.

Runo eyed her suspiciously before shrugging with a smile "Yeah your right" She agreed with a toothy grin, to which Mira sweat dropped at but didn't say anything lest she felt the wrath of the blunette's slap. They hurt like a bitch, like Dan, and now Billy know.

"Hey you guys" Alice alerted her presence to the rest of them as she came up "Baron wants us to go back to the boardwalk to film the last of the episode" Understanding the situation the five made their way out of the park and back to the river, where the remaining members of the B. Brawlers were.

The audience was still there like before, taking pictures and videos of the three male idols who entertained them by casually giving them a wave and a smile. Dan felt slightly left out so he quickly sprinted to them and hooked his arm around Billy, causing him to bend over a bit from the sudden action, to which most girls started screaming over.

The same thing happened to the girls when they approached the crowd as well, but their cheers were from both genders.

For some reason now it seemed like they were competing with each other over the affection of their fans. You could just see the electricity spark between them when both idol groups stole a glance to each other with their most intimidating rivals, leader against leader, hothead against hothead, silver against Australian against Australian, and finally Vestal against Vestal.

But luckily for them the audience didn't notice this hostility as they just posed for their cameras and signed a couple of autographs.

After a while of improving their popularity with their Korean fans, the host soon called them over a bit further away from the crowd to finish off the show.

With his microphone in hand and his eyes staring intently at the camera, along with both groups on either side of him, his energetic nature came back in an instant "Well now that this week's mission is over, it is time to deliberate on a winner! Will it be the B. Brawlers, who only have one win on their hands?" To this the said boys glared at his back "Or will it be Miss B, our leading team with over three triumphs?" And to that, Runo and Julie snickered as they high fived expectantly with one another without having to look at each other.

"Now, usually we'd have the nation vote for your wins" Baron said as he turned to face them "But this time, we have one of the most respected director in all of Korea here with us to be our judge! Please welcome Rafe!" Then the man who the pink haired Vestal was speaking to before came up beside him, tanned coat and sunglasses in all.

He them removed both piece to reveal his actual style of dressing, which mainly consisted of fashionable pieces that are very popular in Korea "I've casted many actors in my lifetime, and I have to say, that your all pretty good for armatures" The navy blue head complemented as he handed his things to one of the crew members. He then clasped his hands together, leaving his index fingers pointing downwards "But I'm afraid there can only be one winner. And I have decided that this mission goes to..." His hands slowly manoeuvred over to the girls "... Miss B"

* * *

><p>"Another win for us, but you know, for some reason I'm feeling a little unsatisfied" Julie said expressing of her thoughts out loud. They had returned to their hotel suite, hanging out in Mira's orange themed room while they discussed about their next mission.<p>

"Don't say that" Alice's tone was a little breathless for some reason "A win is a win, that's all that matters" The Russian pointed out as she played with the task sheet in her hands as she looked out through the window, taking in the city scene. _The vibe here is so much more different than in Japan..._ The beauty thought as she stared dreamily at the atmosphere.

The others crashing on the dancer's king sized bed took in their leaders words and nodded "I guess that's true..." The blunette began "It's just feels like they're not serious about this at all. They **are** serious about this right?" She asked to no one in particular.

Julie and Mira couldn't really answer a question they had no idea about, but Alice didn't mind "They better be... otherwise it's just a complete waste of time for them" She spat out as if it was a bother, and for the rest of the night, no one touched on the topic of who wanted to win this more.

_If they're not serious, then they shouldn't be playing around with me._

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I couldn't sleep. That much was obvious.

I just laid there in bed, and it was about five in the morning. I only knew that because every now and again I checked the clock on the side table to see how long it has been since I started trying to fall asleep. And it wasn't really helping me at all.

With a sigh I turned away from the bright digital numbers and up to the ceiling, which was blocked by my beds canopy.

What was I doing wrong? We've lost again and again and I can't seem to figure out why. Was I just not committing enough to this? Or were the others holding me back? I would have gone solo by now if I had the option. But I wasn't so lucky, and with all the things that happened proved it. I was like a stray black cat or something. I felt... lost.

I closed my eyes briefly and exhaled a deep breath. Right now I knew I wasn't about to catch a break anytime soon, so sleeping seemed pointless right now.

I pulled the covers off of me and made my way to the wardrobe. I couldn't be bother putting things in place, so all of my clothes were still in their bags. I unzipped one of the smaller ones and took out my hunter green running jacket that had a grey strip running down the sleeves, a plain white T-shirt and some black tracksuit pants. I changed into then out of my pyjamas and looked for my runners. Right now I just needed to blow off some steam.

It was still dark so I was pretty sure everyone was asleep. Good for them. I headed down the hallway to the main room and entered the elevator before leaving the building altogether.

I didn't worry about fans or paparazzi at this point. Besides, who would go out so early?

**{~X~}**

**Alice's POV**

What's wrong with me?

We won, three times. And I'm not happy. What's with that?

I sat upright on my bed and sighed. It was so early. I knew because the stars were still out in the dark sky.

My attention then averted to my iPod sitting on the table beside me. The flashback of my visit to the studio after yesterday's mission then came through my memories. I sighed again.

This trip seemed more enjoyable when we had the week off. But I guess things don't last forever.

Pushing the unwanted thoughts away, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I couldn't get back to sleep anyway. I've been restless for the entire night I think.

Changing into some tight black skins, a pale yellow tank top and a lavender lightweight hoodie, I headed out of the hotel and into the icy cold air, taking with me only my iPod.

I needed to clear my mind of my worries, as well as to get other things over and done with. So before I started sprinting to who knows where, I turned on my music device and scrolled down the list and selecting the thing I wanted to listen to.

It only lasted about thirsty seconds though before a song came on expectantly.

That song...

Suddenly I felt angry, and my legs wanted to go faster. I didn't know where I was going of how far I was getting away from the building. All I knew is that I wanted to catch speed. I needed to run.

I remembered this song so vividly... it was the time when Miss B... was a five member group. It was supposed to be our actual debut song...

Until **that** happened...

Fabia...

I'm so sorry to what I did to you...

I'm even sorrier that you felt obligated to help me in the first place.

**[Lupin by Kara] **

**[Roles**

**Alice: Park Gyuri**

**Runo: Nicole Jung **

**Julie: Goo Ha-ra**

**Mira:** **Han Seung-yeon**

**Fabia: Kang Jiyoung]**

**[All**:

Eh o, eh o, eh o

**Runo:**

Sing it with me now

**All:**

Eh o, eh o, eh o

**Runo:**

2-O-1-O

We bringing new love to the floor

Rocking what's real La Couture

We opening new doors, new show, new world, new control

Can you keep up, oh?**]**

Fabia...

The final girl of our group back in 2010, two years ago...

She was such a hard worker, and always pushed herself... to the point where it was too much for her... and in the end, it was my entire fault...

A wave of memories soon flashed before my eyes as I kept running forward, painful ones that came as fast as they came. But why am I seeing them now...?

_*Flashback*_

"_Ehhh, so you're the last member of our group?" _

_Julie said curiously as she eyed the navy blunette girl from all angles. She seemed uncomfortable at how close the silver was, but apparently didn't mind as much I thought._

"_Yeah, this is Fabia" I introduced "She's an actress for Tokyo TV and wanted to have a shot at a singing career" I explained to the rest of the girls, who were all, including me, were dressed in our dancing clothes as we booked the dance studio for the day for some rehearsal time._

_The forest green eyed girl nodded, confirming all the details I had "Yeah, I also wanted to repay Alice for everything she's done for me..." She said wholeheartedly, which made the others nod in agreement, as if they knew exactly how she felt._

"_Well" I said as I clapped my hands together to get their attention "Let's get to work shall we?"_

_*Flashback ended*_

**[All:**

Hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo

Hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo

Hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo, hallo

Hallo, hallo, catch, catch, hallo, hallo

**Alice:**

Don't be afraid, I can hear your heart beating

**Alice and Julie:**

Shh

**Fabia:**

Just stand behind and watch me

**Mira:**

Burning, it begins, and finally, game set

**Runo:**

Be flexible, as usual it's mine**]**

We were so much younger back then, so much more carefree and crazy. _When did that all start to change? _

I wondered as I skid past a corner and went into another direction. The songs beat was so strong it made me want to go as fast as I possibly. I loved the wind rushing through my hair, which was tied into a high ponytail.

_Then again, did I ever change since then?_

_*Flashback*_

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Oomph!"_

_Fabia, screamed, screeched and groaned every time she fell onto the wooden planked floors of the dance room._

_It had been two months since she'd join, and so far, she had the guts and the determination, but skill was another thing..._

_All of us were panting loudly and sweating like we've just passed through a heatwave, but we were still standing. And I didn't like the fact Fabia was the only one not giving her all "Get up..." I seethed tiringly as I walked over to the stereo to replay the song "We're doing this as many times until you get it right" 'You' I said, not us, 'you'. I only specified towards her. _

_As the instrumental music repeated itself for probably the ten thousandth time, all of us went into place, although it took Fabia the longest to get off the floor._

_She had bruises all over the legs and arms, but I didn't care..._

_I just wanted her to get up..._

"_Get up!"_

_*Flashback ended*_

**[Julie:**

It's mine

This is mine

This is mine

**All:**

Go up high, yeah, yeah, yeah

Take the entire world, yeah, yeah, yeah

Never back it up, backing it up

Never turn it up, turning it up

Hallo! Hallo! Hallo! Hallo! Hallo!

Hallo! Hallo! Catch! Catch! Hallo! Hallo!**]**

Why did I do that? Why didn't I let her take a break instead of doing the routine again... and again and again and again...?

By now I was by the Han River again, where we shot the last episode the day before. But now only the elderly walking their dogs and some joggers were there. And lucky for me, I was too fast for them to even take a glance at me.

I pushed her so hard and I didn't even notice...

_*Flashback*_

_It was night time, and I was still in the recording room of 2B._

_The song was done. The vocals were done. The debut date was set. All that was wrong was Fabia. Her lack in dancing abilities got to me at first, now I was plain furious, but I wasn't going to admit that to anyone._

_She may have been a good actor, but she's a plain amateur when it came to the music industry. She doesn't put 100% in it like the others have. Runo, Julie and Mira had always reached my expectations, why couldn't she?_

_I was about to release another aggravated sigh when I began to feel the thumping of loud music rumble above me. It was our song..._

_Curious, I got up from my seat and turned the system off before making my way upstairs to where the dancing studios were._

_When I got up there I noticed one room that had its sliding door slightly open to reveal the tiniest sliver of light. I quietly tiptoed over and peered inside. And to my surprise, Fabia was there._

_She actually stayed and rehearsed when I told them that they could go home. Maybe she did reach some of my expectations._

_Feeling a little bored of hiding I opened the door and got inside. She seemed startled by my presence as she gaped openly at my reflection in one of the many mirrors set on the walls._

"_You're having trouble with the fourth step" I pointed out. The dark blunette had her mouth open as she was about to say something, but nothing came out of her throat when I made my way bedside her "It goes like this" I made sure she was concentrating on me before demonstrating how the dance should be done. _

_After a while she tried to do the same, but had a little trouble. So I stayed with her all night until we got it right._

_She hugged me so tight when it was the break of the new day. The sun was so warm when she embraced me..._

_*Flashback ended*_

**[Alice:**

If you look at someone else, you lose your chance

**Alice and Julie:**

Shh

**Runo:**

Always stay one step ahead

If you're obvious like the others, then its game set

**Mira:**

Be flexible, as usual it's mine

**Julie:**

It's mine

This is mine

This is mine

**All:**

Go up high, yeah, yeah, yeah

Take the entire world, yeah, yeah, yeah

Never back it up, backing it up

Never turn it up, turning it up**]**

I thought then that that was the end of it, that we could go on and take that stage without any hassles.

Right now I was so breathless from running. I wanted to stop, but at the same time I didn't. Then I spotted this wide concrete spiralling flat staircase that winded upwards to three stories in front of me connecting on the same path. It was surrounded by plants and flowers and it looked like it had a nice view. It felt like the perfect place to end my run.

At that time I felt that things were really going the right way...

I laughed and smiled bitterly. _How wrong was I...?_

_*Flashback*_

_It was raining, dark and dreary, and all of us were wearing black..._

_The atmosphere along with the clothes we were wearing meant only one thing. We were at a funeral... and not just any funeral, Fabia's funeral..._

_The girls, along with her friends and family stood before her gravestone, set under an old oak tree sheltering it from the prickling rain. Everyone was crying, which melded with the weather so well. Everyone but me..._

_Three days before out debut, Fabia collapsed suddenly. The doctors said she had been overworking herself, to the point where she couldn't hold up any longer. Then overnight... she passed away._

_They told us it was from a heart attack as the blood became blocked and couldn't reach her heart. But she had been so young and healthy, how could she have a heart attack? It was then they told us it was caused because she was stressed and in physical pain. _

_It was all because of me..._

_How did I not notice the times where she'd clutch her chest after practice, right over her heart? I asked if she was fine and she told me not to worry about it. Why didn't I see it then? The times where she felt dizzy, the times she became breathless after singing, the times where she felt sick. Why didn't I pay attention?_

_Soon, one by one, people left, even Fabia's grieving sister, who couldn't stand seeing her little sister not in this world anymore and left in less than an hour that everyone else._

_All that was left was us... Well us and Fabia's long term boyfriend, Ren Krawler, a fellow actor. _

_Feeling sympathetic for losing the love his life, I made my way to him as he stared blankly at her tombstone, a trail of fresh tears stained his cheeks when I came into perspective "I'm sorry..." Were all I said, and I know he was probably tired of hearing the same thing over and over again as his heart was probably in enough pain._

_After a moment of silence, with nothing but the drizzling rain filling it in, he turned to me with hateful eyes._

_And before I knew it, the painful sensation burned on my left cheek, I was on the muddy floor on my hands and knees, and the others from behind gasped as them ran to me._

_I held the place where he slapped me as I looked back into his topaz slit orbs. I wasn't angry that he hit me, nor was I shocked. I just wondered why he only did it once..._

"_You did this to her..." He stuttered furiously, I could see his balled up fists shaking as he stared at the ground "If you never came into her life..." He began "Then none of this would have happened!" He yelled, shooting his head up to glare daggers at me, the girl not crying, the girl not looking right at him, the girl who only held her face and let him shout at me._

_And I let him. Because I knew he was right..._

_It was my entire fault..._

_*Flashback ended*_

**[Fabia:**

Now go out carefully

**Alice:**

One by one put the pieces of the world together

**Mira:**

Do you want something special?

Do you want it to be yours?

**Runo:**

Start now, oh yeah, yeah!

**All:**

Go up high, yeah, yeah, yeah

Take the entire world, yeah, yeah, yeah

Never back it up, backing it up

Never turn it up, turning it up**]**

It was my fault she isn't here.

That's what I've been thinking about along with all the other traumatizing things about my life since it happened.

My head started to hurt as I ran up the staircase, faster and faster. When I made it to the top I didn't stop. Not until I rammed my entire body onto the metal railing, knocking the air out of my lungs.

I began to pant when I realised my legs ceased running and began to feel numb. My hands gripped on the cool pole as I stared down to my worn and scuffed up sneakers. A bead of seat rolled down my face and onto the floor and my vision became somewhat blurry from the endless amount of exercise I did.

I can't believe I nearly flung myself off the edge like that. Why didn't I stop myself before it happened? Maybe I was thinking too much about her. Maybe I'm still feeling guilty.

Suddenly my fingers hovered over my left cheek, like it was stinging from pain even though nothing had touched it. Oh who was I kidding? It hurt like hell.

"You know that the rail is to stop you from going over right?"

A calm voice said, most likely to me.

My head shot up and I twirled around, looked in all directions until I finally found him above me, with his chin in his hand and cool posterior standing before me like he hadn't a care in the world. How did I not notice that small portion up there, it was like a mini open tower onto of the spiral case.

Why does it seem that Shun keeps coming back to me?

**No one's POV**

"Why do you always come out wherever I am?" Alice asked somewhat seriously. Shun merely shrugged "Why are **you** always where **I** am?" He retailed, before taking hold of the metal rail before front flipping onto the same level she was on, landing perfectly on one knee. The action nearly made the vocalist shriek out of shock, but she was composed enough to just look wide eyed briefly before sighing in relief "Geez, don't scare me like that" The orange head said as she closed her eyes and turned back towards to river, leaning her crossed arms on the rail as she did so.

The ninja slightly smirked as he stood up straight and made his way next to her. She seemed so entranced by the sun that was just about peeking out of the horizon. Her half closed chocolate brown eyes were in a daze.

"What?" She asked about five minutes of silence "If you've got something to say then say it" The orange head spat, a little harsher than her usual composed self.

To her unusual behaviour the raven haired idol raised an eyebrow "What's biting you?" He questioned curiously, leaning on the railing too, only backwards so that his elbows rested on the metal. Alice hadn't realised how tough she sounded, which kind of put her off her game "N-nothing..." She answered before going back into the quiet.

"That was quite a show back there" Shun complemented as he looked upwards towards the sky, slowly getting bluer by the minute. The beauty glanced at him, her head slightly scrunched up in confusion. But before she had the chance to ask exactly what he was talking about, the golden eyed boy continued "That last mission" He stated plainly "It was a sight to see. I don't think I've ever seen you cry, or look so vulnerable, not even when you were sick" He had this almost amused grin when he swung his head downwards and closed his lids, flipping his hair as he did so.

In her mind Alice was deliberating on how to answer. Should to counteract with a sly smart-alecky comment, or go for the irritated serious option? The singer soon decided to do both.

Alice slightly laughed at him as she shut her own brown eyes and cracked a soft smile "Ha. That will be the once and only time you'll see me cry, so don't get used to it" But her smile soon went weary when she reopened her eyes and returned staring back at the watery scene before her.

The raven haired vocalist slightly looked at her from the corner of his eyes. And all that he could think about was: _She's so different_. And she **was** getting different, more so by the day, but why?

"Something on your mind?" He asked out of the blue, which startled her a bit, but the Russian replied nonetheless "Even if there was why would I tell you?" Despite the fact she was trying to push the subject away by being rhetorical, Shun chose to answer, as he was tired of playing requestion chicken "Because we're alone" He began, which made Alice voice a curious sound from her throat as she stared at him, who was now looking forwards towards the park "Because no one's here to tell you what to say" The ninja went on.

He then suddenly stared right into her eyes "Because you seem like you want to get something off your chest" With every word he said, the idol did have a point, and Alice knew that. But she wasn't about to admit that to him "I'm just worried you're not up for the next mission" She said with a smirk, touching a very delicate spot for both of them.

Shun grimaced slightly at the mention of it, but knew she was only hiding something, so he decided to play along "I'll be up for it. And I know we're going to win it" He said confidently, expecting a comeback from her shortly, but it was different to what he was going for "How do you know you'll win?" In any other situation Alice would have used a superior tone to deal with him, but this time it seemed graver, solemn, and dead serious.

"I just know" Shun answered after a while "After all in the end, I'm going to win the whole thing" What the beauty did next was the last thing the amber orbed idol expected her to do. She giggled, which made him shoot his heads towards her, just in time to see the orange haired girl abruptly stop and flush a light shade of pink as she covered her mouth with her gracious fingers.

But the moment was short lived when she cleared her throat and stood tall "A-anyway I have to get back to the hotel, its nearly dawn" The Russian indicated as she glanced at the sun rising out of the water "So I'm going to head back first. Go back to running or whatever"

As she was about to jog off down the spiral case, the ninja blurted out "Your laugh..." Those two words got to Alice enough to make her stumble before halting, not bothering to look back at him, or rather she couldn't, as the blush on her face came back suddenly. How long had it been since she blushed for real?

"It's nice..." Shun complemented with a ghost of a smile. To make sure she didn't look as red as she felt, the idol took a deep breath and twirled on her heel to face him "What? You've heard me laugh plenty of times before" She pointed out, which made her even more clueless and embarrassed right now all at the same time.

With the reasoning Alice decided to go with, Shun's answer became easier "But **that** was a real laugh. Can't you even tell?" At this point the singer was so confused that she couldn't tell whether her rival was complementing her or mocking her.

So without even saying anything, she casually made her way up to him and stood awfully close into his proximity.

She stared at him, hard. After several seconds she took the ends of his jacket and zipped it up halfway "Keep warm. I don't want you to get sick so I'd have to take care of you" The chocolate orbed girl then turned away and started walking off while putting her iPod headphones back into her ears. She paused momentarily just to say "Only to return the favour..." With that, she took off in a sprint, running back down the flat staircase and on her way back to the hotel.

Shun stood there, stunned for a moment as he compressed what had happened. She was really good at avoiding the main topic. And **that** definitely shut him up.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days that seemed like it wasn't supposed to happen in that specific season, but the kids didn't mind.<p>

Yep it was sunny, blue skies in all, and the two out of the eight idols were surrounded by young, happy, laughing children.

"So our seventh mission is to create a tourism campaign for Korea?" Runo said wanting backup to make sure she was right as she bent down and played with a six year old girl and her dolls. The way she smiled so innocently made her smile too.

Her leader next to the blunette nodded as she gazed at the little kids, running around in the grass with not a care in the world "Yeah, they want to put it online and make it more interesting by making it look like we're interacting with the actual person. But I don't get why we're all separated" Alice said as currently Runo was the only member with her right now, as the other girls, and the B. Brawlers were off somewhere else, filming their part of the campaign.

The rapper sighed, meaning that she agreed "Who knows what else is next. These missions are getting weirder by the week" She commented before standing up beside her friend "I wonder how the others are doing..." The emerald eyed girl wondered before the director called them over to get ready.

**{~X~}**

"Why am I doing this campaign thing with **you**?"

Mira asked a certain green haired competitor as she fiddled with the professional camera she was given as a prop for the day.

The red head was already dressed and had her makeup done quite fast "How am I supposed to know?" Ace answered not so helpfully as the adjusted the sleeves on his white pressed dress shirt.

The two were currently at the Jongno-gu and Jung-gu district, where the five grand palaces were located: Changdeokgung, Changgyeonggung, Deoksugung, Gyeongbokgung and Gyeonghuigung. Today it was a popular tourist spot, and one that Mira and Alice would have to spend the week together at.

"Speaking of which, I bet you haven't been getting lucky with Alice huh?" She pointed out tauntingly with a smirk as she crossed her arms. Ace simply glared at her, shutting up instantly. Sure she was right, but why would be admitting that?

The dancer leaned her elbows on the edge of the stone bridge the two were standing on, waiting for orders for the director. Her eyes stared up at the clear blue sky, the exact colour of her irises "You know you really should let your obsession about her go" She then looked back at the bassist "The last mission barely did anything to help just so you know. It probably made any chance you have with her worse" Mira stated as she dusted off the fake dust on her skirt.

"Why are you trying so hard to stop me? He asked, leaning on the same stone railing, only he was facing the other direction. A small, almost inexistent smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he placed his chin in his hand, slightly glancing at the red head from the corner of his eyes "Don't tell me you're in love with me?"

To anyone else they would have blushed and got all defensive, but Mira, in her own way, handled the situation very maturely "You wish" Well, at least as maturely a sixteen year old girl could "If I was **really** in love with you why would I be helping you out?" Ace raised a brow at this "You haven't been 'helping' me. All you've been doing was criticising me" He pointed out. The dancer just rolled her eyes "Well it's not like I can give you **every** single detail about Alice"

"Why not?" He asked curiously, which made Mira stare ahead at the large ancient building that they were going to be filming at. Her lids were half closed as she took in the atmosphere "Because it wouldn't be fair to you or her..." She paused and thought about it more deeply "That, and I don't really know much about her..." She said in almost a whisper as the mint asked to repeat what she said, but the Vestal told him to forget about it.

She was about to walk off to find the director to know when shooting stopped, but the tip of her shoe got caught on one of the rock tiles on the floor, which caused her to trip.

Luckily Ace was there to save her from a painful face plant on the asphalt. He had one hand around her waist as the other entwined with her left hand, which helped her to face upwards as he pulled on that arm.

Thing was, by the end of it, they seemed like two dancers doing the dip. Sure Mira was a professional, but in this scene to anyone else it looked like it.

People started to stare at the two, some even crowded in a circle around them. The two glanced briefly in all directions before tuning to look at the other.

And just like that, they spoke in the telepathic way that only two very connected people could do.

Ace grinned before he asked "May I have this dance?" Mira lightly shrugged, looking away for a second at the upper corner of her eyes "Sure. That is, if you know how to" She said playfully, to which in turn he scoffed "You underestimate me" And in one swift movement, the bassist stood up, pulling Mira in the process, and twirled her around before clasping his hands in hers "You just have to keep up with me" The dancer smiled and laughed behind closed lips as she felt the crowd grown in numbers. She always loved a full audience.

"Then dance with me"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did I mislead you there in the beginning? Yeah things are getting faster so I had to shorten the missions a bit. Plus I added some fluff for Mira and Ace at the end as there hasn't been much of it<strong>

**Runo: Ha, we won anyway**

**Dan: Ha, not the second one you haven't **

**Runo: You wanna go at me?**

**Julie: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Mira: Really Julie? Really?**

**Julie: What? It happens in all the movies**

**Ace: Yeah but this isn't a movie it's a... never mind**

**Me: Well you got a little peek into Alice's past. Soon all will be revealed**

**Billy: Wow, so mystical (Rolls eyes)**

**Me: But in any case, thanks for reading. And please review as a birthday gift for me (Batts eyelashes) Oh! And here's the YouTube like to Miss B's original debut song**

**Miss B (Five members) - .com/****watch?v=j7TYiyEhxdI**

**Extra Characters**

**Rafe- Age: Twenty five**

**Clothes: From season four. A grey and orange robe under a white shirt, light misty blue pants with navy accents and grey boots**

**Description: Renowned Korean film director**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


	14. Part of the Show

_**Me: Long, long, long, time since an update, but it's the end of the year and exams are up tomorrow XP**_

_**Runo: Yeah right, and you have been **_**studying**_** huh.**_

_**Me: My version of studying is special. And I **_**have**_** been busy because I've been doing my personal project, a weird thing in my school, which can be basically anything we choose, so I decided to do a manga.**_

_**Dan: Don't use that as an excuse.**_

_**Me: Are you two teaming up against me?!**_

_**Runo and Dan: (Shrugs shoulders)**_

_**_**Me: Never mind, I knew it would happen someday -_-" Oh, by the way, any lyrics in this story have been edited by me. And the bolded words in them aren't in the actual song, but I put them there to go with the story.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_**InnocentDiamond: So I got you there at the beginning huh XD Yeah you've been trolled XP I had to add something of Alice's past just because I think it was time, but I'm not done yet, believe me.**_

_**Bunnytea: You've been tricked too! Haha this is getting fun X) Oh, its okay, I like reading them anyway :)**_

_**azure blue espeon: I'm sorry about making the girls win all the time, but I already planned on who won what for story purposes. I'm trying to make things more exciting, but that won't happen for another few chapters.**_

_**RexDragosaurus: Wow, thanks for being a new reader to this story and for giving me the longest review of my life by far! Okay here we go. I'm glad you like my pacing even though I made a massively long chapter a few back from this one. At first I didn't think it'd be that interesting, but I'm glad it's appealing with the reassurance of the reviews from the people reading this story. Oh, don't worry about S.T.A.R.Z. spying, just read this chapter and then see in a couple of chaps. I'm happy this is an exception to your dislike of out of character behaviour. The characters will return to their actual personalities soon enough, but I wanted Alice to have a hostile one because that's how the story goes. I want to gradually change her. Yeah I'm not so good at humour, but I'm really funny in real life trust me. I'll try to work on the comedy even though this is a hurt/comfort story. And I know about the grammatical errors. I started this like when I was thirteen and I had a lot to learn. I'll fix things up when I have the time. I guess I do need to work on my vocabulary a little more XP And don't worry about the 'He said – he said' deal, I just don't like changing things halfway through, but I have be learning. I called Alice a beauty because it was on the Bakugan Wiki XD That and because it's like her brand for the group. And the ninja thing is cartoon ninja, not like real life ones, so I think it is okay in this sense. I realise I have been repetitive with the labels; it's just that I don't like using the same word all the time, but it's a little different in this chapter. The blunette thing was something I read so many times in other stories so I decided to use it. Besides it's an anime so outer world hair colours have to have something to go by XD The girls appear superior because of their history together, just wait till I relieve that information, and the guys are arrogant because of the girls attitude. I'll make Dan a more in character, don't worry :) Like I said later in the story is where things will make sense. Yeah, in the beginning I really liked to describe clothes, but maybe I'll settle to drawing the ones I really like, so when I have time I'll sketch them out. Sorry about repeating myself, like I said I don't like using the same words, but I'll cut down on them. Thank you for taking the time to give me some constructive criticism. It will help me grow as a writer :) And I don't get offended easily. Well I do, but it depends on how I'm feeling XD Also thank you for the beautiful stars :)**_

_**BlueMoonAngel31: Oh, Laura B! You're finally on your own account! That's great! Well I had to stop somewhere. But after this chapter I'm sure you're going to get really annoyed X)Whohoo, I fooled another one! Just kidding, glad you were sucked into it though. And you won't be disappointed about things happening between Shun and Alice in the next chapter X)**_

_**shadowwing1994: Oh, I'm glad I made you smile :) That's always such a fuzzy feeling.**_

_**Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl: Man I tricked a lot of people in the beginning huh XD There will be more Shurisu moments for sure. Just read this chap ;)**_

_**Glacial Pisces: Oh, gosh! I didn't realise! Thanks for reminding me. It feels so long ago! Thanks for your encouragement sweetie :)**_

_**EmpressPyrus: Thank you for being a new reviewer :) I'm very flattered that you like me X) Yes! Give in to K-Pop! It will take over the world one day XD I have a problem with updating, but I'll try to get back on track. And Dan and Runo will have their moment soon enough, just wait and see ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't need a man – Miss A<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Part of the Show<strong>

_**Mira**_

"Okay you guys. I think that's enough for the dancing sequence."

The director said as he came up to us. I nearly made my relieved sigh audible when Ace lifted me up from the last dip we did. Apparently the stand in dancer sprained an ankle while making their way here, so I had to take her place. How unprofessional. Alice would have laughed, or at least I think she would.

"Now you two will have to separate so that we can cover both of your scenes faster." The same person informed, already splitting up the crew in two equal groups.

Ace and I passed one another as we took on opposite sides of the site. Nothing was said between us.

**{~X~}**

_**Alice**_

"Wow you're pretty."

I gasped at a small sound as I felt the hem of my dress being tugged. I glanced down behind me and smiled as one of the kids working with us for the day looked up to me with her big innocent eyes. I was almost jealous of them.

"Oh, thank you," I said squatting down so that I was at her eye level. "But I think you are much prettier." I tucked pack a stray lock from her head behind her ear. The little girl giggled when my fingers brushed the back. She had the most interesting hair colour; almost a light Columbia blue.

_But I think you are much prettier, Alice._

I felt my smile soften as I stood up. The girl tilted her head at me curiously. Funny how she noticed that slight change; hardly anybody did. But at least she didn't know why.

"Alice!" I heard Runo call from the other group of kids. Her arm was swaying above her head in my direction as I made my way to her, leaving the little girl to stray away to the other children playing with the skipping rope prop. "The director guy said after this scene we're going to head down to the lake." she informed me. I simply nodded in response.

"What were you doing with that kid?" she asked a moment later under the shade of the large white umbrella where the makeup artists had just finished their work. I shifted in the foldout chair we were both sitting in and stared at the same girl playing happily with the others. "Nothing," I replied sardonically. "She just came up to me." I didn't understand why, but Runo let out a laugh.

I turned to her. "What?" I said confusingly, showing a slight hint of a pout. When she was done chuckling she answered with, "It looked like you were mother and a daughter playing there for a second."

I felt my breath hitch as I unconsciously straightened my posture. "Why would you say that?" I questioned almost defensively, but I was pretty sure she didn't pick that up. Runo shrugged, her eyes suddenly went from the grassy floor of the botanical garden to the children. "You guys just looked so... mother-daughterly, I guess." I held my gaze at her for a moment before staring at the same scene.

_Mother-daughterly... huh...?_ I didn't understand what she was saying, but at the same time I do. I felt the irony in Runo's words, although she would never know.

I silently sighed as I gazed at the cloudy sky above us from the rim of the umbrella. I wondered if this would be the last sunny day before winter arrived and took away the warmth the sun was beaming down on us today. It's a shame that things like this never last. Then again, nothing ever does.

"Will you ever have kids?"

Runo asked out of the blue. I was taken aback by her question as I took in another sharp breath. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you ask me something like that?" I took in her nostalgic expression. To this she laughed yet again. "Why won't you just answer me straight?" she asked lightly. "You've been acting a little strange lately," Her tone suddenly changed; a more serious one by the look she was giving me. "Ever since the show started actually..." It sounded like she had an epiphany, although I wasn't sure of what since I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What about you?" I said in return, to which caught her by surprise. "Your habit seemed to have dimmed down ever since that confrontation of Dan in front of the vending machine a few weeks ago." Runo slightly jumped. I could swear her face was flushed. This made my eyes narrow into a glare. "You aren't ... feeling something for him ... are you?" I asked concernedly.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a flippant wave of her hand as she crossed one leg over the other, using the wooden intersection of the chair to support her feet on. "If you're going so ask if I had a crush on Dan then say it directly." Her blush soon faded until her fair skin turned back into its normal colour. However I was not convinced.

But in the end, what could I do about it?

"If you feel something for your rival, then be my guest." I said, abruptly getting up from my seat as it rattled from the motion. "But just remember why we're in this game in the first place." I stomped away to the set of kids before I could correct myself.

Instead of competition, I said game.

_**Runo**_

'Feel something'? What is she talking about? Why can't she say I have a crush? Which I don't really! But Alice does have a weird way of phrasing things.

Watching her escape the shadow of the umbrella and into the sunlight seemed very much like her personality. When the cameras are on her she is as bright as the spotlight itself. But when they're off, she's...

I sighed. I don't know how to explain it. Or rather, I can't explain it. In the years I have known Alice I still have trouble answering questions about her. I feel a bit guilty. She had done so much to help me and I'm not even halfway finished helping her. I'm in debt to her.

I laughed to myself at the reason why. It was something so small yet it was a big deal to me. And Alice was the one to get me through it all. I had to admit, my habit is almost gone.

I watched as her laughs mixed in with the children's fairy-like giggles. She held onto the same little girl's hands she was with before, spinning in a circle. I think they were playing Ring a Ring o' Rosy.

No matter what she might say, or what she didn't say, considering she hasn't answered me yet, I know one thing.

She wants a kid.

I smiled at the thought of a mini Alice. She's going to be so cute. I envisioned her as the little girl Alice was still with. If she did have a child, I know she's going to be a great mother.

But then reality hit me, and I shook my head. _Alice is never having a kid._ I laughed bitterly. I was contradicting myself. And it made me feel so bad that I didn't know Alice as well as I had thought.

It just took me a while to realise that, and a long way to go for me to truly understand how important it meant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun<strong>_

The stuffy motorbike helmet I had on was giving me a headache. I literally let a breath of relief when they allowed me to take it off after the first scene. The leather clothes I had on weren't helping the heat either. The one sunny day in autumn and I have to wear black.

"Shun!" A crew member called to me. "We need you run up the sidewalk again!" I mentally groaned but replied by saying, "Be right there!" I don't understand why they need to reshoot me running uphill on the side of the street. I'm just glad it didn't take too long to film me riding on a motorcycle in the middle of a crowded highway.

I waited by the foot of the slope, waiting for the crew on the side to prepare the camera crane. I found it irritating that this wasn't over yet, even though I should be more ... I don't know, enthusiastic, I guess? I just feel a bit on edge for some reason.

I folded my arms, getting more impatient by the second. I even felt more uneasy when the extra who was supposed to be the viewer's point of view online smiled at me. I was supposed to lead her around all day as we filmed, and so far I'm getting that eerily creepy feeling that she was turning into a fan. Or already was one.

"Okay, we're ready!" The director alerted me from afar, and I took that cue to run ... again.

The way I was acting on film was a little bit exaggerated to how I was actually like. I was more ... joyful? I hate to admit it, but I'm no ball of sunshine. Dan was close to it though. I was smiling so much in these scenes I was starting to wonder if anyone would be fooled.

As the extra followed me upwards, I thought back to my script and did the scene, apparently I was supposed to show the extra a friend I had. We escalated up the slant to a suburban street. There was barely anybody there, probably because we blocked the place off. The camera trailed after me until I came up to a doorway bearing an ancient Korean design.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Thanks Shun. We'll pack up and move to the next location within the hour." I nodded and said my own thanks to everyone. After more than enough of the crew retreated by to the vans I leaned on one of the double set of doors and sighed. It was too hot to be wearing this costume.

I was about to unzip my jacket when the door suddenly opened behind me. I lost my footing and almost tripped on the small step leading up to it, but I managed to hold onto the doorway before that happened. I lifted myself back up and turned around where Alice stood.

And there it was again. That edgy feeling came back.

_**No One**_

"What are you doing here?" Shun asked casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets, but failed to do so considering the leather jeans he was forced to wear were too tight.

Alice blinked at him. "Didn't you read your script?" she asked, but already knew his answer. "I'm supposed to be the person you're meeting, but don't end up seeing," she explained, tucking a loose stand of her orange hair behind her ear as it fell from the white dahlia hairclip pinned by her left temple. "I'm just here for a cameo."

Shun nodded. Alice thought he was about to say something more, so she remained quiet. But when he didn't, she cleared her throat to get rid of the awkward silence. "Well anyway I'm done for the day, so I'm heading back to the hotel." Shun nodded yet again in response.

Alice slightly tilted her head to him. Usually she'd expect some kind of personal question, but now he was just ... quiet. And that made her a little curious. "Are you okay?" she asked without realising, taking in his exasperated form; the sweat on the back of his neck and his slightly redden cheeks. It _had_ been a warm day. "You look kind of hot."

Shun, not aware of her words us much thus the silence, shook his head as if he's just noticed Alice was right in front of him. "What?" he said, unaware of how mistaken he was. The tinge of his face suddenly became one shade deeper.

Alice didn't understand his taken back reaction, so she just asked, "Are you sick? Don't tell me it was because of that run in the morning. I'm a little busy right now to take care of you." Despite the refusal to nurse him even though he wasn't sick, Shun smiled at the consideration in her voice. "So you _would_ take care of me?" There was no teasing in his tone, if anything he was touched.

Alice coughed in her hand, but Shun caught on that it was obviously forced. "I may be competitive," she began, hoping her cheeks weren't as warm as they felt, "but I'm not heartless. You helped me even though I was your rival, so it's only common courtesy to do the same."

That word made Shun's elated expression turn into one of curiousness. "Why do you always say that?" he asked. Alice raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" The singer honestly didn't understand what he meant.

"Why do you always label us as rivals or competitors? We're from the same company." Although Shun had a point, Alice felt like she needed to restate something. "Remember what we're here to do?" she questioned, but didn't give enough time for him to answer. "Sure we're from JYP, so what? We're on this show to compete."

"Compete for what?" Shun interrupted, "The recording contract? Either one of our groups are bound to debut anyway. We basically have through the show." He reasoned splaying his arms beside him. "So why are you trying so hard to win?" Shun wanted an answer - a damned straight answer. Maybe it wasn't the right place or time to ask, but he had to tell himself: _When will she ever answer me?_

During the conversation Alice's eyes had averted to the cement ground. The silence returned around them, but it wasn't awkward; it felt tenser. "Why are you?" she finally said, lifting her brown eyes to meet his honey ones. "Why are _you_ trying so hard? You're obviously upset about Miss B being in the lead, yet you say I'm competing for something that's useless?" She breathed an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms as her pupils searched for something to look at; something that wasn't his intense stare. "You're such a hypocrite."

As if it were saving her from anymore confrontation, Alice's phone rang. She answered it as if he weren't there and stalked away towards the van that took her here in the first place.

Once she was inside and away, Shun let out an aggravated groan, ruffling his slightly gelled hair. _Things were just getting better between us,_ he realised. _Why didn't I just stop questioning her so many things?_ Shun asked himself.

His hand ran down his face as it bent back so Shun could stare upwards to the cloudy blue sky.

_Why do I want to know so badly?_

* * *

><p>"Oh god, it's freezing here at night!" Julie screeched as she held her arms, shivering.<p>

She basically ripped the jacket from the wardrobe stylist when she handed it to her. The silver-haired girl muttered an apology to them before slipping it on in a matter of milliseconds. She practically moaned when the soft material on the inside almost instantly warmed her up.

Being beside the same river they were at on the drama mission excited her. That was, before she realised they were filming there at night, and not in the once warm afternoon.

But with the mass of people crowded around a couple of break dancers and the blasting music was more than enough to suffice for that. Besides, she thought the night is when things really got fun.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Billy cheered pumping a fist in the air. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with these wannabe dancers!" Julie could help but giggle, "Hey, what about me? I _am_ the lead dancer of Miss B." Billy managed a smile behind the rim of his baseball cap as he pulled it down to cover his eyes. He missed talking to Julie like this, but he knew he had to keep a low profile, so he didn't say anything more. Julie didn't mind though, that smile was good enough.

"Too bad we aren't dancing," Dan said as their came up to them, script in hand. "Apparently it's only just the backdrop." The disappointment in his voice dragged down both Julie and Billy's enthusiasm that they had just seconds before. The stylist let out a sigh, recalling that she only skimmed the script upon arrival at the suite earlier in the morning. She read the word 'dance' and 'party' and that was practically enough for her to go all Julie on everyone at breakfast.

"What could be more fun than dancing till dawn?" Julie whined gesturing to the raging crowd. Dan discreetly handed the stack of papers to her while effectively taking several steps back, ducking behind a makeup cart as if he were waiting for something happen. Julie raised a brow at him while throwing a look towards Billy, who shrugged in response.

Julie opened up the script and began reading the lines word for word at a fast pace. About halfway down the second page, the silver-haired girl let out an ear piercing shriek that left Dan half dazed on the floor and Billy simply blinking widely as if he just got a wakeup call.

"We're going shopping!" She screeched while jumping up and down. Her actions reminded Billy of the kangaroo that once broke into their school grounds when they were kids. "We get to dress some extra guy up at an all-night store!"

Dan returned to the two a couple minutes after Julie had calmed down. He rubbed his left ear to get his hearing to kick in. "I knew that was going to happen. I think it's my hidden sixth sense." Billy stifled a laugh. "Dude I think everyone has that sixth sense if they spent an hour with Julie." The two shared a laugh, but the tanned girl paid no attention as she was already thinking of different combinations of clothing styles in her head.

"You guys ready over there?" One of the crew members asked. They responded with a chorus of yesses and made their way over her. With her clipboard and headset, the stagehand motioned everyone into their position as told by the director.

The trio stood in front of the camera, with Julie in the centre preparing the open speech. It was a little hard to hear her over the dance battle that was occurring behind them, but thankfully the microphone guy was picking up her voice on the mike boom.

Suddenly Shun came up behind them and slung his arms around Billy and Dan, a little uncharacteristic for him, but the fans didn't know. They all acted surprised even though they knew it was planned. Shun arrived about an hour after they had, but spent his time elsewhere. Dan guessed up a tree as he picked up the 'don't talk to me' vibe when he arrived. Both of his group members wondered what happened to him before he came to the set.

The four were hanging around the party scene by the riverside before Billy and Julie were split off from the others. They walked down the boardwalk with the camera and crew following in toe until they reached a brightly lit clothing store. Julie inwardly shrieked yet again. At least to her; everyone else could hear her outward squeal very clearly.

The silver head bolted into the shop with very amused Billy coming from behind. Julie roamed the shelves and racks with the camera catching everything. She interacted with it as if were an actual person, which is what she had to do.

The store was mainly white and was very modern. Everything was organised very neatly, not a top or shoe out of place. The store seemed empty though as there wasn't any staff around. But they were probably out back so they wouldn't interfere with the filming.

Julie used Billy as a human mannequin, picking out a shirt from a hanger and placing over his chest. She took a step back to see if it fit. She liked it, but the drummer shook his head with a tight smile. Julie giggled putting the shirt back. Polka dots were never his thing. As she did, Billy attacked her with a straw hat that she found cute as it had a baby pink bow wrapped around it. She posed for Billy, puckering her lips playfully before twirling in front of a full body mirror.

After a few inactive scenes they began throwing random pieces of clothing at the camera. This was because that was how the virtual tour was going to work. The person online would pick an article of clothing and Julie or Billy would pass it to them - very interactive for the campaign.

Later after finishing up the various scenes, the crew began packing up the equipment. Julie was humming to herself as she held a skirt in one hand and a jacket in the other. She couldn't decide which looked better.

"What do you think?" she asked Billy from the mirror. The blonde was seated on one of the blocks that lifted up a dressy looking mannequin. He shrugged as an answer and she rolled her eyes. "Relax; none of the others are here." She then continued deciding what piece she liked better. The hat Billy gave her was still on her head though.

"Yeah, but still," Billy said scratching the back of his head. "We've been doing this for so long I kind of gotten used to it." Julie's expression softened. Her smile seemed more sincere than charismatic, as were her eyes. "I guess so," she said placing the clothes back where they belonged before taking a seat beside Billy on a higher block. "But it isn't long until this is over all over."

"Yeah..." Billy let a breath out through his nose. "When one of us will be the winners and the others..." – Billy sighed – "will probably never get to see again." Julie patted his back. "Don't say that. We're from the same record label. Even if one of us loses we'll still see a lot of each other!" The drummer cracked a smile at her enthusiasm. It made him feel slightly better. Julie always had a way to make him smile...

"Julie! Billy!" The stagehand called from the top of the swirly black metal staircase where the entrance was. "Filming is over! You guys can go back!" The two waved her thanks before she left through the glass doors.

Julie hopped off the block, landing on both her feet in perfect alignment and gestured to Billy. "After you," Billy chuckled and did the same. "No after you," he said in a posh accent, which made her giggle as she skipped up the stairs to the door. She waited for Billy to reach her before exiting together.

But before they passed the threshold of the store, a loud beeping noise started sounding, and the lights from the security system began flashing bright red. Julie looked around in all directions like a frightened puppy while Billy tried to figure out what was causing the disruption. It was when he spotted the hat on Julie's head did he figure it out.

A woman in a classy business suit came running up the stairs as the ruckus died down. She clutched onto the railing catching a breath from the short sprint upwards. "Miss..." she began pantingly while pointing to her head, "That hat hasn't been purchased..." Julie looked up and saw the interlaced pattern of the straw fedora and quickly took it off, muttering an apology as she handed it too her.

"Actually, I'd like to buy that." The two glanced at Billy, who already had a credit card in hand. The saleswoman nodded as she told him to follow her down to the cash register, followed by a stuttering Julie. "Hold on, I have enough hats anyway!" she informed the blonde as he casually leaned on the shiny surface of the front desk. "Think of it as a souvenir," he said with a smile. His tone was so gentle that Julie couldn't turn him down. And he knew that. All she could do was swallow some useless words and let him place the purchased hat back on her head; this time without the tag.

Julie had to hide the blush on her face behind the rim. But just like Billy's baseball cap, he could see the small smile tugging at her lips just under the brim. She just missed the smile on his face as they left the store.

* * *

><p>The groups, their host and the crew had invaded the lobby of the hotel, earning many hovering eyes from the employees and customers.<p>

Miss B as usual sat on Baron's right on a long plush cream couch, while two of the B. Brawlers sat on single sky blue love seats. Of course it'd be Shun and Dan on them while Billy lounged on the arm and Ace leaned his back on the board, angled only that his side profile could be captured on camera.

The air was a mixture of sweet and sour vibes. And it seemed like the Baron could sense it too coming from most of the group members on either side of him. He couldn't pick out who was being so hostile though as everyone appeared to be how they always were, so he let that rest for the moment, mainly because they were rolling live now.

"S.T.A.R.Z. is back with its seventh mission! Wow we're already more than halfway in with _some people_," – He cocked his head to his right – "in the lead." The pink-haired host tried his best to maintain the laughter inside of him when he slightly heard the disapproving grunts the boys made. "In just one day, the tourist campaign site has reached over three million viewers – who by the way are the people voting for tonight's win." Baron said with a computer on his lap. There was a plasma screen television behind over the fireplace mantel that showed what he had on the laptop, which right now was a wallpaper of Hello Kitty. Anyone watching the show would question Baron about his choice in backgrounds if they hadn't known that it was actually Julie's Mac.

He drifted the mouse over to an icon and clicked on it. There were two stars – one red and one blue. The names of each group were placed under them respectively, along with the number zero below that. "Shall we see who won the most votes for best virtual tourist?" he said into the camera, but it was more a statement that a question.

Baron pressed the enter key and the stars began glowing from the bottom up and rising, as were the numbers underneath, which were escalating higher and higher. Miss B was waiting for the results to be completed, but felt very confident at the moment. The Brawlers on the other hands were leaning forwards in their seats, everyone except Shun at least, who was still a little on edge. Their egos were severely bruised lately, and if they suffered another lost then ... well, let's just say group complications with your own members aren't the best idea in this kind of competition.

Shun casted a glance at Alice, who was staring absentmindedly at the pot of daises on the low coffee table. He was just able to catch the ear bud hidden under her orange tresses. _What was she listening to at a time like this? _He wondered.

A whimsical chime dinged that signalled the end of the voting. Everyone whipped their heads from both stars. But only one glowed brightly, while the other was black.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it..."<p>

Julie said with her mouth practically hanging in the air. Her eyes became wide and glazed as she and the rest of Miss B straggled back into their hotel room.

"Me neither..." Runo said in the same tone, collapsing on the vacant couch while Julie took the same position on the other.

Mira clasped her hand over her forehead as she leaned on one of the doors. "After three straight weeks..."said the dancer as she slid to the floor.

"We lost." Alice said plain and simply as she shut the entryway. After hearing the vote count – which they had lost – the girls returned to their suite to back up for their flight back in the early morning. The Brawlers stayed behind to do some extra scenes for future references on their win.

"Why aren't you more hung over this?!" Julie yelled overdramatically, her upper body shooting up on the couch to face her leader over the headboard. Alice fiddled with her iPod headphones, wrapping the wire around its purple exterior. "Should I be?" she asked rhetorically. "We're still in the lead with four to two. Don't get so fixated by their victory as much considering it was _only_ one win." She placed her iPod in the pocket of her overcoat before heading towards her own room.

"It was _only_ one win..." she mumbled under her breath, but the girls' weren't sure if she was speaking to them or herself.

_**Alice**_

Kids...

Ever since Runo had asked me that question it had begun to plague my mind.

Sure I was still upset about losing, but not as much as I was before for some reason. All I could think about was that little girl I was with yesterday morning. And the fact Runo had brought up that question. _Did I _want_ children? _I think as I folded the dress I wore when the others were ... following me, to put it lightly.

"Children..." The word rolled off my tongue. First it brought on a small smile, but almost immediately after I frowned.

The question wasn't if I _did_ want kids. The question was if I _could_ have them. Living in the world I'm in, I wonder if I could handle it.

I laughed bitterly, zipping up my luggage as I have packed everything I had in the one small suitcase I brought over.

_I wonder how _she _handled it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One<strong>_

Miss B trailed into their manager's office when Kato drove them to Tokyo's JYP headquarters straight after their plane touched down into Japan. The Brawlers took their own ride a little earlier than theirs.

Their trip to Korea was over, and left them a little depresses, some more than others. But being back in Tokyo wasn't all bad. It seemed like forever since they had been in contact with Joe, despite all the behind the scenes work he did.

"Wow it's been a while hasn't it?" Runo said with a reminiscent smile on her face. That smile was the effect of not only reuniting with their manager, but the fact Chan Lee was as always by his side. Runo wondered if there was anything more between them than colleges.

The rapper even ignored the B. Brawlers, who were already seated by the glass conference table, and continued to make assumptions about the two with Julie, who was always a sucker for a little gossip.

Alice and Mira however took a seat on the table across from their rivals, respectively facing the members' position.

After Joe and Chan managed to pry free from chattering pair, the rest finally took a seat around the table.

Joe cleared his throat while shuffling through a stack of papers in his hands. "So now that your back in Japan, I'd like to debrief you about your development on you fan populous in Korea," he said, taking the sheet he needed from the pile. "It turns out you two are even more popular over there than back here, which may hurt your reputation considering." Joe glumly glanced at both groups as he placed the statistic sheet down. He then gave a look to Chan across from him to continue on.

"In any case," their publicist began, "It would look bad if you are unable to recapture the Japanese audience, so Joe and I have come up with a plan to recover from your lacking in fans." Chan then grabbed a flat remote by her hand and pressed a button. A projection soon appeared on the green marble wall between two windows behind the girls.

It showed various cut scenes from the show. Only they were scenes that seemed rather intimate if one had not seen the full episode. Cuts such as Runo and Dan's flirty quarrel at the barbeque restaurant back in Korea and Mira and Ace's dance during the campaign were featured.

All the singers stared incomprehensibly at the wall before turning back to either Chan or Joe. "What does that have anything to do with gaining more fans?" Dan asked aloud for everyone. Chan turned off the projector bolted to the ceiling before answering. "It has _everything_ to do with fulfilling just that." she said vaguely. The guitarist was about to interject once again, but Chan continued on. "If there were a relationship between the two most popular upcoming groups, then it would definitely spice up ratings." she explained with a smile.

Murmurs were passed on from one person to another as they considered their proposal.

Finally Julie just had to ask, "But we're competing _against_ one another," she pointed out the obvious fact. "There can't be a couple between us, otherwise everything will turn-"

"More interesting," Joe interrupted, stating it as a fact rather than a question. "The public will want to see how things will turn out. This is the equivalent to a reality show and soap opera all mixed into one!" To this Runo sweat dropped. "Save it for Tokyo TV chief. I'm sure they'd love to use your messed up ideas."

Ignoring Runo's sarcastic comment, their manager went on, but was yet again interrupted by the same girl. "Even if we were to have a 'couple' in the show," Runo paused to do the air quote motion with her fingers beside her head, "None of us like each other like that." She gestured to the opposite group before folding her arms. "We are this close from going over the borderline of hate." Runo pointed out, pinching her index finger and thumb close, but barely touching each other. "And I'm sure no one will agree to fake it-"

"I'll do it."

Runo, as well as the rest of Miss B let out gasp. Well, Julie was the one who openly sucked in half the air in the room, while Mira inhaled a sharp breath of shock. Even the boys were stunned by the sudden agreement. Everyone stared at Alice in bewilderment, except for Joe and Chan.

"I see we have a volunteer for the girls," The dirty blonde said with a proud smile. He turned to the Brawlers as he placed his chin in his palm, eyeing each one of them with a speculating look. "Now which one of you would like to take the other half of the job?"

The guys all gave unsure glances to one another, telepathically debating on the matter.

Seeing as the quartet was unable to come to a decision, Chan turned to Joe with an idea. "It seems like the most suitable candidate would be Shun," she stated, earing several scoffs from the girls, and inaudible one from Ace.

Alice however simply stared at the image of herself on the table with a stoic expression. When she blinked, her reflection blinked. When she crossed her arms, it did the same. But the thing was she didn't really know who she was staring at. It made her so tense that she decided to close her eyes and let the others squabble about whom to pick for her 'lover'.

"Why would it be _him_?" Runo spat incredulously, waving her hand in the said singer's direction. He wasn't fazed about her reaction, but felt somewhat insulted the way she emphasised the last word.

"Well, he _is_ the leader of the Brawlers, and so is Alice for your group. It seems natural." Joe explained. Chan deliberated on the point in her mind as she rubbed her chin. "Then again," she mumbled, causing the others to look back at her. "It seems like Ace would be more appropriate." The bassist was taken aback by Chan's sudden comment. More in an embarrassed way rather than shocked as his cheeks were tinging a slight shade of pink, a reaction that Mira easily had caught.

"Why would that be Chan?" Joe asked, honestly lost in the conversation because this was not what they had discussed earlier on.

"Think about it," she said, pointing a finger upwards in an all knowing way. "Ace and Alice _did_ do a mission together. Not to mention they sung a love song." Everyone's memories went back to their second mission. It hit them that the end of the performance Baron teased them if they were something more. The realisation made them turn back to their publicist. Faces of utter astonishment were plastered on their faces. Alice briefly opened her eyes to get a look at their expressions before closing them again. This time Shun was able to catch that motion. It was fast, but he took a good look at her eyes.

It looked like they were empty and dead.

"This will create a solid relationship if we pair you two together," Chan said glancing from Ace to Alice, but received two very different responses.

Ace was still speechless and Alice was ... smiling.

"I hope you don't mind being my boyfriend Ace," The vocalist said sweetly and smoothly. Her voice was like honey to the bassist's ears. He hadn't heard that tone from her in a while. "It's only going to go on for a little while, so bear through it." With just a simple smile, Alice was able to convince Ace to go along with the plan.

Joe and Chan celebrated the neutral agreement with a chorus of muddled up cheers. The other group members however were still silent.

"That's great!" Chan said with a clap of her hands as she got up from her seat. "We'll make it official tomorrow night. I'll contact the media to come here straight away." As she pulled out her smartphone and dialled various numbers, the publicist slinked out of the room to discuss schedule times with the press.

"If that's all you need," Alice cut in through the silence as she did the same motion as Chan, getting out of her seat, "Then I have something to attend to." Without waiting for a response, the singer exited through the set of double doors she had entered from.

As Alice had left, the view of the window became clear to Shun. Down below he could make out several headlights of various cars. His golden eyes narrowed as the faint shadow of people poured out, coming into the direction of the studio. The dim lights by the recreational pond feature out front reflected of something in their hands, something electronic to Shun's guess.

Joe let out a relieved sigh as he leaned back comfortably on the leather chair he was on. It seemed like things were going according to plan.

"So can we go home now?" Dan questioned with an annoyed wave of his hand. Joe yawed, stretching his arms up high before resting them on the table. "Sure, you guys can," The remaining seven were about to leave, but before the girls could he said, "But Miss B will have to stay behind for a second."

The Brawlers paused for a moment before Dan and Billy shrugged. They left the girls without complaints and shut the doors behind them.

With a sigh from Runo and a groan from Julie, the girls sank back down into their seats, looking more bored than they did before. "Don't tell me you want us to create a scandal or something, because I think this fake relationship thing is enough for one day." Runo said exasperatingly.

Joe chuckled a little at her remark as he cleaned up the papers on his desk. "Actually there was one more thing I wanted to discuss with you guys, excluding Alice." This piqued up to their interest, but the girls were more concerned than curious. When there was something to do with their leader, they'd do anything to help. So the girls listened intently to Joe's next words.

**{~X~}**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Dan asked on the other side of the doorway from their manager's office with his hands behind his head.

Billy shrugged I response. "If it concerned us then he'd tell us," he pointed out, "Let's just go back home. I'm seriously jet lagged and miss my bed." The group agreed and headed was about to head down to the ground floor as they were on the third, but was stopped when Chan Lee returned, her mobile still stuck to her ear. Shun was already ahead as he continued walking when he left the office, so he didn't bother to stay back with the others.

"Oh, good, I needed to talk to you guys," Out of the corner of her eyes she watched the B. Brawler leader step down the wooden staircase to the floor below them, disappearing from sight. "You can tell Shun this later." she said pulling something from her leather bound touch pad case.

She handed the latest mission sheet to him along with a blank envelope to Ace. He took it on instinct, knowing the familiar piece of paper, but having no idea what was in the letter as well as whom it was for. All he could do was stare at it, waiting for an explanation from Chan.

**{~X~}**

_**Alice**_

"Yeah I did it," I said through my phone as I leaned on the railing of the top of the last flight of stairs before they reached the ground floor. "I know, act professional right? I can handle this. It isn't any difference than-" I had to pause when I saw all the paparazzi crowded by the entranceway.

My hand slowly slipped down. The voice on the other line faded away till I couldn't hear it anymore. A few photographers were able to push past the security guards by the door, but the horde was only getting larger by the second. _What's going on?_

I was about to find out what was happening when I felt my right wrist being encased in a tightening grip. My cell dropped down the wooden planks of stairs till it hit the bottom, but that was the least of my worries when I felt my wrist being released. The same hand went up to my forearm as another hand was placed on my left cheek.

Before I knew what was happening, the paparazzi had already broken through JYP's barrier.

"Look up there!" One of them yelled, although I couldn't see them as my eyes were stinging from the tips of someone's hair in my face; someone's black hair.

"Is that Alice and Shun kissing?!"

This was not supposed to be part of the show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I'm not sure if I liked the ending or not. This was the chapter that I had been dying to get out since forever, but I don't feel that satisfied with it. But NOW things will become more lovey-dovey, in a slow moving but adequate sort of way.<strong>_

_**Runo, Julie and Mira: They kissed?!**_

_**Me: Shh, I'm talking. Anyway, whether it was good or not depends on you people reading it. Slowly I am beginning to get the feel back for this story. I have listing to a bunch of cool songs and am glad to say fit this story very well :) By the way, did you notice how much my writing has changed? I did a while ago, but I'm a person who doesn't like change things halfway through. I'll go back and edit some things though.**_

_**Dan, Billy and Ace: They kissed?!**_

_**Me: Will you people stop interrupting me? So as I was saying, recently I haven't been as into writing as I was last year. Somehow I feel like it was much better when I was younger. Yeah I feel that old XP**_

_**Everyone: (Yelling over each other)**_

_**Me: Oh, just shut up, I'm writing the next chapter okay so calm your farm.**_

_**Shun and Alice: We want to know what happened too.**_

_**Me: (Leaves room)**_

_**Everybody: What's up with her?**_

_**Me: (Returns, but only stands by the doorway) By the way, here are the YouTube links to the tourist campaign videos. Watch them in order (Leaves again before anyone could interrogate)**_

_**Day 1: Shun (Role: Taecyeon), Julie (Role: Fei), Dan (Role: Junsu) and Billy (Role: Junho and Changsung) – /watch?v=85PZKWmKDzQ&feature=related**_

_**Day 2: Alice (Role: Suzy) and Runo (Role: Jia) – /watch?v=YF7R5PGazMU **_

_**Day 3 Guide One: Ace (Role: Wooyoung) – /watch?v=M_zYriALgaA&feature=related**_

_**Day 3 Guide Two: Mira (Role: Min) – /watch?feature=related&v=kxSjrByJnLU**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say B<strong>_


	15. Make It Real

_**Okay, I was dead for . . . a couple of years, but that doesn't mean I'm literally dead. Usual excuse: school life = no life, so no FF for me for a loooooong while.**_

_**Sorry about leaving everyone with that cliff-hanger for what—two years? Do people still even read this? My writing has gotten better, but to tell you the truth, I had this chapter finished a while ago (don't hate me!), but there was this one bit I couldn't figure out how to write so I just gave up posting altogether. I got over it now so here it is!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_**Huggles: Yeah, soon, right . . . haha soz ^^;**_

_**Bunnytea: Yeah, I made it ages ago, just didn't feel like it was good enough to be up XP**_

_**InnocentDiamond: Haha, yeah in this story the paparazzi pop up whenever I feel like it. Soooooo realistic ^^**_

_**Nina-Neko-Youkai: I honestly have to try to remember how this story is going to go. It'll come back eventually.**_

_**MoonBlazer: Haha, thanks ^^ and sure if you're still around.**_

_**azure blue espeon: I've actually planned which group will win what, but since I've been away for so long I have to remember which group won how many times ^^;**_

_**xxfadedscars97xx: Soon, no, but better late than never, right?**_

_**EmpressPyrus: Haha, sorry about not updating in forever, school just takes so much of your time y'know? But thanks and sorry, turns out laziness is an incurable disease. You get better though XP Oh yeah, I think I saw them, too. Haha I might, thanks XP**_

_**Freaky Herro Kitty: Haha you're hilarious XD I love that about people 3**_

_**Angelaalice: Sorry! Here it is!**_

_**bubbles: Done ;)**_

_**Guest: It's been a whole year and a bit and now I'm hearing about this? I'm such a recluse XP**_

_**Osseo Fan 48127: Soweeeeeeee, but I did now at least XP**_

_**alice's fan: Honestly I think I more fascinating but thanks for the compliment :)**_

_**Guest: Props not a fan anymore since I've been dead since forever, but here you go anyway :)**_

_**Darkus prince: Haha, right, a year ago and not two . . .**_

_**Guest: Ahhhh, right back at ya XP**_

_**Guest: Apparently it stands for Teddy Riley Experience, but don't take my word for it. Honestly I don't even know what that means either so . . .**_

_**natalia Erica: Well you got more XP**_

_**df0rmIdableME: Whoa, long comment, cool :) Yeah I'm suspicious too. What was I going with this again? Something . . . something. Haha, thanks but I'm pretty average if ya ask me. Well welcome, but you've been here more recently than me so I say you're a veteran now!**_

_**dISNEYl0ver: I remember when I got into the fandom. Haha, ahhh memories XP Yeah, Runo's an observant one ain't she X) Haha did your soul do that whispy anime thing? 'Cause that'd be that'd be awesome. Well here ya go XP**_

_**INTERNECToholic: Yeah, I wonder that to honestly, haha XD**_

_**loverainKDRAMA: I didn't "quit." I was just bust. School's tough and a massive time sponge XP **_

_**k0r3an0ngPiNaY: Wow, really? That's so cool your friend did that. I want more friends who actually know about this site XP I updated I updated! Don't kill me! Lol XP**_

_**Zikret Aydenteti: Hope you're still around, 'cause here it is!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Make It Real<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One<strong>_

* * *

><p>Idols had the perfect teeth. It wasn't a jealous rant, but a simple fact. They were so perfect (like little pearls), in fact, that when they smiled, their entire being shone like diamonds soaring through the sky on a starless night. And that was what Alice and Shun did when they arrived on the premise that was widely known as the JJ Radio Station.<p>

The building towered above them like a crystal titan, looking as if it could touch the clouds from where the horde of paparazzi stood on the tiled earth floor. Flashes from an array of cameras and various other pieces of equipment reflected off the glassy surface, sending a sea of fleeting lights to illuminate the idols even more.

The segmented golden poles and classic red velvet rope held them off enough, but it would have been more comforting if there was more security around at the station. Luckily backup was on the way from JYP.

The hottest stars at the moment—aka Alice and Shun—gladly presented themselves off to the press in the most subtlety affectionate manner they were permitted to express. Reporters from all over the country were practically clawing over one another just so they could get a shot of the intimate couple.

They were looking particularly friendly this one morning as they cuddled for a full ten minutes (just for the media just so you know). Alice was dressed like a lost Russian princess on this freezing day—winter was approaching soon—while Shun seemed oblivious to the weather in his leather jacket and denim jeans. Alice made a show to wrap a soft plaid scarf around his neck when they left the van they shared with Runo and Julie. The cameras ate them up like a strawberry flavoured snow cone.

"You better be up to this." Alice's cool breath was surprisingly warm to Shun, despite the obvious threat that left her smiling lips. He tugged her waist closer to him and placed a ghost of a kiss on her temple as he nodded. A chorus of camera shutters went off as he did.

All the while the remaining members of each group were pushed to the side like old spinach, gaining only a few shots from the paparazzi that were somewhat interested in them even though the topic of Alice and Shun was the main gossip to spread. Well, at least they were being considerate.

Runo raised a brow at the two bathed in the spotlight—imperceptibly, so no one would notice—before examining Ace's elusive snarling face behind her. What was a bored face to the media was an obvious expression of envy to Runo because, well, she was a girl. There were things she could pick up; that, and because Mira vaguely mentioned his displeasure at the spontaneous switch of lovers.

She tilted her head to the side, her gaze returning to her leader and new 'boyfriend.'

All Runo could say was, "How did this happen again?"

It had been three days before that the same set of reporters arrived at JYP (unannounced), and boy were they astonished by the scene they were greeted with.

_The_ Shun Kazami and _the_ Alice Gehabich were kissing on the foyer stairs.

Although they couldn't see the direct kiss, nor could they capture the lip contact on their cameras, as Shun's hand was covering their faces wrapped between the thin amber strands of her hair, that small impression left quite a shocking imprint in their imaginations.

"What are you doing?" Alice muttered irritably against to corner of Shun's lips.

Her heart was beating erratically, both from the reporters and from Shun's body pressed against hers. She should push him away. She _wanted_ to push him away. But they were already too deep into the media's talons to move. It was a bad idea if she shoved him down the stairs placed precariously behind him.

Luckily, Alice's head was concealed by the flashes of the cameras as if he had grabbed her in a heat of uncontrolled passion.

In reality though, it was all a stage show.

Alice's melted chocolate irises mixed straight into Shun's golden honey in a fierce glaring battle of hesitant silence. His eyes seemed to shine brighter now that they were so close, but Alice never really fancied honey on her cereal all that much.

"They said they wanted publicity, right?" Shun's breath was warm against her cheek, causing them to become even rosier than they usually were, he noticed.

Alice let go of the tense breath she had been holding and relaxed against the railing warming up from her body heat and Shun's. Her anger appeared to have subsided by just a fraction, turning her frown into a small grin. "But that was Ace's role," she reminded. "Why are you upstaging him before anything has even started?"

It was getting loud down below, but they had ignored them as if they were the only two people that existed.

Shun laughed once under his breath. It was small—almost inaudible—and detachedly amused. "Ace doesn't have the capabilities to act in a fake relationship."

"And you do?" Alice said doubtfully. She had to hide her laugh by holding onto a tight smile since her hand was blocked of by his. The paparazzi would get suspicious if she were giggling in the middle of the 'kiss.'

They went quiet for a moment, letting the press scoop up as many shots and videos they needed for the latest magazine/television/radio headline they were positive they were going to be noticing next morning at breakfast.

Shun glanced down below to the ground floor through the gaps of his black hair before moving his gaze forwards to concentrate on the cityscape view behind the glass windows of the studio. "I can make you look good," he whispered, pushing Alice further back on the rail. The metal was hurting her lower back. She was practically sitting on it now. "You may have sung a love song with Ace, but people would already be expecting something to happen between you two." Shun let his right hand gently fall into the tangles of her curls so she had room to breathe some of the cool winter air seeping through the doors. It was the side not facing the reporters. "With me, everyone would be stunned."

Alice's breath hitched—a short, quick breath that seeped through her gritted teeth. She contemplated about the situation. She took in the factor that the reporters couldn't be stopped now. She wondered what made Shun want to do this in the first place when he didn't volunteer like she had.

Well, 'volunteer' may not have been the right word but—

Alice didn't want to admit that Shun may have been right, and took into account that he made this transpire all on his own. Did he _want_ this to happen—and for what reason?

A seed of suspicion planted in Alice's subconscious, unaware and waiting to sprout.

But regardless of his secret schedule, Shun could probably pull this off. He was the leader, making him one of the most desirable members, as well as the fact he had the ability to share this arrangement evenly workwise—unlike the duet mission where _she_ had been the one to steer things around most of the time as opposed to Ace. It may have been easier to act out now that Alice really thought about it.

Everything would work out so well.

Finally—though reluctantly—she said, "Fine, you'll do." Then, with a sigh, she added looking up into his eyes, "Are you ready to fool Japan?

Shun smirked, readying himself to pull away. "If I wasn't I wouldn't be doing this."

Referring back to the images they had come to have been labelled by the country, Shun acted emotionless as ever, closing his eyes as his hands were stuffed discreetly in his pockets, while Alice took a step back, pretending to be shy as a blush dusted her face. She covered her lips with the fingertips of her right hand, which made the pink tint more apparent on her fair skin.

As if she had been completely oblivious to the fact, Alice turned to finally notice the paparazzi.

Some more backup security soon arrived to guide her away from the horde of cameras. She managed to swiftly recover her phone without any hassles, although one grabby reporter attempted to take it away from her. That guy was professionally 'handled' by one of the men in black, thank goodness. Alice held her cell close to her chest as they ushered her out the building.

Due to the steadily increasing crowd, Alice was taken home ahead of the other girls.

Shun walked back up the stairs to his group members unaware that Ace was staring at the whole ordeal from the third floor, hidden behind a column with a frown.

Now in the present, they were up to their eighth mission.

This time around, each group—wether be it together or mixed up—were being interviewed by the stations head dual presenters.

Jenny and Jewels, also renowned as the JJ Dolls (hence the name of the station) were two of Japan's most adored idol icons, with their popularity growing from years of experience since the age of ten. They are well talked about in the business and although they weren't intimidating in real-life, their reputations were to a few of the group members.

The mission was to test their appeal without the use of visuals to see how likable they are on an emotional level and seeing how each one can handle sudden situations without tarnishing their image. And what better way than to co-host a live radio show that played the music they so desperately want to be a part of?

The eight had been coming here every day since the mission began to make an appearance on the air, and every day the cameras would follow them like a swarm of raging killer bees.

It was getting _irritating_.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" Julie screeched, slamming the doors of the building when they all had entered. She made sure to look as casual as possible by smiling brightly at the paparazzi, but her twitching lip gave only a little bit of her discomfort away.

Luckily none of them really noticed. They were too busy getting shots of Alice and Shun, who were now making their way to the studio they had been going to for the past few days.

They weren't in an embrace anymore, but they were closer than they had been before. They almost looked like a real couple.

It was weirdly . . . well, weird.

Julie blew a stray piece of her styled hair away from her face as she pouted at the backs of the two singers. "I swear this 'couple'thing," she said waving a floppy finger in their direction, "is just some ploy so that Shun can finally get a girlfriend."

Runo looked at Dan for conformation. He was his closest friend after all.

All the guitarist could offer was a light shrug and a head tilt. Runo puffed a cheek, her eyes lowering halfway. That was not an answer she was satisfied with.

Taking a small glance at her leader and new 'boyfriend' as the group followed them to the studio, she contemplated on whether Julie was right. She knew the silver-head was being overdramatic (as always), but there were times when her rants held a surprisingly honest truth behind them.

Staring at Shun's back, she wondered if he was, if at all, jealous that Ace was supposed to be in his place.

The bassist _definitely_ was jealous, and Mira wasn't the only one to notice in the last couple of days.

Ace was openly expressing his displeased attitude, only in the most subtle ways he could. Elusive grunts here and there, ignoring his leader when missions weren't discussed, and showing a little more interest in Shun and Alice's relationship. Not the one the press knew about, but in general.

Shun _never_ did things like this. At least that was Ace's brief knowledge of his leader led him to believe. They'd only known each other for a few years, and even then they only ever tolerated each other. But still, this was a surprising (and annoying) turn of events for him, because Ace was actually excited to play the role of Alice's boyfriend, even if it was all pretend. Because sometimes playing pretend could lead to something more . . . real . . .

Ace had to lower his gaze from the couple in hopes of controlling his inner rage.

Dan and Billy shared a worrying glance at him before turning towards each other to immerse themselves in that silent telepathic talk that was only capable for boys (same for girls). They had always wondered what caused the bad blood between them ever since Ace joined the group, because even then it seemed like he had a problem with Shun. It was always there, but now it was more apparent than ever. Perhaps a superiority complex was involved?

"It's for publicity Julie," Mira reminded quietly, keeping her pace by her side. "And Alice would never go along with it if she didn't think it was a good idea."

Julie sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I guess, but it's not like she had a choice. I mean we _all_ saw those photos right?"

Everyone excluding Ace nodded.

Alice and Shun has been the top of the celebrity gossip list. They were in all the magazines, television broadcasts, and anything media related really. Their faces were plastered _everywhere_. None of them could count the times from the car ride here how many they were able to catch their images. All the while the two whose faces were being abused nationwide didn't really take notice at all.

Again, it was weird, and they were _used_ to this sort of exposure already. If they were calling this weird then it definitely must be uncomfortable _for all of them_.

The purpose of this was to apparently advertise their statuses together. But it wasn't like Chan or Joe could control what photos or viral videos came up. All they could do was handle it. But since their plan was going so well, there had been little handling, and more celebrating.

"I'm honestly getting sick of seeing them though," Runo breathed an exasperated sigh. "I haven't turned on a TV or read the newspaper without looking at their faces."

Dan choked on a laugh at this. "You read the paper?" he mused with a tickled grin.

Runo glared at him. "For family reasons," she explained flatly. "That, and the fact I was checking up the latest music rankings." Runo grumbled under her breath as her eyes darkened. "Our last single dropped down to ninth place . . ."

Julie watched as Dan—what she assumed—insulted Runo in some way, causing the rapper to lash out on him in a usual fashion.

She enjoyed watching the two as this thought ran through her head: _Maybe they should have been the couple in this competition . . ._

Julie smiled with a tilted head, knitting her fingers behind her back as she trailed in the lift with the rest of them. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about love in this situation, but she couldn't help it. She was a romantic sap at heart.

As the bickering of Runo and Dan continued to blend in the dilute elevator music, Julie couldn't help but glance in Billy's direction. He was wearing that same old cap, which she wondered how it could do anything against the harsh cold, but didn't say anything about that to him and just involuntarily noted that she should get him a beanie or something.

Julie sighed quietly, leaning back on the railing.

She knew she wasn't going to do that.

Mira, her keen perception skills tingling, hummed curiously as she looked over her shoulder to check up on the silver. "Something wrong, Julie?"

Said girl jumped in surprise as her wide eyes lifted from the floor. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how we'll need to boost up our popularity to match up to Shurisu!"

Simultaneously, everyone turned to her and repeated, "'Shurisu'?"

Julie giggled, forgetting her own thoughts for the moment. She could practically hear her leader's mental groan through their group bond. "Yeah, that's the celebrity couple name the fans chose on the polls for Alice and Shun."

The 'romantically involved' pair scowled at the stylist. Alice's wasn't as harsh as Shun's, but it was still intimidating. The other members pressed themselves up on either side of the lift, forming a pathway between them.

"'Polls?'" they said together in a distasteful manner, causing Runo to whisper to Mira, "Wow they're already at _that _stage." The redhead concealed a laugh and nodded, understanding what she meant.

Julie—left alone and defenceless—tried to fend for herself under the intense glare of both her leader and her 'boyfriend.' "Hehe, well I maybe ... kind of, um ... made a poll on my Faceboom page and got people to vote for the best nickname to call you guys by!"

The last part of her confession had Julie stammering like she was fast-forwarding through time. She had also managed to slide to the floor during her admission of innocent guilt, holding her arms up as if the two were about to attack.

Alice would never hurt her, she knew that, but when her leader was coupled with Shun, Julie felt a little frightened by the combination.

"So _that's_ where that came from!" Dan exclaimed, recalling the many, _many_, times he skimmed through that name.

Immediately after he said it the guitarist couldn't help but raise a brow. "You couldn't have thought of something better?"

Julie pouted, lowering her arms to lightly slam her palms on the floor of the lift despite her peeve of dust and dirt. "Well it was either that or Shalice. And since Shun's name was already Japanese I decided to do the same to Alice's! I mean you have to admit it's really cute—achoo!"

Out of the blue Julie sneezed. It was so loud and unexpected that it caused most of them to flinch.

Julie sniffled a little before pulling out a baby pink laced handkerchief from her pocket ("always be prepared!"). She wiped her nose as Mira asked in a concerned tone, "Are you catching a cold?"

The tanned girl nodded as Billy helped her up from the floor. "Probably," she said, snuffling. "It _is_ winter now," Julie pointed out.

As she rubbed her nose a final time with her hankie, she couldn't help but miss the look of worry from the blonde drummer. She was too busy smiling behind her hand, grateful for their momentary touch.

"Well, Shun and I have another private interview in about twenty minutes," Alice informed as she checked the time on her phone. "After that it'll be Dan, Runo and Julie, followed by the rest of you."

Miss B nodded in the familiar guidance of their leader while the B. Brawlers remained unsure of how to respond.

Were they supposed to affirm Alice's info too? It was supposed to be Shun leading them yet he hadn't said anything.

All the three could simultaneously think of was: _Is he whipped already?_

"Hey what's up Jellybeans, we're the JJ Dolls live in To-ki-yo!"

The two MC's cheered along with the audience sound affect an assistant worker introduced by the push of a button from the other side of the studio behind a glass window.

"So Jenny, we've been talking about Shun and Alice _a lot_ in the past couple of days, right?" Jenny nodded, but to the listeners we're confirmed by her approving hum. "Well we've covered the how, when and why they fell in love, but what about what their _friends_ think about their relationship?"

Jenny giggled into the mike. "Oh Jewels, how could we forget!" she scolded herself playfully. "Friends are one of the most important attributes to live a happy life. Now that these two are together, I_ do_ wonder how your group members are taking it."

Alice laughed uncomfortably at the two host's intense stare. They were housing a silent question for her to answer. "Well we haven't been dating for that long, so we haven't had time to spectacle how our members are taking it."

She sounded nervous. Shun had to admit the girl knew how to act. He now understood why Miss B won the drama mission a few weeks back in Korea.

Jewels suddenly raised her arm up like a child in kindergarten and faced the raven-haired leader's direction. "So what's Shun's reputation like amongst the girl group's members?" she asked deviously, her bronze eyes turning to the vocalist.

Alice gave a sheepish smile as she answered. "I don't really know because I'm actually not really that close to any of the girl idols."

Jenny and Jewels were wide-eyed as they glanced at each other, and then back at the singer. "Really, you guys seemed like you knew each other for ages!" Jenny commented unbelievably.

Alice smiled again. "We have. Some more than others, but most of the time it was all about the music and practice, so there wasn't really much of an opportunity to bond like girls usually do." She paused. "But that doesn't mean I don't care for them." Alice turned to Shun and placed her hand over his. "Just like us. Even though we're rivals I still care for him."

Shun grinned, stroking her fair hand. Then, under his breath and small smile, he responds by saying, "That's what I love about you." The JJ girls were full on fangirling as he said that to her.

Alice quickly apologized for being unable to provide and inside information, to which Shun remarked, "So what _does _that make me?"

This caused the entire set to explode in laughter.

Alice crossed her arms playfully on her lap as she turned away from him. But a slight grin was tugging on the end of her lips. "You have enough fangirls as it is. Why do you care what my members think?"

All Shun did was move in closer to her and whispered in her left ear. "Are you jealous?" he asked, curious.

"Um, guys?"

They both turned to see Jenny with her hands up in the air, "You're still on you know."

The pair both returned to their seats normally away from the on-air flirting they had just done.

"We know," the two said in unison, to which the hostesses reacted by squealing, "Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww! So cute!" They then got out of their chairs and clamped their hands together while lifting their right legs up.

Alice and Shun honestly didn't know what to say next as they sweat dropped, but luckily they were out of time.

Jewels pouted as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. She sighed, and then held the side of her headphones. "Looks like this interview is over," she said into the microphone in a sad voice.

Jenny had the same when she was closing it off as well. "And it was just getting to the good part."

Her partner was saddened too, for about a millisecond before her happy persona recovered. "After this song, we'll be returning with another exclusive interview with Miss B's Runo and Julie, along with Dan of the B. Brawlers!"

As the 'ON AIR' sign faded from bright red to nothing, the JJ Dolls simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief as if they were one person.

"Wow that was fun!" Jewels squealed, taking off her headset.

Jenny did the same while nodding vigorously, "Totally! That had to be like, the cutest broadcast yet!" She glanced into Shun's and Alice's direction, who both gave a smile in recognition. "We'll see you guys again tomorrow, and good luck with your songs for the voting broadcast."

Jewels pouted, jutting out her bottom lip before it turned into a wide smile. "But don't be a stranger! You guys can come in anytime you want!"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, fans go crazy for famous couples. Next thing you know they'll be joining your names together in the magazines!"

The JJ Dolls shared a harmonious laugh, hesitantly joined by Alice and Shun who tried their best to seem interested. _They already did that though . . ._ they both thought while sweat dropping unnoticeably.

Jewels then also added with a gunshot motion of her fingers, "Also, watch out for those fanfics. They can get ca-ray-zee!"

Alice nodded, noting their warning. "Well please take care of the others." She made the move to get up and leave. "I have another arrangement so I have to get going."

The hosts waved the two goodbye as they exited the large booth into the studio and out again into the hallway. Across the way Alice entered a waiting room occupied by their group members while Shun had to step back to take a call that he didn't seem too thrilled by.

Runo had her nose in yesterday's newspaper that she didn't get a chance to read the day before while Julie pestered her on what she could possibly looking for in the marriage section of the article. Runo absentmindedly brushed her off.

Mira was coolly relaxing on the couch with her arms splayed out on the back as she discussed with Billy and Ace what they were going to say in the interview. The bassist however didn't seem that intent on listening when Alice came in.

Alice, seeing that Mira was the closest, went up to her and said, "Good luck today, I'll be heading out first." She claimed her purse and jacket out of one of the wooden open lockers and waved a quick goodbye to them.

Before she closed the door she smiled. "I'm counting on you guys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice<strong>_

* * *

><p>I feel sick.<p>

My stomach's churning like a washing machine, and a few tablets I took don't seem to be calming it down.

I finish off the cup of water I got from the machine in the hall and threw it in the small bin beside the cooler. I couldn't be ill again could I? I _just_ got over my last bug; it's not possible to get sick again. I never get sick this fast, or hardly ever. The last time was my first in years. I could be getting a cold because its winter, but I can't afford it at the midpoint in this competition.

"Are you going to make it to your arrangement?" Shun asked as he walked up from further down the corridor, shutting his phone cover like it did something bad to him. I couldn't help but analyse his words and actions. It wasn't like him so ask these sorts of questions.

I checked the time on the numberless clock on the wall and say, "Yeah, it's just a small errand." I felt around for my iPod in my winter coat and feel it by my ribs. The warm faux fur of the jacket was in between it and my hand. "Tell the others not to wait up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Runo<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Not really that close to us?" Julie said incredulously as we waited outside the booth in the studio for our turn on air. "What does that supposed to mean?"<p>

I wondered too. We're close to Alice, aren't we? Why am I thinking about it? Of course we are! I've been with her since I was _six_, so I basically spent my entire life with her. But why don't I feel comforted by just that fact alone?

"We're not really sure," Jenny said as she took a sip of strawberry vitamin water. "That's what she said in her interview."

"Speaking of the interview," Jewels interjected from her seat beside the sound effects guy. "Those two were really getting along well. Are they like that all the time?"

Julie and I exchanged even looks and say together, "Oh, they're just so in love it's _sickening_."

The JJ Dolls both cooed in response. Just like Alice said, that reply will get you out of answering anything more. Then again, we may have tweaked it a little bit. I added the 'sickening' bit.

It was going to be a while before our broadcast was going to begin, so we spent our time just chatting. Julie took up the chance instantly by conversing with Jenny and Jewels about the latest winter line. Those three were off in a world I didn't really care to join. So that left me isolated on the couch with Julie far to my left, and Dan dangerously close to my right.

But I wasn't really thinking about him. I was thinking about all the problems that started to hit me. My family, my career, Alice—all of them bombarded my head all at once I didn't know what to think of it all. My future used to be so clear to me, but lately, it has turned into nothing but a blur in the distance.

Thinking about it now, at this rate, I might not even have a future. Not if I'm still shackled to my parent's wishes.

Then, just as that thought flitted by, my phone started ringing.

Speak of the devils themselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dan had concluded that Runo was a compulsive pacer. You know, one of those types who couldn't help <em>but <em>pace, because that's all they could do when they're on the phone.

"What do you mean dinner date?" Runo said angrily into her phone. It looked as if she was about to tear to pieces. "With me—you two—and _them_?"

She had been doing this for a while now, and had Julie not been distracting Jenny and Jewels, a whole other fight was about to go down Dan was so not up for.

Runo halted abruptly by the water cooler, motioning her free hand in the air as if she was trying to calm a whiny child. "Daddy, you said I wasn't even allowed to _date_. How is this any bet—a-are you crying?"

Dan clicked his tongue, half intrigued, half totally zoned out. He wonders how many problems Runo could have when all she does is eat, dance and sleep.

Dan yawned into his gloved hand. Speaking of eating . . .

"Mom, please cancel this. I really can't handle this _and_ the show. You want me to win, right? Well then I have to have _minimal_ distractions—meaning this situation you're putting me through!" Then, just because she was getting really, _really _desperate, Runo went for one of the classics Slowly, she began pulling her phone further and further away from her face. "Oh. No. Bad connection. Sorry. Can't talk much longer—"Aaannnnd, end call.

And just when it looked like she was going to calm down, a text jingled in her hand and she growled taking one heaping glance at it. Dan considered hinting at her to see the company counsellor, or at least a yoga class. He heard they helped with stress, or whatever. He didn't know though. Stressing out wasn't really his thing anyway—

"Hey," Runo said as she walked up to Dan, one hand placed firmly on her cocked hip. "You up for dinner two days from now?"

"Why?" Dan responded, all suspicious-like.

"Because I want dinner," she answered, rolling her eyes. When Dan raised his brow, indicating that neither one of them was up for bickering today, Runo gave in and sighed. "My parents want me to meet this guy. I don't want to, so come with me to prove to them I'm not having some 'fuddy-duddy fling' or whatever."

"Actually I'm kind of—" Truth be told, Dan _did_ have other plans, but now that he thought about them properly . . ."You know what, sure."

Runo, looking as if she was about to praise him, just nodded, a little impressed. "Let me just warn that my mom might like you, but my dad... not so much. But don't take that to heart. He hates all guys near me."

"You're mom likes me?" Dan said with a goofy grin on his face. He wasn't so much teasing as he was expressing his flattery.

_I think your mum likes me,_ a childlike voice echoed in her ears.

"Yeah,"Runo said, somewhat nostalgic. "Yeah she does."

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One<strong>_

* * *

><p>At night, the familiar alleyway seemed darker to her. Not in a physical sense, but the atmosphere became a whole lot tenser when the sun wasn't shining anymore. What could have happened in-between these two tall brick walls didn't concern her in the least. What had actually happened when she was here though concerned her so much she had forced herself to just <em>forget<em> each time she came.

She just walked past the damp puddled, rodent infested floor like it was a runway and she was the model. She was emotionless.

The blinding strobe lights at the end of the alley curved and knotted together to form the sign she was accustomed to. It was the only source of light in the darkness. The bright purple hue was too in-your-face for her liking.

"Hey there Sweetheart," that incessantly raspy (and irritating) voice of his was too familiar to forget, no matter how much Alice forced herself to.

She halted, not surprised in the least when the darkness produced a creature she couldn't even _begin_ to describe, despite the countless times she had met with him.

Hair as untamed as a lions, but grey like that of old age; a tongue slithering out of his mouth as a snake with beady little eyes to match, and an outfit to loud to bother even begin relating. "Well wasn't the fashion police late on this one," Julie would probably say if she ever came face to face with this guy, which Alice would never let happen.

With a huff she aggressively tossed her iPod at him, to which he caught with perfect precision. "Don't patronize me Shadow. I'm not up for it tonight."

He smirked in that way that caused small indented wrinkles to curve on the corner of his lips. "Sorry Sweet-cheeks, no can do," Shadow said, twirling the device in his hand. "It's just how I get through another week without you."

Alice was about to retort something a little harsher when two more monsters appeared from the black. She swallowed a sigh and held back her tongue.

She had done this many times before, she can do it again. If they were going to torment her with their unconventional words, then so be it. As long as she got her iPod back by the end of it, she was fine.

"Alice, so nice to see you again," Lync said, half feigning innocence, half flirting with her. "You never usually come at night."

Alice's blank gaze glowered at him for but a second before turning back to Shadow, who was hooking up her iPod to a small sleek silver device Volt carried in his muscly hands. "Are you done yet? I have some _real_ business to do." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear to keep her nerves down. "That _is _what he wanted me to do, right?"

Shadow smirked again (well he never really stopped smirking), pulling the port out of her iPod and chucked it to back to Alice. She catches it effortlessly and slips in back in her coat, patting the lining to make sure it was there. "Yes it is, Sugar. That's exactly what he wants you to do."

Turning on her heel, Alice started for the exit of the alley. "Great," she said, walking towards the light of the streetlamps as if it was the only beacon of hope left for her. And under her breath, she says to no one but herself, "Then I guess we all agree."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So the fake kiss scene was inspired by the popular Korean Drama 'You're Beautiful'. A show all of you should watch, I highly recommend it. It has K-Pop, love triangles (or is it a pentagon in this case?), and angels. Well, sort of angels. If you want to know what I'm talking about then stream it.<strong>_

_**Oh, how I miss writing this story. But this year has been hounding at me to study, 'cause school life isn't going to last forever :( I hope I get back into my Miss B groove soon :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>


End file.
